


【进击的巨人】【团兵】黑白

by shallownest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 119,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallownest/pseuds/shallownest
Summary: *团兵迷茫的青年时代捏造，理想被现实击溃的贵族少爷艾尔文，地下街浑浑噩噩苟且偷生的混混利威尔。黑与白的针锋相对。*严肃风、略沉重。但两人之间不太虐，HE。*团兵的过去有路人情节，包括团x路人情节，以及路人x利情节（有强暴情节）*多年前的旧文重发。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, 团兵
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

“呐，艾尔文，听说在巨人出现之前，我们的世界正在经历一场前所未有的战争。战火席卷了整个大陆，局面僵持，死的人越来越多。最后在一个寒冬的早晨，沟壕的士兵看见了那种生物。有人猜测那地狱般的生物可能是对方的战争兵器，不过接下来正如大家所知，人类遭到灭绝屠杀。”

“艾尔文，有时我想，我们能坐在这里，悠闲地喝着红酒，是不是也是拜那些东西所致？在共同敌人出现之前，没有人能阻止我们互相残杀呢。”

所以呢？你想说什么，希文？

艾尔文最后看了一眼大理石铺嵌、天鹅绒垂坠的宴会大厅，眼角眉鬓间流光溢彩，细语呢喃处闲情适意。而就在庄园外不远处的砖石农舍里，吮吸着干瘪乳头的婴儿因为空腹而歇斯底里哭嗓起来，农夫灌下一口口说不上有多少味道的酒水麻痹浑身的酸痛。

“那群浑身酸气的暴发户，看着就污了眼。亏了您父亲布拉克顿伯爵先生，这次的土地款才提了上来。就他们那饿狗扑食的鬼样，仗着倒腾货物赚了个把钱，就来盘剥我们的地皮，还真以为自己请了个好裁缝，人模狗样地混到我们中间来了……”

“背地里说了我们不少坏话吧，瞧他们这个样子。艾尔文，是你的话我就直言不讳了。贵族嘛，不就是在逃离那次大屠杀的时候碰巧带了一身钱财和那不知哪里继承下来的花哨头衔么。呵呵，要说起来，这不就是个跑路的专家么，坐拥千亩农地就还真以为是靠的自己养活自己了，辛苦活儿还不是我们干……”

墙内寸土皆金，垄断土地的贵族自是天之骄子，极尽奢华。但疲软懒散的性子令他们陷入经济困境，新兴的商人阶层便靠买卖积攒来的一点本钱开始，渐渐从贵族手中购买土地，在他们勤劳而残酷的鞭笞下，农夫们实现了高效的土地生产，商会便成了一支权势崛起的新力量。

但是，农民仍然苦不堪言。

“而宪兵团，就是给他们蹭鞋蹬腿擦屁股刷马桶的。”奈尔靠在露台上，瞥了一眼艾尔文遥望的夜景。

最近的农民又不安生起来，宪兵团刚刚镇压了一起王都郊区的暴动。

呐，希文，这样的世界，就是你想说的停止了相互厮杀的人类的团结吗？

“这次柯克公爵三女儿的订婚晚宴，你又为宪兵团的新制服筹了多少钱呢，奈尔队长？”

“哼，讽刺吗，艾尔文？自然是连你当年的零头都不及了，布拉克顿伯爵家的大少爷哟。”

艾尔文扯动嘴角，勉强地笑了两声，“到底是谁在讽刺谁？我现在不就是所谓‘调查兵团的疯狗’吗？”

两年前，艾尔文应父亲的指示，与柯克公爵的三女儿订婚，同时加入宪兵团。因为父亲的关系，随即便担当了兵团内要职，手中筹措得来的钱款自然也是相当可观。但是，这些白花花的钱款，最终只换来新式的枪械在镇压手无寸铁的贫民时染成触目惊心的血红。或者是，负责保护贵家老爷们流连地下街满足各种奇怪黑暗的特殊癖好，这就是他们的全部工作。

也许人类还是灭亡了好，艾尔文曾经对希文说过。

“有时候，我真想炸掉玛利亚之壁。看着这些人在巨人的脚下变成血泥。”绝望的恶意将艾尔文·史密斯一向的温文尔雅撕裂开一道口子。

向父亲表明自己退出宪兵团加入调查兵团的决意的那天，布拉克顿伯爵正在和商会的首领下棋。

伯爵没有说话，直视着黑白分明的棋盘。

艾尔文知道他清清楚楚地听到了。在沉默的等待中渡过了十分钟以后，艾尔文便径直离开了。从此以后，伯爵家便没有再给过他一分钱。

此刻身上的这套燕尾服，也是两年前从家里带出来的那套，只有这样的场合下，才被从衣柜深处取出，发挥着它最后一点价值。

在王都内重大的社交场合里，各兵团都会被礼节性地邀请出席，也是筹措姿款，进行情报交换和灰色交易的时机。与宪兵团、驻守兵团不同，从前的调查兵团中并没有上流社会出身的高级士官，士兵来源芜杂，多是中产阶级中颇有觉悟和探索精神的青年之辈，还有就是为求一顿温饱而来的社会上的三教九流，不乏前科累累的狂徒和偷摸嫖赌的市井之流。在礼节森繁的上流宴会之中，调查兵团的代表自然格格不入，加上壁外调查的存在本身也不为崇尚安稳的贵族王权所认可，久而久之便被嗤笑为“调查兵团的疯狗”。

艾尔文将脖子上的白色领结摘掉，夜风将他一丝不苟的金发吹得凌乱。

呐，希文，你说，我留下来也许还能改变点什么。我那时候付之一笑。

举目四周，所有人只忙于吃喝拉撒，为逃避那一点任务而使劲浑身解数，但凡有点能力和干劲的人都被排挤，曾经有的坚持被一寸寸蚕食，或者成为上头过错的替罪羔羊而白白牺牲，只剩下看着家毁人亡的部下而不能保护的上司，也一点一点崩溃。

直至所有人都沉默，所有人都为了活着而变成了死人。

“希文，是你的同期生吧。”奈尔问。

艾尔文点点头。

“可别死掉啊！”那日的希文对离开宪兵团的艾尔文这么说。

结果，他却先死掉了。

同期生这种东西，就像是躯体肢干相连的存在，你在他们身上总是会看到自己，无论交情深浅。第一个死去的艾尔文的同期是为数不多的加入调查兵团的几个，沉默寡言，平素里也交谈不多的一个人。尸体没有找到，就这么，从世上消失了，一点痕迹都没有。当时的艾尔文觉得很愤怒，在暴雨中整整淋了一天，没有一个人敢上前安慰。

到底，是为了什么而死？到底，调查兵团除了让人白白送死以外，还干了什么？

然而这一次，艾尔文没有一丝愤怒。

从奈尔手中夺过红酒，仰起脖子一口气喝了下去。

奈尔啧了一声，招呼侍者过来。

呐，希文，为什么人类不被毁灭掉呢？无论是世界大战，还是巨人，无论是自相残杀，还是被别的什么东西灭掉，难道不是更好的结局吗？

“你喝太多了。”奈尔看着碎在地上的玻璃杯。

不知道是酒精还是晚风，艾尔文的意识开始变得模糊。

宪兵团、调查兵团，都有什么意义呢？

“艾尔文，你……”奈尔从来没有见过艾尔文的这个样子，从来都是谦和有礼、自信自律而又正气张扬的艾尔文·史密斯，如今烂醉如泥。

“艾尔文，你不想知道希文是怎么死的吗？”奈尔说。

瘫软在露台扶栏上的身躯瞬间僵硬。

“是在调查军用物资被抢劫一案的时候……”艾尔文抬起头，闪过一丝困惑。

“被劫匪给杀死的……没错，但宪兵团已经终止了调查，无论是对军用物资被劫一事还是希文被杀一事，表面上还在进行，但实质上已经不了了之。接下来的事，我只对你一个人说……希文，是在地下街被杀死的。”

“地下街？！这跟劫匪……难道，等等……”艾尔文深蓝的瞳孔变得澄明，“宪兵团不敢动地下街。”

“对。听说……杀死他的，是一个叫利威尔的家伙。”

夜幕降临后的地下街如同从冬眠中苏醒的庞大活物。

没有街灯，各门店内倏忽亮起的烛光就像黑暗的洞穴深处，惊扰下冒出无数小生物的眼睛。一切有规律地徐徐运作起来。

从很小的时候开始，对于利威尔来说，这就是整个世界。

他清楚地知道地下街每一个隐秘的入口，每一条戛然而止的胡同尽头另有蹊跷的接驳处。耳鬓厮磨间唇瓣轻启，密语暗号如飘忽的音符瞬间即逝，只落在交接人的会心一笑中。他知道对面的锁钥铺不为意间灭去灯火时，便有一扇半人高的小木门在另一处开启，少量约定俗成的寒暄过后，王都哪处莫名其妙消失的珠宝，便从鞋底、帽檐、衣裤夹层里冒出。他知道，就在锁钥铺几米对出的铁匠屋内，一个鬼鬼祟祟的脑袋在窗口晃悠片刻，啪啦一声粗重而低廉的灰麻窗帘拉上，叮叮当当的铁锤被挥舞起来，真假难辨的金币银币在昏暗的照耀下闪烁出半明半寐的光泽。他还知道，沿着铁匠屋而下，尽头处那家总被宪兵团士兵们盘查的衣饰店，门帘掀起又落下的裁缝间，传来那轻不可闻的布帛被撕裂的声响，交缠的急促吐息之间，莹白的蕾丝边料在震颤的桌沿边不住抖动。

劣质烟草的气味中，夹杂着鄙夷的讪笑和微微蒸腾的不满，蝇头小利十年如一日地交换着。又或是铤而走险的狂徒，嘶吼着将手中的利刃插入黑帮老大的精致西服下，本应滴水不漏严密运作的构架一下如乱林飞鸟。

凌乱的表象下，是地下街住民都谙熟于心的简单守则：利益交换。这个游走于王权制控边缘的灰色地带里，那些看似险象横生的疯狂、隐秘晦涩的暗号，毫不留情的背叛、痛悟前非的悔改，也不过是人为了活下去，受本能驱动的演出。如果说上流贵族间含蓄而意味不明的社交符号、花样百出的权钱流转，文明的面纱如同体面的裁剪，将利欲跳动的那颗心遮盖在了楚楚衣冠之下。那么地下街的一切都来得那么简单、粗暴，生存之战永远赤裸裸。

所以当皮尔手上的刀刃在利威尔颈动脉旁一寸的锁骨上擦过的那一刻，他并没有太过吃惊。

拐入利威尔居住的小巷的时候，外街上偶尔滴嗒而过的马车，门店神秘地开开阖阖伴着钥匙轻磕的细碎声响，这些都渐渐消失不见。沿着狭窄的楼道走上去，只有两人职业性的轻灵脚步声，许或还有夜莺的鸣叫。

这一切似乎使突袭变得昭然若揭，至少在利威尔的眼中是这样的。然而在皮尔的角度，他再次惊惧地确认了利威尔那异于常人的感知力和反应力，从脊骨处瞬间透出来的寒凉甚至比皮尔的意识更先一刻让他意识到了自己的致命失败，手甚至还来不及颤抖，他的眼神已经出卖了他。

啧。

火燎一般的疼痛令利威尔瞬间退缩了一下，久经锤炼的四肢即刻便以精准而可怕的力道将偷袭者的手臂打掉，并切换至反击的态势。皮尔对利威尔的防御招式一清二楚，饶是这样，他也仅能恰好躲过，然而已经处在了下风。

一时之间是僵持的沉默。

利威尔已经猜出了端倪，背叛不是什么稀奇的事情。通常他都会习惯性地封锁起自己的情感，彻底的麻木不知道是一种本能的防御机制亦或仅仅是见怪不怪的缘故。但皮尔片刻前流露的眼神还是让他感到一股不可止遏的悲哀。

明明这么害怕自己的，却还是不得不干吗。

大概是这种恐惧让皮尔对时机的挑选出现了错误，利威尔知道，随时可能死掉的就是自己。锁骨处的口子暴露在空气中，随着起伏的呼吸一下一下地抽痛。

皮尔在楼道的角落里蓄势待发。利威尔的直觉被一根极其细微的针头戳中，还有人！

没有犹豫，他扑至皮尔的身前，两下将后者的防御卸除，夺下小刀，在皮尔的喉咙处一割。温热的液体喷洒在空气中，如同这几年或有或无的交情，逐渐冷却。

脚步声。

谁？！利威尔抬头，一个穿着黑色燕尾服、白背心、白衬衣的金发男人矗立在污秽的巷角。

刹那间的警觉化作疑惑。是上哪儿寻乐的贵家少爷和引路的仆从走丢了？还是一时兴起转换口味到这里寻新店来了？

男人向前走了几步，崭新澄亮的皮鞋磕在垢迹斑斑的地面上，不远处的老鼠惊起，叫了两声溜到墙角。利威尔眯起眼，洁净的月光下，男人端正而温雅的脸庞，在掩藏不住的惊诧中微微扭曲了起来。

艾尔文·史密斯告别了奈尔，从宴会大厅的门口坐上一辆马车。马车从恢弘而庄严的公爵庄园中出来，在王都宁静怡人的街道上穿梭了半个小时，转而来到了边郊的地下街。

地下街并非在地下，只因其密密麻麻的楼房，逼仄昏暗的巷道，让人有种终日处于地下的错觉，因而命名。艾尔文付过钱，在马车夫好奇的目光下走进了黯淡的入口。

拴在屋前的饿狗向他吠叫了两声，空气中若有若无的腥臭味让他蹙起眉头，然而心脏的律动沉重而焦躁。街头浓妆艳抹的女人朝艾尔文招呼两声，在看清他的模样以后半是诧异半是惊喜地打量着，在艾尔文询问那个人的住址后，女人的手暧昧地搭上他的胸口，在解开的衬衣领口抚摸了两把，三分疑惑七分慵懒地指了指方向。

礼貌地拒绝了女人的请求后，艾尔文一路询问，在被询问者的眼神中无一例外读到了或是微妙或是露骨的畏缩之态。

身上仅带了一把防身的小刀，他甚至没有一个大概的计划，他甚至并不预期自己会真的找到那个叫利威尔的家伙。杀害了宪兵团的士官的地下街混混，难道还能相安无事地呆在家里吗？如果那家伙还有一个算得上是家的地方的话。

至少需要线索。

如果在这个世上他还有什么能够做到的事情的话，那就是为战友报仇了。如果他的存在还有一点意义的话。

越往巷子里走，人越稀少。艾尔文跨过横七竖八的玻璃酒瓶，一只猫追逐着墙边的老鼠，遁入了黑暗。

走过最后一个拐角，不远处有一条歪歪斜斜的梯道。艾尔文回想起路人的描述，毫无征兆地，在意味不明的声响后，他看见有什么东西从眼前喷洒而出，溅落在身前。

月光浅浅地打在一只惨白的手腕上，暗红的液体沿着突起的骨节滴落。一个人扭曲的肢体卡在逼仄的楼道里，喉咙破开，死了。他身后，半寐不明处，有什么活物在一起一伏地喘息着。

艾尔文屏住呼吸。

那人猛然抬起头来，清秀的脸庞上，一双杀意正浓的黑瞳。


	2. Chapter 2

“请问，是利威尔先生吗？”

哈？

利威尔盯着艾尔文。从来没有人在利威尔这三个字后面加上过“先生”，更加常见的用法会是“那个混蛋”、“小畜生”，或者是更加心领神会的“啊，那家伙”。

然而无论是那把声音，还是声音的主人，都让这句话显得干净利落，尽管利威尔还是从中听到了一丝几不可察的慌乱。

利威尔把刀子抵在尸体的衣物上擦了擦，最后朝着四周围拢而来的黑暗仔细扫了一圈。然后，转身没入楼道之中。

艾尔文愣了愣，便沿着楼道追了上去。脚下的木板吱呀作响，艾尔文看了一眼横陈的尸体，踩在尚是温热的血泊中，红色的液体爬上已然沾满污垢的黑皮鞋。

二楼的尽头透出微弱的烛光，艾尔文呼吸着浓重的霉味，小心翼翼地接近，同时从口袋里掏出精致的折叠小刀，熟练地翻出了刀锋。

咚咚。

多年的礼节让他下意识地敲了敲门，脆弱的小门顺着力道歪斜，没锁。

屋内意外地干净整齐，小床、衣柜、木桌，蜡烛安静地燃烧着，简单的餐具叠成漂亮的形状投下暗黄的阴影。一切都平和安详，然而主人没了身影。

艾尔文的心悬到顶点，他知道这人是个狠角色，他眼中的世界必定与他大不相同。艾尔文看过那样的眼神，调查兵团中偶有这样的人物，对于他们来说，生存是一场战争，不仅仅巨人，人类也是他们潜在的敌人。这个世界在他们看来就是一头巨大的怪物，随时将自己吞噬，只要露出那么一点可乘之机。适度的信赖、温情在他们眼里无异于馨甜的毒液，强大的自保本能容不下怜悯和犹豫。

只要那个人感觉到自己的威胁，便会毫不犹豫杀掉。而他无疑很擅长这种事情，片刻前的目击令艾尔文深信这一点。

将手中的折叠刀放在简陋的木桌上，烛光微微晃了晃，艾尔文缓缓走进屋内，扫了一眼可能藏匿身影的横梁、缝隙、阴霾之处，然后在椅子上坐了下来，摆出一个舒适的姿势。

大概过了半分钟，角落处落下一个瘦小的身影。

利威尔用两根手指夹着刀柄，悠悠地晃着小刀，一边靠在墙上，审视着艾尔文。

艾尔文不着痕迹地咽了一口唾沫，才努力地抹杀掉心中再次升腾起的紧张，双眼游移到对方的脸庞上，却发现精致而白皙的五官下，不过是个十七、八岁的少年。

柔软的黑发顺服地贴在耳边，平静的黑瞳中读不到任何据以揣测的情绪，他就像墙上的一幅抽象画，近在眼前却难以阅读，不明所以却不由得被吸引。

“你就是利威尔？”

“没错。”唇瓣轻启，少年似乎从画中走了出来，他将小刀随手一甩，刀锋陷入身旁的木质衣柜中，然后两手一抱。艾尔文读懂了这一暗示，同是咫尺之外的刀子，当他想要杀你的时候，绝对会比你快。脸颊处残留的两滴血迹，衣物上触目惊心的残红，看似悠闲但毋容置疑的气场，将艾尔文从片刻的松懈中拉了回来。

这人就是危险的代名词。

“我是调查兵团第四分队队长，艾尔文·史密斯。”

“士官大人不辞万里从奢华的晚宴离开，光顾在下破落寒酸的小居，不知有何贵干？”

“我需要向你确认一件事情。”

“哦？”

“你是否在三天前，杀死了宪兵团第三分队第一班班长希文·罗德？”

利威尔怔了怔，“没有。”

艾尔文眯起双眼，“那你是否参与了七天前对宪兵团军用物资的抢劫一案？”

“没有。”

“那你是否知晓这一事件？”

“不知道。”

“是否知道希文·罗德对此进行调查？”

“不知道。”

回答得太快，艾尔文想。当然，没有一个地下街的贼匪会蠢到承认自己的罪行。本来他也没指望这样就能套出话来，那么，该怎么办呢？

艾尔文的视线在利威尔身上流连片刻。

“我能看一下你的手吗？”

利威尔蹙眉，“……为什么？”

“我有读别人掌纹的爱好。”艾尔文若有似无地一笑。

利威尔一动不动，就在艾尔文开始放弃的时候，他突然走上前，手掌平摊递出。

手心不大，然而五指修长有力，老茧斑驳、纹路深陷，这是一只从未被好好珍惜、过早地便投入艰辛劳动的手。艾尔文轻轻捏住利威尔的手，一边用大拇指的指腹抚过虎口、食指和中指。

利威尔不明所以，然而在这个男人过于缜密、细致的审视下，一丝奇异的不安窜过脑海。

“怎么？命相太卑微，士官大人都说不出口了？”

艾尔文一眼便看出这是一双使用立体机动装置的手，据奈尔的描述，抢劫宪兵团物资的是个多人熟练使用立体机动装置的团伙。看来立体机动装置也已经流入了地下街中，简直是实施盗窃抢劫的最佳装备。但仍然不能解释配备了优良枪械的宪兵团士兵如何被干脆利落地打晕，没有杀掉，而是从黑暗处突然一击，八个士兵均如此陈述。

然而，为什么不杀掉呢？一旦失手就要面临被枪械射击的危险，而且就他对此人的观察来看，绝对不是会手下留情的类型。难道是为了避免宪兵团认真追究？地下街一直是王都不成文的法外之地，因为某些特殊服务，与贵族间偶有来往，因而享有一定程度的特权。如果没有伤亡，宪兵团出于谨慎就不会认真追究，即使是昂贵而危险的军用物资？

说到底枪械是为了什么被地下街的贼匪所需要？一般的小偷小摸显然不需如此劳师动众，是人贩子劫持妇女小孩的需要？曾在宪兵团呆过的艾尔文自然也听说过不少王公贵胄的特殊癖好与地下街的特殊经营，年少刚正的他曾立志对此彻查，然而由于各种劝阻和威胁，包括来自兵团长官和父亲大人，令他最终不甘地放弃了。暗地里安慰自己那只是极少数的勾当，令他强忍着一腔正义，转过头不再理会自己所无力拯救的悲惨生命，不去想象她们所遭受的无尽羞辱和折磨。

难道当年的勾当已经规模化到了需要枪械支持的地步？

艾尔文暗暗心惊。

就在这一刻的分神瞬间，利威尔夺过桌上的折叠刀，抵在了艾尔文的喉结处，而艾尔文的手几乎同时抓住了利威尔握刀的手，另一只手则抓住抵在自己眉间既准又狠地本要挖掉两颗眼珠的利威尔的左手。

对自己的格斗术还有几分自信的艾尔文不禁惊出了一身冷汗。疏忽大意加上实战经验的缺乏使他瞬间落入了下风，艾尔文松开手，做了个投降的姿势。

“这双手虽然不好看，却很有用呢，士官大人。”利威尔冷笑，前倾的上身从体势上和空间上压迫着败者，“现在，轮到你来回答问题了。”

慵懒的黑瞳燃起一丝嘲弄快意，艾尔文起伏的胸膛压制住混杂着恐惧和怒意的颤抖，强迫自己冷静下来。淡淡的血腥味从对方身上传来，掩盖不住一股陌生的体息。

“外面的狗是你的吗？”

“狗？”艾尔文愣住。

“啊。早就埋伏在那里了，手脚倒是够干净的，差点没发现。”

有人埋伏在这里？为什么？宪兵团的人？

“你的仇家太多了。”艾尔文说。

“然而你却傻乎乎地闯进来。”

利威尔被皮尔偷袭之后便感到周围有埋伏，果断地解决掉皮尔后打算看机逃跑，没想到出现这么一个自称属于调查兵团的年轻军官。散发着浓郁的酒气和优雅的香水味，鞋底沾染了厚厚的污垢，显然是步行了一段不少的距离，防御虽然算得上周密，但明显缺乏对人实战的警戒，眼神温和儒雅，举手投足谦和而内敛，无论怎么看都只会是修养上佳的贵族少爷。

然而听他的说法，似乎自己已经被当做了杀害希文·罗德的凶手。然而千里迢迢跑来确认这一点，明显是不知道内情。可以肯定不是和外面的一伙，大概是和那人一样，察觉到了什么。

再说，外面的宪兵团没有任何动静，大概也是被这人的出现打乱了计划，也许正在商量对策。

利威尔掏出一根麻绳，利索地将艾尔文捆绑起来。然后从床底下掏出一套立体机动装置，穿戴起来。拆掉了刀片匣，两个气瓶从腿边移到了背上固定，改装过的装置省掉了刀片，从削杀巨人变成了简易的行动设备。

艾尔文看着晃亮的刀锋再次架到了自己的脖子上，利威尔再次将麻绳松绑，便明白对方要将自己作为人质突破包围，而且以防万一还可以用立体机动装置逃脱。但是……看着利威尔比自己矮了一截的身高，不禁思忖这是要如何架着自己离开，心下开始盘算反击的时机。

余下手上的麻绳未松绑，利威尔示意艾尔文慢慢站起来。刀锋已经擦破皮肉渗出点点血迹，艾尔文感受到逐渐放松的力道，正要一记手刀劈开利威尔的束缚，却被后者狠狠从膝盖后方踢了一脚，艾尔文吃力一跪，利威尔竟顺势猛然攀到了他背上，双腿夹住他的腰，双手环住脖子，冰凉的刀锋贴在温热的脖颈处轻轻拍了拍，低柔的声音带着三分轻狂耳语道：“安分点，好多大块头就是这样从后方被干掉的。每天跟巨人作战很清楚吧，调查兵团的士官大人哟。”

寻仇的自己竟然被仇家爬到了头上，而且还因自己而逃脱，艾尔文狠狠一锤地面。

“背好了，走出去。”背上的人命令道。

艾尔文压下大骂一声死矮子的冲动，将利威尔的双腿抱起，朝屋外走去。

“宪兵团的各位走狗们，看好了，这是你们调查兵团的分队长艾尔文·史密斯。本少爷借过来骑上一回，如果想保住他的命，就好好呆在自己的地方，让我看见你们任何一个人动了，我就一刀干掉他。”

远处，潜伏在巷子深处的宪兵团分队长咬牙切齿地吼道，“大家别开枪，让这混蛋过去！”

身边的士兵疑惑地看了长官一眼，男人不耐烦地打断他，“这是布拉克顿伯爵的长子。该死的，滚这里来他妈闲得慌不是？！”

艾尔文渐渐走出包围圈，在利威尔的指示下来到一条僻静的小巷。

“停。”利威尔松开艾尔文，跳到地上，扳动扳机。咔。立体机动装置发出不对劲的声响。同时，艾尔文转身向利威尔袭去，利威尔措手不及，提脚侧踹艾尔文，却被握住脚腕，狠狠摔在了地上。

“多有得罪。”艾尔文冷冷地说，意外地发现对方身形虽小，挣扎起来气力惊人，不得不将自身重量稳稳压了上去。

利威尔大口大口地喘着气，嘴角蹦出一连串粗话。

艾尔文并不理会，空出来一只手将利威尔浑身搜了一遍，丢出两把小刀，再将他的两只靴子脱掉，抖了抖，掉出来几片锋利的刀片，用脚踢到一边。

“回答我，希文是不是你杀的？”没有用小刀，艾尔文掐住利威尔的脖子，感受到那薄薄的皮肤下脆弱的脉动、起伏的脊骨，他觉得体内升腾起来的恨意能生生将这人的头颈掰断。

“要拉屎就回自家的茅坑去。别把乱七八糟的死人往我身上推。”

“如果不是你杀的，为什么宪兵团会这么劳师动众地围捕你？”

“他们自己窝里斗被我看见了，恼羞成怒，一个两个都是脑袋被踹残了。”

“窝里斗是什么意思？”艾尔文愣住。

“啧。那个叫希文的家伙就是被自己人干掉的。那时候他把米勒抓了过去，那小子不经磨，两下就交代了抢劫的事情。但那家伙好像嗅出了自己窝里什么不对劲，让米勒找到我，说是不会追究我们的责任，只要我们将抢劫经过交代清楚。我嫌他烦一脚将他踹开。然后宪兵团的人跑来一枪给了那人个爆头，我们赶紧逃了。”

艾尔文怔在原地。

利威尔见他分神，猛一挣脱，一拳向他下巴揍去，艾尔文勉强躲过一击，手肘横扫，擦过对方肋骨，利威尔反击，两人便在地上扭打做一团。

艾尔文吃了几个快准狠的拳击，脸上挂彩，头发被揪掉好几把，但仗着身形的优势勉强将利威尔压制，利威尔一口咬在他的手臂上，艾尔文受痛松手。

“等等！我们不是敌人！”艾尔文向后退了几步，“如果你当真没有杀死希文。”

利威尔停止攻击，但眼神锋利依旧。

两人对峙了好一会儿，渐渐平息了急促的呼吸。

“我想知道事情的讲过，”艾尔文说，“但这里不是说话的地方。你现在被宪兵团追杀，也需要藏身的地方，我有一处密宅，能让你暂住。”

“如果那个密宅里有象牙雕、金镶玉或者古抄本的话。”

“报酬我可以给你。”

“还有一件事，你对我的立体机动装置做了什么？”利威尔问。

艾尔文从口袋里掏出一枚小螺钉。

“什么时候？！”利威尔一惊。

“闲着的时候。”艾尔文将螺钉抛还给他。


	3. Chapter 3

马车在静谧的夜色里奔跑。

艾尔文看着利威尔将立体机动装置拆下，每一个动作简单利落，没有赘余。带着一种微妙的矛盾感，艾尔文观察着，同时也没有松懈警戒，他已经吃过一次亏，不会再有第二次。

利威尔显然觉察到狭小空间里赤裸裸的注目，艾尔文捕捉到了动作间稍许的僵硬，然而他知道，并不是不安或紧张，眼前这个人显然不会有如此的情绪，仅仅是一种不习惯。厚重眼睑下半无神的黑瞳同样看着艾尔文，然而他也知道，利威尔真正在意的是艾尔文身后，车窗外的黑夜，他在辨认路线。

这并不是利威尔第一次狼狈地离开地下街，和前几次相同，除了防身小刀，这次还有立体机动装置，身上只有几个钱币，除此之外什么都没有。虽然每次都让他吃了不少苦头，但最终还是会回到地下街。他深信这一点，而且也没有别的考虑，地下街就是家。并不过分留恋，但也没有必要离开。能把他彻底从那里赶走的人，至今还没有出现，至少在地下街里没有。

小时候被利威尔几脚踹翻在地的蒙克，如今是地下街的头头，最近还人模狗样地穿上了黑西装，一副派头十足的架势，保镖的数量也增加起来，看来生意是小有所成。然而这么多年了，利威尔还是干着那些杂七碎八的敲诈勒索偷摸抢骗，他天生喜欢一个人，运营一个大组织不是他的口味。然而他知道蒙克手底下每一个小喽啰，每一个都和他都干过架，当然，看见他撒腿就跑的那些个例外。没有人敢轻易惹他，即使是今天的蒙克也忌讳他三分，然而能干的活也不多，温饱是刚好能够保证，但伤疤绝对少不了。

伤疤。贲张的血脉和涌动的肾上腺素虽然不是利威尔的偏好，然而却是活着的证明，将另一具身躯狠狠地砸进泥垢里那种真真切切的触感，每一次的搏斗都是对存活的肯定。其余的人都不过是死人。尤其是身上散发着浓重香气，雪白的五指包裹在白丝绸手套下，只用等待着食物在一个铃响后送到眼前的那些人。

然而眼前这个人让他看不透。对于一个贵族少爷来说，即使是军官，他的身手也让人印象深刻，在利威尔那些快准狠又毫无章法的流氓式搏斗下，攻击和防守都一丝不苟。眉眼间也丝毫觉察不出对身份的自负和对自己的鄙夷，可以说带着三分善良和两分天真，然而利威尔并不肯定那是否仅是绝佳的隐藏。对贵族的不信任，刻在他骨子里。

马车来到王都郊外，在一处不起眼的小村舍前停下。

“这是我家从前一个老管家的房子，他去世以后我便悄悄买了下来。”艾尔文打开车门，一手做请，利威尔跳了下来。

走进屋子，略为窒闷的空气轻轻流动起来，一股浓重而陌生的陈旧气息扑面而来，黑暗中什么东西堆叠丛生直到天花板。艾尔文点燃一根蜡烛。

利威尔的呼吸微微停滞。两面墙上密密麻麻全是书籍，木书架下方小山似地起起伏伏又堆叠了一些，零散地躺在早已褪色的地毯上，将中间那一把老藤条转椅围了起来，如同汪洋中一片孤岛。

“老帕特森喜欢读书。”艾尔文解释道，一边从角落处搬来两张木椅。

利威尔从他身边走过，从地毯上随手捡起一本书，在封面上艰难地认出两个单词，翻开内页，优美的文字符号如同巧妙的谜语，让他感到一阵眩晕，神秘而陌生的国度。

目光流连后，利威尔发现角落里用麻布覆盖起来的一个庞然大物。将麻布掀起，他发现是从未见过的奇怪物事，便毫不客气地将碍事的覆盖物拽住一角甩开，灰尘在空中洋溢起来。

艾尔文咳嗽起来。

“这是什么？”利威尔问。

艾尔文皱了皱眉，“老帕特森不知道从哪里弄来的一架旧钢琴。”

“这就是钢琴？”

艾尔文看着利威尔用手拂过琴键，似乎十分好奇。

“你会弹吗？”他突然回头问道，像是发现了什么新大陆。

艾尔文点头。

“弹一下。”利威尔说。

“不。”

“为什么？”

“我现在没有这个兴致。”艾尔文说，将身上沾了血迹的黑外套和白背心脱了下来。

利威尔低头看了看自己的衣服、双手。

“洗手间在那边。”艾尔文看着一动不动的利威尔。

利威尔回过神来，他看了看艾尔文，像是突然发现他在这里，眼神中露出几分惊慌。

“谁？”他问，听到什么声响。

艾尔文疑惑地看着他，摇了摇头，“我什么都没听到。”

利威尔最后看了艾尔文一眼，闭上双眼。然后又睁开，随即朝洗手间走去。

拧开水龙头，清水哗哗地流过手心。利威尔用力搓着手上干涸的血迹，指甲一丝不苟地抠干净。抬头，却看到镜子中自己的脸斑驳可怖，赶紧将脸上的血也洗去。脖子、胸膛，血流蜿蜒，像是有什么一直往身上爬。利威尔发现自己微微发起抖来。

艾尔文听见水声大作，便坐在一边耐心地等候。片刻后，利威尔从里面出来，身上是他放在淋浴间的一套便衣，过大的衣服松松垮垮地套在他身上，湿透的黑发往身上不住滴水。他来到艾尔文身边坐下，不断翻看自己的手掌，像是有什么东西洗不掉。

“利威尔先生。”艾尔文叫道。

利威尔像是被突然打断了，停下手中的动作，缓缓抬起头来，黑瞳没有任何色彩。

“请你告诉我抢劫军用物资的经过和希文·罗德被杀的经过。”艾尔文说。

利威尔深吸一口气，掐了掐太阳穴。他缓缓地支起身来，说：“是蒙克把这单活交给我的，还要求不能杀人。你们宪兵团的人也迟钝得像猪似的，我们穿上立体机动装置，在黑暗处偷袭，他们一下就被干倒。货物我没看过，直接在老仓库交给蒙克，他当场付的款。至于你那朋友的死，我已经说过了，是被自己人爆头的。”

艾尔文追问了一些细节，然后陷入了沉默。

“畜生！宪兵团和蒙克串通的不是！害我搅进去你们军队这团狗屎！皮尔那蠢货！明明就怕得要死，还是被他们逼得要来杀我……”利威尔突然爆发出一顿臭骂。

“哈哈，哈哈……”艾尔文神经质地笑了出来。

利威尔愣住。他看着艾尔文歇斯底里的笑声渐渐如抽搐般断开，最后变成无力的抖动。

“我从来没想到他们会走到这一步。”艾尔文说。

“至少他们还亲自动手了。”利威尔冷笑。

“希文总说我太沉不住气了，有时候干事毫无章法，像个疯子。把几个宪兵团的高层绳之于法，但那就是我的尽头了。”艾尔文像是自言自语，“这就像一场永远都打不完的战争。进一步退三步，扳倒一个又站起来三个。”

“看来你的敌人比我还多，你的敌人是全人类。”利威尔说。

“你是说，每个人都会射杀战友，每个人都会倒卖军火吗？”艾尔文问。

利威尔看着艾尔文，“难道这是新闻吗，大少爷？”

艾尔文怔住，“我真是健忘，说到杀害朋友，利威尔先生身上的血腥味我现在都依稀能闻到。”

“真不好意思影响史密斯少爷今晚的食欲了，下次上门拜访时请预先通知。”利威尔说。

“我想问你一个问题，如有冒犯请见谅……你会看见被你杀死的人吗，在梦里？”艾尔文问。

利威尔皱眉，在椅子上挪了个舒服的位置，半晌，说道：“只有醒着的时候会。”

夜风掀起窗帘，翻动了几面泛黄的书页。

“我经常思考到底怎样才能终结这样的生活，仅仅就是人和人之间互相残杀的生活。”艾尔文说。

“哈哈，你们养尊处优的小白鼠整天闲得蛋痛就是在想这些问题吗？”利威尔爆发出一阵不雅的狂笑。

“难道你想过上这样的生活吗？你想亲手杀死皮尔吗？”艾尔文反问。

利威尔盯着艾尔文，“这跟我想不想没有关系。我就是这样做了。”

“你的内心不是这样想的。”艾尔文说，“我看到了。”

“我活着，这就是你现在看到的全部。”利威尔说。

“你觉得这样就是活着吗？”艾尔文说。

利威尔嗤笑，“我说，你们整天喝着红酒，割着小羊排的绅士们是不是都他妈觉得自己是上帝啊？”

“如果试图让人类过上更好的生活是僭越了人的本分的话，我的确，尝试过成为上帝。”艾尔文说。

“你真的是疯子。疯子应该进调查兵团。”利威尔说。

“宪兵团更加接近权力的中心，也许我去调查兵团只是逃避自己的失败而已。”艾尔文说。

“我有时候觉得，巨人也许就是被你这样的疯子搞出来的。觉得人类怎么就活得这么恶心啊，还不如全死光了好。你看，抢个面包就可以把人眼打爆，争个地盘就用对方的肠子涂地上。像你这么说，地下街这里的就都不是人的活法。你们从来就不用把手弄脏，看见别人脏了还不习惯。”利威尔说。

艾尔文哑口无言，他从来没有这样想过。

“不过，你要是足够疯狂，就把碍眼的人都杀了。宪兵团，王族贵胄，三军团总统。去建立你的地上天国。这样还不赖，也许我还愿意搭个手帮你忙。”利威尔的眼里闪烁着危险的微光。

艾尔文的表情稍稍僵硬，他扭曲出一道笑意：“我以为你觉得企图改变人类和人类所建立的制度，都是很愚蠢的。”

“哦，不。这只是复仇。”利威尔说。


	4. Chapter 4

清晨从调查兵团驻王都的军舍出来，艾尔文再回头看了一眼那个人的房间。

深夜从被窝里钻出来的调查兵团团长康·莫莱耐心地听艾尔文将宪兵团军用物资倒卖地下街的报告，而后者身上仍然散发着优雅的香水味，胸前点缀着疑似血迹的斑点。

从老帕特森的宅子出来，艾尔文前往利威尔告诉他的蒙克在地下街的仓储地，然而却是空荡荡一片。

“这里是宪兵团的辖地。”莫莱倒了一杯热茶，说，“而且你没有找到罪证所在。”

按照莫莱的意思，这无论如何轮不到调查兵团来管，如果艾尔文坚持要插手，一是要绕到调查兵团的上级，二是有确切的罪证，三是如果给调查兵团带来麻烦那么请自我了断——职业意义上的。莫莱的反应几乎和艾尔文的预想一摸一样，与其说与他商量对策，其实只是通报一声罢了。接下来的关键是找到那些赃物。

回到老宅子的时候，利威尔已经不在了。艾尔文本来也对他安安分分地呆在这里没抱太大期望，尽管无需警告，那家伙也知道自己正在被宪兵团追捕。

当然，这家伙从头到尾在忽悠自己的可能性也有。毕竟没有任何人可以佐证他的一言一词，也许就是他把希文杀掉了，利用艾尔文逃脱宪兵团的追捕，然后再忽悠艾尔文进而逃脱。

艾尔文曾经想过这种可能性。然而昨天晚上的利威尔，逃离了追捕，站在老帕特森的书堆和钢琴中，艾尔文看见他那竭力控制之下的小小崩溃。

在第一次见面就目睹的冷酷屠杀后，艾尔文从心底里对此人产生了严重的不信赖感。然而在威胁到生命的危机过后，片刻的松懈之下，意识到自己究竟做了什么的利威尔，令人意外地展现了谋杀过后的轻度精神崩溃。这让艾尔文确认，他并不是如表面看来那般冷血。

所以就选择相信他了吗？到底这一丁点的人性流露足以保证什么？难道不是自己过度亲信他人症状的再一次发作吗？说到底，自己这辈子遇到过几个真正出生于黑暗的人呢？如此缺乏根基的判断不如说是自己一厢情愿的天真表现。

艾尔文推开浴室，毛巾、衣物、洗漱用具摆得整整齐齐，卧室没有睡过的痕迹，客厅的一切也都回到了它们原来的位置上，连钢琴也被认真地罩上了。

艾尔文回到自己的房间，换上一套干净衣服。推开轻覆尘垢的玻璃窗，晨光一拥而入。从这里看出去，老宅子后方的空地上，晾着的衣衫在微风中轻轻翻动。他眯起双眼，那是利威尔换下来的衣服，已经洗刷干净。

对于地下街出身的流氓来说，他的洁癖也太格格不入了。大概是某种强迫症吧，想把什么东西洗干净，然而一旦沾上了，就再也洗不掉了。

利威尔身上所聚集的可以说是这个世界最尖锐最鲜明的矛盾。对人类的生存本能有深刻理解，同时又切骨地憎恨，既与自私自利的上位者感同身受，又因为处于被剥夺的下位者身份而渴望复仇。资源有限的世界里弱肉强食的古老法则是那么强大，他的人生就是一个完美的见证。

然而他并没有完美地适应游戏规则，他的纠结他的反抗也许在利威尔自己也不自知的意识深处搅拌着。

不过利威尔能怎么办呢？艾尔文想象自己劝说他离开地下街，找一份正经的工作，或者干脆加入兵团，以他的身手肯定大有作为。

而且艾尔文并不确定，他是会为兵团招来一个有力的战士，抑或是一个复仇的魔鬼。昨晚的他目睹了一个下位者复仇的渴望，在利威尔的每一次抢劫中，他会不会幻想将财富的主人踩在自己脚下，甚至将他的肚子割开，让那里面肥满的肠子淌出来，为了他从出生以来的毫无公平正当可言的富有和自己（艾尔文所想象的利威尔）在地下街吃着垃圾长大的狗一般的人生，赎罪。洗劫他的家宅，能拿走的全部拿走，不能拿走的统统毁掉。或者，艾尔文甚至不知道利威尔是否曾经这样做过。

又或者，利威尔干脆嗤之以鼻，“像上帝一样企图拯救他人的生活”，大概会被这么讽刺。他说得没错，那些被镇压的农民，艾尔文没能拯救，那些被胁迫的女人孩子，艾尔文也没能拯救，千千万万地下街的利威尔们，艾尔文同样拯救不了。

一直以来看不清那一条那么明显的基本人性的原来正是他艾尔文自己。希文死了，奈尔放弃了。像利威尔说的，那是地上天国，抑或海市蜃楼？

利威尔推开门。

米勒躺在地上，子弹扫射过他的身躯，血流到了利威尔的脚下。

利威尔站在那里，不知道站了多久。最后，他走到米勒身边，跪下，将他的肩膀抬起来，紧紧地抱在了怀里。

他流不出眼泪。

米勒的身体渐渐冰冷，甚至连利威尔自己的体温也触不动他丝毫。利威尔第一次感觉到空气是那么噬人，以一种从未察觉过的方式把温度吸走。这不过是他所不能控制的这个世界上千千万万的残酷之一，他应该习惯了才是。

最后他把他放下。米勒长满雀斑的脸庞上是僵硬了的惊骇之色，利威尔皱起眉头。这不是米勒。他总是个神经质又令人讨厌的嬉皮笑脸的小疯子。在九岁的时候被利威尔从街边捡了回来。那时候利威尔也才勉强找了个窝，老实说，谁捡谁还说不上。

他抚过他的眼睑，合上了。他试图将他那不安的神情抹去，然而失败了。利威尔想了想，把鲜红得扎眼的血衣脱去，给米勒换上了自己干净的衣服。脱裤子的时候，一股恶臭从尸体下淌出来，利威尔取来抹布擦干净。

整理完毕，利威尔看了两眼，像个人样了。他将米勒扛到肩上，往楼梯走去。

啪嗒。艾尔文出现在巷子口。利威尔的双眼下沉，他放下米勒的尸体，扳动扳机，射出铁钩，甩入半空中就向艾尔文扑去。艾尔文赶紧躲闪，然而利威尔在空中收回一个铁钩猛一回转，再收回第二个，一连串动作行云流水，艾尔文只见空中一个影子闪过，然后自己就重重摔在了地上。

“你要干什么？！”艾尔文吼道。

“你们杀了他！”利威尔将刀锋抵在艾尔文的脖子上。

“谁？”

“你们宪兵团这群狗，你们这群连舔狗鸡巴都被狗嫌脏的臭婊子你们……”利威尔冲着艾尔文低低地骂着，恶俗的字眼随着零星的唾沫喷在艾尔文脸上。

“那你找宪兵团去。”艾尔文说，看进他的眼睛。

“我怎么知道你们不是一伙的？”利威尔黑曜石般的瞳孔颤抖着，刀锋陷进艾尔文的脖子。他极力忍住吐唾沫的冲动，这张脸是那么干净雅洁而高高在上，他们，都是那么干净、雅洁、高高在上。

然而谁把他的可怜、恶心、脏兮兮的米勒还回来？！

好想将这张高洁的脸踩到泥泞里，利威尔的呼吸因毁坏欲而紊乱，喉咙干涸、视野交叠。让他们都颤抖着失禁、窒息在屎尿横流的污秽中，然后他将他们的脑子一个个踩爆，脑浆迸溅开来和臭水渠里的死老鼠搅拌在一起。

光是想象就几乎让他的下身炙热起来。

“我如果和他们一伙，你昨晚还能活着离开这里吗？”艾尔文同样压抑着声音中的颤抖，他似乎能看到他那扭曲的嘴角里、扩张的瞳孔中狂热的虐杀欲，他要安抚眼前这头处在理智边缘的野兽，他的声线尽量平稳，充满控制感，“他们大概没想到你还会大摇大摆地回来，等他们的眼线把话传开以后，你迟早会被当街射杀。你现在唯一的活路就是和我在一起。他们暂时不敢对我下手。”

利威尔没有松手，他剧烈地喘息着，温热潮湿的吐息似乎堵塞了艾尔文所有的毛孔，艾尔文觉得他似乎在下一秒就会像月夜里的巨兽般嘶吼起来，将他的人肉皮囊一口撕扯下来。

这就是地下街养大的动物。他意识到。

艾尔文又闻到了利威尔身上那股难以形容的体息，混合在凛然的杀意和恶劣的欲望中。

微微颤抖的刀子磨蹭着最后一层脆弱的细白皮肤，血从脖子上流下来，化开在艾尔文洁白的衣领上。艾尔文稳下心神，湛蓝的瞳孔迎上对方的视线。他似乎看见利威尔支离破碎的理性渐渐拼合起来，艰难而悬心。

他们就这样僵持着。

最后，利威尔终于从艾尔文身上起来，径直走到米勒的尸体旁，又将他扛了起来。

艾尔文看着已经死去的少年，不过十四五岁，然而神情以一种令人不安的方式永远凝固在了短暂生命的最后一刻。

“你要去哪里？”艾尔文问。

“葬了他。”利威尔头也不回地说。

艾尔文没有再说话，只是跟在他身后。两人最后来到地下街唯一的一条水道边，甚至称不上是河，但地下街的人都是这样叫的——毫无想象力地——“那条河”，这是他们知道的最接近的称谓。没有人会去考究“河”的真正意味是什么，因为根本没人见过，也没人关心。十来米宽的河道里漂浮着各种垃圾、污物，还有上游富裕街区的人们丢弃不用的零碎东西——河里几群脏兮兮的小孩扑腾着打捞、抢夺着。

河边有几个棺材大小的大铁箱子，大概也是城里废弃了的尸体焚化炉的一部分。一个乌头垢面的老头在烧着什么，一群野狗在不远处分食一堆肉骨头。

艾尔文皱起了眉头，从那股熟悉的味道中他意识到那是什么。狗吃的是人尸体，老头只是把吃剩的部分烧掉，焚烧尸体的味道让艾尔文想起墙外的日子。

从宪兵团调入调查兵团的一年里，艾尔文经历了与此前不同的另一段人生，这一年的重量比那二十几年加起来的还多。调查兵团是人类的希望，在少数人的口中，同样也在艾尔文模模糊糊的潜意识里。

康·莫莱对艾尔文的加入感到很高兴，“拯救了整个兵团”是他的说法，指的就是艾尔文身后的布拉克顿伯爵家的所有人脉资源，商会的资助同样慷慨了很多。然而艾尔文觉得被拯救的是自己。战友间的信任，这种简单而质朴的情感是宪兵团从来没能提供给他的。偶尔他们会失去战友，但死去的人仍然以某种方式存在在他们中间，死去的人和活着的人一起，有一个共同的目标，有一个共同的信仰，那就是人类终将有一天走出墙外，重新生活在这片祖祖先先生活了千万年的土地上。为此他们的死都是有价值的。

在这里，死亡是残酷的，但同时还有一种美。为了什么而牺牲这种行为，另为了什么而活着这个问题有了一个清晰的答案。这里没有为了蝇头小利的互相残杀，没有抱怨、没有推搡，没有奴颜婢膝、没有落井下石、没有中饱私囊。在这里，他是有用的。

“滚开！”利威尔一脚将一只皮毛参差破落的野狗踢开。

艾尔文从沉思中回过神来。利威尔正拿着一个铁锹将焚化箱里的骨头渣子和灰烬铲出来，铲得差不多以后，从老头那里抢了一些焚烧用的茅草，仔细地在箱子里铺上。最后和艾尔文合力将米勒抬了进去。

然后利威尔跳了进去，蜷缩着身子，将米勒的衣衫小心翼翼地抚平整了。然后他就蹲在那里。

艾尔文看不到利威尔的表情。

天空一片灰霾。

觉得缺了点什么，艾尔文开始四处寻找什么。

“给。”

利威尔有点恍惚地回过头，看见艾尔文手中拿着一朵白色的小花，花瓣已经有点蔫垂。河畔荒芜，这是他能找到的样子最好的了。

利威尔盯着花看了好一会儿，又看了一眼艾尔文，然后将花放在米勒的胸口。

火开始燃烧起来，附近的野狗闻到烤肉的香味，一条一条凑了过来。利威尔烦躁地将它们赶跑。

狗们被踢怕了，远远地候着。

一缕黑烟升上了天际。


	5. Chapter 5

“艾尔文，你的头脑很好，不，在战略分析上，你是百年难得的人才，我可以这么说。”康·莫莱说。

艾尔文站立在办公桌前，平静地说：“谢谢，长官。”然后耐心地等待着那个“但是”。

“但是，你太容易心软了。”

艾尔文没有说话。

“你的战略很大胆，甚至可以说很疯狂，但是你缺乏将它贯彻的执行力。因为你太在乎士兵了。我不是说作为长官应该不在乎他们，我也知道你很努力地……去装作不在乎。如果你仅仅是一个分队长，我不会对你说这番话。”

艾尔文有点意外。

“没错，我想将你培养成下一任调查兵团团长。”

“长官……”

“先不要高兴，艾尔文。因为这意味着，你要成为我。我知道你怎么看我，不择手段、好大喜功。然而我一直隐隐觉得，这还不够，这还远远不够。和巨人的这场战争，在我有生之年，怕是看不到尽头。有时候我甚至很恐惧，我们死了那么多人，如果这一切没有尽头，那么那些人到底为了什么而死？然后你出现了，你的战略，你说你要活捉巨人来做实验，你说也许我们的世界之外还有其他残存的人类世界，你要寻找新的墙建立据点，那一瞬间我似乎看到了寻找了那么久的希望。”莫莱说，透过明净的窗，看着古老的调查兵团本部城堡。

“但你我都清楚，这个希望，它还是太遥远了。如果我们区区人类妄想要抓住它，将要付出无以计数的牺牲。这种牺牲，不仅仅是士兵们性命的牺牲，而且是领导者——我们自己的人性的牺牲。你很聪明，你也足够疯狂——你的计划这么告诉我，你知道要贯彻你的计划的代价是什么，这一点你恐怕比我还清楚。但是我看不到你的决心，是你的心软阻碍了你吗？”

艾尔文动了动嘴唇，却不知道自己要说什么。

“艾尔文，你到底在困惑什么？”

“你想要什么？”利威尔问，“显然区区小命不足以令长官大人像老鼠一样在地下街追着我跑。”

火焰渐渐变小。

艾尔文从回忆中切换到现实，在口袋里掏出一张纸，“这是我凭着记忆画的地下街地图，里面标注了我认为可能存储被抢劫的物资的足够大的仓储地点，因为你对地下街比我了解更深，我希望你帮助我找出那批物资。”

利威尔看了看地图，虽然是匆忙之间描画的，但布局清晰距离精准，“这里已经被蒙克给炸掉了，这里——呵，我前几天才去过，是弗兰他们卖小男孩的地方。这些地方都叉掉吧，倒是有好几处要加上……”

两人在地图上重新布置了要排查的地点，分好工，艾尔文从怀里掏出一块面包，掰成两半，“先填下肚子。”

“没有昨晚的丰盛呢，长官大人。”利威尔接过便啃了起来。

昨晚在老宅子里，艾尔文做了个番茄浓汤，被利威尔狼吞虎咽吃完了。

“如果加入调查兵团，我可以考虑亲自为你下厨，如何？”

“不了长官大人，我还想死得多少有个人样。”

夜色降临，两个身影掠过污水横流的街道，钢丝划破雾霾般的暗淡月光，一前一后悄无声息地没入人声落寞处。

“喂，看那。”利威尔指着一处破败楼房前三个百无聊赖的看守人，手里各持一长枪。

艾尔文点了点头。

“但是难以确认楼房里是否就是那次的货。”利威尔说。

“这是唯一由守卫持枪看守的一处，可能性很大。他们的轮班制度是怎样的？”艾尔文问。

“每半个小时有人巡逻盘查，每三个小时交接换岗。”

“很谨慎。入口只有这一个？”

“没错，后门用杂物堵起来了，进不去。”

艾尔文陷入沉思，如果没法确认是否赃物所在，贸然行动的风险巨大。

“我们两个足以将那三个呆瓜给放倒了。”利威尔说。

“不行，打草惊蛇的话，他们很有可能将货物转移。”

“那就趁转移的时候人赃并获。”

“就凭我们两个，不可能。对方有枪。”艾尔文打量着黑暗中的利威尔。

利威尔回头看了眼艾尔文，“真是寂寞的长官大人啊，手下就没有能够调动的士兵吗。”

“这里是宪兵团的辖地，如果师出无名又扑了个空，可不是两句就能敷衍过去的。”

“呵，你们的士兵还不如地下街的老鼠有用。话说连长官大人都要找我这个小混混帮忙，还真是够绝望的啊。”

没有理会利威尔絮絮叨叨的挖苦嘲弄，艾尔文快速地琢磨着对策。

“在我们来这里的路上，离此处两条街道距离，我看见有两个人在街角兜售些什么东西。有可能和这批物资有关，我们去确认一下，也许有线索。”艾尔文说。

两人在夜风中迅速返回，在一家半掩的药店角落藏身。

“我去探探。”利威尔向艾尔文打了个手势，便朝那两个鬼鬼祟祟的男人走去。

艾尔文看着利威尔和两人交谈了几句，气氛陡然变得紧张，两人刚要逃走，立刻被利威尔两脚踹翻。其中一个哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋里掏出什么东西，利威尔接过看了两眼，便朝艾尔文走回来。

“抗生素。”

艾尔文从利威尔手中接过指头粗的一个小瓶子，透明的液体微微晃动着。

利威尔慵懒地靠在巷角，抱着手臂看着对面一言不发的艾尔文。昏暗中，艾尔文突然低低笑了两声，笑声急促而神经质，文雅柔和的五官僵硬地扭曲了一下。

“怎么？”

“调查兵团的抗生素供给一直都很紧张。我们有个老兵约翰，战斗的时候手指断了两根，不能用立体机动装置，于是退了下来在医疗部当医生。老约翰为人很古板，使用抗生素的时候也很吝啬，伤兵们常有抱怨，还有谣言说他私藏起来自己在黑市兜售，但是苦无证据，拿不了他怎么样。后来有一天老约翰突然死了，尸检的时候发现他的口腔严重溃烂。你知道他是怎么死的吗？医疗部的人说他牙痛好久了，说话都不利索，东西也不怎么吃。他的牙齿发炎了。牙齿发炎死的。”

利威尔没有说话，地下街里各种死法多了去了。

“那段时间墙外调查频繁，伤兵很多，他为了省下抗生素，就没有给自己用。”艾尔文轻轻地捏着小瓶子，“宪兵团的抗生素总是很多。大概多到自己也用不完的地步，就给卖到这里来了，和枪支一起。”

“抗生素太贵，地下街的人买不起，能买的也只是富裕人家。我看这里只是中转地，除了一些卖给王都的市民，往罗塞墙和玛利亚墙那边卖价钱恐怕更好。”利威尔说，“有需就有供，黑市的存在只说明王都的上层垄断了抗生素的制造和分配，我们这些屁民连买的资格都没有，你们这些急着去墙外送死的人却可以理所当然地拿到。宪兵团虽然做事很恶心，但在这件事情上，却是为全人类提供抗生素，应该颁个奖。”

“所以你是说，调查兵团的存在本身就是在浪费人民税金吗？”艾尔文看着利威尔。

“哈，难不成自动送死还成了什么高尚的事情？”

“难道你就从未觉得不甘心吗？被巨人逼到狭小的围墙里，像牲畜一样地囚禁起来？”

“所以你们是为人类的反击作战是吗？请问调查兵团长官大人，你们都做出什么贡献了呢？”利威尔扯出一道笑容。

艾尔文平静地说：“目前还没有。”

“哈。”利威尔放肆地一抖，“所以，还不如像牲畜一样活下去呢。”

“像你一样吗？”艾尔文问。

利威尔收敛了笑容，厚重的眼睑下薄薄的黑瞳凝成一层冰霜，“对，像我一样。”

“你觉得我们应该放弃挣扎，承认自己的无力，投降？”

“说到底，你们是不是太瞧得起自己了？你要向一个在地下街吃垃圾长大、因为有垃圾吃就满足得不得了的人炫耀点什么呢？”利威尔问，“炫耀你们有改变世界的自信吗？自由之翼？你们都多大的人还整天幻想自己有一双翅膀吗，简直要把地下街的屁孩们笑出屎来。”

“你！”艾尔文握起了拳头。

利威尔满意地看到一向温和儒雅的艾尔文被愠怒撕破了脸皮。

“高贵的长官大人，折断那双翅膀，来地下街呆上十天半个月的，我保证把你们的妄想症给治得服服帖帖的。你们不是上帝。你们什么都改变不了。想死的话，请先尝试一下活着的艰难。”

艾尔文愣住。曾经，奈尔也跟他这么讲过，“我们不是上帝，艾尔文。我知道你很讨厌这种无力感。但，是时候承认它了。”

说到底，他是为了什么而加入调查兵团？厌恶在宪兵团里无能为力的自己，想要改变什么而加入调查兵团——逃避无力感。

“是时候承认它了。”奈尔说。

什么都没有改变，墙内贵族依旧腐败，人们依旧民不聊生。希文死了。

被眼前这个人说中了吗？那种变革的幻想，是否只是逃避现实的幻影？成年人的可笑童话？

“那你为什么要帮我？”艾尔文问。

利威尔眯起眼，“我说过了，这是复仇。我看看你能把宪兵团怎么样，仅此而已。”

“我不能对宪兵团怎么样，我只是区区一个分队长而已。如你所说，我还没有想通我究竟要干什么。也许我是在逃避现实，我只是讨厌自己的无能，但我还是想做点什么。我仅仅，只是讨厌无能的自己而已！”艾尔文握住手中的玻璃小瓶，浑身微微颤抖，湛蓝的双瞳在黑暗中浑浊。

利威尔蹙起眉头。多么……愚蠢的男人。


	6. Chapter 6

三天后。

“我们今天聚集在这里，沉重地悼念一个英勇尽职的士兵，一位爱戴下属的班长，同时也是一个孝顺的儿子和诚挚的好友。宪兵团第三分队第一班班长希文·罗德……”

这么多的身份，然而最重要的一个却没有说出来，利特尔顿伯爵的二儿子，墓园里绝大多数前来吊唁的都只冲着这个名头而已。

艾尔文抬头扫了一眼黑压压的人群。清晨的墓园寒冷而雾色氤氲，青草上的露珠沾湿了雅致的裤腿，夜雨过后的泥泞攀附在澄亮的皮鞋上。

轮到艾尔文的时候，希文的棺木上已经厚厚地覆盖了一层散落的白花，像是一层深冬的雪，压得令人窒息，却早已不记得埋葬的是何人。

艾尔文将自己手中的那一束抛向深坑，隆重的仪式下，他已经没有多少感觉了。他朝紧抿双唇的利特尔顿伯爵鞠了个躬，给伤心欲绝的伯爵夫人一个沉重的拥抱。大概，只有这么几个人的感伤是真实的吧，他向宪兵团团长远远望去，只看见一个背影，正在和谁搭话，王都商会的副会长。

一铲一铲的泥土抛洒在白花和棺木上。

艾尔文想起那天地下街的葬礼，吠叫的野狗和利威尔的叫骂在骚动的河畔边徘徊。他们看着米勒的身子渐渐烧焦，发出混杂着烤肉香和恶焦臭的奇异气味。

两个世界的送别仪式，让他有种恍若隔世的感觉。

两个小时前。

利威尔坐在顶楼，夜深露重，他缩起脖子，打了个哈欠。视线的斜下方，三个看守也半昏半睡，如果不是这彻骨的寒冷，恐怕也睡了过去了。

三天前，艾尔文让利威尔躲在这里逃避追兵的同时，监视仓库的动静，一旦有转移赃物的迹象就立刻通知他。

“你准备怎么办？”利威尔问。

“三天后你就知道了。”艾尔文说。

迷蒙的月光打在灰蓝色的旧棉衣上，利威尔掖了掖滑落的衣角。这是米勒留下的衣服，臭小子长得比利威尔高大，利威尔的旧衣服他也穿不上，只好自己去偷件大的。结果笨手笨脚被人打了一顿，搓着鼻涕眼泪回去找利威尔，利威尔一脚将他踹出家门，警告他擦干净再进来。立体机动装置却用得还不错，刚到手的两天玩得欢，气体一下子就用光了，从半空中摔下来差点没死掉。

皮尔比米勒要聪明一点，但经常贪小失大，没长个教训。遇上两人害得利威尔失手的时候，就会被他丢到街上，几天几夜没吃的。

利威尔也曾经想过找别的搭档，至少头脑要好使，遇事冷静，别太懦弱。当然也有不少人加入过，有的不知什么时候突然走了，有的没骨气背叛了，有的不怀好意偷了大家伙的钱跑掉了，有时候利威尔能把他找到，活生生打死，把钱要回来，有的就这么跑了，然后他们就要吃上好几天垃圾里捡来的食物。

有的死了，有的疯了。对，有个叫小疯子的，有一天被几个大人抓去玩了几天，玩过火了，回来的时候真的疯掉了。利威尔看他没希望，给他吃了顿好的，带到河边，摁在水里。最后看着他跟着水流飘走了。

皮尔曾经消失过一段时间，说是去外面晃荡一下，后来又回来了，说在外面找不到活。哪处都有哪处的规矩，地盘都划好了，都排外。米勒则一直都跟着利威尔。

皮尔问过利威尔，想不想离开这里，凭他的身手，在别的地方也能混下去。利威尔想了想，说我也离开过几次，外面和这里没什么不同。这里靠近王都，油水比别的地方都多，多少人还想着进来呢，都被蒙克赶走了。而且还有米勒，带着他走，是个累赘，不带他走，他会死在街边。

然后皮尔就没再问过了。

在利威尔的记忆中，在地下街长大的人，还真没有几个离开的。被拐进来的，一开始会尝试着逃出去，因为外面还有原来的美好生活等待着他们，至少他们是这么认为的。渐渐地，过个一年两年，就算把他们放了，也不会跑。

但有一个走了，是个当过兵的。从调查兵团逃了出来，来地下街混了一年多，还过得去，偶然被别人问起在兵团里生活，哭了出来，说是想念从前的生活，竟然真的回去了。没有人知道他是否被重新接纳了，总之从此没有了消息。

上一次孤身一人已经是很多年前的事情了。十几岁开始在地下街打出名头以后，就总有人慕名而来。有跟他搭档的，也有不怕死来挑战的。这一两年有了立体机动装置的神助以后，更是成了地下街的名人。但地下街毕竟只是地下街，法外之地的存在往往只是因为它无涉政权的利益，跟宪兵团对着干，地下街的人既没这个实力，也没这个胆魄。

即使是利威尔，也无能为力。

这一次，也许真的要离开了。

然而，到哪里去呢？

最后一铲土落下的时候，人群开始离开。

艾尔文默默地在心里和希文告别。

然后，他转过头与康·莫莱对视一眼。艾尔文向米凯、奥利弗、布莱克点了点头，几十个人影稀稀落落地朝同一个方向移动。

利威尔正趴在顶楼的矮墙上发呆的时候，突然听到了细碎而密集的脚步声，巷子里的三个看守也警惕地站了起来，其中一个开始向外巡逻。

“非法持械者！你们三个已经被调查兵团包围了！请放下武器投降！”

巷子里的三人迅速围成一圈，举枪从三个方向守着。突然，从巷子的拐角处各飞出两个人影，三个看守立刻开枪射击，无奈目标移动太快，两个士兵将三人踢飞，然后降落，同时地上跑出两排士兵，三个将看守迅速捆绑起来，剩下的人冲进仓库，不一会儿便将货物移动出来。整个过程快速而简洁。

利威尔远远看着艾尔文检视了两眼几箱的枪支，便吆喝着士兵迅速撤退。最后他抬头，视线对上高处遥望的利威尔。

兵团迅速撤离，前往王都的调查兵团驻扎地。然而刚转移了几条街区，蒙克的人便闻讯从各个方向包抄。在楼顶上飞驰的两队士兵从空中反攻，一时间枪声一片，场面混乱。

利威尔也在空中跟着兵团，此时看着两队混战，饶有兴味地观察着调查兵团的行动，密巷中的交战似乎正是兵团的拿手好戏。艾尔文也在不远处飞驰着，刚踢落一个疯狂扫射的，便感到身后有人迫近，转身的瞬间看见一个枪洞对准了自己，听见扳机扳动的时候他下意识地闭上了眼睛，再次睁开眼的时候，持枪者已经倒在他身前，脑袋上一把小刀埋入太阳穴，表情还僵硬在浑然不觉的片刻之前。

对面楼顶，利威尔揉了揉手臂。

调查兵团王都驻扎处。

艾尔文正从仓库出来，和盘点登记的士兵一路交谈着，然后便有人传话说宪兵团的人从门口闯了进来。

利威尔看着艾尔文和他的小队迅速离开了大厅，其他正在用餐的士兵也紧张起来，各奔各处去了，经过利威尔身边的时候都好奇地打量几眼。利威尔慢悠悠地将自己的汤喝完，便在兵团里头到处晃荡起来。

自从早上的突击结束后，艾尔文为了保护利威尔的安全便让人把他安排在了兵团内部。至于突击的前因后果，他也零零碎碎地打听到了。

调查兵团的士兵进入王都是需要提前审查和登记的，这次便是以希文·罗德葬礼的名义进入王都。在葬礼之后迅速采取了行动。官方对外宣称行动的原因是接到了地下街相关人士（利威尔）的举报，发现了宪兵团日前被抢劫的军用物资，因为考虑到犯罪分子转移赃物的可能性，便迅速采取了行动，同时也通知了宪兵团（意外原因延迟了）。

至于查获的赃物中，只有枪支上报了，并于几天后归还了宪兵团。抗生素和其他一些稀有药物“顺便”就留在了调查兵团，对外并不存在。据埃尔文事后告知利威尔，纯粹是冲着这些抗生素，康·莫莱才同意了这次越级突击。而宪兵团的几个高层知道自己并不干净，并不敢深究，只吃了个哑巴亏。

这天晚上，利威尔回到自己房间的时候，艾尔文已经站在那里等他了。

桌子上摆着一瓶酒。

“这次缴获的赃物里头，也有几瓶这种东西。”艾尔文说，和利威尔一起在桌子旁坐下，斟了两杯。

利威尔拿过杯子，“没想到我这个身为罪魁祸首的劫匪也能在这里和长官大人你喝庆功酒呢。”

“宪兵团这一招也是用过脑子的，表面上是抢劫，暗地里却是双方交易过渡。还真亏希文能查得出来，这里最应该坐着的是他。”艾尔文说，神情黯淡下来。

“那么，你打算怎么处置我这个罪犯呢？”利威尔问。

艾尔文浅浅一笑，“我救了你一命，你也救了我一命，我们俩算是扯平了。宪兵团从你身上恐怕也得不到什么好处了，把这个风头避过，你就是自由身了。”

“你放我走？”

“这不是你预料之中的事情吗？不然你又怎么肯跟过来。”艾尔文说，仿佛看透了利威尔的想法，“你的心里已经选择了相信我，不是吗？”

“相信？你以为我逃不出这里吗？”利威尔的嘴角歪出嘲讽的弧度。

“立体机动装置已经被没收了。”艾尔文说。

利威尔从桌子下翻出刀子，在指间玩弄着，“看来长官大人是好了伤疤忘了疼了。”

“哈哈，”艾尔文笑了两声，“叫我艾尔文吧。”

利威尔看他眉目柔和，似乎完全不把自己的威胁放在心上。

“利威尔。”艾尔文放下酒杯，端正了身姿，认真地叫出了他的名字。

利威尔看着他湛蓝的双眼，蹙起了眉头。

“加入调查兵团吧。”艾尔文说。

利威尔愣住了。

“我对巨人没有兴趣。”

“我也没有。”

“我对外面的世界没有兴趣。”

艾尔文顿了顿，“我也没有。”

利威尔看向他。

“这几天我想了很久你对我说的话。的确，我一直不知道自己来调查兵团的目的。或者说我以为我自己知道，但事实上并不。我没有想清楚自己到底想干什么，因此我一直犹豫不前，我一直没有下定决心去完成什么。是你的一番话把我点醒了。

“人类的敌人不是墙外的巨人，而是墙内的同类。因为生存资源不足，为了活下去，只能相互压榨。人的贪婪不是罪恶，而且不会因为任何因素而消失。人不会变，需要改变的是环境，是世界本身。

“与其在墙内争夺而互相残杀，不如冲出去开拓一片新天地。改变我们所生存的世界，扩大它，丰富它。首先是土地，有了土地就有粮食就有其他的一切。

“我不是为了想看看外面的世界而出去的。我想做的，是从巨人手里争夺土地、粮食、资源，我想为大家争取更好的生活。”

利威尔看着艾尔文，他发现自己第一次被吸引住了，可能是这个人可能是他的这番话。这些都是他从来没有想过的，在他那个小小的世界里，从来没有出现过这样的话，这样的视野，这样的人。

这让他突然觉得自己这十几年的人生，是一片浑浑噩噩的昏暗，里头什么都有，又什么都没有。很多东西在他的身体上留下了记忆，但是没有在脑海里留下任何值得回首的东西。那里什么都没有，那里一片空白。只有活下去、活下去、活下去。只有一个声音在回响，这个声音充斥了他到此为止的人生的全部，任何其他声音都被掩埋了。

“对于你来说，也许只是从一个地狱到另一个地狱去。活着同样是那么艰难的一件事情。为了活着，你一直都在斗争。和人在斗争，这一次，请你为了人类而斗争吧。”艾尔文说。

从一个地狱到另一个地狱吗。利威尔看着手中的刀子。地下街是地狱吗？也许是吧，但他有过那么一丝的留恋，尽管他自己并不愿意承认。

地下街对于他来说，是像米勒一样的存在。既陌生，又血脉相连，既从心底里鄙视，又不由得生出怜爱。这里的人，头脑简单、令人恶心，既疯癫又邪恶，既懦弱、没有骨气，又丧心病狂。

然而眼前的这个人，这个出生于贵族之家——那个世界的人，这个他从初遇之时起便从心底里厌恶、不信任，无时无刻想挖苦嘲弄、激怒羞辱的人，却吸引了自己所剩无几的好奇心。

地下街是他的家，从前是，现在是，以后也可以是。但是那里的世界是死的，十几年二十几年之后，不会有一丝变化，它会连同它上面的王都，一同破败腐烂，贵族和流氓一起。

一成不变的世界和人，终将腐化。

而他，利威尔，也会老死在那里——如果他足够幸运的话。

“加入调查兵团吧，利威尔。”艾尔文说。

皮尔和米勒，他最后的留恋，连同这个人的这番话一起被切断了。

那么，就跟着这个人去看看吧。那边的世界，到底是怎样一幅景色。

“嗯。”


	7. Chapter 7

“停、停、停！我认输了！妈的！我认输了你他妈听见没有！”

那人松手。

新兵杰瑞一下失去平衡，跌倒在地上，膝盖像要裂开一样疼，人群中传来低低的笑声。他狠狠咬了咬牙，回头确认了一下这个事实。那人皱着眉头，拍了拍身上的灰。

杰瑞不明白，他的对人格斗成绩是9，今年毕业训练兵中的最高分。眼前这个人到底是谁？从哪条地缝里钻出来的死矮子？

“还最高成绩呢！那玩意儿顶个屁用！让我来！”海伯特朝米凯挥了挥手，后者用指腹挠了挠鼻翼，仍然打量着这个被破格录用的新兵，叫什么名字来着？奥林？不对。利威尔。想起来了。

海伯特见米凯没有反应，鼻子里哼了一声，“喂！那边的矮个子，光欺负新兵可不成啊，来给前辈练练手。”说着将衣服上的口子噼里啪啦地解开，腾地脱掉往草地上一扔，浑身结实饱满的肌肉在阳光下似乎要泛起光泽来。

“又来了，肌肉兄海伯特……”底下一阵窃窃私语。

新兵利威尔将汗巾叠好塞回了口袋里去，这才抬起头来：“这么着急送死吗？看来你是怎么样都不想见到巨人了是吗？比起被巨人咔哧咔哧地咬脑袋，还是被我打残了在医务室躺上个把来月保得住小命啊。前辈可真是精打细算。”

海伯特愣了愣，看着那双几乎毫无色彩的死鱼眼下，薄薄的嘴唇连绵不绝地吐出挖苦的字眼，毫不费劲一如片刻前的搏斗。

“你小子！”反应过来的时候，恼羞成怒的海伯特猛然扑向了利威尔，利威尔像猫一样弹跳起来，落地、反手劈向来者后颈。

米凯皱了皱眉，那种打法，可是招招往死里弄。这不过是日常训练罢了，艾尔文到底是把怎样一只地下街野兽给弄进兵团了啊。而且还是在我的新兵班里，虽然蛮有趣的。

一刻钟内打成了平手，利威尔呼哧呼哧地喘着气，汗水将参差的黑发顺服，黑瞳中闪过异样的兴奋，像是一头刚发现猎物的幼虎，与其说是食欲在呼唤不如说是玩兴被点燃。

海伯特刚看着还不大察觉，这下亲自上场以肉身相接才知道这矮个子招招夺命手如利刃，那不仅仅是市井之流寻常挑衅斗殴所练出来的毫无章法的花拳绣腿，那是常日里刀口舔血所磨砺出来的以命相搏。雄性激素膨胀而带来的征服欲冷却之后，向安全线后退却的本能驱使海伯特的身形往隐秘处移动。

捕捉到败象的一刹那，利威尔感到体内的血液平静下来，像是过去的所有日子那样，这是杀戮前的祥和一刻。

“停！”米凯以同样的兽性直觉嗅到了空气中几不可察的杀气，“够了，利威尔，我知道你的水平在哪里了。你的资质很好，再加上点正统训练，很快就是出色的士兵。”

利威尔撇了撇嘴，看了眼自己的新上司，“班长什么时候也赏脸来一场？”

“恐怕很快，你我都不是他的对手。”米凯说，看到艾尔文了然于心的一笑，“我知道你看上他哪里了，他的这股狠劲，大概就是你对自己前段时间困惑的回答吧。但是，艾尔文……”米凯听到走廊深处传来的脚步声，跟艾尔文一块从沙发上站了起来。

“你觉得他能跟其他人协作吗？这潭地下街的深沟水，可是很黑啊……”

康·莫莱推门而入。

“团长。”

“米凯班长怎么不在呢？”新兵迪安悄悄地问道。

“班长最近都在跟艾尔文分队长和团长一起商量下一次壁外调查的计划，你这蠢货还真是什么都不知道啊。”杰瑞不耐烦地说。

“呵，你就是那个新兵利威尔吗？看这样子，蛮激烈的啊，第一天入团。”奥利弗拿着午餐的盘子走了过来，后面跟着布莱克。

“呃，不是的，长官，利威尔是那边那个。”杰瑞强力压下升腾起来的怒气，指了指不远处独自坐着的利威尔，眼角才一瞥到那既陌生又强烈鲜明的身影，便不由得微微抽搐起来。

“哦……”奥利弗的视线顺着杰瑞的指引延伸到长木桌的尽头。

自从上午的对人搏斗训练，由于将十来个新兵还有一些个老兵送进了医务室，利威尔便感觉到无声的视线在每一个窃窃私语的角落传来。和地下街一样，声名这种东西，来得廉价，亏他还对调查兵团有所期待，看来也不过如此，那天夺回军火物资的作战，似乎只是一次过于浮华的操练演习，外人看着热闹，内里三教九流。不过，还有一些那天出现的好几个令人印象深刻的身影到现在还没能见着，利威尔心头被什么挠得痒痒的，如果能跟那些长官来上一场搏斗……

突然感觉到锐利的目光，利威尔不禁回过头去。

奥利弗悄悄吐出一声惊叹，像个孩子般砸了砸嘴巴，“哦，是他呀。对，当然了，那天的少年。”

浑浊得如同腐坏蛋白的眼球，一个身材瘦削的秃头男人与他四目相对，利威尔瞬间以为是自己的错觉，然而再经确认，他便认出了那天少数几个令他在意的身影之一。

“利威尔君不过来坐吗？”秃头男人向他招了招手。

利威尔没有理会，只是咬了一口手中的面包，什么时候在搏斗训练的时候遇到他的话一定挑战，但是搭讪客套的话就免了。

奥利弗，兵团中尊称为“盲眼奥利弗”，并不是因为他真的双目失明，但由于在一次战斗中的严重创伤，引起了不能治愈的眼疾，眼球浑浊，目力极弱，但像是魔法一般，他的其他感官似乎在一夜之间发达起来，不仅弥补了视力不足，还像是更进一阶，成了传说一般的兵团里最强士兵之一。然而这么强的人，也只是区区一个第四分队第二班班长，流言说他早该晋升分队长了，却让那时仓促调过来的布拉克顿伯爵之子艾尔文·史密斯抢了先，靠着贵族的身份将本应到手的分队长之职轻松夺去。但在那之后，奥利弗一直安安分分地呆在艾尔文的麾下，“磨练匠艺”——出自他口，战场杀戮是他所擅长的，也是唯一擅长的，技艺跟官位虚名无关，世界就是一个大作坊。

“哼，地下街的臭流氓，真以为自己有几个斤两，等他见到了墙外那些来自地狱的怪物，不吓得屁滚尿流。那时候他就知道，是谁让他活下来，是什么让他活下来。以为跟几个自己一个档次的臭流氓打了几顿就能自封为王？美味多汁的新兵哟，等着巨人嚼着你的骨头磨牙吧。”布莱克看着利威尔，像是喃喃自语般说了半会儿，目光又扫过对面的杰瑞，后者听着利威尔被长官鄙夷，正歪起嘴角得意了几秒，回头却看见布莱克皱褶和疤痕遍布的可怖脸庞上，阴冷的双目给了自己同样一个扫视，顿时背上的汗毛都竖了起来，刚喝下的浓汤呛在喉咙里，弯下腰咳嗽起来。

棕黄的头发总是乱糟糟一团，有着兵团最老资历的布莱克，浑身上下都是岁月和战争残酷洗礼所留下的刻痕，如同一头残破的老狮子。以惊人的毅力和精准的削杀支撑着的这一台老机器，伤痛在年久失修的身体上日渐瞩目，几乎成了比壁外调查和巨人作战更漫长的折磨，常年以酒麻痹疼痛，也令他脾气出了名地恶劣，在兵团中甚至成为了比团长更具威慑力的存在。曾经晋升成班长的他又主动退了下来，仅仅跟在奥利弗的麾下，按照他的说法是“要我去带那帮掖着纸尿片的臭屁新兵，不如一刀给我个痛快！”，就这样又成了普通士兵一名。

迪安帮着忙拍了拍杰瑞的背，瞄了一眼老狮子和奥利弗。

奥利弗看着利威尔冷淡的侧影，有点失望，转而又一笑，“老布哟，别那么刻薄啦，年轻嘛。想当年你不也是这样，锋芒毕露，刚进团就把长官也打得落花流水的。”

“你个老瞎子！你把我跟那屁孩儿比？！”

看着老狮子差点呛出一口血，迪安不由笑了出声，然后赶紧以咳嗽掩盖过去。偷偷朝利威尔投去崇慕的眼光，“都是新兵，怎么差距就那么大呢，好想变得跟他一样强啊……”

听到迪安的念叨，杰瑞发出作呕的声音，“快点去加入啊，那些娘儿们不是要成立一个粉丝俱乐部吗？啧，不就是个小矮子，那些女的一个两个像打了激素一样……”

两人回头四顾，食堂里的女士兵们开着隐秘的玩笑，眼神有意无意间向利威尔的方向投去。

“还好，我的……咳，霍莉前辈跟那些只会花痴的小女生就是不一样。”杰瑞的目光朝一位留着短发的年轻女士兵看去。

迪安看见杰瑞所说的霍莉，坐在不远处，朝这边挥了挥手。和老狮子一起，霍莉也是奥利弗班的一员，年轻干练，颇得奥利弗和艾尔文器重。

“哦！艾尔文！这边！”奥利弗远远看见熟悉的身影。

杰瑞和迪安紧张地站了起来，行了个礼。

“坐下吧，食堂不用多礼。”艾尔文点了点头，只来到霍莉身边，弯腰耳语着什么。

迪安发现四周的视线微妙地转移到了两人身上，同是色泽近似的亮丽金发、高挑的个子、惹人注目的姣好面容、举手投足间优雅而明快、头脑聪慧且前景无限，大概是兵团里金童玉女般的存在吧，虽然没有传出过绯闻，但似乎大家早已认定了两人的相合。

迪安拍了拍杰瑞的肩膀，后者咬了咬牙，埋头吃起面包。

似乎说完了话，艾尔文抬头看见长桌尽头安静地嚼着面包的利威尔。霍莉的目光顺着艾尔文的，也转移到黑发少年身上。兵团里知道利威尔是艾尔文带进来的人并不多，艾尔文叮嘱米凯别说出去，只想让他尽快自然地适应兵团里的生活，和分队长有特殊关系显然不是一个好影响。因此连霍莉也不知道艾尔文的浅浅一瞥里，包含的不仅仅是对进团才半天便声名远播的强悍新兵的好奇。

利威尔嚼着最后一块面包，刚要起身离开，抬头便和艾尔文四目相接。一边嚼着，视线移到了艾尔文身旁的霍莉身上，在两人的注视下慢条斯理地将最后一口面包咽了下去。

“利威尔！！！”

一声响彻食堂的用寻常人的标准已经可以定义为吼叫的出场语后，利威尔的肩膀便毫不客气地被搂住，刚要一手推开，只见一头蓬松的红色头发腾地坐到了对面，托盘几乎是洒脱地被扔到桌子上的那刻，浅口碗里的两滴浓汤服从物体运动的惯性从盛着物里脱离，将自己的油光莹亮的身躯投向了利威尔胸前的洁白衬衫的怀抱里。

后者的脸色隐藏在了柔顺的发梢后，不祥的气氛升腾起来。

“你今天好厉害啊！我都看见了！对人格斗！我听说你没有进过训练兵团呢！我也是啊！要从头学起了！我听米凯说你是艾尔文分队长破格录用的啊！呀！好像不能说！艾尔文分队长不想大家知道你们有不寻常关系！可能会被特殊对待什么的！哎算了！大不了被米凯骂一顿！哦呀！忘了还没有自我介绍！我叫韩吉！”噼里啪啦说了一大堆，这个看上去才十五、六岁的瘦小女孩子似乎拥有和身躯不成比例的过剩精力，以至于整个食堂都只能听见她的声音在不断回响。

远处，艾尔文扶了扶额头。在霍莉想要问什么之前及时阻止了她，然后站了起来，在大家的注目下离开了食堂。木门拍打着空气的声音在静谧的空间里似乎被无限放大。

诡秘的安静持续了几秒钟。然后人群像炸开了锅一般交头接耳起来。

“不寻常关系是什么？艾尔文分队长那种出身会和地下街的小混混有什么关系？”

“你小声一点！让那家伙听到你说他小混混你就等死吧！”

利威尔看见是早上的小女孩，因为都被分在米凯班里，她曾一个早上都试图跟利威尔搭讪。现在也仍然是唯一一个，跟利威尔搭讪的人。看着那张热情洋溢的脸，利威尔没有说什么，低头看了看衬衫上的污迹，啧了一声，起身便走。

“哎？！这就走啦？！利威尔君！不等等我吗？”说着便一手抠住了利威尔裤子上的腰带。

利威尔没想到那细小的胳膊能有这般近乎恐怖的怪力，加之手上端着盘子，身形一个不稳，在差点跌倒前好不容易扶住了桌角。

食堂似乎安静了一点。

“那个笨蛋！”杰瑞远远皱起了眉头，不敢相信世界上有如此负智商的存在。迪安掐了一把冷汗。

啪地将韩吉的手打掉，“别再跟过来，四眼。”留下这句话，利威尔便走掉了。

韩吉愣了愣，揉着受痛的手，低着头好一会儿。

最后，安静地吃起了午饭。


	8. Chapter 8

一天前。

从王都出来以后，调查兵团将和这一年的新兵汇合，然后前往旧调查兵团本部。

秋意渐浓，晨风打掉几片落叶，在缝隙处钻入马车厢，贴在皮肤上将温度一点一点吸取。

利威尔独自坐在空荡荡的车厢里，衣衫单薄，不由得缩成一团。

嬉笑打闹声四起，门帘被掀开，一群雀跃异常的年轻新兵，穿着崭新整齐的军装，拎着大包小包的东西挤在一起，在看见利威尔的时候稍稍愣了愣，互相跟同伴用视线交流了疑惑，然后簇拥着上了车。

马蹄声再次滴滴答答地响起，好奇的目光在沉寂中徜徉了片刻，欢快的交头接耳便再次充斥了车厢。

“听说今年毕业成绩的首席在我们车厢里呢！”

“啊，你说的是那个杰瑞吗？那——就那个。旁边是五席的迪安。”

“哇，厉害的人都在这里了吧，今年前十就只有他们两个进调查兵团了。你说我们这一车的是不是就分一个班里呢？”

“但愿是吧，和首席一个班，存活率也高了不少呢。”

“哎，你说角落里那人是谁？阴沉阴沉的，该不是长官？”

“怎么会，这么袖珍的一个，样子也就十来岁吧。特招的吧。他们那边有人看过新兵名单，有两个后来加上去的名字，谁都没见过。”

“你听过那个谣言吗？有个地下街的老大之类的人物被宪兵团抓住了，因为太凶悍了什么的，王都监狱都不敢要，但是调查兵团自动请缨将他给收了进来！”

“卧槽！调查兵团果然不是吃素的！”

“你们两个在说那个地下街老大吗？听说他个头就跟巨人似的，直接能把锁链掰断，在地下街的时候有个几百人的团伙走私毒品和女人，跟宪兵团火拼的时候，那士兵手里提着枪见了他的样子愣是把人吓尿了裤子子弹没敢打出一发，于是他就走到他面前一手一个就把人给甩墙上，脑浆崩开来当场死掉！军队好久都没敢收拾他！”

“啊？！我说我当初就一直考虑驻屯兵团来着……这不还没见到巨人就已经……”

“你这瞎说吧！我听到的版本……”

这时，车厢被重重敲了两下，一个声音说，“小鬼们挤挤！还有一个新兵要上来的！”

顿时车内一片安静，似乎某个传染力极强的话题已经将大家的注意力拉到了同一个地方。所有人不约而同地交换了混杂着好奇、兴奋又不安的目光，摒着呼吸等待门帘被掀开的一刻。

利威尔也不由得朝那个方向看了过去。

一头乱糟糟的红头发出现，背光的两块脏兮兮的厚眼镜片下，一双略带不安的眼睛眨了眨。

穿着一件残旧的棉袄、洗了又洗的粗布裙的瘦弱女孩，坐进了车厢。

人群静默了两秒，略有些失望的空气中，讨论的热度随着车厢的前后颠簸再次升腾起来。

女孩紧张地看了看周围的新兵，将自己的小包行李抱在怀里掖了掖，一会儿，从包裹里掏出一本掉了封皮的小书，似乎准备看，又从书中抬起了头。视线不经意地捕捉到角落的利威尔，和别人隔开了一段肉眼可见的距离，没有任何随行物品，脚上皱巴巴的靴子磨破了一个洞，露出光秃秃没有穿袜子的脚趾头。沉静的黑瞳里读不出明显的色彩，视线在她身上逗留了片刻，便重又回到了空中的某点。

似乎有什么莫名的东西吸引着她，女孩在打开的书页后偷偷打量着利威尔。

最后，她像是悄悄地下定了什么决心。

天渐渐暗下来。

快到达的时候，疲惫和寒冷早已笼罩着车厢。利威尔最后一个下了车，目力所及几乎一片黑暗。随后，零零星星地亮起了大大小小的火点。

树叶摩挲的声音指引着前后的通路，林子里响起夜间动物的奇妙声响。利威尔不由地朝四周巨大的黑暗看去，却只能看见自己吐出的白雾。

在地下街长大的他从来没有见过真正的山林。

走了大约十来分钟的路程，两边的空间突然开阔起来。利威尔抬起头来，星光阑珊，然而，在脚步不约而同地停下的那片短暂的静寂里，他的目光似乎能专注地勾勒出几个形状奇异的建筑物。然后，当他放弃了未能读懂的局部后，视野自然地向后退却，随即，心脏遽然跳动，他看到了半寐不明的幽暗中潜藏着的巨大古堡。

寂静中哐当的一声，仅仅能现出大致轮廓的大门在黑暗中打开了，吆喝的人声过后，空中一个个光点倏忽亮起，照亮了所在或远或近的一片片古老石墙。

马车驶进主楼前的空地，人群熙熙攘攘走进主楼，穿过几个小厅，来到宽阔的能容纳几百人的主厅。

拎着大小包裹的新兵马上簇拥到食物分发处。

等利威尔取到一份浓汤和面包坐下的时候，半个食堂已经被坐满了。

第一口热乎乎的土豆吞进肚子的时候，利威尔感到一阵异常的满足。然而几乎是同时，那个红头发女孩便坐到了附近，她瞄了瞄利威尔，白天里不安的眼神褪去，取而代之是新环境带来的微妙兴奋感。她犹豫了一下似乎要跟利威尔打招呼，后者冷冷瞥了她一眼后便咬着嘴唇打消了这个念头。

以和瘦弱的身子完全不相称的强大劲头和不敢恭维的用餐动作飞快地解决了食物，女孩饱足地趴在了长木桌上，完全没有注意到利威尔紧蹙着眉头盯着她满是食物残渣的嘴角和衣领。

“第三分队古尔班！叫到名字的跟我来！”

“这、这里！长官！”

“快挪下你的屁股到这边啊笨蛋！”

“第四分队的！……”

随时都会被叫到名字的新兵忐忑不安又满心期待地看着各自唤着名字的长官，随即一批批被领走。

“第四分队米凯班。”一个平稳但宏厚的声音低低传来，剩下的新兵抬头，只见一个难以看出年龄的魁梧男人，脸上带着若有似无的诡异笑容，展开了一张羊皮纸。

“杰瑞。”

新兵杰瑞缓缓起身，大步流星地走到米凯身边，立正站好，悠悠然地扫视着座中的人群。

“迪安。”

一个脸容清秀的小伙子急急忙忙应答了一声，踉踉跄跄地跑到米凯身后。

名字被一个一个地叫道，米凯身后的人群渐渐增多，羊皮纸也被卷到了最后。

“利威尔。”叫出这个名字的时候，米凯抬了抬头。只见角落处的黑发少年悄然起身，除了一脸阴沉的表情外，从头发稍到脚跟头都毫不起眼。

“你看，他果然是新兵吧。”耳语的声音响起。

“可是训练的时候没见过这人啊。”

米凯的鼻翼几不可察地动了动。

“韩吉。”

“这里！米凯！”大大咧咧地喊了一声，在全部人惊讶于那熟稔的称呼方式的同时，韩吉呼哧呼哧地跑到了利威尔身边。

“女生那边。”米凯指了指另外一侧。看着一头扎进男兵堆里的韩吉呆愣了几秒，几个女新兵轻轻地笑出声来。

第二天。

自从上午的对人格斗训练结束，利威尔就是那个传说中的地下街“老大”的消息便传了开来，不少谣言不攻自破。而艾尔文与利威尔的交结之缘也成了被猜测的热门之一。

“老兵带新兵是传统，接下来这些天都是奥利弗班和米凯班合练，直到你们见了巨人不会再吓尿一地为止。艾尔文分队长和米凯都在为下一次壁外调查做准备，没空理你们这帮小屁孩，所以今天开始就是我布莱克指挥合练，是你们的临时长官。把你们腰带系紧，不然我随时拽下来抽到你们屁股开花。”老狮子扫了一眼战战兢兢的新兵，瞄了眼队伍的末端，又加了一句，“老子可不管谁和长官有个把特殊交情什么的。行了，先来看看你们在训练兵团都学了写啥玩意儿，给我试飞一下，目标是身后这片林子里三个巨人。”说罢指指不远处竖立在树丛中高度各异的假巨人。

“杰瑞！”

看着毕业首席的杰瑞轻松地削下了三个后颈，喷着气体优雅地着地归来，新兵们才感到稍微鼓舞了起来。

“8分。动作太多余。下一个。”老狮子拿起笔刷刷写着，一面报出来。杰瑞悄悄地哼了一声，看着双腿发抖的迪安从队伍中走了出来。

“6分。”过于紧张的迪安直接撞上了一个巨人，虽然事后强力振作精神，完美地完成了任务。

“2分。敢情这功夫连当个诱饵都没资格。”

“3分。我说你们都学了个屁啊。”

……

失误频频的新兵们胆战心惊地归队，有的沉浸在极度的沮丧中，有的看见大家都一个水平，不禁稍稍心安，开始幸灾乐祸地看着还在忐忑不安地等候着的脸色发青的伙伴。

“韩吉。嗯，米凯告诉我了，你还不会飞，他会给你个人指导，你先呆那边去。”

韩吉看上去一脸失望，像是被夺去玩具的小孩。

“最后一个。利威尔。”

大家的兴致被瞬间点燃了，目光聚集在从角落处缓缓走出来的利威尔。

“看着吧，我们的地下街老大，打架很行，立体机动怕是要糗大发了。”

“他会使吗？是不也要来个个人指——”

咻的一声，利威尔便轻盈地飘到了空中，双手拿着长刀稍有点不习惯，但他迅速地适应着。一个腾跃后，身子近乎无声地贴在占据制高点的一棵老树上，扫了一眼三个巨人的分布，双脚轻点树干、顺着三分寒意的秋风再次跃到空中的时候，心中已然算计出了最短路线。

树叶娑娑地抖动了几下，一个身影似乎从流云中滑出，轻轻地落到地上的时候，才听到林中某处传来啪啪的细碎声响、有什么东西如同初春的残雪掉落。

没有人反应过来。

奥利弗眯起眼睛，浑浊的眼球焦距不明，但最细微的声响也逃不过他的双耳。浅浅的微笑爬上了他纹路纵横的眉角。

“1分。”老狮子在众人惊诧的目光中宣布，“还等着掌声呢，小鬼头。速度太快了，不管你是要炫耀还是怎么着，在墙外这种速度气体撑不上一个小时就用光了，那时候你就乖乖等死吧。还想着地下街时候的窃贼伎俩呢？这里对付的是慢吞吞的巨人，没呆过训练兵团就一身臭屁，照我说就该踢回去好好从基础学起。就说这种特招生一身邪门歪术看得人屁眼生疼。啧。”

众人看了看一脸阴沉的利威尔走回到队列中，起伏的胸膛不只是剧烈运动后的喘息还是毫不留情的羞辱下的怒气汹涌。

奥利弗瞄了一眼躁动的老狮子，饶是这样，1分也太低了，那样的流畅、敏捷的动作竟然来自一个自学之人，可见天赋之高、潜力之大，也许早已超越了这里的每一个人。不过他没说什么，“大家不用气馁，再接再厉就好了。接下来要考察你们的协作能力，三人一组完成任务，这次的巨人数量不定，考验你们的临时作战能力。”

杰瑞对自己的技术一向很自信，但当他近距离地看到那个人的飞行时，第一次懂得了山外有山人外有人之意。混杂着上午战败的耻辱、这一刻窥见洞天的敬畏，杰瑞听从了利威尔刚下达的指令。然而一个熟悉的身影挡在了他面前，不得不急刹车，堪堪擦过一根半折的枝干，眼皮底下划过一抹刺痛。

“喂！你！有没有听到？！”

迪安被猛然竖立的假巨人惊到，片刻前的他其实并没有听懂利威尔的命令，然而看见那死水一般的黑瞳，只敢将疑问吞进肚子里，头脑里急速分析猜测着方才指示里的意味，但慌忙间被林间升腾起来的巨人绊倒，在空中凌乱地扑腾了几秒钟，猝然感觉到一股劲风从身边擦过。刀锋在眼前几寸之外定格的瞬间，迪安感到自己仿佛是飘零的落叶，被利落地分成两半后血肉尚未分离的几秒前，绝望地坠落。

扑通！重重地砸在草地上的时候，他痛得大喊了一声，随即什么东西咚地砸在了脑袋上，迪安晕晕乎乎地看着那东西滚动了一会，是硬木质地的巨人后颈块。

“恭喜，利威尔普通兵，你的两名队友已经被巨人吃掉。”老狮子渍黄的牙齿咧开一抹扭曲的笑容。

“这样烂大街的技术即使是我也难保证有那个余裕将他们救下来。”利威尔贲张的血脉尚未冷却，锋利的眼神从低处如剑刃般刺出。

“啊……对呢，所以你就英勇地挑起重担，一个人将所有巨人解决掉是吗？”

“说到活下来，这才是活下来的最好方法，不是吗？”

“所以你是说，战友都是多余的累赘，巴不得早点死掉好不拖你的后腿是吗？”

“啊，这种水平的话，没错。不过，还有当诱饵的价值。”利威尔说。他想起皮尔和米勒，和过去无数次配合无缝的合作。你们的任务就乖乖地当诱饵好了，吸引注意力，如果不想死掉的话，其他都交给我。

一直是这样活下来的，如今这个老疯子要以什么姿态教训我吗？

“不知道你是什么时候开始加入调查兵团对付巨人的，我可是从会跑会跳的时候起就不断为了生存而战，也带着身边的人活了过来，所以如果你什么都不知道的话，或者纯粹是接着长官的臭架子散发那酸臭得要死的被折损的威严的话，我劝你还是省省吧。”利威尔说，将刀片滑入刀匣，看了一眼阴沉得可怕的老狮子，转身走去。

“你以为，地下街里那些蛇鼠相斗的九流伎俩能让你在墙外活下来吗？连巨人都没有见过的臭小鬼。”

利威尔停了下来。

“侮辱长官，看来你还是没弄懂军队里的生存法则啊。好吧，既然你想当这只出头鸟，我就成全你。”老狮子示意海伯特和另外两个士兵，“扔进地牢里，别给他吃的。”

那些早上就被利威尔狠狠打趴过的新兵，看着三名接近利威尔的士兵被垒倒在地，那青肿的嘴角和暗红的血水，只回忆起不堪回首的经历，不由得脖子缩了缩。

奥利弗从人群中走了出来。

利威尔的目光从强力支撑但显然已节节后退的海伯特身上移开来，看着奥利弗一步步接近。

“利威尔君，侮辱长官违背命令必受惩罚，这是军队的铁纪律。你还不停手的话，我就不客气了。”

利威尔看着目光浑浊却步履稳健的秃头男人，“嗬，求之不得。”

门被敲响的时候，艾尔文正在向康·莫莱解释一个关键的战略要点。

康·莫莱沉默了很久。

艾尔文看着他，等待持续了一段时间，最后才转过头说，“进来。”

脸上挂彩的利威尔被五花大绑地压了进来，老狮子将他一脚踢倒在地上，抬头才顿了顿，“团长，刚没看见你在，打扰了，要收拾一下这臭小子。”

利威尔从地上挣扎起来，老狮子一脚踩在他的脚踝上，后者受痛再次跌倒，只得难受地半跪着，凶悍的眼神以上扬的角度斜瞪着布莱克。

康·莫莱似乎从沉思里出来，看着艾尔文说，“有点激进，艾尔文，那一点上，你再想想。”说罢起身，扫了地上的利威尔一眼，便离开了房间。

艾尔文叹了口气，和身旁的米凯交换了一个眼神。然后才回过头来，看着利威尔。

利威尔也瞪着艾尔文，后者似乎又闻到了一股熟悉的味道，有点恍惚地将他带到两人相遇的逼仄小屋里，混合着杀意的黑发少年的独特体息。

奥利弗将事情的经过讲了一遍，艾尔文点点头，“我知道了，我会处理的，你们先回去吧。”

老狮子还想说什么，奥利弗看了一眼艾尔文，制止了老狮子。

门关上的时候，艾尔文将桌子上的文件挪到一边，从高处俯身看着利威尔。

“你有什么想说的吗？”

两声冷笑。

“是你把我招进来的，艾尔文、分队长。我有我自己的方法，如果你不满意，那不是我的问题。”利威尔说。

“军队也有军队的方法，那就是服从命令。”艾尔文说。

“啊，不代表我什么狗屁命令都要接受。那不过是一个自尊心莫名其妙受打击的长官滥用地位的私心报复。如果你要我吃下这种狗屎般的无赖侮辱的话，那还是把我赶回地下街好了，因为我这只疯狗疯起来还是会咬人的。”抽动伤口，脸上像是被针扎的痛感，利威尔的淤青的面颊抽搐了一下，咳嗽一声，将喉咙里的一口污血吐在干净的地板上。

“调查兵团不是你想来就来想走就走的地方。”

“啊，好威风啊，艾尔文。我还是比较想念在地下街被我劫持在胯下的那个你呢。”

利威尔的眼里闪过一丝几不可察的笑意，艾尔文瞬间回想起这股熟悉的杀意，就在那一刻，一闪寒光在他眼前掠过，本能地向后退了一步，心跳停在了静止的光景里。

只见米凯一手抓住了利威尔的手腕，后者正捏着不知从何而来的一锋利刀片，划过片刻前艾尔文脖子所在的地方。米凯抬起膝盖将利威尔重击在地，另一脚将他手中的刀片踢到角落里，一手掐住他的脖子，将他钳制在地上。

“哼嗯……”米凯的鼻子嗅了嗅，“好厉害的杀意。”

将身上彻底搜了搜，米凯扔出另外两刀片，再将利威尔重新捆绑了起来。

“扔到地牢里，直到想通为止。到在我面前承认错误之前，都不给饭吃。”艾尔文说。

“艾尔文！你这狗娘养的混蛋！你当初是怎么说的？！把我招进来的时候！请你、为了人类而战！好个为了人类而战！你这虚伪变态的军队长官，你就是想他妈玩弄我是吧？！你给我小心——”

“为人类而战吗，利威尔？”艾尔文从桌子后走到利威尔跟前，蹲下。

艾尔文看进他的双眼。

“你现在还没有这个能力。”

利威尔皱了皱眉，然后放肆地冷笑道：“那你就等那些一个个被我打趴的猪猡们为你战斗吧——”

“你什么都不知道。”艾尔文说。

利威尔看着他。

“你还什么都不知道。你以为你很强是吗？现在把你扔到墙外，不出一个星期，你就会死掉。”

“我这十几年都是靠得自己活——”

“靠什么？偷和抢，是吗？”

利威尔顿住。

“墙外的世界不是你想象那么简单。那里不是地下街。你的能耐、你在地下街学到的那些东西——如果不是全部的话——在那里都不适用。老狮子布莱克，你所鄙视的那个人，曾经他们班在墙外跟大部队失散了，没有马、没有食物、没有气体、什么都没有，他们在外面一个月，整整一个月——活下来了，我亲眼看到老狮子把所有人完完整整地带回来了。”艾尔文说。

然后他看进利威尔的眼里。

“你能做到吗？”

利威尔没有说话。

“就在刚才，你们进来之前，我和米凯还有团长正在商量捕获巨人的计划。团长、我、米凯、霍利，还有技术小组的所有人，都在为这个计划呕心沥血。没有人有空管你的特立独行、你的小脾气。

“我要前进了，利威尔。我不会等你。如果你还有一丝帮助我的想法的话。跟上来，利威尔。

“自己跟上来。”

利威尔低着头，看不见表情。

米凯叫了两个士兵来，将他压去地下牢，利威尔挣扎了两下，最后朝艾尔文投去狠狠的一瞥。

“我确实很赞赏你驯化野猫的勇气，艾尔文。”米凯说。

“他长大的地方教会了他不要相信任何人，除了自己。一个人做出所有抉择，不低头、不信任。在那之上建立了他的整个人生和尊严。但是在墙外这都不适用。他需要彻底抛弃这一切，从头开始学习。”

“你会不会太狠了？这只野猫，牙利着呢，随时都会反咬一口。要是让他恨上了你的话。”

“那就恨吧。宁愿他恨我，也不能让他死在我面前。”

米凯看了看艾尔文，玩味着他眼神里复杂的情绪。

“对了，叫一个医务员去给他看看。”艾尔文说。


	9. Chapter 9

地牢。

古老的石墙深处传来细微可闻的声音，冷风像是在时间的缝隙钻出，一个瘦小的身影坐在角落处，不知道是第几个被关押的囚犯。

利威尔的血脉仍然砰砰搏动着，愤怒和羞辱化为冷夜中腾腾冒起的白雾，随着呼吸隐没到晦湿的空气中。

一个两个，以为去过墙外、见过巨人就有多厉害。那种高傲的姿态像是要向所有墙内的人宣称自己的无畏和强悍。那副高高在上的脸孔。

艾尔文。

利威尔清晰无比地忆起，皮尔的血在他的刀子下喷涌而出，溅到那一身白背心白衬衫上时，那人难以掩饰的一发颤抖。

还没动手杀过人吧。

糖果和疼痛。奖励和惩罚，吗？地下街的古老法则，在这里还不是一一通行。

“哦？不喜欢这个名字吗？”男人弯下腰，露出困惑的表情，“可是有时候，人是要学会撒谎的呢。”

男孩目无表情。饥饿将他的力气一一夺去，只留下空荡荡的腹腔，发出翻腾滚动的声音，体内的酸液没有可供消化的食物，开始腐蚀脆弱的壁腔。

“来，带你去看看。”男人将男孩拎起，半拖半拽地来到一个小房间外面，将他的头按进缝隙里。

“看。”他说。

房间内两个身影重叠在一起，剧烈地撞击在床板上。处在身下的是个十来岁的男孩，被上面的人狠狠揪住头发，痛苦地呻吟着。

“唔——哈，怎么样？啊、宝贝，爽吗？”

“啊哈——好棒——再来，快点儿、啊、啊——”

男孩怔怔地看着。

“快点、操死我——啊——”难以呼吸般、近乎哭腔的喊叫。

“怎么样？还想饿着吗？”男人问，“还没关够吗？”

人有时候，是要撒谎的呢。

脚步声从地牢入口处传来。

一个士兵打开铁栅栏，拎着急救盒走了进来。

“告诉艾尔文，我想出去了。”利威尔说。

“最近乖了好多。”米凯从窗户眺望古堡外的草坪，新兵在进行马术训练。

“嗯，意外快速地学习起来了。”艾尔文核对着下一次壁外调查的士兵名单。

“是个聪明的家伙。”

“就是太聪明了。”

“老狮子仍然在罚他每天绕古堡十圈、俯卧撑300哟。每天训练的那种氛围，就像是将狮子和老虎放在一个笼里。”

“但愿他是真的想通了。那颗脑袋下有什么鬼主意，可让人捉摸不到。”艾尔文说。

玛利亚墙的大门在所有人面前升起。

初冬的空气夹杂着肉眼可见的小雪花拂过利威尔的发梢，寒意似乎从升起的城门下爬了进来，一只隐形的大手。

“出发！——”

穿破城门的一霎那，开阔的景观应面向他扑来。奔腾的马蹄声像是拨动心脏的密鼓，急速前进的严密阵型时刻提醒着利威尔，他来到墙的另一端了。所有的生命，这片草原上奔腾的生命，此刻都暴露在了潜藏的致命威胁之下。

然而他还是感觉到了极度的快意，这种流畅的奔腾让他有种随时生出一双翅膀就要飞起的幻觉。利威尔觉得他还是理解了调查兵团团徽之喻意所在。

疾驰了大约半个小时后，兵团来到一片巨树森林。

下马、上树。

“这次壁外调查的目的，一是为捕获巨人的作战做准备，不过这都不用我们操心，那都是团长、艾尔文分队长和技术小组的事情，我们是为了第二个目的来的，就是要将你们这群鸭子赶上架，让新兵适应壁外作战。内容在训练的时候已经告诉你们了，别给我忘掉。壁外生存之要，是发现和躲避巨人，但是出于此次特训的目的，我们要尝试少量地猎杀巨人。”老狮子一挥手，新兵便分成两队，一队跟着奥利弗前往另外一个方向远去。利威尔所在的小队，跟着老狮子向树林深处飞去。

第一个见到巨人的是杰瑞，当他站在树干上正想解开裤子撒一泡尿的时候，一只手从树干下方伸了上来。

他僵在那里大概有半分钟，然后他大喊了一声“有巨人！”便飞了开去，扳动扳机的手指抖动不已，一个钩子没能钩中对面的树干，他斜着就开始下坠。

巨人转过身来，往空中一捞。没能捉住。

利威尔看见那巨大而松垮垮的眼袋和鼻子的时候，杰瑞正像钟摆一样又摆了回去。伴随着凄厉的喊叫。

利威尔咻地飞了过去，抱起杰瑞，腾地上了一根树干。

老狮子赶了上来，示意其他人停下，他看了一眼站立在树梢上的利威尔，他身边一边颤抖一边略为神经质地笑着的杰瑞。

巨人五米级，够不着树上的士兵，只是咧开一个诡异的笑容，努力地朝上抓着。

迪安站在老狮子的旁边，脚下便是杰瑞方才所处的位置，浑身僵直，对自己的身体彻底失去了指挥能力。韩吉目瞪口呆地看着这个比自己巨大许多倍的生物，方才的雀跃无影无踪。

“小鬼们站稳了，这只大小刚好我们练练手，有谁要上？”老狮子扫了一眼身后的新兵，有的脸色铁青，四肢开始抖动，有的本能地就往后退去，身形不稳差点掉了下去，更有的开始呕吐起来。

眼前这个人的拙劣模仿的怪物，带着令人轻易能辨认出的相似度，却又以一种可笑、荒诞的方式扭曲着。那松垮垮的眼袋和鼻梁、不成比例的玩具般的四肢，此刻的利威尔也有一种从胃里翻腾起来的恶心感觉。

“没有人吗？平时瞎扯淡穷嚷嚷的那几个呢？”老狮子从鼻孔里嗤出一声嘲弄。

利威尔的心脏剧烈跳动着，一边观察着巨人的动作，一边强力将惊惧压了下来。

恶心的东西。

但是太慢了！

利威尔奋力一跃飞出，在所有人惊愕的目光中做了一个激流般的回旋，然后双刀亮出、如同冬日泻雪的光影过后，巨人的笑容像是慢动作一般转为惊愕，随即定在了一个瞬间，臃肿的身躯倒下的同时，白烟升腾起来。

众人安静地看着白烟在空中凝聚又飘散，不知过了多久，直至只剩下一堆骨架。

日落以后，除了几个站哨的士兵，其他人都降到了地面。简单架起了帐篷，煮了点东西吃以后，便戴着立体机动装置倒在了被窝里。

然而新兵里没有一个人能睡着。

日间的特训失误频发、在同队老兵们的监护下虽没有任何伤亡，但也足够初阵的新兵吓破了胆，饶是有几个应对沉着的，神经的每一寸都被狠狠地拉紧了一天，此刻也没能松弛下来。

杰瑞像是患了多动症一般兴奋地忙上忙下，迪安则一整天都表情呆滞，此时一言不发地将整个人埋在被窝里。韩吉则在她的小本子上刷刷刷地不断写着什么。

利威尔坐在帐篷外，手中捧着热茶，耳边听着老兵们开着新兵的玩笑。

远处，老狮子独自擦着刀片。

看着吧，利威尔将最后一口热茶喝尽，将你所有引以为傲的本领学过来后，再狠狠将你羞辱一翻。

壁外第四天。

拂晓，所有人还在睡梦中。迪安掀开帐篷，几道细微的晨光如水面上沁开的涟漪般画过浓重的黑暗，他走出帐篷，靴子像是踩在棉花上。

哈。

下雪了。

迪安看着薄薄的雪地上，青草偶尔探出来，用尖细的头戳着他满是污垢的长靴。雪花和尘土一起，在晨光中打着小卷，碰到他透着体温的衣衫上，便化掉了。

他抬起头来，深呼吸。胸中溢出久违的温暖。

然而在这时，他看见了。

不均匀的光晕打在一片肉色的皮肤上，升腾起奇异的蒸汽，蒸汽后，林木阴影处、阳光照不到的地方，有一张脸，看着他。

然后他看到了，巨大的生物像是在黑暗中扒开了地狱的皮囊、一脚踏入了人间。

迪安的心脏停止了跳动。

“啊啊啊！————”

将老狮子从睡梦中惊醒的是睡在隔壁的海伯特嘶声裂肺的喊叫，睁开双眼的时候，本应该覆盖着他们的帐篷顶不见了，代替的，是一张哭丧着一般的巨脸。

掀开被子的同时瞬间抽出了大腿处的单刀，老狮子一个弹跳同时切断一截探到跟前的粗壮手指。

然而已经太晚。老狮子只看见头顶上的天空被一个巨大的黑暗掌心覆盖。

就在他全身被近乎恐怖的力道压爆的时候，突然，身上的束缚被解开，向后爬出的同时看见一个黑影在头上窜过。

利威尔喘着气，居高临下地看着在地上爬起的狼狈的老狮子。

“迪安！——”杰瑞的叫声从另一端传来。利威尔迅速循声望去，只见另一头七米级巨人的跟前，一个熟悉的身影。

杰瑞大喊着向前冲去，却被什么一下子绊倒狠狠地摔在了地上。

迪安能听见杰瑞的叫唤，但是他发现自己再次丝毫动弹不得，他能看、能听、感觉到自己的心跳、呼吸，但是他动不了。

利威尔立刻向外跃出。

“小心！——”一把苍老但浑厚的声音。

利威尔回头一看，却瞥见自己的身下不知道什么时候出现的血盆大口。

什么？！不是已经？！——

滚烫的热气混杂着浓重的腥臭，利威尔感觉到自己正在朝这个地狱的入口坠落，那里有一根颤动着的巨大舌头，连通着那没有声音、没有颜色、只有亘古烧灼着一切的极度高温。

没入了粘稠灼烫的黑暗中。

遽然间，整个腔壁向一边倒下，利威尔在难以呼吸的逼仄中向着岩浆般的胃囊滑去，这时，头顶处探入一道微光、干燥而清凉的空气，还有一只有力的手，将他的衣领揪住、猛地向外扯了开来。

“利威尔！”

利威尔透过朦胧的视线看见老狮子将自己一把甩在草地上。

远处跑来的艾尔文将他翻了过来，试图抹开他脸上粘稠的粘液，一边确认四肢是否齐全。

“有受伤吗？”

利威尔撑起身体，看见浑身被染有血丝、肉酱色的液体包裹，不禁一阵干呕、最后变成止不住的咳嗽。

“你这狗娘养的混小子！忘了我告诉过你们多少次！杀掉巨人以后要不给我确认死透了没有，要不迅速离开！傻站在旁边又没干彻底就是这样死翘翘的！”老狮子一边朝利威尔吼了一遍，一边骂骂咧咧朝一片混乱的新兵大喝了几句。

“不对，你小子不是在放哨吗？”老狮子走了一半又停下来，“哼，敢情是睡着了！回去再收拾你！”

利威尔半跪在地上犹自喘息不已，没有言语。

艾尔文站起身来眺望了一下利威尔原来放哨的树梢，又看了一眼身边的人，沉默了几秒。

“利威尔，今天回去以后，来我办公室一下。”说罢便离开去检验人员伤亡。

利威尔看着艾尔文的背影渐远，看了一眼四周混乱异常的场面，咬牙往地上重重打了一拳。

返回墙内，等一切安顿妥当的时候已经是晚上了。

艾尔文将领带摘下，放进抽屉，再合上的时候，手顿了顿。从深处抽出一个巴掌大小的盒子，黑色，没有任何装饰。

“艾尔文，这是什么？”身后的男人问道。

没有回答，艾尔文将白色衬衣上的扣子一个个扣好。

“这是要送给公爵小姐的？”一双白皙而修长的手从身后将艾尔文搂住，进而将他正在扣纽扣的手打掉，并且从将扣子一个一个重新解掉，探入衬衫后摸索起来。

“别玩了，卡莱尔，我还要出去，你也该走了。”

“我也要礼物，艾尔文。”名为卡莱尔的男人含住他的耳垂，右手在乳头上不断揉搓着。

“那不是礼物，我正打算将它卖了。”艾尔文毫不客气地将不安分的双手从身上解开，从床边站了起来。

“啧。你还能再冷淡一点吗。”被拒绝的男人向床头一倒，将坠有红色宝石的项链夹在指尖玩弄起来。

“冷淡？”艾尔文系上腰带，鼻子里哼出一声讽刺，“你上个月是怎么把韦伯斯特家的少爷玩够了然后又将他狠心抛弃的？”

“那小子啊，缠得我烦。嗬，这上面还有字呢，写着什么？”

“别碰我的东西。”艾尔文皱了皱眉。

“公爵小姐可是个美人啊。”卡莱尔摇了摇头，“可惜了。说起来我还不知道，艾尔文，你碰过女人吗？”

“快给我起床，我不想亲自将你撵出去。”艾尔文将卡莱尔身上的被子掀开，扔在地上。男人修长而健美的身体裸露无遗，然而后者似乎毫不在意，眼角瞥了艾尔文一眼。

“布拉克顿伯爵父亲若知道他那高贵正气的儿子喜欢玩弄男人的屁眼，不晓得会是怎样的反应？”

“他知道。”艾尔文将白背心套在身上。

卡莱尔扬了扬眉，“辜负了父亲大人热切的期望哟，艾尔文。嘛，像我这种，大概那老头子还暗自庆幸搞的不是女人，给他生一堆小畜生那可真会把他直接气进棺材。”

“反正你们家在你出生的那一刻就没有希望了。”艾尔文将领结系上，在镜子前正了正衣冠。

“艾尔文，你这嘴毒得……嗯哼，我又硬起来了。你这个无情的男人，就没给过我好脸色。你难道……哈啊……”卡莱尔仰起脖子套弄起来，“就没有对我有过那么点感觉，这么久以来？”

“没有。”

“你个怪物。我们都爱过谁，你知道，就是那种一头扎进去的狂热、死去活来，就算是我们这圈子里的人，就算别人说我们多恶心、多肮脏、亵渎上帝，也都有过那么一个人。除了你。”

艾尔文穿上素黑的燕尾服。

“希望你也有那么一天，让我可以看到，那东西将你烧灼至死。”卡莱尔说。

艾尔文看了看镜中的自己。

“Stolen Hearts。”鲜红欲滴的红宝石从男人手中滑落，“这上面写着。”

艾尔文深吸一口气，从回忆中淡出。打开了盒子。

他怔住。

咚咚。

房门被敲响。

将盒子合上，放进抽屉里，艾尔文沉思了两秒。

“进来。”

利威尔推门进来。

艾尔文打量着他，脸上用纱布包住了略为烫伤的部分，目光迅速地瞥过艾尔文，便落入窗外的黑暗中，黑瞳里隐藏着芜杂的思绪。

艾尔文将房门关上，然后端坐在书桌后。

没有人说话。

似乎被艾尔文如同透射光一般的视线看得略为躁动，利威尔从窗外把视线收回，瞪了回去。

艾尔文将双手合拢，酝酿了一会儿。

“利威尔，我想今天晚上我们俩开诚布公。把真实的想法说出来，你看怎么样？”

“分队长想说什么？”利威尔冷冷道。

“今天清晨你执行放哨的时候，是否故意不通报巨人的信息？”艾尔文问。

利威尔怔住，但迅速撇开了目光。

“回答我。”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

利威尔又看向了窗外。

艾尔文顿了顿，“我知道你对我先前的处分还有意见，和长官也相处得不是很愉快。但我想知道，你到底在想什么。是私心报复吗？对老布莱克、对我、还是整个兵团？”

利威尔动了动，仍然没有说话。

“这次你的行为没有导致任何伤亡，是不幸中的大幸。但我想知道，我要知道，这种事情会不会有下一次。”艾尔文说，“是我将你带进来的，如果我是将一个危险之徒带进兵团，那么就要对你的行为附上全责。”

“嗬，担心官位不保吗？”利威尔说，鼻孔哼出一声冷笑。

“也许我的做法是有欠妥当，对你的惩罚过于严厉。但是你要知道，一旦你将这种私人恩怨变成了将兵团士兵的生命置于危险之中、做出背叛兵团的事情，这就不是个人脾气、小打小闹了，你随时会被带进军事法庭、甚至被判决死刑，这一点你想过了吗？”艾尔文说。

“我……”

“幸亏所有人都以为你只是不小心睡着了，这件事情我也不会将它搬上台面。但是。”艾尔文站起身来，看进利威尔的双眼，“我要确保，这不会再有第二次。如果我发现你再有任何一丝歪念头的话，我会，将你赶出调查兵团。”

利威尔张了张嘴，不甘和愤怒在他胸口翻腾。

“所以我认真地问你一句，你能否确保，这种事情不会再有第二次？”艾尔文湛蓝的双目直视着利威尔。

利威尔的胸膛剧烈起伏，他从低处看着艾尔文，然后深吸了一口气，将翻腾的情绪咽下喉咙，再瞥了这个人一眼。

“我能。”

“我听不见。”艾尔文说。

“我说，我能。”利威尔狠狠地瞪了回去，牙齿磨出细碎但刺耳的声响。

艾尔文看着他，收回了前倾的上身。

“如果分队长没有别的事，我想回去拉屎睡觉了。”利威尔抱起双臂。

艾尔文点了点头。

利威尔扭头就走。

“等等。”艾尔文打开抽屉，低着头，指间夹住小小的黑盒子，“你是否记得从我这里拿走过什么东西？”

利威尔定住。

艾尔文看着他的背，“恰巧是一条红宝石项链？”

利威尔一动不动地背对着他。

几秒后，转过身来，指间垂着一根细细的银链，通红莹亮的宝石坠在空中轻轻摇荡着。

艾尔文半是诧异、半是苦笑，随即叹气道：“盗窃也是上军事法庭的罪状之一，利威尔。”

“太小气是当不上大人物的，艾尔文分队长。”他看了一眼自己的上司，说罢将项链往后者怀里一抛，关上门走了。

7圈……

8圈……

9圈……

10。

哧拉——

小门被拉开，一个身影从古堡的巨大阴影中穿过。月光像是给空地铺上了一层莹白凝亮的冬雪。

50……

100……

130……

一个黑影有规律地起伏着，渐渐慢下来的喘息声中，夜间小虫的鸣叫越甚，像是催促、又像嘲弄。

切。死老头。

刚从壁外调查回来也不放过他。

“哼，小子，站岗睡觉害得我差点被那东西吃掉。今晚的10圈和俯卧撑别让我逮着你偷懒，否则让你死得难看。”

利威尔艰难地撑起腰身。

艾尔文。艾尔文。艾尔文。

他咬了咬牙，想起那双极具穿透力的眼睛。

为什么他会知道？所有人都以为他是失职睡着的时候，为什么他会知道？有什么破绽吗？

想不到。

站在他面前的自己像是通通透透没有遮掩一般，这种感觉讨厌死了。而且竟连撒谎的本能都像是从脑子缝隙里溜走了。

从兵团里赶出去吗？

这么无力的威胁他竟然没有反抗，连当初在地牢里打算在逃走前捞点油水、好不亏了这一趟的计划也泡汤了。顺带让那个人付出点代价，在房间里好不容易摸了个值钱的东西，却不知为何在片刻前老老实实地还回去了。

为什么选择留下？

150……

160……

远处，一个人影从长官楼上走了出来，停在了楼道尽头的阴影里。似乎在观望什么。

170……

明明快要得手了。利威尔的呼吸变得粗重起来，节奏稍稍被打乱。

要不是那个蠢得要死的失误。

“利威尔君。”熟悉的称呼，利威尔略为惊讶地看到奥利弗从黑暗中走了出来。

“上茅坑也兜得太远了，长官。”利威尔一边说着，一边吃力地将完成数字推进到200。

“我看见你了，就来打个招呼。”奥利弗说，做起了伸展运动。

利威尔顾不上说话，默数有点凌乱了。

片刻后，奥利弗也做起了俯卧撑。

利威尔像是看到神经病一样瞥了他一眼，然而还是没说什么。

就这样沉默了一会儿。

“你知道吗，老狮子当年也是哪个贫民窟里长大的。加入调查兵团的时候也有一把年纪了。横冲直撞，但是有吃的就赶他不走。而且他也厉害，兵团里也就由着他。”

利威尔安静地数着数字。

“可是后来吃了一次苦头。他的失误害得整个班一半的人都死了。”

230。

“也许他在你身上看到了当年的自己吧。对你的训斥，有好意，也有几分纯粹就是讨厌。就像是讨厌当年愚蠢的自己吧。呵呵，这点上他也是个没长大的小孩啊。”

240。

“嘛，你讨厌他也是正常。他就是一个臭脾气。但是……”奥利弗顿了顿，“你也知道他是对的。”

25……利威尔停了下来。

“所以你才会那么拼命地学习，顶着他的辱骂。”奥利弗仍然没有丝毫喘息。

“我以前也像你这样，总是算计着，不吃亏。说是为了生存，就是生存的压力才让人没有安全感，老想着付出了什么、得到了什么，谁打了自己脸、谁又坑了自己一把，统统算清楚，要回来。”

利威尔怔了怔，看着奥利弗冷浊的目光，在月光下澄清起来。他隐隐觉得他也知道了什么。

“既胆怯又狂妄，矛盾的结合体。”

利威尔看着月色下自己的影子。

“然后有一天，我的眼睛看不清了。慌了一段时间，最后我每天晚上自己进行训练，摸着黑。就这样一点一点习惯。”

“所以你？……”利威尔脱口而出。

“嗯，其他感官变好了。所以你看，没有什么天赋、没有什么魔法。你也加油吧，利威尔君，这些惩罚，都只是你成为下一个最强之前的准备而已。”奥利弗从地上爬了起来。

利威尔低着头，“最强什么的，还是老人家留着自己用吧。”

奥利弗露出一个微笑。

“嘛，既提醒老狮子不用客气，又让我及时拍拍肩膀，他可真是操了不少心啊。”

利威尔愣住，朝奥利弗看去，后者打了个哈欠，走远了。

“啧。多管闲事。”


	10. Chapter 10

冰冷的水浇在脸上，在细细的须根中滑落。冷风从窗口吹了进来，偶尔能听见士兵晨练的声响。

艾尔文将水龙头关上。

冬日清晨。

艾尔文是被冻醒的。

睁开眼的时候，身子靠在壁炉边上，手中的书落到软软的地毯上。

“怎么没人来添煤啊？佣人都死光啦？”卡莱尔拍拍身边的金发男孩，将他挪到一边，后者衣衫不整地蜷缩到沙发上，又睡了过去。

渐渐有人从寒冷中醒来，拉开厚重的天鹅绒窗帘的时候，几道镶着金边的晨光迷糊了人的眼睛。

周围一片狼藉，小桌上散放着的烟草、高脚杯里凝固了一般的残酒、散落在毛毡间地毯上的扑克牌、被温柔低吟或狂醉朗诵过的诗集、即兴创作乱墨挥毫的羊皮纸。

艾尔文闭上眼，残梦的影像似乎还在他眼前飘忽。他轻轻皱起眉，双手插进柔软的金发中。

枪声、人的呼叫、血。

猛地睁开眼，他用手摸了摸胸口，冷汗不知何时濡湿了洁白的衬衣。

“啧！这水冷死了，大早上的，你是想冻死我是吗？”卡莱尔歪过头问他的贴身男仆。

“这温……”男仆瞥了眼主人的脸色，弓着腰退下了。

“蠢死了。”

“你是不是每晚都操他个几小时，折腾得他神智不清了？”

“你别犯蠢了，什么时候卡莱尔的贴身男仆是靠的脑子而不是脸蛋当上的呀？”

一屋子笑了起来。

“说起来，这边的布拉克顿大少爷今天要去柯克公爵家见三小姐呢。”

艾尔文刚站了起来，便一阵晕眩，头要裂开一般作痛。

“啊？我还想和艾尔文今晚上再来几局桌球呢。”

“你是想来几局桌球呢，还是在球桌上来几局呢？”

“——嗯？哈哈，你想我这么干是吗……嗯唔……”伴随着细微的衣物摩擦声，两个身影倒在了球桌后。

“济慈的诗就是垃圾！你还不赶紧扔——哦，这不是……这是……迷宫中的——嗯？艾尔文，这是你的吗？”

“喂！你踩着我了！”

摇晃着，艾尔文跨过酒气熏天、遍地横陈的肢体向出口走去。正如他曾经在逐渐失去温度的起义者的尸体间，走向真正成人的入口。

洗漱完毕，艾尔文回到自己的房间。

推门而入的时候，却看见利威尔正坐在书桌一角，皱着眉头、一手托着一本墨蓝带暗刻纹饰硬封小书，嘴里发出断断续续的音节、吃力地辨认着什么，尝试读进去。

艾尔文怔了怔。

不知是什么难以名状的东西绊住了他的思绪，时间停在了这个光景里。

感觉到周围的变化，专注于文字间的目光从书本上抬了起来，唇瓣尚不自觉地微微蠕动着，直至四目相对的瞬间，利威尔才轻轻停住。似乎被艾尔文屏气凝神的静默所感染，他一时间读不懂两人之间的空气。

困惑在一秒钟之后消散，利威尔从书桌上跳下来，将书本往桌上早已堆起的小山上一抛，右手在结实的胸膛上轻轻一捶，敬了个礼。

“希望不是来继续上次未遂的暗杀的。”艾尔文关上身后的门。

“我已经把心脏献上了啊，长官。”

“我怎么像是读到了‘你的心脏在我手里’的警告呢。”艾尔文将领带用祖母绿宝石系上。

“嗬，也许你骨子里就是喜欢危险的东西呢。”利威尔说，“霍莉前辈说她今天要忙别的，说是你让我来代替她的工作？”

艾尔文停下手中的动作，“我让你来？……她又自作主张了。”

“那种领带是长官们的恶趣味吗？要用来勒断气可真是太方便了。”利威尔说着，一屁股坐在了窗边的长椅上。

艾尔文低头看了眼熟悉的领带，挑了挑眉，“多谢提醒……看来今天的工作是怎么样都不会打瞌睡了。”

“那么，我到底要干什么，艾尔文分队长？”

十五分钟前。

自从上一次被粗暴拒绝以来，利威尔就再也没在饭桌上见过韩吉了。

这种事情倒是落得清净。

但是却多了另外两个身影。

“早。”杰瑞两眼顾他地扫视着食堂，漫不经心地打了个招呼，隔一个位子坐下了。

利威尔瞥了他一眼，没说话。

“早，杰瑞，利威尔。”迪安拍了拍利威尔的肩膀，也坐下了。

利威尔皱起眉头，还是没说什么。

迪安从前两天壁外调查的噩梦和沮丧中渐渐恢复过来，虽然已经不是一言不发的状态，但是也沉默了很多。

杰瑞则一遍一遍地回想起自己糟糕的实战发挥，常常懊恼地陷入自我嫌弃和莫名其妙的自大吹擂的矛盾交替中。对于利威尔救了自己一事更是耿耿于怀，憋了半天搞不清自己到底是想道谢还是直接将利威尔揍倒在地上，最后却变成了一起吃饭的奇妙状态。

半分钟后，奥利弗和其他几个新兵也加入了进来。一脸阴沉的老狮子虽然极度不满，也还是坐在了奥利弗边上。

啊啊，阿猫阿狗阿猪也都坐过来吧。茅坑还大着呢。利威尔将面包狠狠啃了一口。

“利威尔君。”

什么时候这个称呼不经过本人的认可就擅自流行起来了？他回头投去阴冷的一瞥。

虽然已经有心理准备，霍莉看见利威尔的神情时，还是暗自一惊，瞬间怀疑了一下自己作为前辈的威严以及这个决定对自己和分队长的人身安全影响。

“我有事情要拜托你一下，吃完了就来找我。”

“这是艾尔文喜欢喝的茶叶，我已经在休息室里备了一些，注意是泡两分钟，不加糖不加奶……”

前两次都是在极度紧张的氛围下来到这里，利威尔第一次认真地观察起这个男人的房间。

宽大的书桌上满满堆积的文件、书籍、信件，几只冰冷色泽造型雅致的钢笔，散发着异域香气、瓶身别致的不同墨水。身后的木质书架上，有厚重的典籍、轻巧的小书，看起来被频繁使用的一本摊开躺在了显眼的地方，书页在指腹按压、再滑过的地方折起一个小角。

看见利威尔一言不发地流连在敞开的书页中，霍莉怔了怔，“艾尔文主要需要用关于巨人研究的书，还有地理、生物的，机械、化学相关的也会浏览。除此之外就是他自己喜欢看的历史和文学类，还有熟人朋友偶尔寄来的食谱，虽然看不出来，他似乎是个热衷下厨的男人呢……”

从咒符一般的文字上移开，目光流连过陈列在架间的几枚勋章、像是装着贵重礼物的华美盒子、一个西洋棋盘，利威尔的注意力被几页画有整齐线条和不规则小黑点的羊皮纸吸引，从一个半敞开的精致信封里掉落出来。

他把大信封从书堆中抽出，扇动起微微气流的同时传来了淡淡的香水味，初闻略不为意、然而当气味从神经末梢汇入毛细血液时，却带起了一股令人喉间沙哑炙热的、似乎是玫红色的旖旎醺醉。

除了那一夜相遇从那个男人身上闻到的，被浓重的血腥和地下街终年徜徉的臭气压盖的香味，利威尔从没有闻过香水，如同初生婴孩般暴露在这奇异撩人的味道之中，不禁吞咽了一下。

“那个是，谁寄来的呢？”霍莉凑了过来，看见那流畅优美的花体字，“致调查兵团第四分队队长、布拉克顿伯爵之子艾尔文·史密斯，无时无刻不想念着你的……卡莱尔·伦伯蒂……”

“平时的话，霍莉会帮助我阅读一些公文信件，核对兵团的账本、人员安排名单等等，但是——恕我直言，霍莉不知道你不会阅读，看来这些你都是帮不上了。那么……你就替我沏杯茶吧。”艾尔文说。

有那么几秒钟，利威尔就那样一动不动地坐在那里，当艾尔文开始警觉地盯着那不知何时何地会突然冒出并划破空气而来的刀片时，利威尔终于站了起来，以没有丝毫变化的神情大踏步离开了房间。

砰！

连房门也似乎感受到了那不容置疑的气场，自动自觉地关上了。

这就把上司给炒鱿鱼了吗，离彻底驯化的那天还遥遥无期呢。

艾尔文叹了一口气，将技术小组的报告从摇摇欲坠的文件中抽了出来，不一会儿便进入了聚精会神的忘我状态。

用笔粗略圈注起来，这里还有点疑问……

嘭！

静雅的瓷器碰撞在木质书桌上，茶水从杯子里轻轻溢出，洒在了小托盘上。

艾尔文抬头看着利威尔。

“谢……”

“不用客气。”粗暴地打断。

艾尔文拿起杯子小心翼翼地含了一口，然后在利威尔的注视下吞咽了下去。

好像能喝。

利威尔这才又坐到了窗边长椅上。

艾尔文试图再次回到报告里，却一直感到注目的视线像针一样扎在脸上。

利威尔百无聊赖，只是盯着艾尔文看。

“你可以走——”艾尔文还没说完，利威尔便从书桌上抽出一本书，开始看了起来。

“……久……前？将、嗯……一个……”唇瓣又轻轻蠕动起来，发出几不可闻的窃窃之音。

艾尔文发现自己移不开视线。

眼前这个在一直在地下街偷杀抢掠的男人，此刻却像一个初届学龄的孩童一般捧着书本喃喃学字。

冬日的阳光温煦而祥和，尘埃悸动。

艾尔文再一次发现，他们俩是来自多么不同的两个世界。

“有什么好看？”利威尔斜瞥一眼。

艾尔文清了清嗓子，目光顺着笔尖又回到了报告中。

“很——前……将军……”

“很久以前，有一个将军……”

“闭嘴。”

当利威尔推开那道异常沉重的木门的时候，他听到了电动机低沉的突突声、木工电锯的刺啦调子，看见焊接的绚丽火花、熔铸金属的加温炉外冒出的阵阵蒸汽、从未见过的各种高速转动的机器、遍地的毛坯和半成品，以及带着透明护罩穿梭其中的士兵们。

“让开让开让开让开让开！——”一个高壮的胡须男从利威尔身边经过，臂弯间捧着一摞摞巨大的原木料。

“茉莉姐！这里有个矮子！”一个瘦小的红鼻子男人从一部大机器中抬起头，脸上是发现新事物的兴奋表情。

利威尔皱了皱眉头，看见一个胖女人在一堆大小各异的齿轮前记录着什么，一边挥舞起手臂，“是艾尔文叫你来的吗？过来这边——”

利威尔穿过一张角落处堆满毛衣和外套的长凳，走到胖女人身边，她朝他微微一笑、露出洁白的牙齿，便把他手中的羊皮纸夺过细细看了起来。

“申请到的原材料耶耶——又是低碳钢？硬度不够哪……嗯——凯特君，车刀够用吗？”

小个男将转动的机器停下，用一把钢制卡尺细细量度着，才听见胖女人的问话，将耳罩从脑袋上摘下，“你说什么？——”

“我问你车刀——”

“啊，没见过，是新兵吧？”小个男看见利威尔又兴奋起来，拿起手中像是巨大的箭头的东西给他讲解起来：“看这小东西！当它扎进巨人的肉之后，就会这样——”掰动一个小机关、箭头四周冒出了细小的尖矛，“啪叽！卡住巨人的肉，这个时候就算它们受伤再生，也会牢牢地卡在肉里头！”

“这是用来……捕获巨人的？”利威尔问道。

“对呀！”

“凯特，我在问你话呢！——”

“哎？”

胖女人和小个男开始用利威尔听不懂的名词飞速交谈起来，他放弃了旁听，抬头看见无数或细小或粗大的管线从无数角落冒出、连接着某处，又在墙壁、天花板上汇聚成迷宫一般的奇异图案。

正当利威尔弯腰好奇地看着一架机床的时候，身旁那堆毛衣和外套的聚集物突然动了起来。他连忙朝一边跳开，却见一颗红晃晃的脑袋在衣堆后冒了出来，“嗯？天亮了？”

“你竟然跑这里睡觉？”

韩吉揉了揉双眼，“啊！利威尔君，你也来技术小组玩吗？”

玩？

“啊！醒了啊！昨晚就看见你在睡觉了，冻得缩成一团呢。所以就给你盖了件衣服。”小个男跑了过来，给韩吉看他的大箭头。

“那个地儿冷着呢，我每次睡都能冻醒，怎么样，给你那件毛外套还暖吗？”胡须男也冒了出来。

“你那个破玩意管个屁用，我从老爸那偷来的军大衣那才叫暖和呢，是吧？韩吉？”胖女人举着两个齿轮从另一头喊话过来。

韩吉从摇摇欲坠的众人的衣服里钻了出来，“哈哈，睡得很香呢！”

“韩吉！韩吉！”米凯从机床后冒了出来，拖着韩吉就要走，“走，训练去。”

“啊！等等！我昨天做的那个东西还没好呢！米凯！——很快就能做完的！你看，就是这个大网，我想可以配上凯特君的箭头，网住了巨人再固定在推车上！”

“嗯——是有那么点意思，不过我就这么点时间给你训练了。”米凯说。

韩吉盯着看热闹的利威尔，“利威尔君会帮我进行立体机动装置的训练的！”

利威尔怔了怔，“我什么时候答应……”

“这样吧！我帮你做个小东西作为报答怎么样？想要弓弩吗？就是咻——”韩吉用手比划起来。

利威尔刚想说这个有屁用，突然想起了什么，“你能……教我写字吗？”

艾尔文让利威尔将文件拿到技术小组后，才想起来关于下次壁外调查器械准备情况的报告尚有疑问，于是便也走了过去。

看了眼技术小组木门上用鲜红油漆涂上的一行大字“恐有人身危险，请三思而后行”，推开沉重的门板，正听到一股喧哗，一个矮小的身影恰好在门后欲离开。

“就是这里，看。一触动这个地方，它就——”

“这样吗？”

“对，这样就射——”

突然有什么东西呼啸着划开空气，接着有人喊“小心！”，艾尔文感到一股巨大的力气将他扑倒。

木门徐徐地关上，又被猛然打开，“是艾尔文？！”

“分队长你没事吧？！”

“对不起！！！都是我的错！！！”

利威尔从艾尔文身上爬了起来，后者脑门上一道恐怖的伤口，正泊泊地往外淌出鲜血。利威尔将他从地上扶起来，轻轻拨开染上血污的发梢，查看了一下伤口，透过向外翻开的皮肉，隐约能看见发白的头骨。

韩吉双腿发软地看着利威尔将晕眩的艾尔文带去医疗室的方向。小个男拍了拍她的肩膀。

医疗室空无一人。

“刚才是韩吉吗？”艾尔文找个椅子坐下，找来一块镜子看着，血液黏糊糊地凝结在眉毛上。

“对。”利威尔四下里找急救箱。

“那孩子和你一样，是孤儿。”

利威尔找到了急救箱。

“她父母以前在军队研究部工作，在韩吉七岁的时候死于一次化学事故。然后就被亲戚家收养了，米凯是她父母生前的朋友，韩吉几次请求加入调查兵团，那时候她还太小了，训练兵团不收她。”

利威尔将箱子放到艾尔文跟前。艾尔文用清水沾湿了棉花，对着镜子清理伤口旁的血迹。

“这年，他们住的村子爆发了瘟疫，收养她的那家人也都死了，就她活了下来。但是训练兵团听说是瘟疫村子的人，拒绝招收韩吉。米凯就把她带进来了。”艾尔文用消毒剂擦了擦伤口，然后拿出针线。

“韩吉似乎小时候就经常在研究部玩耍。”

“难怪那里出事故了。”利威尔说。

将伤口在指间合拢的时候，再次渗出鲜血，似乎流到了眼睛里。艾尔文眯起眼睛，试图将针口对准，然而受到刺激的伤口痛得他一阵晕眩。

利威尔站在一旁，看着他徒劳地摆弄了一阵，并没有动作。

饿。

这个世界为什么不是由食物组成的呢？

地上的泥土、呼吸的空气、来去的人流，如果都是吃的该多好。

男孩从外面回来的时候，发现简陋的小破棚下有一个男人。他将手伸进口袋里，握住了刀柄，小心翼翼地接近。

“这是你的家吗？”男人问。

声音听上去很年轻，也许还不到二十。地上淌着干涸的血迹，男孩看见那人小腿上一道触目惊心的伤口，皮肉翻了开来，像是一张血盘大口。

“我要躲一会。你，给我找些消毒剂、针线和绷带来。”男人从怀里扔出几个银币，“剩下的，买点吃的回来。”他看了看男孩怀里的烂苹果，“不要垃圾。”

男孩饱足地啃下了半个面包，然后将剩下的一半悄悄地塞进衣服里。

然后，他便看着男人处理伤口。

口中咬着一团破布，男人隐忍着剧痛，一针一针地将破裂的小腿缝合起来。

过程漫长而折磨，最后，那人已冷汗涔涔，往墙上一倒，脸色苍白如燃尽的蜡烛。

“外面有士兵在找我吗？”

男孩点了点头。

艾尔文停了下来，转过头来看着利威尔。

“去把医务兵……”

利威尔不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，随即坐到艾尔文对面，把针线从他手中夺过。

冰凉的手触碰在温热的肌肤上时，艾尔文皱了皱眉，针头毫不怜惜地扎进血肉的时候，轻轻地颤抖了一下。

为了分散注意力，艾尔文强迫自己睁开眼。

视线自然地从利威尔的脖颈往下游移。

一道带着尚未散去的青黄淤色的疤痕从锁骨处开始，一路延伸到洁白的衬衫之下，皮带勒住的地方、结实的肌线轮廓隐约可见。

“你只穿了一件衣服？”

上方的动作稍稍一顿。

“嗯。”

“不冷吗？”

“不能生火！”男人低低斥道，“他们会找过来的。”

男孩在角落里缩成一团，所有能找到的破布、废纸皮，把衣服塞得鼓鼓的，仍然止不住颤抖。

男人将他的伤腿移了移，也缩成了一团。

夜寒漫漫，难以成眠。

“我从商会那个满身铜臭的家伙那里偷了一大笔，藏在了他们永远都找不到的地方。等风头一过，肉、女人、房子，什么都可以有了。”

男孩转过头来，漆黑的双瞳有了点光芒。

男人斜眼看着他，“别高兴，小子。没有你的份。”男孩的目光迅速黯淡了下去。

“啧。发臭的小鬼。我可不是圣诞老人。”

男人吐了口痰，哼着个不像样的调子，闭上了眼。

似乎看到了幻想的光景。

男孩摸了摸腹中的面包，试图感受到它的形状。

“不过，小子，”男人突然有了兴致，“你该不会是从童子巷跑出来的吧？哎——就猜到。不过那地方恶心是恶心了点，但还是有吃有住的……摇头？不回去？真不知说你蠢还是……不过要在那里呆了下来，这辈子也就彻底玩完了吧。不过，咳咳——你这样儿，啥都不会的，前半夜冻死在街头，后半夜喂了狗的，也不知道有过多少……”

男孩已经冻得感觉不到双脚。

“小子，会撬锁吗？”

“手也很冰。后勤处是给每个士兵都发了毛衣吧，这个月的补贴也都下来了。”艾尔文说。

“还没有那么冷。”

“十一月？”

“你到底想怎么样？”

男人的脸先是烧得通红。

“该死的！全都是商会走狗，咳咳——平时死了人都不见半个人影，现在倒是全军出动了。”

男孩将被子盖在男人身上。

“今天到手几个银币？嗬——学得挺快，小子。”

雪花从小破棚的缝隙钻进来。

小小的火堆。

下半夜。男人的脸色已经变成青紫一片，从口中呼出的白气像是苟延的生命力，一点点飘散。

“听着……我、咳咳、要死了。去这里……藏好的东西……然后、去、咳咳咳——去找我、我……母亲。”

男孩眨了眨眼。

“把钱分一半给她……像你这么大的时候，我离家出走了、咳，那个男人每天都打我们。总有一天……有了钱，把母亲……听好了，在王都地下街，向她、报上我的名字……”

男孩把耳朵凑了过去。

“利威尔……”

“利威尔，我知道……啊。”艾尔文呲牙。

将线剪断，利威尔在伤口上覆上一块棉垫，粗暴地用胶布粘好。

“我知道你还在生我的气。”艾尔文说。

利威尔站起来，又回头看了他一眼。

“惩罚和训话，想必这都是你没有预料到的。然而，我还是那句话，这里是军队。纪律这套东西，说直白了，就是长官竖立威严的需要，没有了威严，你就镇不住那些三教九流、镇不住新来的小鬼、更镇不住比你更强的人。这一点，你应该能理解。”

真的是这样吗？

艾尔文看着沉默的利威尔。

他并不信任利威尔。至少现在还不信任，他身上带着地下街那股原始、强悍、冷血、无视规则的危险，有时候他甚至恐惧自己到底将什么东西带进了调查兵团。正是在这股自己潜意识里不愿意承认的恐惧中，他试图驯化、控制、甚至改造这头兽。

让他为我所用。

而在那些竖立威严和控制地位的惩罚和训斥中，也许有着那么一点报复的心理，报复在地下街里对自己的凌驾，让他吃点苦头。

而且，征服眼前这个人，让他有一种莫名的快感。

“我能理解。”利威尔说。

然而，此刻，艾尔文却不知道自己的语气为何如此温和。

我在干什么？

利威尔走到窗边。

他想起米勒、皮尔，还有好些死了又或者不知在哪里活着的人。他知道，要镇住下面随时会乱来的小鬼，不是容易的事情。这一刻，他理解了艾尔文此前行为的必要，只是，他还未习惯自己变成了小鬼。

说到底，他是为了什么来到这里？

艾尔文、奥利弗，甚至韩吉，他们似乎都很清楚自己要干什么。

目标。这是在他将近二十年的人生里一直缺席的东西。

午后。

“这本书到底讲了什么？”终于没有耐心读下去，利威尔将《迷宫中的将军》扔到艾尔文桌上。

艾尔文停下手中的笔。

“有一个将军，他受命要攻下一座城池。然而此城的城墙固若金汤、密不透风，最后，他好不容易找到了一个小洞，只容一个人通过。他就自己进去了。

“进去以后，发现城内竟然有自己失散多年的家人，于是打消了攻打的念头，让城外的军队解散了。但是几天后，另外一队大军要攻入城中。将军来到城外求和，发现领军者是自己的哥哥。

“将军的哥哥说，城内人只是用妖术迷惑了你，并劝说他一起攻打城池。将军相信了，两人攻入城内，大军将居民杀光。将军发现自己的家人躺在死者之中。最后，他和哥哥一起离开了。”

“完了？”

“完了。”

“这就写了这么厚一本？”

“这是梗概。”

“这到底讲了什么？”利威尔问，翘起二郎腿。

“你是怎么想的？”艾尔文将书放回书架。

利威尔怔了怔，看着空中某点，沉默了一会儿，“你不知道你的敌人是谁。你甚至不知道你自己是谁。然后……你发现你变成了自己的敌人。”

艾尔文淡淡一笑。

“对吗？”利威尔问。

艾尔文耸耸肩。

叮咚。

男孩怔怔地看着银叉子掉在了地上，然后他赶紧抬头看向父亲。

伯爵瞥了他一眼。“你难道是连叉子都拿不稳吗，艾尔文？”

母亲也看了他一眼，没有说什么。

男仆将盛有干净叉子的餐盘送到男孩身旁。

男孩拿过叉子，挺了挺腰板，将烟熏羊扒切下一小块，送入口中。

蔬菜沙拉、奶酪也一一上来。

“夫人，您还要这个吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。”

男孩着急地看着男仆将奶酪撤下，他的膀胱已经饱胀饱胀地，然而还不能离开餐桌。

香醇的咖啡满满地倒入杯中。

男孩咕噜咕噜地喝完，看着伯爵和夫人。

“声音太大了。”

男孩低了低头。

餐桌上只有他们三人。旁边站立着男管家帕特森先生和两个男仆。

“急着去哪里吗？”伯爵问。

“没有，父亲。”男孩说，继续憋着。

“去吃晚饭吗？”利威尔问，将后勤部的文件啪地拍在艾尔文桌上。

“你去吧，我把这个看完。”艾尔文没有抬头。

利威尔看了他一眼，离开了房间。

“说起打猎，现在可以去的地方越来越少了，唉，都被砍伐开发成农田了。”

“还不是商会那些暴发户，买了个把地就恨不得都砍光，他们就那么能吃吗？”

“倒不是他们要吃，下面还有很多张嘴要养着呢。”伯爵说。

“倒是，我们下面那几户也是，拼了命生孩子……”

“那你们都去哪里打猎了呢？公爵阁下，您呢？”

艾尔文喝了一口咖啡。

公爵从雪茄盒里抽出一支雪茄，身边的男仆划过一根火柴。

“对啊，我都好久没有去了……哎，我们这就去加入女士们那边吧？”公爵站起来，看了一眼艾尔文。

艾尔文跟着众人离座，经过老帕特森的时候，将一个墨黑的盒子递给他，“帮我把它处理掉，卖了扔了什么都好……”

帕特森打开盒子，压低诧异的声线，“少爷，你竟然还留着……”

绅士们从他们身边经过，鱼贯而入进入客厅。

艾尔文回头看了看帕特森。后者的神色有异。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”老管家将盒子收入怀里。

“不对，到底是什么？”艾尔文转过身来。

“没什么，少爷。”帕特森朝他微微鞠躬，然后走进了客厅。

艾尔文眯起双眼。

“来，艾尔文，这边，不介意加入我们吧？”公爵夫人挽过艾尔文的胳膊，来到客厅中央的沙发上。

公爵小姐安吉拉身着紫罗兰色的长裙、头发是浅褐色的小卷挽成髻，耳垂和项上都是珍珠坠饰。她朝艾尔文浅浅一笑。

艾尔文颔首，在她身边坐了下来。

安吉拉低着头，有点不安地看着自己戴着白丝绸手套的双手。

晚餐席间，他们还没有搭过话。

“听说公爵小姐喜欢读诗？”艾尔文问。

“叫我安吉拉就好。对的，我喜欢……叶芝的诗。”

“我也喜欢。”

壁炉里的火静静燃烧着。各种目光从客厅的不同角落投到他们身上，显然正成为众人话题的焦点。

艾尔文忍住打哈欠的冲动，努力让每个话题能持续个几分钟。

然而安吉拉异常文静。

“你觉得温度如何，冷吗？”

“不冷，很好的，谢谢。”

“那就好。”

“你不介意来一杯茶吗？”安吉拉问道。

砰！

“去晚了，厨房只剩下这个，爱吃不吃。”

利威尔将一盘蔬菜汤和半条面包放在艾尔文跟前。

艾尔文犹豫了一下，将桌上的文件清理好，端过盘子，喝了起来。

利威尔搬过来一张椅子，坐在艾尔文对面，掰下一半面包，吃了起来。吃完面包，艾尔文还在慢条斯理地喝着汤，利威尔支起一条胳膊，撑着脸颊，看着他一勺一勺地将汤送入口中。

艾尔文抬头。

那慵懒半寐的双眼没有表情地看着他，干净柔顺的黑发被粗粗地修剪过，干燥的唇瓣没有几丝颜色，绵软的脸颊在手心上微微地鼓起，“你这样的吃法不嫌累吗？”从来端起来就喝的利威尔问道。

艾尔文没有理他。

勺子在汤盘中轻轻碰击、并不舀满，平稳地抬手、送到微微颔首却并不低腰俯接的嘴边，唇瓣轻启喂入而不吮吸、没有声响、没有溢出，举手投足之间力道拿捏自如，几乎要生出不可思议的美感来。

利威尔皱起眉头。着迷一般看了一会。

清醒过来以后随手将桌上的一个牛皮纸信封拿了过来。正是早上看见的那个。

“这是什么东西？”利威尔将画满线条点点的羊皮纸抽了出来。

“琴谱。”

“琴谱是什么？”

“我以前偶尔有弹钢琴，朋友找到好的谱子就寄过来给我。”

“可是这里没有钢琴。”

“嗯……他可是个以为哪里都会有钢琴的家伙。

琴谱中掉下一张什么。

利威尔捡了起来。看见艾尔文的署名。

“当你……”

“嗯？”艾尔文将汤匙放下。

卡莱尔从白瓷碗里抽出一张纸条，打开，一笑。

他身旁的金发男孩从他手中夺过，“叶芝《当你老了》。”

四周的人安静下来。

卡莱尔用手搂过男孩，纤长的五指在他柔软的金发间轻抚，然后用低低的声线吟诵：

当你老了，头发花白，睡意沉沉，

倦坐在炉边，取下这本书来，

慢慢读着，追梦当年的眼神

那柔美的神采与深幽的晕影。

多少人爱过你青春的片影，

爱过你的美貌，以虚伪或是真情，

惟独一人爱你那朝圣者的心，

爱你哀戚的脸上岁月的留痕。

在炉栅边，你弯下了腰，

低语着，带着浅浅的伤感，

爱情是怎样逝去，又怎样步上群山，

怎样在繁星之间藏住了脸。

红酒在杯中浅浅晃动，烛光温暖而宁静。只听见刷刷的笔尖在羊皮纸上舞动的声音。

“去看艾尔文在写什么。”卡莱尔拍了拍男孩的屁股。

男孩跑到艾尔文跟前，瞄了几眼，轻轻一笑，便坐到艾尔文身上，等待他写完。

男孩仰头，用手指抚过艾尔文浅金如水的眉，碧空倒影般澄蓝的双瞳，划过高挺的鼻梁，然后用指腹按揉着轻启的软唇。

艾尔文的视线从桌上的纸笔转移而来，他看着男孩的手从须根满布的下巴滑下，沿着喉结、锁骨，挑开半解的衣襟，撩拨着肌理分明的胸腹，最后在皮带上的金属扣间停下。

灵巧的双手不费吹灰之力地卸掉了一切防备，男孩低头便含住了那悄然抬起的男性欲望。

艾尔文溢出一声呻吟，吞咽一下，继续在羊皮纸上疾笔纵书。呼吸逐渐急促、笔墨下的诗句时而缱绵酥软、时而撕扯震颤。

最后署上艾尔文·史密斯之名，他便扔开钢笔，将双手插入少年的发间蹂躏起来，仰起脖颈、双眼迷醉。

卡莱尔将羊皮纸夺了过来。

“嗬——艾尔文……这可真是……”

“写了什么呢，快念快念！”

“当你湿了，双眼莹泪，娇喘连连……”

“当你……湿了？”利威尔念道。

艾尔文全身一震，一把将利威尔手中的纸夺了过来，浏览了一眼那熟悉的字迹：

当你湿了，双眼莹泪，娇喘连连，

在我的胯下振颤，含住这颗小花苞，

痴然舔舐，你那弧度曼妙的肌线，

那濡润撩人的薄唇与神魂颠倒的黑瞳。

多少人渴望过你冷艳的吐息，

渴望你的碰触，甚至愿被你踩在脚下，

唯独一人插进过你那温热紧致的蜜穴，

射入过黏腻的淫液彻底将你弄脏。

在我灼热的进攻下，你无助颤动近乎窒息，

哀求控诉着，屈辱的泪水氤氲色气

我是怎样以爱的名义一遍一遍侵犯着你，又怎样制止不了自己

让你于世界之大却只为我一人张开双腿

利威尔看见艾尔文目光躲闪、脸颊染成通红，还极不自然地吞咽了一下。

“卡莱尔这家伙……”

“那什么东西啊？”

艾尔文看着利威尔一副长官你把柄被抓住了的玩味眼神，脖颈稍稍后仰、指尖探到几分凌乱缠绕的黑发后、轻轻地挠了下耳背，咂了咂嘴、若隐若现的舌尖在洁白的齿间逡巡，深不见底的黑瞳从斜下方勾起一抹嘲弄，“情书吗，长官？”

艾尔文感到空气干燥微痒、摩擦着他的喉管直到不适地分泌出体液来。他清了清嗓子同时摇头、将奇怪的情景驱逐出头脑。

“我也有过年少浪漫的时候啊。”

将羊皮纸折起、匆匆塞进外套的口袋里，艾尔文不经意地瞥了利威尔一眼。

“像是淫诗多一点啊，艾尔文分队长。”

“你今天的职责结束了，利威尔。”

利威尔右手轻轻捶胸，一手拿起乘着剩饭的托盘，一边将方才艾尔文从未有过的狼狈情态在脑海里储存、想着那张被紧张藏起的羊皮纸，琢磨着是否需要入手以备日后作筹码之用。

房门开阖又关上。

两年前那段迷茫而堕落的岁月，勾起了艾尔文的回忆。

烛光清冷如旧梦。

然而，艾尔文再次摇了摇头，刚才的光景……是不知不觉中积攒起的欲望太久没有倾泻吗，竟然对那个人起了兴致。

一定是错觉。


	11. Chapter 11

“不好。”米凯捕捉到空气中的异常。

加快了速度。

利威尔、迪安、韩吉跟在他身后。

“杰瑞！”迪安大喊。

杰瑞站在树上，手里拿着烟雾弹的发射枪，一动不动地看着远处，神情诡异地凝固了。

迪安摇晃着他的肩膀。

“受伤了吗？”

米凯观察着四周。

利威尔看到老狮子躺在一片草地上。

他从树上落到地面。

韩吉跟在他身后，然后便看到浑身鲜血的老狮子。

“前辈！——”韩吉冲了上去，然后僵住了。

米凯也降了下来，他探了探老狮子的颈动脉，“还活着。”

韩吉哇地大叫出来，然后颤抖着将手按在老狮子腿上一个出血口上，“那！这、这要赶紧止血！！米凯，我们有绷带吗？！！”

米凯没有动作。

利威尔看着韩吉，嘴唇动了动，最后还是没说什么。

没救了。

他早早地看出来，老狮子看来是从高处摔落的，本能地勉强保护了重要的脑袋，以致于没有立即毙命，但已全身骨折，体内的脏器恐怕也已经七零八落。

“你们！你们怎么都一动不动啊！！你们、快点！做点什么啊！——”韩吉的声音颤抖着。

老狮子看着韩吉，似乎想说什么，张开了嘴，却只吐出了一口猩红的鲜血。利威尔将他的头轻轻抬起，好让他舒服一点。

但他知道，老狮子不可能有任何的“舒服”可言。四肢百骸必定承受着地狱一般的疼痛，照说早就该痉挛和休克而死了，利威尔惊讶于他竟然支撑到现在。

老狮子的眼球几乎要从眼眶里掉出来，喉咙里发出不详的咕噜咕噜的声音，他看着他们，却说不了话。

韩吉的眼角溢出泪水。

米凯叹了一口气，站了起身，观察着地面的痕迹。

“一头、恐怕是15米级。”

“一头？”利威尔抬起头，跟米凯交换了一个眼神。

他们都清楚，一头巨人根本不足以打倒老狮子，有着几乎非人的坚韧意志和体魄的这个男人，在垒倒四五头15米级以前根本不可能倒下，更何况是全身而退、不留下任何残肢骨骸。这里，太干净了。

到底发生了什么？

两人同时朝树上的杰瑞看去。身旁的迪安摇了摇头。

咻——

林子深处，第二道黑烟升上了天际。

二十分钟前。

米凯班在巨树森林的东边边界候命。

杰瑞喘着气，看着雾气带着灼热的腥臭蒸腾起来。米凯将他放在树梢上。拍了拍他的肩膀。

杰瑞一手将米凯推开，径自飞到了远处。

迪安想说什么，看着杰瑞离去的背影。

“让他自己呆一会。”利威尔说。

训练兵团第91期毕业首席杰瑞·海泽尔，再次在实战中发挥失常，险些命丧巨人口。

咻——

“那小子怎么啦，丧着个脸。”老狮子从远处飞来，“听着，西边出现了大量巨人、战况很惨烈，这群恶心东西突然从林子中心冒了出来，艾尔文分队长已经派了奥利弗他们去技术小组那边查看，恐怕出事了。你们是新兵班，看着自己小命就好。等待命——”

“杰瑞！”韩吉从后面冒了出来，“糟了！杰瑞往林子中心飞去了！”

米凯低低骂了一声，正要飞出，老狮子一把拉着他，“你看着自己班，我把那小崽子逮回来。”

消息传开后，新兵里开始躁动起来。

“林子不是在上午排查过了吗？怎么会突然出现巨人了？”

“排查当然不是彻底的，突然冒出这么几只也是意料之中吧。”

“你到底听没听啊，那数量不少啊！而且是从林子中央！”

“那不是技术小组和团长他们安置陷阱要捕捉巨人的地方吗？”

“那这些要怎么办？”

利威尔听着小声议论，低头看了看脚下。

一个3米级的巨人留着口水扒着他所在的树干。作为人墙在森林边界吸引巨人，待技术小组在林子中央设立捕获装置完毕，就将巨人引到陷阱中进行捕获，是原来的计划。

咻——

一道黑烟升上天际。

“是杰瑞他们。雷那蒂，你负责剩下的士兵，利威尔、迪安跟我来。”米凯说。

“米凯！我也要去！”韩吉大喊。

“你这家伙……好吧，给我打醒十二分精神。”

“挑一个简单一点的下手，观察他们的作息时间，别太早，等夜里冻得手指要掉的时候就去试一下。”男人说，“这几种锁你都会撬了，别太紧张、机灵点就行，去吧。”

男孩看着最后一点光亮从那温暖的一家四口屋子里熄灭。

还没到时间。

平常，按照手脚僵冻的程度，他就能判断出大致时间了，但这一夜，他的心跳一直未能平息。

星光朦胧。掏出两根细铁丝，男孩的手微微抖动起来。指头有点麻，他哈了口气，狠狠地搓了一会儿，然后将铁丝送入锁口。左右轻轻旋动，感觉到阻力的细微差别，然后用小弯钩一一挑起弹珠，噼啪、弹珠一一卡入缝隙，稍后，用力一旋。

啪嗒。

门打开了。男孩擦了擦头上的汗。还有一扇门，看样子是固定栓。从靴子里掏出一根小铁条，卡在窗框下，左右上下撬动一会，咔，翘起一小空隙。窗后有重物挡着，男孩勉强伸入瘦骨嶙峋的胳膊，向门栓处摸索。

叮咚——

动作要轻。够不着。

什么声音？

男孩惊恐地停了下来。然后撞着胆子迅速扫了一眼四周。现在被发现根本脱不了身。

吞咽。

冷静。

刺啦——

开了。温暖而静谧的空气包裹了他全身，男孩感到眼角溢出了泪水。他坐倒在地上，双腿发软，然而他再也不想离开了。

他想起在孤儿院的日子，冬夜里仍然是滴水成冰、漏风如刺，大家紧挨着睡，偶尔谁放了一个臭屁，就被大伙踢出被窝。男孩那个时候也有一个名字，直到六岁的那年，被卖到了童子巷。

“长大了就要去工作。”孩子们都这么说，那时候谁都不明白工作的真正含义。

然而如今，再也回不去了。

不知道过了多久，男孩终于又开始动了起来。在黑暗中摸索着前行。

突然，他听到了轻不可闻的抽泣声。

卧室。烛光亮了起来，在门缝中漏出，像是撒了一片砂糖。

“怎么了？”

“男爵家将那几匹布料退了回来，说是不需要我们家的了……可这个月就指望这个了，你说怎么办……”

“他们说为什么了吗？”

“他们什么都没说，就说已经在别处买了。你说这是怎么回事？”

“别担心，我会想办法的，我明天就去找……”

男孩站在黑暗中，不敢呼吸。

传来掀动被子、衣物摩擦的窸窣声响。

男孩朝门口退去。砰！

“谁？！”

他几乎跳了起来，推开门撒腿就跑，寒冷的空气扑面而来，灌入肺腑。他听到连声叫骂，有人从哪里追了出来。

男人看着双手空空的男孩一拐一拐地回来了。

各自蜷缩进了被窝，没有人说话。

“伤着了吗？”

“扭了。”

男孩舔了舔干裂的唇瓣，“我不想偷东西了。”

“怎么？”

“那家人……他们也很穷。”

“啧。他们饿得快死了吗？行，你宁愿自己死掉的话，我不阻止你。”

“可是……”

“还住着房子呢是吧？吃得上饭吧？听着，臭小鬼，这叫借，他们还能活下去，但我们就要饿死了，难道就不能让他们分一点？”

利威尔抬头，一道黑烟升上天际，像是从坟地破土而出的尸手，在随风散尽前、绝望地朝蓝天奋力一抓。

杰瑞看着迪安，然而双目没有焦距。

米凯看了看第二道黑烟，“杰瑞，你能飞吗？”

没有回答。

“杰瑞！振作点！”米凯拍了拍他的脸，然而他只是茫然地望着他。

是老狮子的死吗？

“利威尔、迪安，你们送杰瑞回去，韩吉，跟我来。”米凯看见利威尔朝他点点头，便带着韩吉朝森林深处飞了去。

迪安从树上落下，来到利威尔身边，然后捂住了嘴，“为什么……”

利威尔看着老狮子的呼吸变得急促，每一秒都似乎延长着巨大的痛苦。

“需要给你一个痛快吗？”利威尔问。

老狮子说不出话，他瞪着利威尔。

不要吗。

利威尔最后看了老狮子一眼，站起身，朝杰瑞走去。

迪安扶着树干呕吐了起来。

“喂，小子，醒醒。我可不会背着你飞。”利威尔掐住杰瑞的脸颊，喊道，后者无动于衷，“啧，一个两个，老子又不是保姆。迪安，回去再吐！”

迪安挣扎着站了起来。

“怎么会这样……”他喃喃道，看向老狮子。

老狮子看着天空。

一只鸟飞过，扑腾着翅膀。

“操你小子！竟然！卧槽卧槽挖槽！”

男孩趴在地上，咳嗽不止。

“你小声点！瞧这样子，这家伙也是从别人那里偷来的吧？这么一大笔，看他那蔫样也不可能自己搞到手啊！”

那不是你们的。

男孩奋力从地上挣扎起来，扑向那几个混混。却被一脚踢了开来。

“你新来的吧，没见过呀。啊，这眼神，还不错嘛。”

还回来。

拳脚交加。

“欢迎，”男人咧开了嘴角，“来到地下街。”

“他总是打我们，有一次我实在再也受不了，就从家里跑了出来。在一家锁匠那里打着工，把伎俩全都学到以后，就干起了活。想着哪天偷了一笔大的，回去扔在那个人脸上，带着母亲离开。”

男孩闭上眼，一股血腥从喉头涌出。他似乎能看见那个人在火堆旁冷却的尸体。

男孩站了起来，又跌倒在地上。

那不是你们的。

我答应了那个人，要给他母亲送去。

天色昏沉了下去。

一只猫叫了起来，在被污水浸泡的垃圾堆旁，扑向了沟渠深处。有什么东西尖叫了一声。

男孩爬起来，向前走去。

不知道走了多久，身旁偶尔有装饰华美的马车经过，匆匆奔驰而过、停下。消失在幽深的院落尽头。

一个持枪的士兵看了一眼男孩，关上了门。

男孩走着，鲜血一路跟着他，直到失去知觉。

“利威尔……利威尔……”

有一个声音叫唤着。

“利威尔？”

“操！”利威尔堪堪避过一只树丛中冒出来的巨手。然而听见一声惊呼，迪安的钩子擦过干裂的树皮、随即坠落。

利威尔转过身，只见迪安惊险地卡在一条摇晃的枝干上，一脸惊恐地看着一头11米级的巨人接近。

一下一下的震动从脚下的枝干传来，又或者，那是心脏的跳动？

如果我没有来到这里。

如果我在那乱糟糟但舒适的兵团宿舍里，杰瑞他们在打扑克牌，韩吉跑到男兵宿舍找利威尔，结果被他们拉进了赌局，而利威尔拿起扫帚将地上所有人的臭袜子扫出了宿舍。

如果我没有加入调查兵团。

如果我没有当兵，在暖和的家里，母亲将干杏脯从纸袋子里拿出来，倒进干果盒子里，有几个掉了出来，妹妹从地上捡起来，笑嘻嘻地吃掉了，父亲将她抱起来放在大腿上，揉了一把小孩儿柔软的棕发。

“喂！发什么呆！”利威尔喊。

迪安似乎听到有人在喊他。

“迪安！——”

又是那个清晨一般的光景吗？

这些东西、到底是什么？

到底、从哪里冒出来？

为什么，还是动不了？

“我可帮不了你！他妈扛不动两个人！你给我自己动起来！还是你屁股宁愿被巨人嚼烂也不愿意从那该死的树枝上挪开来？啊？！”利威尔朝迪安喊道，他背上的杰瑞看着一步步接近的巨人，从利威尔身上爬了下来。

利威尔看着杰瑞扶着树干站了起来，眼神不再迷离，只是瞪着巨人。

“我……！”迪安感到下身一股热流流出，濡湿了裤子鞋袜。

“给我动起来！”利威尔想起上一次壁外调查，迪安从始至终没能在巨人面前挪动一步，无论老狮子怎样训斥他。

迪安看着巨人。

如果我没有来这里。

利威尔看着几米之外的男孩，“自己动起来。”

如果我没有加入调查兵团。

“臭小子你要别人救到什么时候？自己动起来。我不会帮你。”利威尔抱起双臂。

巨人张开嘴，一只手往前方捞了捞，够不着、它继续向前迈了一步。

如果我没有加入训练兵团。

啪嗒，身旁的一根树枝断裂了。巨人的手伸了过来。

利威尔看着他。

迪安的双手停止了抖动。时间似乎在那一刻静止了。

“他不是利威尔！”

“你在说什么？！这就是利威尔啊！”

“你！……呔！你看看！你看看！利威尔是十几年前就走了的！你看看这小鬼才多大？！”

“你胡说什么呢？利威尔明明是前几天才走的。”

“你这臭婆娘，又发病了，我不管你，我可不会养这小垃圾。”

“不用你养，这是我的孩子。我自然……利威尔！你醒了！”

男孩睁开眼。

一个温热的躯体将他紧紧搂在怀里，“太好了……”柔软的黑发抚过他的脸颊，女人看着他，皱纹和喜悦同时爬上她柔和的眉角。

男孩不可思议地看着她，漆黑的双瞳、狭长的眉眼。

你是谁？

“饿了吧？先吃东西吧。”女人将冒着热气的土豆汤端到他跟前。男孩咽了一口水，捧起汤盘咕噜咕噜地喝了起来，软烂的土豆块滑入口中，嚼开来甘甜醇香。

“慢慢吃，别急，还有呢。”女人用袖口擦了擦蹭了一脸汤汁的男孩的鼻尖、嘴角，指间抹过他细细的眉、柔软白皙的脸颊，将脏兮兮凌乱翘起的黑发一缕一缕顺好。

男孩看着她，将小小的手覆上她的脸颊，长长的睫毛、高挺的鼻梁，还有那干燥但温软如玉的唇，一寸一寸确认着，这可触可感的体温。

“伤口还痛吗？”

男孩摇摇头。

女人再次将他紧紧搂进怀里。

“利威尔……我的孩子……”

“你不是利威尔。”

男人说，他有一头浓密的棕发、扎手的须根和冷静而陌生的眼神，“你自己知道。”

男孩没有说话，他紧紧地抓着被铺。

“她的病很多年了，自从和那死掉的老混球生的六岁儿子十来年前出走了以后。记着，吃完这顿就给我滚蛋。”

“啊！！——”迪安对着巨人大吼，像是将肺部所有空气清空、血液从体内沸腾殆尽一般。

都拿去吧。

巨人似乎怔住了。

你们这些恶心的东西。

他扳动扳机，斜飞而出、却被巨人的手指勾住了钢丝，像是玩弄木偶的牵线者，迪安啪地投入了它的手心。

利威尔拔出刀刃。

嚓——

巨人的掌心被一斩为二、指头啪嗒啪嗒地掉落地上，一个身影飞出，踉踉跄跄地回旋到巨人脑后。

有本事就都拿去吧。

轰——

像是巨大的积木块倒下，白烟蒸腾起来。

迪安双腿发软、一下倒在地上，脸色苍白如鬼。从地狱门前走回来一趟。

利威尔落在地上。

迪安看了看利威尔，犹自喘息。

留下一堆佝偻参差的骨架，林子复归安寂。

克莉丝为城里的几户人家做饭洗衣的时候，总是带上男孩。男孩帮着她砍柴烧火，吃上饭以后个子没长多少，但力气着实比同龄孩子要大得多。

偶尔男孩也会和别家小孩打起架来，小孩说克莉丝是疯子、从外面捡了个小哑巴回来当做自己孩子养，男孩把他们打得鼻青脸肿，害得克莉丝丢了活计。气得克莉丝哭着打了他一顿，还不让他吃饭。

但是到了晚上，他们又好了。克莉丝用毛巾把男孩的头发擦干，两人睡在一个被窝里。

“我不是哑巴。”他说。

“当然不是，我的利威尔。”她将他抱在怀里。

男孩闻着她脖子上淡淡的肥皂味，瘦瘦的胳膊紧紧地搂着克莉丝。

盖文偶尔会来，带些吃的。但是男孩并不喜欢他来，因为盖文会把他赶到另外一个屋子，男孩就不能和克莉丝一起睡了。偶尔，男孩会听到奇怪的声音，有次，他偷偷地看他们在干什么，克莉丝似乎在哭叫，男孩恐惧地想起他曾经看到过的类似光景。他冲了进去要把她救出来，结果被扔了出来。

这些晚上他只有独自入睡，练练做噩梦，回到那些晦暗冰冷的回忆里。第二天他总会一有机会就抱着克莉丝不放开，克莉丝总是笑话他，但男孩只有感觉到体温通过肌肤切实地传过来时，才能平息那颗不安的心。

这段日子以来，他已经想不起自己从前的名字了。地下街的小孩总是给他起各种难听的外号，他阴着脸将他们狠狠教训一顿，“我叫利威尔。”

就这样过了两年。有一天他从外面回来，带着自己偷到的一小袋银币，这两年他会自己赚些小外快，手法也越发纯熟。

克莉丝病了，烧了几天几夜，盖文请了医生来，医生摇摇头。男孩每天晚上都睡不着，他听见她迷迷糊糊的病中呓语，有几次叫到了他。他扑上去抱住她，但是克莉丝将他推开了。

“你是谁？！”

男孩睁大了眼。

“利威尔呢？我的利威尔呢？！”

盖文看着，吐出一连串像是喘不过气来的笑声，他笑起来总是这样，“病着的时候倒是清醒了。”

最后她歇斯底里地将哭着的男孩推开，“你不是利威尔！你滚！——他在哪？！你杀了他是不是！——你伪装成他！——”

第二天清晨，她已经冰冷。

盖文用推车将克莉丝的尸体带到河边，烧掉。男孩看着黑烟将她带走。

他再也没有哭过。

杰瑞似乎稍稍清醒过来了，虽然还是没有说话，但已经能够自己飞了，便和迪安一起回去了。

利威尔则独自往林子里飞去。

越往深处，林木越发繁茂，而鸟叫声却越发凋零。除了耳边的风声，便只能感觉到自己心脏的跳动。

利威尔首先看到的，是倒在地上散了架的钩索发射器，他记得曾经在技术小组看到过这东西。

然后他便看到了破碎的尸身，和喷溅开来挂在枝叶上的鲜血。米凯转过头看了他一眼。

利威尔轻轻落在艾尔文身边，后者正站在奥利弗的尸体前。

艾尔文似乎微微受惊、转过头看见是利威尔，又低过头去擦掉脸上的泪水。

利威尔静静地看着艾尔文背过身去。

奥利弗双目狰狞，一臂一腿没了，腹腔上的皮肉被撕扯开来、肠子在几米开外的树梢上挂着。

利威尔忍住呕吐的冲动，扫视了一圈这片林中空地。还有三个奥利弗班的老兵死在了周围，然而没有别的人了。

“技术小组和团长他们呢？”利威尔问道。

米凯摇了摇头，“不见了。”

逃了吗？还是，被吃掉了？

“我去找他们！”韩吉说，然后便飞了出去。

“等等！不要单独行动！”米凯大喊。

利威尔跃上树梢，“我去把她追回来。”

韩吉从很小的时候起就知道在那道遮蔽一切的围墙以外，有一个比她所能想象得到的还要大许多的世界，既有银冰素裹千里雪封、崖壁洞天奇峰峭峦，亦有怒海轻舟浊浪排空、流云迤逦星月洪荒。

因此她早早识字，将家里的书读得懂的读不懂的都翻了个遍，当她跟别的小孩讲那外面的丰饶世界、讲奇趣的物种、讲巨人的成因猜测外貌习性的时候，没有人相信、大家都嚷着佐耶家的小疯子又来了快躲开小心别被传染。

当她被其他孩子们唬弄排挤的时候，她总是一次次地向父亲母亲确认，那个世界是否真的存在。父亲总是会从地窖里拿出各种各样的化石标本，告诉她哪些是调查兵团第几次壁外调查带回来的，而母亲总是拔出立体机动装置的剑刃就要冲出家门，嚷嚷着要把那些欺负宝贝女儿的小畜生给削掉，最后总是父女二人在邻居们又围观之前将她合力拉进屋。

父母在三兵团总部的研发部门里工作，时常给韩吉带回来些自己做的小玩意、又或者是王都内要处理掉的书籍。

直到七岁的那年，那一天太阳早早落山，然而韩吉再也没有等到两个熟悉的身影。在夜露深重的拂晓时分，几个穿着军装、神色悲戚的陌生大人来了。

米凯在一个星期后来到已故友人的家时，老远便闻到一股奇怪的焦臭，捂着鼻子赶紧冲进屋子后，却看到头发乱糟糟衣服上烧灼出一个个破洞的小女孩，忙碌在一堆盛有各色溶液的玻璃试管瓶子中，各类化学书籍夹着潦草的脚注堆在脚边摇摇欲坠。

他将小女孩从仪器装置中抱了出来，她叫嚣了好一会儿，蹭着鼻涕泪水问了好半天，米凯才搞清楚她到底在干什么。

兵团的士兵并没有告诉韩吉她父母的具体死因，一是事故的调查还未完成，二是他们觉得告诉一个七岁小女孩到底是什么化学物质导致的事故，她也不会听得懂。

于是韩吉用她那惊人的力气纠缠住他们，“告诉我到底是什么东西杀死了爸爸妈妈！”任凭他们一遍一遍劝慰说理，小女孩一个字也没听进去，“我要搞清楚是什么杀死了他们！我要造出世界上最结实的保护服！这样爸爸妈妈就不会死了！”

他们从来没见过一个小女孩会有这么奇怪的执着，最后只好放弃、狼狈地离开了。

米凯抱住这个几天好好吃过一顿饭浑身臭烘烘的女孩，不管她对自己怎么又抓又咬也绝不放开。最后，不只是累的还是饿的，她终于放弃挣扎，带着泪痕偎依在米凯的怀里。

几天后，韩吉便带着她的一大堆书籍和化学仪器来到了远房亲戚的家里。穷破的乡下地方什么都没有，米凯给女孩买了一大堆衣服和食物，留下兵团的定期补助，仔细地叮嘱了慈祥的老夫妇后才离开。

韩吉白天帮着干农活，晚上则自己跑到小山头里的秘密基地里捣弄自己设计的化学实验。收养的夫妇和孩子们一家没有人弄得懂韩吉的想法，只是有时候看着她头发被烧焦、脸颊熏得黑乎乎、双手冒起好几个水泡地倒在家门口，有几次还送到镇上住进了医院。

六年后，米凯再次踏进那个村子的时候，瘟疫已经夺去了三分之二的人口，尸体多得来不及烧，堆在路边被苍蝇光顾。

这次，他再次在一堆化学仪器中发现了小女孩，她正要往自己身上扎一个针管，米凯一声将她喝住。

“就只有我活过来了，所以我的身上一定有抗体！这是我将自己的血清提纯以后混合其他药物制成的，你看！我是按照书上做的！现在我给自己注入病毒和疫苗然后开始写实验日记，可惜没有对照组，但是没有办法了！”

米凯看了看屋子里散落一地的医药、生物书籍，角落处用茅草盖了起来的孩子，看了看女孩厚厚的眼镜片后血丝满布的双目，将她手中的针管扔掉，将她瘦弱的手覆在自己的掌心里。

“你们、”

韩吉拔出双刃、奋力朝前方一头耷拉着脑袋的巨人切去。

嘣！

用力过猛刀身崩断、巨人呜鸣一声，捂住后脑勺。她堪堪擦过一棵巨树、踉跄地转过身来、上刃。

“都给我、”

俯冲、下削。

轰隆——

“去死！”

纵身前跃、一脚踩上白烟弥漫的尸首，韩吉红着双眼划开一片浓郁的苦绿。

“韩吉！”利威尔追在她身后，“你发什么疯！”

一定还没死。

一定。

前方的身影加速喷出气体，如猎鹰扑食般奋不顾身。

“啧！”

利威尔突然想起那天在技术小组的韩吉，想起他们一边玩笑打闹一边组装着钩索发射器。

就在这时，两头巨人从树丛中抬起头来。

“小心！——”利威尔大喊。

钢丝被一手扯住、韩吉猛然坠向地面，又被向心力抛向空中，几秒后落入另一只巨手中。

另一个身影即刻化作寒霜般的残影、掠过还未来得及合拢的巨手，瞬间骨肉如拼图般分崩离析，掌中物事继续坠落、只听得一声尖叫。

旁边的几棵巨树轻轻摇曳，枯叶抖落之时、利威尔再次反蹬而出，乘风如流、庞大臃肿的身躯应声而倒，片刻后，森林复归清寂。

他落到韩吉身边，突然飞起一脚将她踢翻在地。韩吉吐了一口泥土、从地上跳起，恶狠狠地瞪着利威尔。

“臭四眼，一脚还清醒不过来是吗？”利威尔缓缓走过来。

“我要去找他们。”韩吉擦了擦划破的脸颊，血水沿着脖子流下，双瞳颤动、焦距不定。

“要是活着就不用你救，要是死了你也救不了。”

“我不会让他们死掉……再也不会。”韩吉的胸膛剧烈起伏着，将涌到喉咙的苦涩痛快地吞咽了下去，手柄往刀匣一插、抽出，正要飞起。

啪！

利威尔一记手刀，韩吉双眼一翻、柔软的身躯倒在他怀里。

“小子，该长大了。你有两个选择，一是跟我，二是滚蛋。”盖文说。

男孩想了想，“我跟你。还有，我叫利威尔，不是小子。”

“啧，毛长全了是吧。”

一辆马车在山林里疾驰而过，残阳西斜，马夫看到路中央有什么挡着。他勒停了马，下车查看。

“怎么了？”车内传来男人的声音。

“是个小男孩，老爷。”

“小男孩？”马车里探出一位老绅士。

“不知道死了还是怎么的。”车夫将男孩翻过身来，拍了拍脸。

男孩艰难地眯开眼，嘴唇动了动，“面包……”

“饿晕了。”老绅士转过头，“凯丽，拿点吃的过来。”

一位穿着漂亮的妇人从车上下来，手里拿着一小包饼干，“哎呀，真可怜。”她蹲了下来，“要水喝吗？”

男孩突然睁开眼睛，一手从妇人手里抢过饼干，撒腿便跑。

几个人愣住了。

“小孩儿饿慌了，这本来就是给他的。”老绅士说着，扶起贵妇人，真要上马车。

“哟——谢谢您的好心肠！”突然，从两旁的树丛里冒出来好几个男人、手里拿着棍棒刀具。

贵妇人尖叫了一声，老绅士吓了一跳，手颤抖着要从衣服口袋里掏出什么，男人们猛地向他们扑来，一个抓住了妇人，一个垒倒车夫，领头的则快准狠地夺下了老绅士未发一弹的手枪。

“嗬嗬，意外收获！”

车内的一个小姐和女仆也都尖叫着被拉下了车，各人身上首饰、钱袋，马车里的行李都被迅速搜刮一空，转移到了隐藏在路边的另一辆没有棚顶的马拉车上。

“利威尔！快上车！”

马鞭一扬、马车奔跑起来，经过远处的男孩身边的时候，他轻轻一跃上车，回头，老绅士正用冰冷的眼神看着他，妇人掩面啜泣。

“嘿嘿，来，你也喝一点！”盖文将啤酒塞到利威尔鼻子底下。

利威尔接过酒瓶，咕噜咕噜地喝了起来。

一年多以来，这就是利威尔在盖文一伙人里负责的工作，截停来往旅人的马车。然而这么久以来，第一次有人真的关心他的死活，好心地要给他东西吃，其他的就只是将他从路上踢开而已。他想起老绅士最后看着他的眼神。

“来来来！我们来投飞刀！”盖文说，手中的匕首飞出，正中远处一个老木桩。

“哇！——有肉！”两个人则在一旁开封剩下的几个战利品，一袋苹果从身旁的麻袋里滚了出来，弗里德正要挑一个最大的。

利威尔刷地将小刀飞出，刀锋深深地埋入了最大的一个红苹果里，弗里德刚要捡起苹果的手停在了空中，刀子分明在他鼻子两寸开外飞过。

一时间四周一片寂静。

“你这混蛋——”弗里德冲了过来，利威尔从靴子里掏出另一块刀片，抵在他喉咙上。弗里德吞了一口水，咬着牙向后退了一步。

“哈哈哈！看我的利威尔多厉害！”盖文拍着大腿笑了起来，声音像是被卡住了一样刺耳。

盖文喜欢耍刀，而且玩得出神入化，心情好的时候，他会教着大家来两把，但从来没有谁学得像利威尔那么快那么好。

利威尔看着盖文，也笑了起来。只有这种时候，当他们刚刚有一场大收获、不用为眼前一段可见日子的生计操劳，酒也喝得稍稍醺醉而又不过火、一切氛围完美得如同十五圆月一般时，盖文便会热情地拍打着他，开着粗俗不堪的玩笑，在那么一瞬间，利威尔会觉得幸福感从心底洋溢开来，想象着拥有父亲的感觉。

而在别的日子里，利威尔就只是团伙里一个蹭饭的，干着最脏最累的活，还不时惹来一通臭骂。而在连月没有进账的时候，盖文会用冷冷的目光盯着他，然后在眼底一闪而过的危险快意后，便会将他摁在地上狠狠地打上一顿。最初几次的时候，他躺在地上、吐出鲜血和牙齿，看着男人满足离去的背影，只想一刀干脆杀了他。但久而久之，利威尔已经学会阅读盖文的细微表情，如同一只猫一般警觉到最隐藏的危险，提前遁逃。

除此之外，利威尔断断续续从盖文身上学会了不少东西，除了怎么保护自己以外，比如作为头领要怎么震慑和驾驭手下、如何分工配合、奖赏分明，盗劫的时候怎么靠观察识别对方人数、警备、财物多寡，下手轻重有度、不能赶尽杀绝而要适当养肥、适时移转阵地，否则提高了保安警备，长久下来只会经营惨淡两相折损，以及是否是埋伏，如何避开宪兵团的巡逻追捕等等。

偶尔有伙伴死去，他们在河边送别，也有新伙伴加入，有些和利威尔对着干、也有的和他成为患难之交。

这四年里他迅速成长着，就在他觉得自己几乎拥有一个可称之为家的东西的时候，变故再次发生了。

那一年冬天，宪兵护送着不知道哪一户显贵之家回到王都的时候，碰上他们一伙正要骑劫，盖文听见风声不对，便急忙跑路了，扔下躺在路中央的利威尔。

利威尔一边大喊着企图追上落荒而逃的马车，却只在最后的绝望一瞥中被追上来的宪兵一脚踢翻在地上。

被关进王都监狱的他，每天透过栅栏的缝隙看着，希望一天一天黯淡，也许他不应该期待。是的，没有一个人来过。

在一个苦寒慑人的清晨，利威尔被匆匆拖上了法庭、又被匆匆拖了下来，他甚至还没有看清，在那高不可及的尊座之上坐着的面目模糊的审判者，便听到决定了他此后人生的判决。

终生劳役。

这次在他面前关上的，是没有栅栏的铁门。

身后，一个男人坐在一边的床铺上，看着他。

利威尔扛着韩吉回到林中空地的时候，基斯·夏迪思正在和艾尔文商量着什么。

米凯将韩吉放在地上，用清水拍了拍她的脸。

“现在怎么样？”

“已经派人去找团长和技术小组了，但是若找不到……”

“连老大也保不住、没有任何成果，死了一堆人，灰溜溜地跑回去。”利威尔说。

“下车了！”宪兵用枪托咚咚敲响马车。

一群衣衫佝偻的男人被手铐和脚链连成一排，缓慢的挪动着。队末，是一个看上去不过十来岁的黑发男孩。

“怎么，现在连小孩也要来开矿了？”

“哼，你知道王都那些大老爷们，建个新行宫、教堂什么的，也就是心血来潮的事情。这儿人手早就不够了。”

“啧，我们也真够倒霉的。这鬼地方，连个妞儿也没有。”

“嗯……所以啊，就送小孩过来了……”

“你这家伙！啧，真够恶趣味。”

“你呆久了就知道，现在嘴硬。”

利威尔被午后刺眼的阳光晃得睁不开眼，待他调适过来的时候，却看到荒顽破落的千里山林之中、有一片通体莹白如冬雪冰封的岩体，上面有如蚂蚁一般来往挪移着无数工人，待他们走近了看，只听到叮叮当当以一人一手一凿敲垦白璧的声响不绝于耳，间或有拉石推车的吆喝之声、马匹嘶鸣。

诺大的山林，一片死寂，所有人都在心里问着自己同一个问题：我要在这里干到死的那天吗？

哗——

沁凉的水从红肿斑驳的手中流过，磨破的地方一阵刺痛，利威尔皱起眉头。

双手盛起井水喝了一口，甘甜沁心，倒是比地下街的水好喝多了。泼了一些在脸上，将灰尘洗去，利威尔又将上衣脱掉，冲了一下汗津津的身体。

远处，一个叫菲力的男人用胳膊肘戳了戳同伴，“看，说的就是这个，还没干过。”

“他呀，老大，不知道哪里弄来把刀子，使得像模像样，前几天才把另一波人给赶跑了。”

“那是他们胆子小，要开刺手的苞儿就要有点流血的觉悟。何况，他再强，也不过是一个人。”菲力说，看着少年白皙通透却饱满结实的肌线，莹亮的水珠滚动着抚过起伏的胸脯、泻下。

感觉到注视的目光，少年敏锐的视线向他投来，远远地，似乎能看到那夜露般漆黑冰凉的双瞳，菲力看着他微微一笑、伸出舌头舔了舔唇。

利威尔心下一惊、右手即刻伸向腰间的小刀。然而菲力咂着嘴走开了。

大理石矿厂里没有女人，弱小的男性便被当做泄欲的对象，兽性大发的人群一起将另一个人强暴至死的事情不是没有发生过。看守的宪兵也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，对于他们来说，唯一的职责便是防止暴动和逃跑，至于劳役犯的死活，并不是他们关心的对象。

不仅仅是羞辱的可能，而是生死攸关的事情，利威尔很久没有独自面对过如此重大急迫的人身威胁了。他的双手不禁轻轻抖动起来，不是开玩笑的，从此刻开始，万事都要打起十二分精神。

夜初。

利威尔走进食堂的时候，蜡烛已经灭得只剩一根，将面包盘里的渣子刮到手心一口吞下，再用勺子将汤桶底端的零星土豆碎一点一点吃尽。

砰！

“哟，看谁呢，今天把一块大理石失手砸碎了，被工头罚到现在，啧，真可怜。”菲力和两个男人走了进来，将身后的门关上。

利威尔的心脏咚咚地跳了起来，迅速从腰间抽出刀子。

菲力笑了笑，将袖管捋起，一步步欺近，刷刷躲过利威尔两下攻击，在他飞起一脚踹向菲力下身的时候，后者侧身、反扣利威尔的脚踝，利威尔身形不稳、摔倒在地，菲力扑身向前，双手欲压制他，利威尔最后一搏、菲力卸掉他手中小刀的同时左臂被狠狠划了一道口子。然而他忍痛先给了利威尔一拳，利威尔重击之下，目花眼晕。

“这小畜生！”菲力看着流血的左臂，挥手让后面两人上来，将利威尔摔在一张木桌子上，一人一边将他压制住，然后撕开一截衣物，匆忙包扎了一下，“今天说什么也要把你干掉。”说着便将利威尔的皮带抽掉，将他的裤子扒了下来。

利威尔大吼一声，剧烈地挣扎起来。

“让你尝尝……”

菲力将他的双腿掰开，解开自己的裤子。

利威尔感到一股坚硬抵在自己暴露在空气中的下身，“操你妈的！”他疯狂地撞击着木桌，企图用反力睁开禁锢，却只感到压制越发强大。

“你们两个按住啊！这小畜生蹦跶得厉害，啊啊，就不能乖乖地让我操你吗？还是……你这贱胚子就是喜欢粗暴？啊？！”

利威尔猛然被另一只手掌压住头颅，窒息一般将他的脸往桌子里头强按，他感到难以呼吸，绝望地仰起脖子寻找空气，下一刻却被硬物贯穿了身体。

身体被撕裂开来一般，他张开喉咙想要尖叫，却发不出声音。

“操！好紧！啊——”男人剧烈地抽动起来，木桌子像要散开一般砰砰地撞击着墙角。

“爽、哈啊！——操，女人也——唔哈、啊——也不过……啊、如此啊——”

“嘻嘻，老大、等下轮到我们……”

利威尔像是被掐住了喉咙、全身疼痛地抽搐起来，泪水挤出眼眶。

“不要……”

蜡烛在夜风中晃了晃，照出一个暗处的身影。

菲力三人愣住，只见一个男人在角落处静静地看着他们，利威尔虚弱地睁开一只眼睛，是班森。

在王都监狱里和他同一个囚室，但从未说过一句话的男人。自从第一天以一眨眼的功夫垒倒了一个挑衅者以后，就没有一个人敢接近他。

班森像是从浅寐中醒来，侧了个身，“把小刀留下。”又闭上了眼。

菲力和手下交换两个眼神。

木门砰地打开，寒风灌入。

利威尔咳嗽了两声、吐出一口鲜血，挪动了一下。粘稠的液体从他的下身流出，他用手摸了摸，碰触了破裂的伤口，痛得他弓起背来。

踉踉跄跄地站了起来，捞起被扔在一边的裤子，一步一步艰难地挪到门口，又咬着牙坚持到井边。

冰凉的井水灌到身上的时候，利威尔猛一激灵、随即一股麻痹全身的深寒侵入心肺，他闭上双眼，只愿自己被冰封在这一刻，再也不用醒来。

班森悠悠地耍着手中的刀子，直到黑发少年再次站在他身前。

“怀给我。”利威尔说，脸颊淤肿，发声破碎。

班森看了他一眼。

“你就这样看着……”利威尔低沉的愤怒像是从悬崖边上升腾而起，将他推向理智的边缘，“看着。”

“难道，你期待我救你吗？”班森问。

“你可以阻止！你明明可以！谁都怕你！”利威尔喊道，泪水迸溅开来。

“你还不懂吗。”班森站了起来，擦了擦利威尔喷到他脸上的口水沫，“我为什么要救你？”

利威尔怔住。

班森就这样走了出去。

菲力抬着受伤的手臂，晃悠着坐到吃早餐的人群中，远远地看到利威尔领着餐盘、一拐一拐地走着。

“瞧，昨晚被我干翻天了，还没缓过来呢。”

“操，你真上了那小子？”

“嘿嘿。”菲力做出骑马的姿势，咚咚地撞着桌子，“现在还振着呢。”

周围的人笑了笑。

利威尔感觉到周围异常多的视线，一一看了回去，脸色阴沉得可怕。然而那些人只是颇为玩味地微笑着，还有的朝他吹了个口哨。

利威尔扔下手中的长钉和铁锤，向山林边上走去。

“喂！不用干啦！嫌命长是不？！”工头朝着他喊道。

利威尔从地上捡起一块碎石，转身朝工头直甩而出，后者没想到他来狠的、惨叫一声，额头破开鲜血直流。

“你小子给我等着瞧！”

利威尔拐过一处破棚子，班森正坐在树底下。

“教我。”他说，“你的格斗术，都交给我。”

班森瞥了一眼利威尔，鼻子冷哼一声。

利威尔知道，现在他被菲力强暴的事情传开以后，他之前对其他人那有的没的的威慑力算是彻底丧失了，此后，起邪念的人只会越来越多，在他们眼里，你不再是个多少需要忌惮的人，只是个泄欲的破玩意而已。

虽然以利威尔的身手，还是能对付水平在菲力之下的暴徒，但如果是一群人、尤其现在他唯一的武器也失去的情况下，只有死路一条。

而眼前这个男人，很厉害。不仅仅是厉害，他的身手，是正经学过的格斗术。

“然后，把刀子还给我。”利威尔的双手握成拳头，微微颤抖起来。

不成功、就会死。

很快就会死。

而且会死得很惨。

班森还是没有反应。

本能的恐惧告诉他，他这样做，也很有可能会死。疼痛，昨夜暴行的伤口还在隐隐作痛。

但是，退缩就只有死亡等着他。

前进、还可能活下去。

利威尔向前踏出一步。

班森缓缓抬起头来，开始正眼看着他。

朝着男人挥出一拳，利威尔只觉得腹部被猛然击中，瞬间便头朝下地倒在了地上。

班森回头看了他一眼，正要走开。

利威尔大喊一声，奋力向他冲去，男人侧身躲开，抬起脚将他绊倒。

下身的伤口再次撕裂，利威尔浑身骤然绷紧、手指深深陷入了泥土，指甲断裂，血丝渗了出来。

菲力哼着小曲打开宿舍门时，看到利威尔衣衫不整地躺在地上。

“嗬——谁又爆了你啦，小宝贝？”菲力推了推少年，少年发出虚弱的呻吟声。他嘴角勾起一抹歪笑，便将手深入利威尔的衣衫内，摸了摸，呼吸急促起来。

菲力将少年拉了过来，开始解自己的裤子。

嚓——

嗯？

菲力双眼一黑，脸上滑落温热的液体。

啊！！！——

菲力惨叫起来。利威尔一脚将他踢在地上，手中捏着一片薄薄的刀刃。

“啊，要上我的话，就是这么爽呢。”

翌日，菲力失血过多而死。本来矿厂就没有给犯人配备医疗物品，仅有简单的消毒剂和绷带，对于菲力的重伤显然是无能为力的，当然，也没有多少人关心。

那片手指大小的薄刀片，是利威尔藏在靴子里的最后武器，由于杀伤力不大，必须近距离攻击，便出此下策，引得菲力上钩。此事一出，众人颇为胆寒，想必有一段时日里，不会有人敢碰他。

但终究不是长久之计，何况小刀片保命余力不足。

待伤口渐渐痊愈以后，利威尔便每天找班森挑战，鼻青脸肿地摔了半个多月后，他逐渐能接上几招了。

班森本没有任何教授的意向，只是冲着扑过来的少年来两下摆脱骚扰，却见他竟然仔细地留意着自己的一举一动，暗暗熟记在心并一一试炼。男人并没有一次痛下狠手，只是默默看着这个少年成长起来。

两人之间没有一句交流，只是每天对打，就这样过去了半年。由于身体的硬件原因，十三岁的利威尔还远远不是班森的对手，但以这个年龄算，他已然是顶尖水平。

终于有一天，班森看着扶着树干喘息的利威尔，说：“以我一个人的力量，离开不了这个鬼地方。”

利威尔回头。

“你有兴趣吗？”他问。

利威尔了然一笑。

对呢，这个男人绝对不会平白无故地帮助自己。每天陪自己切磋却没有干脆杀掉，就是看到了今天的可能性吧。两个人一起，逃脱这个苦役地狱。

一个清凉的春夜，雨水霏霏。

两个黑影从暗处潜出，重重宪兵守卫无声倒下。

“我从来没用过这个……立体机动装置。”利威尔将宪兵身上的装备扒拉下来。

“我也没有。”班森试着扣动扳机。

夜雨渐渐大了起来。

“那么，再见。”男人留下一句话，便飞进了林子。偶尔听到跌跌碰碰的几声撞击，随即消逝在层层雨帘后。

利威尔深呼吸，扳动扳机。

身体轻盈地飞离地面、扑向前方漫漫的黑暗中时，他觉得这辈子都没有这么畅快、自由过。

春雨沁泽，万物更生。


	12. Chapter 12

艾尔文敲了敲门。

“进来。”

“团长。”

基斯·夏迪思愣了愣，“过几天，他们就要用空棺材下葬了。老康。不过……”他笑了笑，“调查兵团的团长有几个是手脚齐全地下葬的呢？”

艾尔文没有说话。

“葬礼之后，你要接受上头的问话。”

“我收到通知了。”

“尽量不要让他们捉到把柄。我只能这么说了，上头想要解散调查兵团的念头早就有了，这次出了这样的事，那帮人大概都要跳起舞来了。”

“据我们所知，你是这次捕捉计划的主要负责人？艾尔文·史密斯。”达里斯·萨克雷问道。

“是的。”艾尔文坐在席下唯一一张椅子上。

“为什么要捕捉巨人？”

“进行一系列实验，掌握有关他们的各种数据，分析以获得相关情报。例如智力、感官能力、运动能力、身体受损伤以后的恢复能力，以及这些能力与阳光、个体差异如大小身高等是否有潜在关联，这对于我们的作战会具有难以估量的价值。”艾尔文说。

“如何捕捉他们呢？”

“在白天布置好陷阱、有计划地将他们引入陷阱，发射能够嵌入并固定在巨人身体内的钩索来进行固定，再于晚上、它们丧失行动力的时候连夜运回墙内。”

“但是你们失败了，不是吗？整个计划完全泡汤，而且连康·莫莱团长也失踪了？”克雷斯通议员说，嘴角勾起一抹怪笑。

艾尔文沉默了几秒，直视克雷斯通，“是的。”

“失踪的原因是什么？”

“我们猜测是突然出现的一批数量较多的巨人……”

“猜测？”

“对，因为现场的迹象并不清晰……”

“所以你们连团长为什么失踪也不知道？”

“战场上的事情永远都不是一清二楚——”艾尔文顿了顿，看见克雷斯通一副了然的得意嘴脸，他不重要，不过是个小丑，但是——

萨克雷总统一言不发，只是皱起了眉头。

这个人才是他需要说服的对象。

“所以你们从头到尾都不知道自己败在什么手上？”克雷斯通笑了笑，身子往椅背上一靠。他身旁的几个议员也都摇摇头。

艾尔文看向萨克雷，后者只是透过厚厚的镜片扫视着桌上的报告。

这是他们这次行动的关键点，也是悲剧的发生处，不能继续解释，所有解释听上去都是推卸责任。

然而，怎么样才能扳回来呢？

“我们只知道这批巨人是突然出现的，但是之前的排查并没有发现……”艾尔文硬着头皮说，一边观察着询问席上的反应。

“所以是排查出了差错？是谁负责的排查？”拉贝瑞议员问。

这个人目前还没有表现出支持或反对自己的倾向，其他则大部分都投入克雷斯通的阵营中，无论艾尔文说什么，都只是罪加一等、削减调查兵团经费、甚至解散调查兵团的根据罢了。

但是，最重要的是萨克雷，他的影响力足以左右这帮贵族草包。但是，他不会给予自己任何不必要的同情，所以不可能用煽动情感的方式赢得他的赞同，尽管与这个男人只有几面之交，但艾尔文十分肯定自己的判断。客观的事实，冷静的分析，是这个人做出所有决定的依据。但是，是怎么样的事实呢？如何组织这样的事实？萨克雷，最关心的到底是什么？

“负责排查的是基斯·夏迪思的分队。但排查从来不是滴水不漏的，只是一个大致状况的把握，不可能发现并定位每一头巨人。”

“所以，这也不是你们的错？”克雷斯通点了点头，撅起嘴表示理解。坐席中传来几声冷哼。

“巨人是突然出现的、又或者躲在了哪个我们从未发现的隐蔽之处，这些都不重要。希望在座诸位不要忘记，一百年前，同样没有人知道他们是怎么出现的。关于巨人我们所知道的唯一事实就是我们对于它们的一切都不知道。”

所有人都抬起了头。

“正是一无所知，我们不知道它们从哪里来，怎么来，今天不来、明天会不会来，甚至明天会不会突然就在墙内出现。我们什么都不知道！”艾尔文说。

萨克雷看着他。

“这个计划失败的原因是我们完全不了解它们。一百年前人类几乎灭绝的原因也是我们不了解它们，而下一次壁外调查失败的原因也继续会是这个，又或者明天，巨人出现并且破墙而入、人类真真正正灭亡的原因也还是这个——我们、对它们、一、无、所、知。”艾尔文顿了顿，挺起胸、深吸一口气，扫视了一圈高台上所有的面孔，“所以，是的，我们要捕捉它们，就是为了了解我们的敌人。这就是我们捕捉计划的目的。”

萨克雷看着他。

就是这个，艾尔文想，首席上的这个男人唯一关心的就只有，与人类生死存亡相关的事实。

“我明白你的意思了，艾尔文·史密斯。”萨克雷说，在纸上记录下了什么。

“但是……”克雷斯通略为不安地瞥了一眼萨克雷，调整了一下坐姿，“谁告诉你巨人会破墙而入了？这一百年来，如果它们有法子进来那还不老早就进来了？我们的生活，我们舒舒服服地活在了墙内这个事实本身不就是足够的证据？艾尔文，我们知道你有冒险家的精神，但是不能因为你觉得自己的生活太无聊了要找点刺激，就浪费纳税人的税金去满足你天马行空的被害妄想啊，你说呢？”

“艾尔文，有更想去的地方吗？”伯爵说。

男孩吃了一惊，目光从窗户外的飞鸟上收回，瞧了瞧父亲的脸色，然后继续刷刷地在纸上默写。

“我看看你昨天的拉丁文作业。”

男孩翻出一个笔记本，递给父亲。

“父亲，”他鼓起勇气，“墙的外面是有巨人吗？”

伯爵的注意力转移到男孩身上，“你从哪里听说的？”

“我……在书上看到的。”

“什么书？”

“帕特森，他那里有……”

“帕特森！——”伯爵突然朝书房外的走廊喊道。

“老爷。”老管家走了进来。

“我给你的书，按照我的吩咐处理了吗。”

“有三本还在我的房间里，没来得及处理。”帕特森看了一眼艾尔文。

男孩从椅子上跳下来，“是我跑去找帕特森的时候，刚好看见的。不是他的错。”

“你什么时候变成小偷了。”伯爵说。

“为什么要扔掉那些书？那上面说的都是真的不是吗？那些巨人，一百年前的世界……”

“我来告诉你从前的世界，很久以前人们对一切都是有所敬畏的，国王、领主、农民泾渭分明秩序井然，人对于上帝、对于脚下那片土地和天上那片天空，都是心存敬畏不越雷池的。直到不知道什么时候起，有些僭越之徒说是要探索、要改造世界，他们建立工厂、污染土地、潜入海底、飞向深空，他们不再敬畏神、自然、王权，他们妄说人人平等，却纵容着愚昧、低俗、放荡，他们放逐了神父、砍掉了国王，当一切都彻底崩坏的时候，战争来了，再后来，巨人来了。你需要知道的是，这是人类自身招致的灾难，这是人僭越自己的位份，破坏古老的秩序而导致的自毁。”伯爵说。

男孩眨了眨眼，认真地听着。

“而我们，艾尔文，你给我记住了，代表的是古老秩序的传承。墙外，不是人类应该插手的领域，那些巨人，也许是神的警告、又或是恶魔的使者，它们就是惩罚的化身，每一个胆大妄为的狂徒，都会被它们吃掉。”

男孩深吸了一口气，“我懂了，父亲。”

“这些书，你不能多看，它会扰乱人的心智，你只要学习我给你安排的内容就行了，这样你才能成为一个正派而高贵的人。”

“我这就把书还回去，父亲。”

伯爵点了点头，缓缓离开。

“如果议员阁下觉得壁外调查是为了‘寻找刺激’的话，我诚意邀请您参加我们的下一次行动，想必这样您就更加清楚这些‘刺激’是多么令人愉快的了。”艾尔文说。

克雷斯通怔住，“你……”他敲了敲桌子，将怒气按压下去，“对于我这个老骨头来说，实在是承受不了。但你们这些年轻人，不，仅仅就说你，艾尔文分队长。我没记错的话，你是从宪兵团转到了调查兵团？根据我手上的记录，你在宪兵团的期间曾经多次违背长官命令。所以我不知道，在我们看来是恣意妄为的事情，在你的眼中，就是一种刺激享受呢？”

这已经超出了质询的范围，转到了个人层面的攻击。艾尔文感觉到氛围一变，但是萨克雷并没有表示反对，看来这是默许了？不，这些人，显然是有备而来。

“恕我直言，艾尔文，你是否天生，就是一个喜欢无视规则的人呢？如果是这样，我担心，为了满足你的私欲，到底要多少士兵陪葬呢？”

布拉克顿伯爵邸是一个历史悠久的古堡。艾尔文的曾曾祖父，与当时的国王还有其他贵族一起逃亡到墙内，在现在的王都里发现了几个城堡遗迹，当时的布拉克顿伯爵就被封赏了这座府邸。

这里的房间大都宽敞异常，艾尔文的房间也不例外，在冬天的时候，远离壁炉的位置有时还会结上冰霜，而且房间的位置恰巧阳光难以照耀，窗户很多、阴风阵阵。小时候的艾尔文异常怕冷，便吩咐帕特森让仆役多添煤炭，但后来伯爵听说艾尔文房间的煤炭用量超出别的房间许多，便制止了此事。

“男孩子不能这么娇弱。”伯爵说道。

艾尔文也就学会了自己呆着的时候多穿几件衣服，还用围巾将自己裹个团实，当然，一旦出了房间、在父亲面前就不能穿得臃肿，才显得自己像个男子汉。

有一天，艾尔文回到房间，发现空气异常暖和，一个个子小小的女仆正要离开房间，急匆匆地一头撞到艾尔文身上。

“艾尔文、少、爷？”她吓了一跳。

“你干嘛呢？”艾尔文不耐烦地说。

女仆大概十五、六岁，柔软的棕发、漆黑的双瞳，下巴尖尖，是个很漂亮的女孩。她拿着装满煤炭的铁桶，发现自己弄脏了艾尔文的衣服。

“呀！对不起少爷！我是新来的，叫艾琳娜。”说着掏出皱巴巴的手帕半跪着要擦掉艾尔文裤子上的煤渣子。

从来没有女仆会主动报上自己的名字，艾尔文皱起眉头。

不知礼节分寸。

“煤是你添的吗？”显然是废话，但是艾尔文还是这样问道。

“对啊，少爷。你的房间好冷啊，我就多添了一点，大概别的房间就不够了，正要下去再取一点呢。啊——”艾琳娜看了看自己黑乎乎的双手，又看了看艾尔文的裤子，似乎比刚才更加脏了。

“啧，别碰我。”艾尔文向后一缩。

“我忘记自己的手更脏啦。”说着，她不好意思地朝他一笑。

艾尔文怔住了。

从来仆役在他面前都是恭恭敬敬、诚惶诚恐的，也从来不会流露出不必要的感情，一旦过度流露个人感情，就会惹起伯爵的不快，认为冒犯了布拉克顿家的端庄谨慎的行事作风，帕特森就会私下里训斥教导。

“糟了，已经晚了，我还要去给别的房间添煤炭呢，少爷，你自己把裤子换掉吧，我等下再拿下去洗。先走啦。”说罢急匆匆地跑掉了。

留下艾尔文呆立在原地。

过了几天，房间又变成了以前一样冰冷。大概是帕特森发现了，让艾琳娜改了回来。

然而，隔天，“少爷！”艾琳娜偷偷溜进了书房。

“你不能来这里！”艾尔文赶紧往走廊上张望着，生怕父亲从哪里冒出来。

“老爷不在，他今天去公爵家拜访了。”艾琳娜看着艾尔文少有的慌张神色，轻轻笑了出来。

“你来干什么。”艾尔文从来没有被仆人嘲笑过，语气冰冷。

“你看！”艾琳娜打开一个小餐盒，里面是他最喜欢的巧克力曲奇饼，根据父亲的观点，男孩子也是不应该吃太多甜点的。

“这是什么。”他的心脏嘭嘭跳动起来，嘴上却是一贯的架派。

“因为弄脏了你的衣服，我告诉了帕特森先生，被骂了一顿，原来那条浅灰色的裤子那么贵啊！我从来没见过这么贵重的衣服呢。这个是我做的，作为补偿。”她浅浅一笑，露出雪白的牙齿。

他觉得有什么搅动了自己原本平静如水的心绪。

艾尔文从来没有什么玩伴，各门功课的学习充斥着他的日常生活，拉丁文、文学、哲学、神学、算术几何、音乐、马术、射击等等，其余的时间里，则是和父亲一起，在家里接待访客或者上门拜访其他贵族家庭，得体的举止、幽默的谈吐便是对上流社交的所有要求，除此之外，人与人之间并没有什么交流。

而家里的仆役，更是不敢僭越身份半步。从来没有一个人，像艾琳娜这样。这段日子，是艾尔文从有记忆起最快乐的时光，艾琳娜会偷偷地带他到厨房里做糕点给他吃，而艾尔文也发现自己对烹饪有异常的热情，便让艾琳娜教导自己。

她还带艾尔文去自己原来的家——隶属于布拉克顿领地内的一个养猪场——去玩，在那里，艾尔文生平第一次和同龄的孩子摔跤，看到了农民艰辛的劳作、看到了血淋淋的屠宰场面，看到了贫穷，知道原来世界上也有衣不遮体食不果腹的人家，还看到了每日食物不同寻常的来源，这是他端坐在那仆役云绕、餐盘澄亮的华美宴厅里所远远想象不到的。

艾尔文第一次发现，他对于这个世界所知道的是那么少，家庭教师所教给他的内容里找不到这个真实世界的一点模样，身边所有的一切是怎么来的，衣服、食物、酒水、房子、花木，这些他都不知道，而且，没有一样东西，是靠他自己得来的，全部，都是别人双手奉上的。

为什么是这样的呢？他看着这些辛勤劳动却活得远远比不上自己的人们，父亲也许告诉过他各种缘由、古老的秩序，头头是道，他也深深信服，直到他亲眼看到了这一切。不再是没有生命的冷冰冰的词语，而是一张张有喜怒哀乐的脸孔，即使是家里的仆役，在艾琳娜告诉她的蜚短流长的八卦琐事、又或是有苦有乐的工作点滴之中，他们在他眼里似乎也不再一样了，不再是面对着自己谨言慎礼的单调摆设，而是背后有着自己的辛酸故事、喜好憎恶的活生生的人。

对此，他也会问艾琳娜，为什么他和他们会有如此大的差异。

“因为艾尔文是少爷啊。”

她的答案和父亲如出一辙，只是没有了文绉绉的句法、那么粗浅，却同样毋庸置疑。

这就是世界运行的规则。

贫富有别、贵贱分明，各司其职、不犯河水。

艾尔文将疑问藏在了心底，直到那一天。

艾琳娜被辞退了，帕特森说是她偷了夫人的一条项链，艾尔文摇头，“不可能。”他说。

帕特森把一个黑色的小盒子拿出来，打开，一条红宝石坠的项链，“这是从她房间里找到的。”

“不可能，艾琳娜不会偷东西，肯定是误会了！”艾尔文说，看到帕特森的眼神里闪过一丝犹豫。

“你知道点什么。”艾尔文说。

帕特森吸了一口气，“证据确凿，她也承认了，少爷莫要多心。”

“不对，你撒谎，我知道。”艾尔文说。

帕特森侧过头去，这孩子打小起就很聪明，观察入微，每次他想隐瞒些什么都逃不过他的眼睛。

“为什么，你不告诉我？是父亲还是母亲，不让你说吗？”

“那姑娘家里穷，大概是一时鬼迷了心窍，虽然不是不能体谅，但伯爵府是绝对容不下小偷的。”他只得转移话题，这孩子的推测总是准确得令人吃惊，令人怀疑这是否是十岁孩子应该有的样子。

“既然将偷窃作为辞退的理由，那想必真正的缘由更为严重，否则无需加以掩饰。这缘由必定是令人不齿的，所以父亲母亲命令你无论如何都不能说，连我也要隐瞒。比盗窃更严重的事情，争吵伤人之类，艾琳娜是绝对不会做的，一个善良天真的姑娘会做出什么令人不齿到需要掩饰的事情呢？”艾尔文自言自语道。

帕特森似乎能看到那小小的脑瓜在飞速旋转着。

“难道，是怀孕了吗？”艾尔文听艾琳娜说过，村里的姑娘在结婚之前怀孕是一件全村都会羞耻的事情。

帕特森看着那双澄蓝的双瞳，甚至怀疑自家少爷必定有读心的天赋异禀，否则是如何每每将秘密从自己这里挖走的呢。

“少爷，你自己爱瞎想我也管不着，只是别太折腾自己。不说了，我还要将项链还给夫人。”

艾尔文眨了眨眼，“我说对了，是不？”然后一把将项链盒子抢过，“我去还给母亲吧。”

从帕特森这里已经问不出什么了，尽管老管家一向跟艾尔文很亲，但是在忠诚度上，他是绝对服从父亲和母亲的，不能说出口的事情无论如何都不能从他那里套出来，也许母亲会告诉他。他想知道，艾琳娜接下来会怎么办，难道家里就真的对她不闻不问了？

伯爵夫人长得不高，胳膊瘦瘦的，有一头漂亮的金发垂到胸前，眼睛和艾尔文一样的湛蓝，是个不折不扣的美人。

艾尔文敲门的时候，她正坐在床边上。

“艾尔文。”她轻轻唤道，将男孩拉到自己怀里，“不能让你父亲看到。”她说。

伯爵和整个上流社会圈子对男性继承人培养教育的观点都相当一致，男孩子不能被宠溺、纵容，要使他们长大成为独当一面的精英砥柱，温情是不必的，因此父母对孩子过多的拥抱、亲吻都是被禁止的。伯爵夫人，在这一点上，也是尊重丈夫的观点的，但是，她毕竟是一个母亲。

“母亲……”艾尔文觉得她有点不对劲。

夫人揉了揉男孩柔软的金发，和自己一模一样的发色，还有眸子、鼻梁、颧骨、下巴，艾尔文那优美而分明的脸部轮廓都是继承自母亲，父亲在他身上留下的痕迹尚未显现出来。

“你拿着什么？”夫人将黑色的盒子打开，神色全然一变，她摇了摇头，合上，将盒子扔到床脚。

“艾琳娜是怀孕了吗？”艾尔文吃了一惊，问道。

“你怎么……是谁告诉你的？”她的音调陡然拔高。

“这么说是真的了，母亲，你为什么这么紧张？”

“没、我……你，你……”她眨了眨眼，似乎在确认什么。

确认他是否还知道别的什么吗？为什么她会这么慌张？

艾尔文向后退了一步。

夫人还是在摇头，然而她看着他，这孩子，有时候简直聪明得让她觉得既高兴又困惑。

“艾琳娜怀的，是父亲的孩子吗？”

空气似乎在一瞬间凝固了。母亲躲过他的视线，眼睛闭上、右手捧在心口，难以隐忍的痛苦让她紧紧咬住了唇。

艾尔文扔掉叉子。

伯爵皱起眉头，刚要责难。

“为什么艾琳娜要走？”艾尔文看着他，“她肚子里的难道不是父亲的孩子吗？”

伯爵呆住了，然后，很快地，他看向帕特森，后者低下了头。

然后是饭厅里的男仆，他们，也许知道也许不知道，但是没有一个人敢抬起头。

伯爵叹了一口气，艾尔文很少看见他叹气。

“把东西都撤下去。”他说，“艾尔文，跟我过来。”

夫人没有言语，只是转身回去自己的房间。

书房。

“我不知道你是从谁那里听说的。艾琳娜犯了错，所以她要走。”

“她有什么错？！”艾尔文并不清楚男女之事，除了知道一般来说，怀孕是结婚以后才会有的事情，但是有的时候也会有例外。这样是不是意味着父亲要和艾琳娜结婚？所以母亲不高兴？但是此刻的艾尔文并没有特别顾念到母亲，他只是害怕失去艾琳娜。害怕回到从前的日子，每天只有枯燥的学习和无聊的交际，那些小点心，那些在厨房度过的快乐时光，偷偷跑到城堡外的小冒险，又或是他闻所未闻的乡村见闻、坊间轶事，她的笑容，她的温度，曾经将他从一个自以为是又冷冰冰的大少爷变成能跑能跳会哭会笑的普通的男孩子。

他只是想抓住这么一点好不容易到来的快乐，他只是不想回到那些冰冷的日子，日复一日在这偌大的宅子里，听着古老而没有尽头的钟声，起床、洗漱、进食，默写拉丁文、阅读希罗多德、讨论奥古斯丁和阿奎那，过于远古而近乎无害的历史，推崇王权和神权的历史。古老的秩序。世界运行的规则。死的，规则。

“她的身份太卑微，因此那个孩子也是。这是血液里就决定了的事实，艾尔文，它决定了我是布拉克顿伯爵，我统领整个庄园，管理下属的农地、农民。而你，我和你母亲——克顿侯爵的后裔——血脉的延续，将继承我的头衔、庄园和领地。”伯爵说。

“这是什么破规矩？！反正什么都是你们说了算！”

“艾尔文！注意你的语气。看看你是在和谁说话。”

艾尔文咬住下唇。

“今晚不要吃饭了，没有闲钱养一个不知道规矩的家伙。”伯爵斜过一个眼神示意帕特森，便离开了。

艾尔文狠狠地朝墙上踢了一脚。

第二天，艾尔文没怎么吃饭，将家庭教师和仆人全部赶了出去，把书本撕碎、笔墨扫在地上、将自己最贵重的衣服都从窗户扔了下去。

偶尔，他会偷偷地溜出宅子，去找艾琳娜，每次都让帕特森派人逮了回来。本来以前少爷溜出去玩的事情他睁一只眼闭一只眼，心里清楚那些小伎俩。

第三天，艾尔文再次没有在饭桌上出现。

“将他带来书房。”伯爵说。

艾尔文衣衫不整地站在书桌前。

“为什么要这么做？”

“我要和艾琳娜一起，我不想做什么伯爵家大少爷。”

伯爵放下手中的笔。

“我只想做一个农民的儿子，做一个普通孩子。我不要再学什么拉丁文，不要吃这些只有我们才吃得起的东西，还有那些价钱足够养活艾琳娜一家一整年的衣服。不要什么高贵的血统，不要住在这个冷冰冰的地方，所有人都在辛辛苦苦地劳作，但是我们坐在这里什么都不用干就能过得舒舒服服。”

“是吗。”伯爵看了他一眼，将手上一个硬皮本子递给他。

艾尔文接过。

“这是我们这个月的进账，魏斯先生今天早上刚给我送来。看到最后一栏了吗？对，就是那里，我们亏了两百金币。这都是前一阵子的瘟疫的缘故，养猪场里的猪死了大半。”

“这……”

“艾尔文，你以为我们是什么？怪物吗？吞进去人吐出来骨头？你的身份、你的血统又意味着什么？那是责任，管理整个领地的责任。现在，商会是一支新崛起的力量。从前他们还只是控制小买卖，现在，他们想要土地。如果我们经营不善，没钱了，就要用土地抵债。他们，就是这个庄园外的巨人，随时准备将我们吞噬。农户会随着田地转移，但是商人，他们不来我们这套，他们雇佣，种得出东西，留着，种不出，赶到一边饿死。到底是谁在保护他们？你还说要做农民的儿子吗？行，从现在起，你就别吃肉，咖啡、红茶也没有，热水、煤炭省了，衣服，你不刚扔掉吗，也别捡回来了，这就让你过着心安理得的生活。”

艾尔文怔怔地看着手中的账本，说不出一句话来。

“至于你学习的内容，没错，它们并不是全部都那么实用。但是作为人之上者，我们被期待拥有最高的智慧、学识、涵养，这样才能被敬仰和信赖。血统是世世代代优秀和尊贵的见证和传承，在我这里的东西，”伯爵的指尖在太阳穴边上轻轻一点，又指了指艾尔文，“在你那里，也会有。”

“真的吗？所以，因为我……我们比其他人要优秀，所以才会负责统领其他人吗？”艾尔文问。

伯爵从书桌后站了起来，绕到他跟前。

“你不这么认为吗？”

“嗯……嗯！”艾尔文点点头，看着父亲，笑了。

伯爵点点头，“帕特森，是谁负责打扫书房的？把她辞退了。”

“啊？”艾尔文忍不住发出疑问。

伯爵摸了摸桌子边上的灰尘。

帕特森沉默了半秒，然后点头。

“我们不养闲人，谁不能把活干好，就只能离开。而你，艾尔文，今天开始，就要把这两天落下的功课补上。”

艾尔文点点头。

“我们都有各自的责任，这就是社会运行的规则。”

“一切按照规则行事，议员阁下，我们就永远战胜不了巨人了。”艾尔文说。

“所以，为了这个所谓的‘战胜巨人’，你要花费多少税金呢？你要明白，艾尔文·史密斯阁下，花钱，是怎么都避免不了的——嗬，只要调查兵团存在一天。但是我的疑虑是，你是否真的将金钱放在心上了呢？据我所知，你一直和……怎么说，某些以挥霍家财而闻名的个人有比较频繁的来往，这个，比如说，卡莱尔·伦伯蒂。”

艾尔文的表情稍稍僵硬。

这已经到了私生活的领域了，早已超出质询的目的，是要激怒他吗？一旦言辞有失分寸并且被正式记录在档，那这个把柄就可以在适当的时候发挥适当的作用。

“这个人，是你的老相识对吧？纯粹好奇，这样一个人，怎么会和阁下有交往呢？而且他更为人道之的另一个原因是……道德败坏，如果我允许用这么一个词的话，你同意吗？”

我们，真的比别人优秀吗？

“不，当然不。”

艾尔文抬起头，透过对面座位上两位偷偷瞄着他的贵族小姐，看到了声音的来源。

“他们对猴子很有一套，你应该抽时间去看看他们的表演。不不，你瞧，我们不都是这样训练出来的吗？”

“哈，卡莱尔，你是将我们和猴子比较吗？”

“看，”名为卡莱尔的男子往人影倩倩的中央舞池一比划，“你说，我们不就是比猴子要闲一点，才捣鼓出这么多名堂吗。”

年轻男子有着一头漂亮的浅棕色头发，微微蜷曲，眉眼细长、嘴角含笑，注意到艾尔文的目光的时候，眼底微微一亮。

卡莱尔·伦伯蒂，诺德士伯爵之子，在上流圈子内是有名的浪荡之徒，且与男子苟合，为正派人士所不齿。如果不是在这种几乎所有贵族都要出席的王室宴会上，布拉克顿一家是不会与之有任何交集的。因此这也是艾尔文第一次见到这个传说中的人物。

正想着，卡莱尔便从座上站起，两步往艾尔文这边走来。艾尔文知道他应该离开，父亲是不会喜欢他和这个人有多少交集的，然而他被吸引住了，在快要被睡意笼罩之时，这个男人带着他身上淡淡的香子兰味道，坐到了艾尔文身边。

“艾尔文，是吗？”卡莱尔斜过头。

“卡莱尔·伦伯蒂。”艾尔文说，语调简洁。

“你知道我是谁。”

“这里的人都知道。但你怎么知道我呢？”

“我们能察善言、稳重持正的布拉克顿伯爵之子，如今也是不少在座父亲心中的乘龙快婿之选呢。”

“真是受宠若惊。”

“嗬，看来你是不知道，这里有多少名门闺阁或者戴冠贵妇恨不得现在就勾起你的领结、扯入帐帘之后，狠狠推倒缠绵春宵啊。”卡莱尔薄唇轻启，指间沿着半倾欲泻的红酒玻璃杯缓缓滑下。

艾尔文从未被如此露骨地挑逗过，不禁稍稍一怔。卡莱尔薄紫色的双瞳微微流转，轻轻一摇头，玩味着艾尔文青涩无措的神色。

“艾尔文！”远处，伯爵唤他的名字，看到他身边的谈伴，略为不快。

十七岁的艾尔文知道自己对女孩子并不感兴趣，在那些温暖湿润的梦境里，尽管模模糊糊，但他从黑暗中用双手抚摸过宽阔的肩背、结实的臂膀，一直以来他都没有去深究这究竟意味着什么。

然而这个男子开启了一扇隐秘的心门。艾尔文辗转难眠，翻来覆去，呼吸炙热，他伸手探向胯间，搓弄起来。闭上眼，卡莱尔薄紫色带着挑衅的斜瞥、上扬的唇线，香味氤氲、声线低哑，如云绕心。

第二天醒来，想起夜间的一切，艾尔文将脸埋在掌心。他不可能，有这种肮脏恶劣的欲望。作孽的羞耻心让他一遍又一遍自责，最后只能用同样激烈的运动来宣泄这种不安。这天，艾尔文早早地来到马场，于清晨露珠未去的草地上驰骋开来。

第二天傍晚，从友人家中出来，准备顺路去马具铺买一根新马鞭，还没走几步路，天边下起了小雨。

艾尔文奔跑在路边，刚找到一处躲雨的屋檐，便看到身边停下来一架华美的马车。

门打开了，“上来。”有人说。

没有犹豫，艾尔文坐上了马车，关上门，正要道谢，却见是卡莱尔，穿着紫罗兰色的小夹克，白色衬衣解开了胸前的两颗扣子，露出小麦色的光洁胸膛。马车厢里垂坠着沉红的丝绒窗帘、铺着柔软的羊毛地毯。

“外套湿了吧，来，脱了。”卡莱尔说，浅浅一笑。

艾尔文吞咽一下，双手拽住了外套。

“怎么，怕我把你吃了吗？”卡莱尔凑上前来，玩味地看着艾尔文，突然往他脖子里吹了一口气。

艾尔文吓了一跳，身子往后一靠，却看见近在咫尺，卡莱尔修长而优美的脖颈、缓缓蠕动的喉结，他向下看去，精致的锁骨、领口处可以窥见那若隐若现的粉红小突起。还有晦暗而浓烈的香气，从他身上散发出来，撩人而……炙热。

卡莱尔张开薄薄的唇片，温热而潮湿的吐息喷在艾尔文的脸颊上，莹润的眸子闪烁着暧昧的笑意。

几乎要碰触到的距离。

艾尔文吻了上去，颤抖着吮吸了一口，毒液般甘甜而又那么……致命。

卡莱尔被狠狠地推倒在皮革软座上，他受痛微一蹙眉，看着浑身蒸腾着热气的艾尔文，嘴角上扬，“嗬，如狼似虎呢……”

艾尔文甚至记不起接下来几天里的所有细节，他只记得卡莱尔将他带回自己家里，然后两人疯狂地做爱。

像是将所有懵懂、潜伏的欲望全部宣泄出来一般。艾尔文感到深深的罪恶感，但是，为什么，如果这真的是那么肮脏、那么恶心、那么低劣，为什么，会感觉这么棒呢？

一定有哪里搞错了。

“你觉得，我们真的因为血统比其他人优秀吗？”艾尔文问。

卡莱尔轻笑出声，艾尔文看着他。

“你知道吗，我小时候曾经患过一场怪病。时常全身疼痛，生不如死。渐渐我变了，变得刻薄、阴冷、孤僻，父亲见我痛苦，经常在我身体比较好的几天，不发病的日子里在家里举办宴会，各种节目，让我接触更多的人，让我不觉得孤单。

“但是你知道我在想什么吗，我坐在那里，我嫉妒他们的健康，我嫉妒他们的无知，他们不知道，他们谁都不知道我的病发作起来那种痛，他们只是，坐在那里，用可怜或者讨厌的目光看着我，我知道，我那时候看起来一定很令人讨厌。我经常都处在理智的边缘，我想，我那么想，拿起一把刀，捅进他们身体，大概，这样他们就会对我的处境有那么一丁点了解了。你知道吗，那种嫉妒快要把我吞噬了，那种愤怒，他们怎么能什么都不知道，怎么能，什么都不知道却一副自以为是的样子。

“我恨他们，全部人，我恨他们缺乏这么一种想象力和同情心，让他们理解他人的痛楚。”卡莱尔说，语调轻轻颤抖，不知道是什么情绪淹没了他。

“然后有一天，我的病好了。同时，我发现我看东西的目光也都变了。贫穷、饥饿、寒冷、病痛，我从前是看不见的，我看着那些我从未注意过的另一个世界的人，我突然发现，以前的我，正是我自己从心底里憎恨的人。你知道吗，我们就只是坐在这里，我们看见那些人在受苦，但是我们的内心是感受不到一点他们的煎熬的，我们看着，但是我们看不见。

“所以，”卡莱尔说，手里轻轻摇曳着葡萄酒杯，“你看，我们只是一群自以为是的混蛋罢了。”

“那你，怎么做呢？”艾尔文问。

“我偶尔会送点东西给他们，家里的仆人、领地里的农民、在哪个垃圾堆里看见的倒霉蛋，”卡莱尔耸耸肩，“这就是我能做的了。”

“他们都说你挥霍掉了半数家财，你觉得你真的帮助到他们了吗，那些可怜的人？他们，过上更好的生活了吗？”艾尔文问，他知道，如果是父亲的话，肯定会这样做的。

“我不知道，他们有些会再次上门来找我，乞求更多。也许都赌钱输掉了吧。”

“同情心没有用。”艾尔文说，感觉到父亲的话从他嘴里吐了出来。

卡莱尔看着艾尔文，指间轻轻抚上他的脸颊。

“也许你是对的。”

几天后，伯爵找来艾尔文。

“你不是希望靠自己的力量干出点实绩吗，下一年，你就参加训练兵团，三年后，进入宪兵团。会有你的用武之地。”

“是的，父亲。”

“还有，卡莱尔·伦伯蒂。”伯爵说。

艾尔文怔住，刚想说什么。

“年少无知的玩乐时光结束了。在你加入宪兵团之后，我会给你找一门好婚事，你的名声是无上的财富，从现在起，那种败坏低俗之徒，就不要再来往了。”

“他不是您想象中的……”

“够了。你和我都知道我们在这里说的是什么，难道我还要将话讲得更难听吗。想想你是谁。”

艾尔文张嘴，却不知道要如何开口，他想过，在父亲知道一切后，这样的对质场面，他甚至彻夜未眠地仔细斟酌过如何将自己内心的感受，将自己希望父亲能够理解的关于自己最私密同时也是最真挚的情感一一吐露出来。然而这一切来得突然，他告诉自己要沉下心绪，组织好自己的语言和肢体，因为在他的记忆中，他从未做过类似的事情。

“父亲，”艾尔文站在伯爵身后，后者正开了门准备离开。

“艾尔文，”伯爵转过身来，看见他的神情，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我为你感到骄傲。”

这么一句话，将艾尔文所有的腹稿都堵在了停滞的思绪中。

伯爵说完，便走了出去。

父亲从来没有说过这种话，这是艾尔文获得任何一点小成就后都万分期盼的小小的肯定，从父亲嘴里亲口听到这句话，是他一直以来奋斗的目标之一。

我为你感到骄傲。

艾尔文站在原地。身旁，炉火静静地燃烧着。

那天起，他便再也没有找过卡莱尔·伦伯蒂，直到五年以后。

“伦伯蒂先生是不是一个挥霍成性的富家公子，我和诸位有不同看法。至于道德败坏，那是关起房门后的事情，我想在座诸位也无意探究他人卧室里的细节，对吗？”艾尔文说。

克雷斯通议员愣了愣，咳嗽两声，“也许我们是有点离题了。那就回到跟这次事件比较密切的话题上。艾尔文·史密斯阁下，如果客观地看待，请问对于作为这次计划的主要负责人，你对自己的能力水平有何评价？如果是你自身能力不足导致导致士兵的大量伤亡，你能承担得起这么大的责任吗？”

“他们所要求的，仅仅是少一点征税多一点食物而已！难道这就要把他们都射杀吗？！”艾尔文几乎是对长官吼了出来。

“这些食物！如果他们拒绝耕种的话，根本就不会有！”宪兵团团长说，“更何况他们竟然选择了纵火来表达自己的不满。”

艾尔文像是被全身的怒气抽空，“不，”他摇摇头，“我做不到……”

男人叹了一口气，踱步，“我没有别的选择，艾尔文，是你自己把自己逼到这步田地的。”

宪兵团地牢。

噌——

铁门被打开。

艾尔文抬起头，满脸的胡渣让他看起来苍老了几岁，但是眼神依旧警觉而富有生气。然而看清了来人以后，他稍稍怔住，转而重新投入黑暗，只是翻腾的肺腑让他再也无法平静。

“不想见到我吗，艾尔文？”平缓而沉静的声线。

没有回话。

“我说过了，不工作的人，没有存在的价值。”

“如果你又要用一堆冠冕堂皇的道理……”

“我不是在说那些不知好歹的农民，我是在说你，艾尔文·史密斯。”伯爵站到艾尔文跟前，“看着我。”

没有反应。

“我说，看着我。”伯爵用手中的拐杖抵在艾尔文脸颊旁，将他的脸从黑暗中拨了开来。

艾尔文的目光冰冷，但眼底有什么情绪晦暗而汹涌。

“我从来没说过这是简单的工作。所以，你看到了吗，我们的血液里容不得懦弱和泛滥的同情，这就是统治者。这就是执行规则的人。”伯爵看进艾尔文的眼中，然后将拐杖放下。

“大多数人，都是懦弱的。他们没有贯彻自己信念的勇气，他们做不到不择手段。小恩小惠、情感用事，他们把这个叫做关怀、叫做爱人，他们顾虑这个顾虑那个。现实不是这样的，现实中这些人叫做败者。”

所以你就是那么一个刻薄、冷酷的老顽固吗，父亲。

“做个男子汉。”

是吗。

艾尔文看着墙角的老鼠洞。

伯爵向门口走去，“我已经跟上面疏通过了，如果你改变主意，继续执行命令，就不会按照军法处置。”

门在他身后锁上。

好一会儿没有任何声音。

“你知道吗，艾尔文，我还是会为你感到骄傲的。”留下这句话，伯爵便离开了。

艾尔文怔住，转而轻笑出声。

二十三年的人生里，父亲总共就对他说过两次，这句话。五年前，他也是这么说，为了让他走回正路上。父亲眼里的，正路上。

曾经，他将之看做一种激励，一种信任，一种期待。现在，他才终于看出这背后的狡猾。这是一个终极武器，不到万不得已不会使用，否则会减损它的效力。激励吗，是的。信任吗，是的。然而为了什么，为了让儿子在自己设计好的蓝图里行走吗。

这是爱还是绑架？

“艾尔文？艾尔文·史密斯？”卡莱尔不敢置信地问他的管家，后者一再确认。

交代了让管家接待艾尔文以后，卡莱尔转身回到房间里，要穿什么衣服去见他呢？

五年前突然被拒之门外，鉴于布拉克顿家有名的严谨家风，卡莱尔并不意外，但即便是他，也感到受伤。他对他，是有感情的，谁不会呢？

他是那么干净，然而并非纯真和无知，聪慧而洞察人心，因而温暖。却又看不透。灼热和冰冷同时在他身上并存，大概是那个家庭给他带来的诅咒吧，也许是诅咒、也许是祝福，使他在善恶对错、自我怀疑中挣扎，这种挣扎是那么美，无意中却令他更加诱人了。

卡莱尔靠在墙上，发现自己竟然是那么地渴望他。

砰。

门被推开了。

“艾尔文！”卡莱尔转过头来，却被钳制在一个突如其来的吻中。

几乎粗暴。唇齿交错、噬咬，卡莱尔尝到了淡淡的血腥味，艾尔文的吐息冰冷，浑身散发着凛人的寒气。他将他的丝质睡袍呲地撕开，将他按在墙上、用唇舌进攻每一寸柔软的肌肤。

“等等……”卡莱尔将他推开。

“怎么？”艾尔文眉心蹙起，不耐烦。

他身穿军装，外加一件长袍，领口上还隐隐有血迹，胡渣粗犷、眉角锋锐、眼神……眼神寒冷而破碎。

身后传来笑声。

“有人？”艾尔文回头，两个赤身裸体的年轻男子斜躺在床上，饶有兴致地看着他们。

“有什么关系……”艾尔文将注意力投掷回来，咬住卡莱尔的下唇。

卡莱尔用指腹抚过他的凉薄的眼角。

“你变了。”

艾尔文知道卡莱尔想问什么，但卡莱尔从他的眼神里知道，他并不想说，而直到他想说的那一天，卡莱尔都只是默默地看着他。看着他和自己的淫靡堕落的小圈子混在一起。

每当宪兵团休假，艾尔文要么不回家，要么把各种各样的男人带回家里，伯爵气得说不出话来，然而艾尔文已经有自己的薪水，所以他再也不能像从前那样惩罚他，就算家里什么都不提供给他，最多就是到别的地方过夜而已，而卡莱尔的家门总是为他敞开大门的。

挂念儿子的伯爵夫人终于说服丈夫，让儿子回家，对艾尔文带回男人的事情也不闻不问。

艾尔文任由他的名声蒙尘，或者说，这正是他有意为之的。卡莱尔的圈子里有各种各样对现世王权、社会制度、传统道德抱有讽刺态度的贵族子弟，他们摆出叛逆的姿态来对抗权威和父辈。然而艾尔文也清楚，所有这些人，包括卡莱尔，都不能改变什么，自以为挣脱了囚牢、却不过只是一种宣示的姿态而已。

性，无休无止的性，再畅快淋漓，再销魂荡魄，也不过是性而已。什么都不会改变。

他没有这个能耐，艾尔文深知这一点。

艾尔文走到最后一间农舍前，敲了敲门。

一个小女孩开了门，然后就一动不动地盯着他看。

“妈妈，这里有个很好看的叔叔。”

一个女人从楼梯底探了出来，“面粉的钱说了下次给……你是？帕特森先生派来的？”女人从头到脚将他打量了一遍，然后她睁大了眼睛，朝他缓缓走了过来。

“……艾尔文，少爷？”她捂住了嘴。

“艾琳娜。”

她的额头、眼角都爬上了皱纹，棕色的长发随意地拢成一团，“请、请进。”她不知所措地将地上的几只竹篮子踢倒一边去，将木桌上的一根烟斗和散落的烟灰扫到围裙里，再将椅子里的织了一半的毛衣扔到角落里，最后想起了什么、又用袖子使劲往椅子上擦了擦。

“谢谢。”艾尔文不知道说什么。

“进去！别瞧！照顾你哥哥去！……您、您来……”她半打半推地将小女孩赶到了里面的房间，又慌忙转过头来。

“叫我艾尔文就好。”他微笑道。

“哦，要喝茶吗？”她又跳了起来。

“别……不用麻烦。你的……嗯，他……”艾尔文叹了口气，他甚至不知道那孩子的名字。从帕特森那里逼问出了艾琳娜现在的地址以后，艾尔文便找了过来。

“汉克，他……他有点不舒服。”

“我能去看看他吗？”

“不……啊，不是，他病了，伤风，会感染的。少爷。”

“艾琳娜，我想看看他。”

她一直摇头。

“艾琳娜，汉克……他是我的弟弟。”

她看着他，微微怔住、眼神复杂，有轻轻摇了摇头，“不，艾尔文。”

艾尔文站起来，一把抓住她的手，“你还好吗？”

艾琳娜的眼角涌出泪水，她捂住了脸，“少爷……”

艾尔文将她轻轻抱在怀里，她是那么瘦小。

“你长大了，少爷……很大……”她张开双手，试图揽过他的肩。然后，她又抽泣起来，“汉克他，少爷，你不要说出去，他受伤了……”

“受伤？”

“前两天，小溪村那帮人放火哄抢仓库的时候，他去了。”

什么？

“少爷你千万不能说出去，否则宪兵回来将他抓走的，他可差点就死掉了！腿上中了一枪！整个腿坏了、医生、医生只好将他的腿切掉……”她又哭了起来。

什么……

“艾尔文。”宪兵团团长拍了拍他的肩，“你看到了吗？那个在跑的。”

艾尔文身边的士兵散了开来，用枪管拨开堆叠在一起的尸体，看看有没有装死的漏网之鱼。

“你指挥得很好，很好。所以，这是最后一个任务。看到他在跑了吗？可不能……”男人将一支枪递到他面前，“让他跑掉。”

田埂边上，有一个身影。

“让我们欣赏一下你的枪术。”他说，拍了怕艾尔文的肩膀。

可他还是个孩子。

艾尔文没有说出口。

他将来复枪举起，瞄准。

男孩在跑，很慢、一拐一拐，可能刚才摔倒了。

艾尔文将头脑清空，停止所有思考。

不需要别的。

瞄准。

砰。

男孩倒下了。

男人拍了拍他的肩膀，走开了。

艾尔文看着那个身影，没有动。然后他看见，他爬了起来。

他的心脏开始跳动，他突然感觉到寒彻心扉的恐惧，他赶紧转过身。

“快！别慢吞吞的！收队了！”

什么？

“你去看看他吧。”艾琳娜松开艾尔文，将屋子的前门紧紧关上。然后带着他走到房间里。

艾尔文跟着她走。

他的手悄悄抖动起来。

一个十来岁的男孩半坐在床上，肩膀宽大，棕发青瞳，眉目间像极了父亲。他转过头来，看了他们一眼，又转了回去，盯着被子下腿的位置。

艾尔文感到一股呕吐的冲动，他转身走出房间，推开屋门来到阳光之下，弯着腰。

“少爷？”艾琳娜追了出来。

女孩子看着他，眨了眨眼。

“对不起，我有点不舒服。”艾尔文强撑起身体，从衣服口袋里拿出了一袋金币。“拿好。如果不够，我再派帕特森送些过来。”

他最后看了艾琳娜一眼，后者一脸迷惑，艾尔文躲开她眼里的询问。

“对不起。”他说。然后逃离了那个地方。

他终于知道，帕特森将这个地址给他的时候，为什么神色有异了。

“我相信自己有能力，去改变人类与巨人间目前的这个局势。如果我需要背负那些人命的话，奥利弗、布莱克……那是，我的属下，我想，我比你们更清楚这些生命的重量。”

克雷斯通看着他，半晌，没有人说话。

拉贝瑞看了艾尔文一眼，转过头向萨克雷小声说了一句什么。萨克雷听完，看了看艾尔文。

“我想我们都得到了想要的答案了。最后一个问题，艾尔文·史密斯阁下，对于将一名曾经在地下街生活的，叫做利威尔的这个个人带进调查兵团一事，你有什么需要说明的吗？”

“你被升为班长了，利威尔。”艾尔文说。

“什么？”

“你的班名单在这里，主要是今年的新兵，还有一个有经验的老兵——海伯特，会辅助你的工作的。”

“等等，”利威尔看着艾尔文，“我也是今年的新兵。”

“哈哈。”艾尔文笑了，“这可不像你啊，利威尔。”

“我……这，也太乱来了吧。”

“你在怕吗？”艾尔文收敛了笑容，澄蓝的双瞳看进利威尔的眼睛。

“你说什么……”利威尔刚想用两句嘲弄的话反驳回去，艾尔文的视线却像穿透了什么隐秘的角落一般。

利威尔皱起眉头。

“我理解。”艾尔文收回了目光，“奥利弗、老狮子……他们的死太突然、太震撼。我都知道，我曾经以为，他们是不会死的。他们是那么强……”

利威尔看着艾尔文将视线投向窗外。

“你害怕了。”艾尔文说。

“你觉得？”

“害怕不是坏事，利威尔。这说明你在成长。”

利威尔眯起双眼。

“你很强，但是你知道他们俩更强，不说别的，纯粹是经验和历练就比你强，你清楚这一点，你亲自观察到了。当你放下了骄傲开始向他们学习的时候，他们却死了。当你承认他们比你强上几倍的时候，他们却死在了你面前，就这么简单地。你认识到了墙外的可怕。”

“可能。”

“于是当我将新兵交给你的时候，你怀疑了自己的能力……我都听说了，你对迪安、还有韩吉，在他们需要的时候，你对他们的帮助都……怎么说，在这一点上，你做得比我想象要好。”

“糟糕百倍的小鬼，我都对付过，在地下街的时候。”

“你感觉到了责任，在这比在你想象中要恐怖的墙外，照顾一帮小鬼，你……害怕了。”

“你可以去街上当算命佬了，艾尔文分队长，说实在的，你还要告诉我其实我最喜欢的茅坑是另外一个吗？”

“你害怕这种责任，是因为你开始在乎了。一开始，他们只是陌生人而已，但是现在，不一样了。”

利威尔看了看艾尔文，抱起双臂，视线移转。

“我这么清楚是因为我都经历过，这些。”将名单往利威尔怀里一塞，艾尔文说：“去吧，我相信你不会辜负我的期待。”

他朝他一笑。

“啧。”利威尔抽走他手上的名单，转身走出了房间。

第二天早上，艾尔文就看见利威尔在空地上对新班训话。

“我知道这些天来你们之间流行起了一句话‘只有懦弱的士兵才能活下来’。你们一个个像只斗鸡那样翘着屁股进了兵团，以为要威风一把，谁知道竟然被骗进了这么一个地狱。后悔得肠子都青了，但是又他妈没有退路，所以你们就抱着跟等死一样的心态。

“训练无用论，是吧，你们被告知要躲开巨人，躲得远远的，你们想着，我不用变强，不用掌握战斗技能，我只要会跑就行了，跑得快就行了。但是，倒霉透顶的是，有时候你们还非战斗不可，完成任务、保护战友、阿猫阿狗，诸如此类的。什么都好，总之这时候你们要转过身来，面对那些个恶心的东西，不仅仅是这呀，你们还要面对更强大的一个东西——逃跑的本能。

“我不知道你们以前过的都是什么样的人生，在我的世界里，你无处可逃。在地下街，你要不偷到东西，要不饿死。在这里，一样。总有那么一些时候，你要面对它们，这时候，杀不了巨人，你死，用不好立体机动装置，你死。我不会救你，同伴也不一定会救你，请你有这个觉悟。技术不过关，你只有死。所以，给我带着这个觉悟去训练。

“去你的‘只有懦弱的活下来’，把壁外调查当做赌博，把训练当做讨厌的噩梦的提醒。你给我练，直到你的身体已经不用经过大脑就能使用立体机动装置，直到你吓尿了裤子只顾得上跑路，你的身体仍然会告诉你如何应战。没错，直到你做梦也会战斗为止。这样，你才能活下来。”

第三天，好几个调离利威尔班的申请就躺在了艾尔文的桌子上。

“我觉得比起死在墙外，我会先死在利威尔班长的手上。”

艾尔文瞄到这么一句。

“我已经做梦也会被利威尔班长吓醒了。”

“我突然觉得巨人比利威尔班长可爱多了。”

“啊，看你们的训练兵团都给这里送来些什么废柴。”利威尔翘起二郎腿，对那些调离申请回应道。

“老狮子一定会同意你的看法。”艾尔文在一个申请下写上“驳回”两个大字，“那么，有没有令人满意的部下呢？”

利威尔陷入了沉思。

杰瑞似乎在那次壁外调查中受到极大打击，至今没能想起当时目击了什么，他将之视为奇耻大辱，加之进入调查兵团以来，真正到壁外的实战中时，他没有一次发挥出应有的水平来。这位毕业首席怀着满腔的愤懑，拼命地训练着。

迪安则自从第一次调查中差点死掉以来，变得异常沉默，这次在危机下的爆发令他多少重拾了一点信心，也努力地参加训练。

韩吉，则像变了一个人一样，除了训练以外都独自一个呆着，埋首在从老家寄来的更多书籍中，开始研究巨人的实验项目，待捕获巨人以后能派上用场。

“他们……杰瑞、迪安、韩吉，都很聪明，而且勤奋。”利威尔说。

“能得到你的夸奖，想必不简单。”

“他们，比起我以前带的那些小鬼，要厉害多了。地下街的小鬼们，如果有他们一半的聪明，想必会过上还不错的生活吧。”

艾尔文看见利威尔的目光变得柔和起来，似乎是想起了什么人，触及到了某些辛酸又或是温暖的回忆。

“利威尔在重新夺回宪兵团被劫物资一案中给予了我们关键性的帮助，这一点足以说明他有意结束他在地下街的生活，并加入到兵团中为人类效力。而且他的实力是被公认的，这两点是促使我做出这个决定的原因。而进入兵团后，他的表现也证明了我当初的判断没有错。他身上的潜力，是人类战胜巨人所需的，地下街的出身不能磨灭这一点，毋宁说是利刃出鞘前的真火锤炼。”

“我明白了。”萨克雷说，“今天的询问就到这里。”

艾尔文起身，敬礼。

询问席上的人开始陆陆续续离席、窸窸窣窣的交头接耳声回荡在审问庭里，不时有目光流连在艾尔文身上。

萨克雷经过艾尔文的时候，停顿了一下，“康·莫莱的逝去，既是调查兵团的损失，也是人类的损失……”

艾尔文看着年过半百、鬓发稀疏的男人。

“保重了，艾尔文·史密斯。”他说，“相信不久的将来，你会给我们带来好消息。”

“你要将这份捕获作战计划撤回去吗，艾尔文？”

“是的，团长。”

“为什么？”康·莫莱问。

“不完善之处太多了。捕获不说，运送巨人的器械，固定装置是否能如期发挥作用，毕竟巨人的力气、它们的运动能力数据尚未能量化，而且不确定的因素太多……我们这里要谈的，是将巨人运进墙内，将它们带到人类世界，带到深夜、熟睡的居民之中，如果我们出了任何意外，未能在夜里完成搬运工作呢？如果巨人在阳光下苏醒过来，在闹市中……”艾尔文深吸一口气，“我不敢、想象，团长。”

“我知道。”康·莫莱说，“但是，这个计划，无论怎么完善，都远不会是一个稳妥的计划。再怎么企图去完善……因为我们不能控制的因素太多了。”

炉火噼啪作响，窗外，夜已浓。

“如果你日后当上调查兵团团长……”

艾尔文抬头。

“很有可能，会有这么一天，人们会说你好大喜功……当然，是在你失败以后，他们会说你以私心裹挟士兵的性命，说你嗜好权力、不择手段、妄顾人命，诸如此类的。”

艾尔文一笑，“这不就是团长您吗。”

男人看了他一眼，也笑了。

“您要怎么回应这些质疑呢？”艾尔文问。

“我不会回应。”他说。

艾尔文看着他。

“我不再困惑了。或者说，大部分时间里，我都不再为这些事情困惑了。而你……艾尔文，你在困惑。”男人看进艾尔文的双眼，“我知道你以前在宪兵团也经历了不少，是那些过去吗？在你的噩梦里？”

艾尔文张了张嘴。

“是什么绊住了你，艾尔文？”

一年前，决定从宪兵团调入调查兵团，看上去就是那么一瞬间的事情。他只想逃离这个人杀人的地狱，去杀巨人吧，他想。

至少死掉的巨人不会在夜里折磨他。

他曾经这么想。

但是死去的士兵会。死去的战友会。

尤其当他是长官、当他策划了整个行动方案的时候，他们的鲜血，在他手上。

噩梦，又回来了。

然后，希文死了。他突然发现，那些他已经转身背对了的东西，仍旧在那里。那些他设法逃离的现实，又摆在了他面前，这个现实，不在墙外，而在墙内。

士兵会死。无论他做或不做什么，在墙内还是墙外，虽然导致他们死亡的原因不一定一样，但是他们都会死，或早或晚。他开始发现这一点。

如果在接受了这一点并且足够冷酷和坚定、不再纠缠着的时候，就可以开始想，怎么令他们的死更有价值。

不想回到双手沾满鲜血的过去，但是，艾尔文发现，如果要前进，前路上，仍然是尸横遍野。

如果他可以不再纠缠这一点，如果他能如父亲所说，不再懦弱、不再感伤、不再同情心泛滥，如果他可以。

他可以吗？

呲——

鲜血喷溅在男人洁白的晚礼服上，他的心脏瞬间痉缩。

果断、迅速、冷酷，不带一丝犹豫。

月光下的黑发青年看着他，握刀的手沉稳如深井之水。然后，他跳了起来，转身没入黑暗之中。


	13. Chapter 13

冬天最冷的时候到了。

利威尔换上了兵团发下来的加厚加长外套，有一层软软的毛在衣服里头，还有领口处，暖着脖子。但他还是没穿毛衣，在外面训练时热起来就会出汗，湿衣服黏在身上特别不舒服，因此他宁愿冷着。

壁外调查回来，士兵都特别疲惫，即使不算上沉重的打击和沮丧的氛围。这几天都没有任何训练，大家懒懒散散地休息着，整个古堡就像进入冬眠的大型动物。

然而，长官们却忙得不可交加，除了新任了基斯·夏迪思为团长，因为这次的伤亡严重，不少作为班长、队长的老兵也都在调查中身亡，自然要安排下一批人选。

另外，艾尔文似乎要被召到王都接受上头的质询，在这之前先要完成文字工作，即对此次壁外调查写出详尽的报告，因为要接受质询，自然压力也不小。霍莉和米凯都在安排艾尔文分队里伤亡士兵的后续事务，还有就是找到适合组成技术小组的新人员。

这天，利威尔便被艾尔文叫去帮忙文件工作。

“医疗小组的药物库存清单。”

“读给我听。”艾尔文埋头继续写着。

“……你、知道我。”利威尔没有说下去。

艾尔文抬起头，“韩吉不是在教你识字吗，试试看。”

“绷带……嗯，十箱……”利威尔往下看，皱起眉头，“没了。”

“没了？”艾尔文接过清单，碰到利威尔的手，被冰到了。他又伸出手去，轻轻握住，“怎么这么冷？”

温度从肌肤传递过来。

“快去暖一下。”

利威尔没有说话，走到烧得正旺的壁炉旁，伸出手在边上烤起来。

“你是把不懂的都跳了过去吧。”

“啧。”

然后利威尔就在那里呆着，反正没有别的任务，屋子里也暖和。偶尔看一下书架上的书，捣鼓一下房间里的东西。

“这是你母亲？”他拿起一个相框，相框里的女人金发碧眼。

“嗯。”艾尔文沉浸在报告的精确遣词用句中，随意应了一声。刚取出钥匙打开抽屉拿什么东西，钥匙却插不进去。

换了几根钥匙，都没有找到对的那根，艾尔文瞥见利威尔嘴角勾起一抹坏笑。

“我猜，你恰巧有这个抽屉的钥匙？”

“从来没用过那东西。”利威尔掏出两根铁丝，在指尖上旋转着。

艾尔文做了一个请的手势。

利威尔蹲在书桌旁，将铁丝伸进嘴里、用牙齿咬出一个小勾，指尖以特定角度捏着另一根铁丝、伸进钥匙孔，左右轻轻滑动、感受细小的力道，再伸进小钩，修长的手指灵巧地牵引着、进出洞穴，啪嗒一声，松开一只手、将抽屉拉开。

“至少我是知道东西是怎么丢的了。”

“本来就没什么可以丢的。”利威尔说，挠了挠胸口。

艾尔文注意到他经常摆弄胸前的金属扣，“棱角太尖了磨皮肤对吧。”

“嗯。”利威尔低头看了看。

“我看看。”艾尔文将利威尔拉到身边，翻过扣子，用指腹感受着突出的棱角。然后转身从角落的小箱子里拿出一把小锉刀。

“怎么？”

“锉刀磨一下。”

“不用了。磨着就自己钝了。”

“用你的皮肤去磨金属棱角吗？”艾尔文解开扣子，“看，衣服上都有点红斑了，磨出血来了，你不痛吗？”

利威尔低头看了看衬衫，指间揭开纽扣间的一截衣物，看到胸膛上磨出了一个小泡，隐隐地渗着血丝。

“啊……我自己来。”接过锉刀，利威尔发现扣子太近下巴，自己没办法看清。

“我来吧。”艾尔文将利威尔再拉近一点，对着棱角处，来回磨蹭着。

利威尔的视线落在艾尔文柔软的金发上，然后顺着额头、浓眉、眼睑，一直看到他蓝得异常漂亮的眼睛里。

平时的话，这种小痛痒，利威尔根本不会放在心上，本来大小伤疤不断，皮肤也似乎疙疙瘩瘩的，应该粗糙得跟牛皮似了，小泡什么的，等到磨出老茧来就好了。

“出血的地方也处理一下吧。”艾尔文说，拿出小药箱。

“啧，这种小东西……”

“不要小看任何伤口。”

“这也称得上伤口？娇生惯养的贵家少爷就是不一样。”还没说完，利威尔便感到脖子上的领巾被解了开来，“喂……”

“很快就好。”艾尔文说着，将利威尔衬衫上的两个纽扣解开。

利威尔感到艾尔文的手指撩过他的胸膛，将衣领稍稍掀开，不喜欢被人触碰，他稍稍反感地向后侧了侧脖子。皮肤上轻轻一点，一片清凉漫溢开来。

最后贴上创口贴，艾尔文将药箱收好，利威尔慢慢扣上衣服。

“别的地方还磨吗？”

“嗯，好像还真有……”利威尔低头拽了拽腰上的皮带，“这个。”

艾尔文将腰带上的扣子磨了磨，然后两人在大腿上的位置继续检查了一下。

“有时候皮带也磨的话，用水泡一下，然后用什么东西将它锤软就好了。”

“嗯……”

利威尔自己从来没有注意过这些小东西，看着艾尔文认真的劲头，觉得自己像是个被照顾的小孩。

他突然想起了克莉丝，曾经，她也是这么仔仔细细地剪掉利威尔衣服上的每一个线头，补上小洞口、不知道什么时候掉了的纽扣，将不合身的地方裁掉、松弛的皮筋换上新的。她那闲不下来的双手，将利威尔肌肤会触碰到的所有地方都弄得那么柔软舒服。

只有在她那里，他才是需要被珍惜和呵护的利威尔。

在空闲的时间里，或者艾尔文工作得累了，便会教着他识字，显然韩吉那种心血来潮的跳跃式教导经常让利威尔听得云里雾里的，而艾尔文，像是能猜到他的每一处小困惑进行讲解，并且时常观察他的反应，考察他的掌握程度，不足之处便反复巩固。

偶尔，艾尔文也会教利威尔下棋。

两个人渐渐开始熟络，大致摸清了对方的喜好、习惯什么的，一边挖苦对方，一边聊着兵团里的大小事情。

艾尔文对他点点滴滴的关心，利威尔一开始觉得有些突然，但后来便习惯了，也没觉得有什么不妥。毕竟，在这个世界上，和利威尔亲近过的人一只手便能数得过来，所以人与人之间正常的关心和交往是怎么样的，利威尔其实一无所知。

艾尔文逐渐成为了那几个少数之一，这点利威尔也没有多想，从地下街出来，过上普通人的生活，交上朋友，大概就是这样的吧，他想。

然而，这几天休闲的时间似乎过得异常快，日常的训练即将开始的时候，利威尔便被艾尔文告知他已经升为了班长，要负责引导下面的小鬼进行训练。再过了几天，艾尔文便被召到王都接受质询去了。

自从这次的壁外调查以来，在兵团内，对艾尔文的怀疑和不满也逐渐升温。毕竟等大家埋葬了亡者、养好了伤痛以后，便开始回想事情的来龙去脉，开始寻找栽倒的地方，以及、如果有的话，找到需要负上责任的人。

所以，利威尔想，这一次质询也许关系到艾尔文在此次事件中的责任、兵团中的升迁，甚至是去留。

那天晚上，利威尔正要回到宿舍睡觉，经过走廊的时候，在窗口看见艾尔文的房间亮起了灯光。

从王都赶回，抵达的时候已经夜深。

“进来。”

利威尔刚开门便闻到淡淡的啤酒味，只见艾尔文正坐在壁炉前的地板上，背靠着书桌，手上拿着酒瓶。

“询问进行得怎样？”利威尔将门关上，也坐在了地板上，噼啪燃烧着的炉火将地板烤得暖暖的。

“还行。”艾尔文将酒瓶递给他。

利威尔喝了一口，看见一条熟悉的红宝石项链躺在艾尔文身边的地板上，映着攒动的焰火，像是被点燃了生命一般。

“项链，是恋人的吗？”利威尔问。

“恋人？”艾尔文喃喃道，思绪似乎飘到了未知的地方。

利威尔从未认真想过艾尔文会拥有一个怎样的过去，父亲是有名望的伯爵，家产似乎也鼎盛，没有结婚，曾经加入宪兵团，后来转入调查兵团，这就是利威尔从士兵处听来的艾尔文的故事。在贵族身份和违背王政保守观念的调查兵团士兵的矛盾之间，是宪兵团的腐化和成为残暴王政的傀儡这一点令艾尔文背离了前者，走向后者，这都是利威尔在和艾尔文在地下街因缘巧合中结识时所了解到的。

曾经，利威尔鄙视他的愤慨和理想主义，但他最终以他从未见过的洞见和志向吸引了他，说服他进入调查兵团，而进入兵团以来，看见他冷静而周全的行事作风，以成熟的智慧和经验策划并执行壁外调查，开始令他正视和尊敬这个人。自从自己入兵团以来，手腕高明刚柔并济地引导着自己适应作为士兵的战斗和生活。

眼前的这个男人，聪明、能干、志向明晰、关爱他人，看上去是那么完美，完美到近乎不真实的地步。利威尔甚至对他所不了解的那另一个世界有了些怀疑，怀疑自己的成见，是否真的有那么一种优秀的血统，生来就是王者之气。毕竟在他那个狭窄的世界里，在地下街那些逼仄污秽的晦暗巷道里，是从来不会出现这样的人物的。他是他所见过的最优秀的人。

这样一个人，有着一个怎样的过去？是那些过去造就了他吗？还是就是上帝的一个不公平造物？

利威尔难得会对一个人产生这么大的兴趣。

“看来，是个很长的故事呢。”他说。

“那是我的母亲、我的兄弟和我曾经的未婚妻。”艾尔文说。

艾尔文没有想到他会再次看到那条项链。

那曾经是他母亲的东西，然后为了掩盖一个令人不齿的秘密，它被一个从来没有碰过它的女孩偷去。母亲不愿意再看见这条项链，它只会提醒她那个满嘴原则和高贵血统的丈夫如何背叛了她，如何犯下他自己羞于承认的过错，又眼不见为净地用几袋金币打发掉。

这个曾经在冬日的严寒里给他带去一丝温暖的女孩，曾经让他看到自己狭小的世界以外的风景、让他开始思考关于自身和世界的种种的女孩，他却没有能在她最需要的时候帮助到她。

艾尔文将项链从帕特森手里取了过来，他曾经想将它亲手交给艾琳娜，作为这个家族的谢罪也好，它的价值也会让她好些日子不愁吃喝，但是他再也找不到她，被安排到了一个没有人会认识她的偏僻角落重新开始生活、又或者随便将她嫁给哪个正缺钱的农夫，让那个罪恶的果实成为他人的累赘。

几天前，从封尘的角落里翻出，艾尔文将它交给帕特森卖掉，却在老管家的神色里嗅到一丝内情，原来父亲吩咐过他暗中给予女人和孩子一点资助，逼问出下落的艾尔文匆匆赶到他们所在的地方。

他甚至不知道他为什么还关心他们的现状，毕竟事情已经过去了十来年，这十年里他也渐渐明白有些任何人都身不由己不能违背的规则所在，当时的做法也许也是唯一可能的做法。但他仍然觉得自己亏欠于她，同时他也好奇，那个流着他身上相同血液却从未见过的兄弟，那个因为母亲和世俗眼光的缘故，生活在和他截然相反的世界的另一头的兄弟，会过着怎样的人生。

他健康吗？快乐吗？吃得饱、睡得香吗？他会阅读吗？还是小小年纪便要帮助劳作、又或者在田埂边泥地里和伙伴们打闹成一团？

当然他没有想到，是他自己亲手夺去了他的一条腿，也夺去了他眼睛里曾经闪烁的光芒。

“艾尔文，你看，这是我在一家专门收受老旧首饰的铺子里看见的。很漂亮对吧，你能给我戴上吗？”

女孩坐在珍珠色缀花的沙发椅上，身旁放着一个陈旧的黑色首饰盒，她的指间，银色的细链条蜿蜒如窗外月光。

公爵府邸，精致华美的小客厅内，与安吉拉订有婚约的艾尔文·史密斯，从她手中将项链接过。

他看着躺在掌心中鲜艳的项坠，就像沾染在手上的血迹。

洗不掉，逃不脱。

“怎么了，艾尔文？”

艾尔文从回忆中被唤回，他看着自己美丽的未婚妻，伸出手，在她的耳边，缓缓抚过那浅褐色的柔亮长发。

安吉拉低下头，脸上泛起若有若无的红晕。

“我必须告诉你一件事情。”艾尔文说，心中暗自下了决心。

她抬起头看着他。

“我只喜欢男人。”

她的神情僵住了。

“所以，我不能娶你。”

她摇了摇头，“我……我听说过、那些谣言，你和……某些人……”

“是的。”他轻轻答道。

“我还叫父亲不去听信它们……”安吉拉用手捂住了脸。

“对不起。”

“不、不……”她再次摇了摇头，深呼吸，迫使自己冷静下来。

“我明天就正式向你父亲道歉，并且……”

“不，艾尔文。我会嫁给你，你会娶我，这一点不会变。”她的眸子是那么澄亮，艾尔文诧异。

“我知道你是怎样的人，艾尔文，我有认真观察过你，我听过你跟父亲、侯爵、伯爵、议员……他们那些人的谈话，你有自己的观点，你不会盲从也不会奉承，你聪明、能干，沉稳踏实，你……有一个大好的前途。父亲也看到你这一点。”

他知道她要说什么。

“不，安吉拉，你不明白。”他将手心摊开，“这条项链，是我卖出去的。”他看见她眼里的疑问，“这里头有太多故事，也许有一天我会慢慢告诉你。但现在我知道的是，这条项链让我想起了一些很重要的事情，也许甚至是残忍、可怕的事情。但是它们很重要……这改变了我的想法。不……这是我困惑了很久的事情，但现在，我决定了，我要退出宪兵团。然后要怎么做我还不知道，也许，也许加入调查兵团。”

“调查兵团？！那个去到墙外的？……”

“我不会和你结婚。对不起，安吉拉，这是我的决定。而且……请原谅我如此残忍，我不会爱上你，大概，永远都不会……再说，去调查兵团，我说不定很快就会死掉。”他看着她无措地眨着双眼，眼泪从脸颊上流了下来。

“对不起”，他轻轻握住她的双手，“我得承认我一直错看了你，你总是那么害羞、沉默，其实你比我想象的聪明多了，这样的你，怎么会愿意嫁给我这么一个只爱男人的、堕落的人呢？”

安吉拉用指尖将泪水擦去，“不明白的是你，艾尔文。我最终，都要嫁给一个我不爱的男人。这个男人是谁我甚至完全不能选择。你是不是同性恋这件事根本不重要，重要的只是我们两家的联姻，重要的是我生下你的孩子，我们两家的财产和势力结成联盟。这些，你应该都清楚才对？”

“但……你不会幸福。你现在就有一个机会拒绝我，你难道不想控制你的人生吗？”

“我做不到……”她看着他。

“不，你没有去尝试，而你可以。你不能让你的父亲决定你的一切。你要去尝试。而我正准备这样做，我要尝试，操控自己的人生。”艾尔文说，紧紧握住了手中的红宝石。

“你以为我不想吗？但我是个女人，我能做什么？我的身份、我的地位、我身上的衣服、首饰、我吃的食物，这所有一切都不是我的！都不是我靠自己的能耐获得的！我的身体、我的灵魂甚至都不是我自己的。”她看着他，和他一样湛蓝的瞳孔，“你以为我能违背父亲吗？我能自食其力吗？我难道要到街上乞食吗？”

“我知道……”艾尔文松开她，深吸了一口气，“我都知道……我和你，很像。”

“不过也许，”安吉拉自嘲地一笑，“也许我看上你的正是这一点。我知道你会走出和别人不一样的道路的。尽管我们的父亲都企图掌控我们的一切。艾尔文……”

他抬头，和她的目光重合。

“我祝你好运。”她说。

艾尔文看着她，不知道说什么。

“你能给我写信吗？”她浅浅一笑，“我会很想知道你过得怎样，我会想，看着你……”

“我一定会的。”艾尔文说，将项链放到盒子里。

“你把它带走吧。”

“不，它现在是你……”

“不，它属于你。看，这上面的字，STOLEN HEARTS……很明显，我没能偷走你的心。”安吉拉捧住艾尔文的脸颊，指腹画出一条弧线，温度在掌中化开。

“在将来的哪一天，将它送给你爱上的那个人吧。”

“未婚妻？”利威尔问。

“我们还有通信。”艾尔文说，看着手上一个小巧的信封，露出一角雪白的信纸，“我曾经……以为她也是那种，漂亮的笼子里的小鸟，自鸣得意又或者被驯化得服服帖帖，平庸无趣，结果她……提醒了我一些东西，从她身上我看到了自己。”

利威尔将酒瓶放在地板上，换了个舒服的姿势，托着下巴看着艾尔文。

“也许你会嘲笑我，利威尔，”他说，拿起酒瓶喝了一口，“我自小什么都不缺，在你的世界里，这就没什么好抱怨的了。但是，你知道吗？那些东西，都不是我的。它们是我父亲的。你能想象，我对这个世界一无所知，我不知道那些东西怎么来，即使我知道了，但所有的一切都不是我靠自己的力量获得的，没有东西，这个世界上，没有一砖一瓦，是由我自己砌上去的。我吃的是父亲的、穿的是父亲的，住的还是父亲的。将我扔到街上，我只会活活饿死。你能体会到那种无力感吗？”

“啊，是啊，真是很烦恼呢。”利威尔说，看见艾尔文瞪了一眼自己，摊了摊手，“你都说了我会嘲笑你。”

艾尔文又喝了一口。

“你知道我第一眼看到你的时候是什么感觉吗？”艾尔文问。

利威尔眨了眨眼，没有说话。

“你很危险，但很强悍。在这个世界上，你无须害怕任何人。因为你掌控自己的人生，所有东西都是你靠自己打拼得来的。”

利威尔看着他。

“你知道我有多自卑吗，看到你？”艾尔文也看着他。

“你？……”

“你靠自己的能力活的这十几年。你知道怎么获得食物，你知道怎么对付寒冷，你知道怎么在打斗中取胜，你跌倒、你流血、你痛、你失去、你爬起来，你以一种最痛苦真实的方式学到这一切。所以，你凶猛、果断、冷酷、自信而强大。我一直渴望的就是这种力量，这种可以无视一切困难、打破所有陈规的力量。我想要……这种力量。”

利威尔看着攒动的火焰，没有说话。

艾尔文注视着他，然而利威尔没有任何回应，就在他以为他变成一尊雕塑或是变成雪花要化去的时候。

“不，我没你想象得那么厉害。”他说，将下巴埋进臂弯中。

第一次杀人是强暴了他的三个男人。菲力，那只是瞎了他的眼睛，真正带着明确、清晰的恶意要夺去他人的生命的，是他的那个跟班。

那是在菲力死后不久，利威尔的小刀还在班森那里，他只有那片指头大小的刀片。于是他想夜袭，在床上，割破他的喉咙。他想过是割喉咙还是颈动脉，喉咙的话，在死之前，那个混蛋痛苦地企图吸入空气、但是气管的血会将他呛住，发出咕噜咕噜的声响，他会恐怖地看着杀他的那个人，他会想求救，然后利威尔可以看进他的眼睛，然后露出复仇的畅快的笑容。如果是动脉的话，血液会喷射而出，他惊慌之下想按住出血口，但在那之前，他全身的力气会随着血液急速流走，脑部缺血，他很快就会晕眩，也许抽搐几下，甚至来不及看清杀手。

割喉咙会让他更好地品尝复仇的快感，但是他那小刀片太薄太钝，也许切不开喉咙，在着手之前的挣扎就会惊动宪兵。

所以，动脉。

一切跟他设想的差不多，只是那混蛋的血溅了他一身，还条件反射地抓住了他的手，利威尔突然感觉到彻骨的恐惧，他慌乱地将他甩开，又踢了几脚，最后他抽搐了两下，死了。他想笑，但在头脑中设想过太多次以后反而有点寡然无味，然后别的奇怪的情绪涌了上来。

另一个，在同伴死了以后，终日担惊受怕，看见利威尔就脸色发青、额心冒汗，为了天天看到这个表情，利威尔没有杀他。

但这都是复仇。

那个女孩，才是他噩梦的开始。

那时候他刚从采石场逃出来，回到地下街，盖文已经不在了，老窝里是一帮小混混。看见利威尔上前挑衅，几乎眨眼间被打趴在地上后，他们就跟了他，称他做老大。然后他们开始在王都各处干起了盖文的老行当。开始的时候，利威尔还没有指挥的经验，那群小跟班们也逊得要命，日子很艰难。于是，绝望之下他们干起了入户抢劫。

挑了个富足的小家庭，夜里潜了进去，一对夫妇和小男孩吓得在地上抱在一起颤抖。利威尔见他们可怜，本不想拿太多东西，让小鬼们匆匆卷了点东西就要走。然而这时，另一扇门打开了，一个十七八岁的女孩走了出来，看见他们，开始尖叫。

“闭嘴！”利威尔首先恫吓她，然后尝试捂住她的嘴，然而她还是不断挣扎、尖叫。大伙都慌了手脚，这么大的声响很可能惊动邻里，然后宪兵就会来。

那时候的利威尔也青涩，紧张之下用刀刃抵住女孩的喉咙，然而她还是发了疯一般喊叫，利威尔一把掐住她的喉咙，声音终于停了下来。

他松开手，女孩再也没有动。

这时候，他反而冷静了下来，立刻带着大伙逃走了。出了人命，全部人都铁定会被绞死。

平安地回到了老窝，手脚干净地避过了风头，最后大家都没事了。

然而，真正的折磨这才开始。

任何时候，只要闭上眼睛，利威尔就能看见女孩的死状。褐色的长发散落在她白皙的脖子上，眼球突出，喉咙张开，米白色的睡衣覆盖着柔软的身子。

他试图用各种理由将自己的行为正当化，但无论多么有说服力，他仍然，能够看见她。无论在哪里，无论什么时候，最细微的声响、最琐碎的光影，都能惊动他。还差点将误入的一个小跟班生生掐死。

良心折磨着他，他想象那对夫妇和小男孩的悲痛，他想象她的情人，如果有的话，在得知她的死讯时的绝望和愤怒。当然，他都不知道真实的情况，他没敢回去那里，没敢接近、没敢打听关于他们的一切。他想象她可能拥有的生活，她曾经喜欢过什么，以后可能会干什么。他发疯地想，然而越想越受到无尽的折磨。

过了好一段时间，他才从这件事中走了出来。但是他看见的东西变了，世界变了一个样。变得遥远、淡薄、安静，所有细微的感觉、情绪都离他而去。再也没有什么东西能够触动他，有一种奇异的麻痹感在他身体里散发出来。

他变得，很冷静。

在那以后，利威尔都能很好地控制场面，按部就班，小心不伤害任何人。但如果需要的话，比如在团伙内讧又或是地下街的帮派打斗中，他能够毫不犹豫地解决任何一个人。

“我杀过无辜的人。”利威尔说。

艾尔文看着利威尔，他从未听他透露过自己的过去。

“有时候我觉得自己已经死了。”

更加没见过他透露过自己的任何感受。这不是一个喜欢分享自己内心的人。

“我杀了无辜的人，为了……嗯，几个面包？”他说，“你是不会赞同我做过的绝大多数的事情的。”

“我也做过我自己不会赞同的事情。”艾尔文说，笑了笑，声音有点苦涩，“大概是我们少数的共同点之一。”

“你说力量。我从来没感受到什么力量。”利威尔说，“只有，一些原始的本能、一些低等的欲望，在推动我。饿了，找吃的，冷了，找柴火，不过如此。我只是一个奴隶，一个傀儡，被这些无聊的东西驱动。或者，还是个恶魔。它们才是你的主人，它们会要求你做一些可怕的事情。我受够了。”他说，“我受够了。”

艾尔文看着他的侧脸。

“你说你没有力量，”利威尔转过头来，“但你改变了我。我以为我这辈子就这样了。遇见你以后我想了想，我……”

艾尔文看着他，有点不可思议。

利威尔被艾尔文眼里的什么分了分神，思绪像是断开了一小缕。

“啧。我怎么跟你说起这些。总之，我就说一点，”他拿起酒瓶，将最后一口喝尽，“你让我又开始想事情了。我好像很久没做过这种事情了。你的力量……不是那种可以看得见的东西，不是我这种。你总是思考很多事情，你会把事情想透彻，然后你告诉大家，你是怎么想的。你能将自己的想法传达给大家，运用你的理性和智慧，而且你能理解人，你知道我们在想什么……知道我在想什么……然后你帮助人达到他们的目标，这就是你的力量。这大概就是大家聚集在你的身边，帮助你的原因。”

艾尔文听得入了神，他没有想过利威尔是这样看他的。

“我……我不知道说什么好，谢谢。”

“嗯。”

艾尔文低头，陷入沉思。

“没有人对你说过这些吗？”利威尔问。

“没有……”

“哈。”

“怎么？”

“我以为你会有不少崇拜者。”

“崇拜者？”

“嗯、就是，各种各样的，战友啊，部下啊，亲人……之类的。”

“这样交心的谈话，回想起来，真的不多。兵团的大家都各有各的心事，战友、部下，也经常……更换。”

“你大概，有个父亲？”

艾尔文笑了笑，“是有，怎么样？”

“父亲的感觉，是怎样的？”

“……很复杂。我们的关系不是很好，一点都说不上是亲近，我对他，说不清是爱多一点还是恨多一点。”

“你怎么会恨自己的亲生父亲？”

“我……的一生，感觉都在试图挣脱他的影响。他对我，是保护还是束缚，很难分得清楚。我一直想靠自己干出点成绩，到底是为了获得他的赞赏还是要向他证明我并不需要他，我也搞不清。我从来没有，靠自己取得过什么成就。”

“你在调查兵团里呢？”

“真正开始作为作战计划的主要制定人，这次是第一次。而且，还失败了……”

“很惨重，而且……莫名其妙。”

艾尔文眯起双眼，他对这次的事件，有一种不祥的直觉，他看了看利威尔，又摇摇头。不成熟的想法，暂时还是留给自己吧。

“怎么？”

“我在想，这次的失败，浪费了多少人辛辛苦苦劳作上缴的税金、又夺去了多少人的儿子、女儿、朋友、情人……”艾尔文以为，那些质询都被巧妙地应对过去了，然而有些疑问，毕竟是深植在自己内心的。

“失败越多，担子越重。大概所有人都不敢想象，如果这一切的牺牲最终什么都换不回来，是怎么样的情景。”

“今天他们问我，我是否为了满足自己的私欲而棋行险着。我不知道我是不是能回答一个不。父亲，他对我说，你不是想靠自己获得力量吗？去宪兵团吧。所以我去了宪兵团。力量，那里的确有操有别人生杀大权的力量。我还亲手将自己的弟弟射成了残废。”

利威尔诧异。

“那就是我想要的力量吗？我问自己。现在我还是在问自己，我是为了所谓的力量而将这么多士兵送上战场吗？如果，驱动我做这一切的，只是那个一直想要挣脱父亲影响的十岁小男孩呢？”

为什么要将这些对眼前这个人说呢，艾尔文随即想，今晚的自己，是否流露太多了？

是酒精的作用吗？

“为了挣脱父亲而想要获得力量吗。”利威尔呢喃。

“如果，这一切都只是私心在作怂……”

“利用它就好了。”

“利用……私心？”

“利用它去达到你的目的，不是想驱逐巨人吗？想要力量有什么错。”

艾尔文看着利威尔，利威尔枕在自己的手臂上，也看着艾尔文，黑瞳沉静如水。

“利用它……”

打了个哈欠，利威尔伸了伸懒腰。

“回去睡觉吗？”

“嗯……”

两人对视了几秒。

最后利威尔站了起来，“没想到我也这么能聊。”

“哈哈，以后可以多找我喝酒。”

“那点东西根本不过瘾。”

利威尔打开门，立刻又被冻了回来。

“我能睡你这吗。”

艾尔文笑了笑，“来，穿我的外套回去吧。”

长外套几乎将利威尔整个包了起来，艾尔文看他蜷缩着身子走远了，才把门关上。

炉火被夜风吹了吹，轻轻摇曳。


	14. Chapter 14

自从那次炉火旁的谈话以后，利威尔便有事没事地往艾尔文那里去。

新任团长基斯·夏迪思不喜欢文件工作，经常跑到士兵中指挥训练、模拟实战，于是善于言辞、写得一手漂亮字体的艾尔文更是成了兵团里的首席秘书。

艾尔文的房间里总是堆满了各种各样的东西，然而他总是能有条不紊地分类、归档，他总是端端正正地坐在那里，安静地思考、然后快速而优雅地书写，每个动作都从容不迫，任务再多再繁琐，他也不会有一丝的不耐烦，累了的时候，他会让利威尔为他砌杯茶，或者看看自己的信件，又或者纯粹站在窗前眺望一下远景。

似乎，他的人生有很长一段时间都是这么度过的，独自思考、阅读、书写都是他习以为常的事情。

然而利威尔则相反，他很难长时间坐着，就算坐了下来，不是翘起二郎腿，就是伸懒腰。

艾尔文就像是一个奇妙的发光体，利威尔总是觉得他的一举一动都那么新鲜，他怎么能看文件看一天也不厌烦？坐久了腰不酸屁股不疼吗？

他总是那么沉稳、优美，头发熨贴、衣领平整、目光专注，艺术品一般，远在另一个世界，而利威尔经常幻想着将他的头发揪下来、将他分拣好的文件推倒，用钢笔在他脸上画乌龟。

他没事就凑到艾尔文肩头，瞄一眼他写的东西，读上几句，索然无味，开始撬艾尔文书柜上的锁，翻他的东西，“职业病。”他说，当艾尔文将他揪住的时候。

当艾尔文实在被他弄得不耐烦，便开始捣鼓起利威尔身上自己看不顺眼的地方。

利威尔虽然很喜欢干净，但也就止于干净了，没有污迹、没有灰尘他就很满意了，衣服上多个破洞、掉出线头他从来都不会留意，头发用手指顺几下就可以出门，纽扣掉了几颗，衣服还能系上就行。地下街粗生粗长，每日为生计操劳，没有人会在乎这些琐碎的东西。

艾尔文看见利威尔的指甲七棱八角的，便问他是不是用剪刀剪的，然后又拿出一个叫指甲刀的小东西，说是专门用来剪指甲的，然后捏起利威尔的手，就帮他修剪起来，末了还用另外一个带槽的小刀片磨得平滑。

利威尔总是勾起一抹嘲讽，挑剔的富家大少爷，他说，闲着没事在家里把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮是要准备嫁出去吗。

然后艾尔文又把他按进椅子里，帮他修剪起头发来。

利威尔开始会稍稍不耐烦，但看着艾尔文仔细的样子，便任由他摆弄。

温暖的吐息不时喷洒在他的脖颈处，指腹抚过他的刘海、耳际、头皮，最后艾尔文将他的脸在自己面前摆正，仔细瞧着厚薄、长短、平衡感，利威尔没有选择只能看着他的脸，还感觉到他的指尖在自己的发梢上轻轻拨弄，捧着他的脸颊，时而在耳后剪下一小簇头发。

利威尔觉得自己开始享受起这些时刻来，这些不经意的亲密、照拂，让他觉得意外地舒服，像是回到小时候，被克莉丝无微不至地呵护着的那些岁月。

完成的时候，他看到一个整齐漂亮的自己，曾经凌乱翘起的黑发如今贴顺、清爽，勾勒出一个轮廓雅致的脸庞。简直不可思议。

“嘛，还行。”他嘴上说着，看到艾尔文微笑着拂去他肩膀上的碎发。

日子平淡无奇地流逝。

有一天，利威尔的嘴唇干裂了，直往外渗血，他舔了又舔。

“来，我给你抹点东西。”

利威尔看见他用食指从一个透明的小浅瓶里挖出一抹乳白色的膏状物，蹙起眉头。

“我才不要那些粘答答的恶心东西。”

“所以你就让它一直流血？”

“它自己一会就好。”

“但是已经流了一个上午了哦。”

利威尔不耐烦地哼了一声，通常都是流一会儿就凝结的，但今天不知为何一个劲地往外飙血。

“听话。”

艾尔文将食指伸到利威尔的唇边。他躲开了。

“别动。”

艾尔文轻轻托起他的下巴，抹了上去。指腹一来一回地揉动、逡巡着，燥裂发白的唇一点点吸入凝润的膏脂，稍稍按压、唇片变得润滑、轻轻弹起，晕开一抹玫红，嘴在恰到好处的力道下自然地张开一道小缝，伴着浅浅的呼吸，艾尔文的指尖变得温热、湿润，不经意间触到柔软的舌尖、它微微一颤、往后缩进了隐秘的深处。

利威尔不自然地侧过视线、眼睑飞速地眨了几下，吞咽，脸颊处泛起若有若无的红晕，“嗯……”他皱起眉头，下巴动了动。

像是没有注意到他的不适，艾尔文又在瓶子里挑起一抹乳膏，换了上唇片继续轻轻揉搓起来。

“行了。”利威尔往后一躲。

艾尔文看了他一眼，将瓶子旋上。

“冬天皮肤干燥容易流血，我这里有些润肤的东西你需要就拿去吧。”艾尔文说着，放好了瓶子，坐到书桌后，继续剩下的工作。

“嗯。”随意应了一声，利威尔将嘴唇抿了抿，唇片左右磨蹭两下，柔润光滑。他想起片刻前的微妙感觉，不解，嘴唇上似乎仍然能感觉到艾尔文手指的温和力道。

这天艾尔文面见了技术小组的新成员，做了点初步的交流后，眨眼已到午饭时间。

他取餐后，正看到利威尔和自己班的士兵坐了一桌，艾尔文向他们走去，正听到大伙在讨论什么。

“喂，你们听说过兵团里有同性恋吗？”迪安悄悄地问。

“诶？就是……两个男人？！”杰瑞说。

“你小声一点！”迪安紧张地看了看四周。

“可是……两个男的，怎么？”杰瑞皱起鼻子。

韩吉咕噜咕噜地喝着汤。

“你别看我，我怎么知道？我还是第一次听到这种事情呢！”

“我也是啊。我们镇子里可没有这种堕落的人。”

最后，两个人看向了利威尔，前地下街混混。

“利、利威尔班长……”迪安结巴起来，“你有没有恰巧刚好碰巧听说听到过……”

“两个男人怎么做？”杰瑞说。

利威尔停下手中的汤匙。

艾尔文在他身边坐下。

“这么恶心的事情别问我。”利威尔说。

艾尔文的动作稍稍停滞。

“我知道！”韩吉举起手，“用肛门！”

周围一圈的人都安静了下来，看着她。

“操，好恶心……”

“比起这个，你怎么会知道？！”

“我在书上看到的。”

“你平时都看的什么书啊……”

“不恶心啊，只要事前清洗，然后用润滑就好了呀。”韩吉欢快地说。

“你能不能闭嘴好好吃东西。”利威尔说。

“利威尔很反感同性恋吗？”韩吉问。

“啊，两个男人什么的，恶心死了。”他说。

艾尔文看了看手里的汤匙。

“谁不讨厌啊。”杰瑞说。

“你们都好奇怪啊。”韩吉说。

“是你比较奇怪吧！”

傍晚，艾尔文从外面回来，发现利威尔躺在长椅上，抱着一本书，睡着了。

本想将他叫醒，手在触碰到他肩膀的时候，利威尔皱了皱鼻子，嘴巴砸了一下，呢喃着什么，脸颊蹭了蹭艾尔文的手背，然后枕在上面，安静地呼吸着。

艾尔文怔住了。

一股奇异的感觉在胸口发酵。

他呆呆地看着他，发现自己根本移不开视线。

利威尔。

他是那么……

艾尔文看着。

那么……什么呢？

他找不到形容词。

他的手像是被什么召唤，在碰触到他柔软的黑发的那么一瞬间，停住了。

会把他吵醒吗？

他的呼吸是那么温暖、平和。像是整个世界都跟着他沉睡了一般。

艾尔文的指尖撩开他的发梢，用指背轻轻贴在他的眉角，他能感觉到他的睫毛微微颤动。

向下，滑落。

他的皮肤，皮肤下起伏的颊骨，光洁的下巴、总是剃得干干净净。

他的唇。

他的……唇。

“粘答答的恶心死了。”他抗议。

“听话。”艾尔文用手轻轻掰过他的下巴，并没有遭到什么抵抗的力道，他轻易地就将食指上的乳膏抹到了他的下唇上。唇片在他的揉搓下变得湿润、莹红、富有弹性。

他的舌尖，紧挨着洁白整齐的牙齿，被透明粘滑的液体包裹、小小地透出诱人的粉红。于是他忍不住碰了碰那小东西，它在他的碰触下轻颤了一下、迅速地缩了回去。

艾尔文觉得自己的心脏跳动得异常快，突然，像是做了亏心事一般，他立刻瞧了瞧利威尔。

利威尔闭着眼睛，脸颊上泛起一片薄红。

艾尔文觉得自己的呼吸急促起来，口舌干燥发痒，他看着他微微张开的嘴唇，晦暗的小穴吐出温热潮湿的气息。

他多么想……

他吞咽了一下。

他想……

“两个男人什么的，恶心死了。”

利威尔的声音在他耳边响起。

他讨厌我。

他会讨厌的。

如果我做了这件事。

危险。

艾尔文，危险。他告诉自己。

他甚至能看到他折起眉毛表示憎恶，“你喜欢男人吗，艾尔文？”

“你天天想着用你的家伙插进别人的屁眼？”

“你看着我的时候都在想这些事情吗？”

突然，利威尔睁开了眼睛。

艾尔文心虚地撤回了手，挑起另一抹乳膏。镇定。继续。不能让他发现。

“够了。”最后他像是厌恶地躲开了。

“冬天皮肤干燥容易流血，我这里有些润肤的东西你需要就拿去吧。”他说，掩饰着内心的振动。镇定。

他放好瓶子，坐到书桌旁，翻开文件，试图读进去。

然而失败了，他忍不住悄悄瞥了一眼利威尔，后者正抿着嘴唇，浅浅磨蹭着，似乎在想什么。

被发现了。

艾尔文恐惧地想，赶紧低下头，拿起钢笔，装作在写什么。

这一切是什么时候开始的呢？

艾尔文见过太多美轮美奂的东西、美轮美奂的人，太多了，他的整个世界都充斥着这些东西。一开始它会吸引你的眼球，让你赞叹，惊艳，甚至你的眼光已经被纵容得如此挑剔，不那么美好的、低俗的、肮脏的东西都不如你的法眼。

但一旦你习惯了那层美丽的光环后，你开始看见那下面的东西。真正的东西。

而那往往会令你失望。

艾尔文跟他们交谈、游玩，他们中的大多数都是那么简单、浅薄、平庸。小小的快乐就会令他们满足，女性尤其如此，一个赞美的眼光、一句献媚的诗句。而男人们呢，则只要一通高谈阔论就能满足他们俯瞰天下的幻想，他们表达着不满、对某些人事的鄙夷，才能填充那虚妄的自尊心。

偶尔会有些特别的人。

比如卡莱尔。他富有同情心，他意识这个圈子的流俗和低劣，他摆出对抗的姿态，尽管会被污蔑和排挤，他也不在乎。

比如安吉拉。她聪慧而善于观察，经常在给艾尔文的来信上提及她身边的各色人物，她总是能看到他们最本质的地方，然后一针见血地指出。

但是他们都没能脱离这个圈子，挣脱这个他们既爱又恨的小世界。卡莱尔知道自己不能真正改变什么，安吉拉只能在所有人面前摆出百听百顺的小鸟姿态。

当他从那个小世界里出来以后，他才遇见了更多优秀的人，萨克雷、康·莫莱、希文、米凯。

还有利威尔。

他永远忘不了这个人溅了他一身鲜血的那一幕。

他从未见过那么锋利、危险的东西。

那么有力量感的存在。

他想，也许这就是我一直渴求的东西，一件穿破混混沌沌的现状的利器。

然而在这个无所畏惧的外表之下，他又是独特的，在艾尔文有限的想象力中无法简单概括、看透的一个活生生的人。

他拒绝人的过度亲近，却在乎同伴，无论是地下街的昔日伙伴、还是兵团里的今日战友，不是日常体贴的关怀、而是危急时刻的相救。他的思想、行动和言语都很简单，绝不复杂，但有力。但表达情感却是他不擅长的事情。

私下里，出身自鱼蛇混杂、脏乱横行的地下街，利威尔又是干净的，虽然不修边幅、不拘小节、随意粗放，但很干净，从骨子里透出的另类的干净。

有着一双总是慵懒半寐的眸子，又偏偏坐不住，总要搞些小破坏。

而……睡着的时候，竟会是这么安静、无害。

所以，到底是什么时候开始的呢？

是发现他被金属扣磨出血泡了还注意不到，自己心血来潮帮他锉平整、仔细地检察他全身上下的扣子、眼光流连审视过他透白衬衣下的腰肢、紧身长裤包裹着的臀部、皮带紧勒的大腿的时候？

是解开他那碍人的领巾、衬衫扣子，在弧度曼妙的脖子下，露出棱感分明的锁骨、结实绷紧的胸膛的时候？

还是他从身后越过自己的肩膀，好奇地瞄一眼笔下的文件，而自己控制不住、狡猾地装做不小心地扭头，蹭到他温热脸颊、瞬间吸入他若有若无的体息，却被他立刻躲开的时候？

不是的，一开始只是单纯的照拂而已。

只是看着那乱糟糟的头发、参差难看的指甲，看着这个从来没有被好好爱护过、在风霜露雪的地下街里粗生粗长的男孩。也从来没有人告诉过他，自己看不见的后领上的一个破洞，缝纫糟糕的粗糙线头。

他从不在乎，也没有任何人在乎过。

一开始，艾尔文只是忍不住去在乎这些小东西而已。

一开始，那个人并不习惯被碰触，皱着眉头、说他是挑剔的大少爷，在家里被照顾的漂亮整齐惯了，看什么都不顺眼。这就是穷人家、这就是地下街，他说，就是要脏了你的眼，给我好好习惯一下。

没管他，拉了过来、按在椅子上，看着他在自己手下修剪精致。

现在你已经不在地下街了，他说。

米凯休假的时候从家里带了两瓶烈酒，晚饭后叫上基斯·夏迪思，要给他庆祝新任团长之喜。

正要叫上艾尔文的时候，他就出现了，后面跟着利威尔，睡意惺忪的样子。

“最近你们两个变成连体婴了吗。”米凯说。

利威尔刚要说什么反驳，韩吉就跑了进来。

“米凯你太可爱了！”将一本巴掌厚的《巨人与生物学》扔在桌上，韩吉抱着米凯就冲他脸颊上亲了几口。

“刚好在朋友家看到就给你带过来了。”

“哇，在喝酒呢，我也要尝尝。”韩吉看到酒瓶，便放开了米凯。

“你几岁呢？小娃娃？”基斯说。

“14！”

“嗬，再过几年吧。”赶紧从韩吉手上将瓶子夺过，基斯转过头来，看了看利威尔，“你呢？”

“22。”利威尔毫不犹豫。

基斯上下打量了他几眼，见艾尔文点点头，便拿来几个杯子，在韩吉的哀求下，给她斟了一小口。

“敬我们的新团长！”

大伙一口干了，暖意从胃里溢出，话匣子很快打开。话题从兵团里的流行段子、笑话糗事开始，渐渐转到了老狮子、奥利弗他们的往事，说到老狮子刚进兵团时闹的各种鸡飞狗跳，大家忍不住大笑起来。

基斯进来最早，知道的故事最多。韩吉一直偷偷瞄着酒瓶，米凯则在她得手的前一刻将杯子抢了过去。利威尔随着酒精下肚，渐渐话唠起来，给他们讲地下街的趣闻轶事。而艾尔文，没喝几杯便晕晕乎乎地说不出完整的句子了。

开第二瓶酒的时候，海伯特来了，然后陆陆续续几个吃完饭的老兵也加入了进来。米凯和基斯脸上渐渐泛起了红晕，和其他人猜起拳头来，利威尔越喝得多，眸子越清亮，大伙开始拿艾尔文开起玩笑。

“个头不小，酒量这么糟糕。”

“平时他嘴巴最严实，要套出什么话就趁现在了。”

“喂，艾尔文，你不是有个未婚妻吗？听说很漂亮呢！”

“谁说的？”

“霍莉啊，霍莉看见他们的信件了。”

“朋友……”艾尔文摇摇晃晃地拿起杯子。

“只是朋友吗？”

“既然你没有兴趣，那就介绍给大家伙啊。”

“你照照镜子去，艾尔文的未婚妻，那得是什么勋爵、伯爵的女儿，你配得上吗？”

“哦，也对呢。”

艾尔文迷迷糊糊地站了起来，差点被椅子绊倒，利威尔立刻扶着他，两人离开了房间。

“你回去……喝……”

“不，我够了。”

“我自己……就……可以……”

“别废话，扛着你已经够受了……重死了。”

回到艾尔文的房间，卧室由另一扇门连通着办公室。

利威尔将艾尔文扔在床上，然后理了理自己被弄乱的衣衫，发现领巾不知什么时候沾上了酒水，便将它解了下来。

没有点灯的晦暗房间里，只有焚烧的柴火煽动着暧昧不明的黄光。

艾尔文在床上挪了挪，侧过头，看见利威尔解开上衣的领巾，然后稍稍歪过脖子，揪着一端将它扯了下来。

利威尔。

艾尔文呢喃着。

“嗯？”利威尔看了看他，“怎么？”

利威尔……

“有话快说，我要走了。”

别走……

艾尔文仰视着那漆黑透亮的眸子，企图保持清醒、眼睑却越来越沉，旋即要隐入黑暗的视野、幻影一般摇曳的光晕、空气中醺然的醉意……

利威尔……

你在干什么……

利威尔单膝跪在床边，“艾尔文……总是一副正人君子的模样，其实……你喜欢抱男人对吧？”

他说着，歪了歪头，从高处斜瞥下来，唇角上扬、声线挑衅而略带沙哑，将领巾用指尖夹着，垂到艾尔文的脸颊上，柔软的织物来回撩拨着他的脸颊，带起一股酥痒，“艾尔文……”他说，用弯起的膝盖将艾尔文的双腿分开，在他的胯间一来一回地磨蹭起来。

啊……艾尔文仰起头，下身变得灼热而坚挺。

“你暗地里……很想上我，对吧？”

利威尔一边说，一边将外套脱了下来，扔到艾尔文身上，然后将衬衣上的扣子一颗一颗地解开、再用手指轻轻挑开。

艾尔文感到难以呼吸。

“你不是……一直想看看，包裹在这件衣服里的身体，是怎么样的吗，嗯？”

利威尔将手轻轻抚过自己的脖子，指尖滑过滚动的喉结，梭巡过锁骨，五指张开、伸入衬衣之下、抚摸起来，力道由轻入重。

“嗯……”

半张的嘴唇溢出越来越急促的呻吟，脸颊晕染出一片玫红，舌尖轻轻勾起，舔过唇片。

“说吧、艾尔文，你想……摸哪里？”

一路向下。

“还是说……嗯……这里？”

利威尔解开自己的腰带，将拉链拉下，手指并拢，伸进了裤子里。

“啊、”

他上下搓弄起来，偶尔全身不由自主地颤动、脊背向后仰起，结实紧绷的胸肌、腰线在衬衫下张显出来、灼热的呼吸喷薄而出……

“啊、艾尔文……”

“艾尔文！艾尔文！”有人拍了拍他的脸，“你干嘛抓着我。啧，这恶心的笑容是什么？”

艾尔文睁开眼。

回到现实。

利威尔一脸嫌弃地看着他。

“你不是要吐吧？”

艾尔文将他松开。

利威尔揉了揉被抓疼的手腕，“喝得够醉的。”

醉？

艾尔文双眼迷离地看着眼前这个人。

只要一次就够了。

被憎恶也好，被嫌弃也罢。

一次就够了。

如果有一次。

利威尔……

实在……太想……

艾尔文撑起沉重的身体。

“你睡吧，我走——”

他拉住他的手。

利威尔。

“什——”

利威尔感到身体被一股粗暴的力道拉扯、然后重重落在柔软的床垫上，随即一个沉重的身躯压了上来。

“操，艾尔文，你干嘛——”

艾尔文被利威尔愤怒而澄亮的黑眸看着，感觉到一股强大的力气要推开他，突然清醒了三分。

我到底在干什么？

不能。

不能让发现。

不能让他发现自己污秽不堪的想法。

但是……

“艾尔文？……”

他张嘴，唤他的名字。

他就在那么近的地方。

那么近……

艾尔文低下头，他的唇轻轻地碰触了利威尔的，他感到下面的身体瞬间僵硬了，然后有一股反抗的力道要将他推开。他反压了回去，缓慢地、然而坚定地、化解那股力道。

最终两股力道平衡在一个很近的距离里。

他的胸膛贴着他的，那么温热，心跳都能传过来。

他的腰、他的胯、他的大腿，都紧紧贴着他的，他能感觉到每一寸起伏，圆润的、骨感的，每一寸都轻轻磨蹭着他，直到他觉得自己忽而酥软、忽而麻痒，忽而……坚硬。

他的胯间抵着他的，灼热坚挺、宣示着进攻的渴望。

艾尔文仍然感觉到利威尔的身体僵硬着、那股抵挡的力道没有撤去，是在拒绝吗？

黑暗中、如此近的距离，他看不见他的表情。

不……

请不要……拒绝我。

艾尔文用唇来回地在利威尔的唇上轻轻摩擦，耐心而温和地，表明他没有任何侵犯的意图。任何突然的袭击都会招致本能的抵抗。

不能着急。

艾尔文熟悉调情之道。

如果不能使身下的人放松，那么任何感觉都不会传达到他那里。

不能放松，就不会有任何……快感。

和渴望。

轻轻摩擦。

要让他放松。

感觉到安全。

艾尔文觉得过了一个世纪之久。

然而，他感觉到那张嘴缓缓地开启了，他耐心地等待着。

小心翼翼地，他轻轻地含住了利威尔的上唇、吮吸。

没有拒绝，于是又缓缓地张开，含住下唇，粘滑的液体缓缓流了下去，润湿了稍稍干燥的唇片，吮吸。

艾尔文感到浑身绷紧，他贪婪地、同时伸出舌头一舔一含，将利威尔的整张小唇吞入呼吸之中。

“嗯……”利威尔发出呼吸不畅的声响。

然后两张嘴同时张开、迅速地吸了一口新鲜的空气，又贪婪地含住了对方。

艾尔文感到全身都在震颤，他伸出舌尖、窜入了利威尔的口中，撩拨着他柔软腻滑的小东西，哄诱着、小东西像是回应着这场舞蹈，大胆地碰了碰他的舌尖。艾尔文的舌头随即钻入利威尔的舌根深处，一刮一挠、缠绵厮磨，然后一直吮吸到舌尖、外唇，不舍地结束在一个喘息之中。

最后艾尔文离开了他，利威尔并没有跟上来。

你想要吗？

艾尔文看着利威尔雾气氤氲的双瞳，他们喘息着，对视着。

片刻后。

“艾尔文……”

他听到他说。

“你喝醉了。”

然后他推开了他。

第二天，利威尔没有来找他。第三天，也没有。

他像是彻底消失了一般。

那个晚上，他回应了他的吻。

然而他又拒绝了他。

毕竟，艾尔文想，那个吻只是我逼迫他的，他对我有好感，而且在酒精和纯粹生理作用下回应了自己，仅此而已。他不是我们圈子的人，他明确地表示过这一点，他不爱男人。

艾尔文突然想，会不会他从一开始就是自己的幻想？是他自己精神极度空虚、饥渴之下产生的一个完美的战友和情人？

第四天早晨，艾尔文终于在食堂里看见了利威尔。他一个人在独自吃早餐，他的班并没有在身边。

艾尔文站在那里想了很久，久到旁边的人奇怪地看着他。

最后他在离他很远的地方坐下了。

原来他是真实的。

这个他这辈子第一个爱上的男人，是真实的。但这样的艾尔文又不得不面对同样残酷的事实：他不爱他。

利威尔从来不是他的，而且也永远不会是他的。

这个念头让他的心沉到冰冷的海底。

他会爱上别的女人吗？终有一天会的，如果他活得足够久。结婚、生子。

这个念头让他的五脏被焚烧一般痛苦。

本来，他就应该清楚的，这一切都不会有结果。

本来，他觉得，一次就已经足够了。

但是……

怎么可能。

一次怎么可能足够。

一个吻，怎么可能足够。

但是现在，他什么都没有了。

艾尔文看着远处的利威尔，清晨素净的阳光倾洒在他同样素净的黑发上，艾尔文曾经那么仔细地修剪打理过的黑发。还有那双黑曜石一般沉静、美丽的眸子，曾经因他的吻而染上迷醉的光泽，曾经那样专注地看着他。脸颊，他装作不经意、又或是偷偷地抚摸过的柔软的脸颊。还有唇。

还是唇。

他的唇的味道，他一辈子都不会忘记。

为什么。

他从来没有如此地想得到一个人。

他突然想将他捆绑起来，不顾一切地占有他，日日夜夜地看着他，吻他，然后将他扔到床上，撕开所有阻碍他舔舐亲吻他的肌肤的布料，然后深深地插入他，听着他销魂荡魄的呻吟、感受他不可抑制的颤抖，最后将精液射入他最最灼热的身体深处。

如果你只属于我一人，该多好。

利威尔。

利威尔。

琴谱在书架上封了尘，毕竟这里没有钢琴。

艾尔文将卡莱尔的信抽了出来，一张纸掉落在地上，他捡起来。

当你湿了。

那些诗句，曾经是抽象的，只有满满的作为生理冲动的情欲，而如今，它们像是有了生命一般，这些诗句，是为他而写的。

利威尔。

是为那个人而写的。

利威尔的喘息、利威尔的薄唇、利威尔的黑瞳、利威尔的蜜穴、利威尔的双腿……

是他的，全都是他的。

咚咚。

“进来。”

“艾尔文。”

艾尔文僵在原地，熟悉的声音。他连忙将诗塞进信封里放好，定了定心神，转身。

“利威尔。”他说。

利威尔关上门，眼神有点飘忽，但最后他看着他，“我要问你一件事情。”

“说吧。”

“那天……那天你喝醉了。”利威尔说。

“那天？哦，对，跟团长他们。”

“你……还记得……醉了以后的事情吗？”利威尔问，看不出他眼里的情绪。

“发生了什么事情吗？”艾尔文问。

他不能知道我的真面目。

“……你不记得？”

“好像……嗯、还真……不记得了，我的酒量一向很糟糕，实在是太醉了。你能提醒我一下吗？”

利威尔看着他，深吸了一口气。

艾尔文看着利威尔，心跳像是停顿了。

“也对。我猜你醉得厉害。”

“我干了什么荒唐的事情吗？如果是那样……”艾尔文笑了笑，“真的，到底是什么？”

利威尔又看了他很久，“没什么，就一些玩笑，你可能……把我当成别的什么人了。”

“把你当成谁？”

“我怎么知道……你未婚妻吧，反正你醉得厉害，说了些情话什么的。”

“情话？哈哈，竟然会这样……我下次再也不喝烈酒了，我保证。”

“嗯，就是这样。”他顿了顿，打开门。

“利威尔。”

“嗯？”

“你这两天都没来我这里，是忙什么吗？”

“嗯……有点忙。”

“行，我知道了，你去做你的事情吧。”

“嗯。”

砰。门关上了。

艾尔文呆呆地看着。

就那样站了很久，然后他坐了下来，翻开一页文件。

第二天，利威尔又像往常一样来找他。

艾尔文装作什么都没有发生过，而利威尔则在开始时有点沉默、生硬，过了一会以后，也恢复了原来的样子。

利威尔棋艺渐长，能和艾尔文像模像样地完成一盘完整的对弈了。

那天下午，他们就那样安静地下着棋，一切像是从前那样。

但是有什么变了。

有一堵无形的墙竖立在他们之间。

艾尔文能感觉到利威尔看他的眼神变了，不再那么自然、毫无保留，而他自己，看利威尔的眼神也变了。不，他变得不敢看他了。

硬生生地切断任何流连在他身上的视线，不让任何危险的欲望滋生，脑海放空。

平静、毫无波澜的心绪。

绝望的，心绪。

下着棋的时候，突然来了一个紧急的任务，艾尔文回来的时候，天已经黑了。

他打开房间的门，看见利威尔又在长椅上睡着了。

他走了过去，看了一眼，然后从衣架上取下自己的外套，轻轻盖在利威尔身上。

然后他便走了，还要去给基斯汇报工作。

门，再次关上。


	15. Chapter 15

利威尔醒来的时候，天已经黑了。他揉了揉眼睛，坐起身来，呆呆地看着壁炉里炉火。然后伸了伸懒腰。

有什么从身上滑落。

艾尔文的外套。

他往房间里找了找，不在。

他的目光又落到温暖厚实的大衣上。这么大，能把他全身都盖上了。

他用手感受了一下它的质地，然后缓缓地摸着。

他感到有点冷，蜷缩起来，将大衣揽到怀里，凑在脸颊上，深深吸了一口气，似乎能闻到艾尔文的气息。

他的气息。

那个晚上，艾尔文拉着他，然后将他摔在床上，滚烫得不可思议的身躯压在他身上，他诧异，头脑一片混乱。不知道这是要干什么。

或者他知道。

他不是未听说过男男之事的无知少年。不仅如此，他还尝试过。具体来说，他被强暴过。

从那以后，他再也没有碰过男人。他有过几个女人，解决生理需要，或者一点点的心理需要，有时候想要一个人陪伴。但是一段时间后他又把她们赶走了，每一段关系都没有长久。

他从没觉得艾尔文是喜欢男人的人。他有过未婚妻，他还和霍莉有过传闻，他是一个很有魅力的男人。

利威尔也从没用那样的眼光看过他。艾尔文对他来说，只是一个优秀的上司、值得信赖的战友、关心他的朋友……很关心，他想，也许超出了必要的限度，现在他回想的话。

那些不必要的接触，有意无意的眼神，过度关爱到了宠溺的地步。是吗？是这样吗？

还是？

利威尔看着艾尔文的双眼，情欲绸缪而……迷醉。他醉了，醉得很厉害。这是酒精的作用吗？

有时候会这样，男人醉起来的时候，脑袋飘飘欲飞、全身血脉蒸腾，迷乱而将身边随便什么人抱在怀里的事情，不是没有发生过。利威尔见过足够多的酒精下的狂乱堕落，以致于完全清楚这一点可能性。

所以当艾尔文低下头要吻他的时候，他只是反射性地将他推开。

但是推不开。

利威尔的姿势令他难以使出力气，又或者艾尔文喷吐在他脸上的醉意，大腿、胯部若有若无的磨蹭，让他渐渐酥软。

然后艾尔文的唇轻轻地摩擦着他的。

他开始只觉得很怪异，那可是艾尔文，那个从来彬彬有礼、目不斜视、正直凛然的艾尔文，他从来没想象过他们俩之间会有任何爱欲的行为。

艾尔文的手轻轻插入他的发梢，揉搓着他的头皮、有点发痒，另一只手捧着他的脸颊，大拇指微微按压、揉动着，温和然而坚定地、不容反抗地钳制着他。

然后，唇。

耐心地厮磨着。

他想起他替他润滑嘴唇的事情，然后他感到身体深处升起一股奇异的感觉，那是、渴望着什么的感觉。

也许……

他张开了嘴，然后艾尔文便轻柔地、然而贪婪地吮吸着他。他的舌头伸了进来，同时浑身像是触动了什么隐秘的机关，将利威尔紧紧地按压在他身下，胯间的欲望坚挺硬朗到似乎要穿透裤子插入他的体内。

然而这一切感觉是那么好，出乎他意料地。

窒息的、霸道的、不容置疑的。

他从未被任何人那么强烈地渴求过，艾尔文的吮吸似乎要将他的所有体液、热度、呼吸、生命和灵魂都掠夺而去一般。

最后艾尔文不舍地结束了这个吻，从上方看着他，像是在等待什么。

缠绵而急促的喘息在那么一点空间里渐渐平缓。艾尔文看着他，在那一刻，利威尔甚至觉得这个人是清醒的，从头到尾都是清醒的，他眼里看到的就是自己、他想要的就是自已。

但利威尔也清醒了，深吻的热度悄悄散去，他知道这一刻是关键点，这一刻以后，可以什么都不发生，也可以发生点什么，将一切都改变。

然而，不。

这一切来得太突然。

他不想、至少他还没有准备好和男人发生关系，即使这个人是艾尔文，不，正因为是艾尔文，他不能随意决定。至少不是现在、利威尔的头脑仍然混乱，而艾尔文仍然被酒精控制。

所以他推开了他。

“你醉了。”他说。

接下来的两天利威尔想了很多。

到底他对艾尔文的感情是什么，到底他能不能接受男人，他本身喜欢男人吗？小时候的强暴事件对这个事实又有怎样的影响？

而艾尔文对自己呢？那是酒精作用还是他本身的渴望？他看到的是利威尔，还是将他当做别的女人，他的未婚妻，安吉拉？又或者是霍莉，所有人都说他们是一对的。

他都不知道。

最后想得他头都快爆了，何必这么烦恼，他想，干脆去问清楚。

艾尔文什么都不记得了。

利威尔不知道自己是松了一口气，还是约略感到失望。原来只是酒精吗。不过这也简单，只是一个意外罢了。

意外。

也对，艾尔文怎么可能是同性恋。怎么会有那种堕落污秽的想法？他可是艾尔文，那个优雅的、高贵的、以致于有点难以触及的艾尔文，那么干净，从外表到里头都，像是纯粹的白，耀眼、近乎完美，有时候利威尔会想将他弄脏一点，将他从上方狠狠拉下来，拉到自己的水平，将他高贵的头颅踩在脚下。

意外。

然而，不可逆转的变化发生了。不是艾尔文，他没有变，一如往常，亲切、温和、恭谨。变的是利威尔，像一扇隐秘的门被开启，他开始用不同的目光看着他，不同的……情欲的目光看他。

他结实健壮的身躯，在那件薄薄的衣衫下，是怎样的一副躯体呢，会有怎样的线条、质感、弹性？他的欲望，藏在那条绷紧的裤子下，被腰带下的金属牢牢困住、一旦释放出来，会是如何的灼热、坚挺而蓄势待发呢？

他的湛蓝的眸子，天空般的颜色，一丝不苟的、平和沉稳的眸子底下，一旦被情欲撩发、迸发出理智崩溃的狂热时，会是怎么样地饥渴和危险呢？

他的唇。

唇……

利威尔总是想起那个吻，它萦绕在他的脑海里，无论醒着还是睡梦中。特别是两者的交界处，晚上，他躺在床上，似乎还能感觉到艾尔文压在他身上，用他灼热的唇吮吸着他。

他从来没有过那样的吻。和女人之间，那只是为了挑起情欲的，快速、仪式性的吻，这些吻，有温度，但没有渴望、没有爱意。他对吻的认知，本来只停留在那里。

他从没想过吻还可以是那样的，那么缠绵、那么不舍、那么贪婪，仿佛一个吻，就可以将对方完全占有。

从没有一个吻，让他感觉到自己被那么强烈地渴求，这世界上，会有一个人，那么在乎他、渴望他，明明，他就只是一个被扔在孤儿院、童子巷、采石场，被丢在地下街的没人在意过、自生自灭的一个人而已。

所以，那个吻，又不只是一个吻。

有一些奇怪的时刻。

他渴望艾尔文。

他渴望一些他从未渴望过的东西。不，他从来都渴望却从未得到过的东西，以致于他已经忘记了，自己原来曾经那么渴望过。

他似乎还感觉到那股不容置疑的力道。

难道他也喜欢男人吗？

自从小时候的那次强暴以来，已经过了好长的时日，他也早已淡忘了那件事，施暴者已被他杀死，所有污秽、不堪和耻辱都随之被埋入黄土。但仍然，他对于与男人的亲近，还是有一种与生俱来的抗拒，一种微妙的违和、恶心感。

生理反应。

一定是这样，对艾尔文的那些奇怪的欲望。

都是那个吻。

这些会渐渐散去的，他想。

他只想回到当初那种，和艾尔文之间的轻松平常、有着安全距离的关系。

这才是他所习惯的人与人之间的关系。

到了年末，艾尔文来自贵族圈子和军政圈子的应酬邀请都逐渐增多。

信件像小山似的堆积在桌上。

艾尔文用开信刀划开一封母亲寄来的信，然后就听到利威尔人手撕裂信封的声响，“可乐……什么公、鸡？”

“是公爵……公爵？啊，柯克公爵。”

“他的什么虐儿……”

“女儿。”

“底裤。”

“订婚。”艾尔文顿了顿，“安吉拉，我听她提起过，要订婚了。”

“那不是你的旧情人吗？”

“是前·未婚妻。”

“一样。”

艾尔文认真思考了一下是否要对前地下街混混解释未婚妻和情人的区别，最后还是放弃了。

“父亲……要在家里办圣诞宴会。”艾尔文迅速浏览了母亲的信，“今年贵族圈子的圣诞宴会在我们家举行……这可真是一笔开销，不过也是个机会……”艾尔文眯起眼，这种一年一度的圣诞宴会并不只邀请王贵名流，军队、议会的要员都会参与，是个拉拢人脉、打听消息的重要场合。

“圣诞……又到了啊。”利威尔看了看窗外，夜雪早已将城堡和附近的山林覆盖，早起的时候世界突然一片雪白清丽，不少士兵都在外面用立体机动装置打起了雪仗。

“浪费气体……”

“嘛，就让他们痛快地玩一次吧，自从上次的壁外调查以来，难得……圣诞，是团聚和欢乐的好机会。”

“团聚吗？孤儿院的孩子，就是圣诞的时候一起庆祝生日。”

艾尔文看了看利威尔，“是因为不知道自己的生日吗？”

“嗯，所以我们就将自己想象成和神之子一同降生。”

“不，你……们，是来自上天的礼物。圣诞礼物。”艾尔文说。

利威尔转过头看着艾尔文，片刻后，“嘛，这个上天的礼物现在要去撒泡尿。”说着，朝门外走去。

“利威尔，你要来吗……这个圣诞宴会？”

“我？去干嘛？”

“去……看看你一直好奇的上流社会，去看看我长大的地方。”

利威尔沉默了半晌，最后他点了点头。

艾尔文和利威尔来到王都，在调查兵团驻王都的办事处兼军舍里顺便处理了一些闲琐事项，忙完的时候已经是晚上，便坐马车前往布拉克顿府邸。

马车在黑夜中嘀嗒嘀嗒地前进，利威尔看着窗外一片黑暗的林木荒野过后，隐隐约约熠灯四起、车马低徊。

来到一处镂空纹饰的铁门前，马车停了下来，门卫手里提着玻璃盏灯，上前来确认来宾。

艾尔文打开车门，“是我。”

“艾尔文少爷。”

利威尔看着马车穿过开启的大门，瞥了一眼门卫的着装，“我们穿成这样就行了吗？连你们家门卫都比我们正式。”

“军装就行。我想让他们知道我们是什么人。”

“不受欢迎的人。”

“我会让我们变得受欢迎。”

利威尔看见艾尔文一脸酝酿着什么密谋的神色。

马车在林荫小道中奔驰了片刻，来到灯华如星的主宅前，在一个微波潋滟的喷泉旁停了下来。

立刻，就有一个黒服肃容的男人为利威尔打开了车门。左右各一列仆人整齐挺立在门前，一位头发灰白神色泰然的老年绅士朝他稍稍一弯腰。（老管家，之前说他过世了现在改过来）

艾尔文走了过来。

“少爷，别来无恙？”

“很好，多谢挂怀。利威尔，这是我们的管家帕特森。帕特森，这是我的部下利威尔。”

利威尔看着他，略一点头。

“只要是少爷的客人都非常欢迎。”帕特森说。

“哈哈，对卡莱尔你可不是这么说的。”

“我能看出来，这位先生是十分沉稳得体的。”

艾尔文挑了挑眉，看一眼利威尔，“看我家老帕对你评价多高。”

“谢谢。”利威尔对帕特森说，后者做了个请进的手势。

两人穿过一段门廊，来到小小的接待厅室，有两个男仆正在为客人挂起外套。

“我还有一些人要介绍给你，利威尔。”

“啊，我今晚会是一只敬业的马戏团猴子。”

从接待厅走进主宴厅，只见温和的烛光从天花板上的水晶垂灯中流溢出来，倾泻在黑白大理石镶嵌的墙壁上，又汇聚到宴厅中央容纳了几十人在翩翩起舞的舞池里。

一旁，一颗几人高的巨型圣诞树上、垂坠着无数莹亮闪烁的五彩挂饰，圣诞树下，一个小型乐队演奏着舒缓宜人的音乐，男仆穿着黑背心、手戴白手套、捧着酒水在宾客间来回穿梭。围绕着舞池的小圆桌上，精致可人的点心嵌缀在蛋糕状的层叠点心架中，桌旁，散落着或坐或站的宾客，男士们燕尾服西裤黑皮鞋，女士们粉妆长裙珠玉萦绕，浅酌漫谈，笑语轻声。

看见军装朴素的两人踏进宴厅，人声低沉了几秒，又伴随着好奇的目光渐渐喧嚣起来。

艾尔文在流云般的人群中找到了熟悉的身影，低头对利威尔说了句什么。

伯爵夫人远远便看到了岿然挺立在众人中的儿子，微微一笑，起身等待他过来，却见他正低头对身边一个矮小的黑发青年说着什么。

伯爵夫人细细观察着艾尔文，作为一个母亲，她敏感地捕捉到儿子一举一动中的点滴流露。

艾尔文看着那个人的眼神，是她从来没有见过的。

艾尔文以前也带过一些男性“朋友”回家，那段日子里，为了和父亲斗气。最多的便是那个卡莱尔，但他看他的眼神，和那都不一样。

他爱他。

当艾尔文来到她身边时，他给了她一个拥抱。

“母亲，我给你介绍我的部下，利威尔。”

利威尔吻了吻伯爵夫人的手，抬头的时候，他们的目光交接。

漆黑黯淡的双瞳，狭长低沉的眉线，凉薄的唇、窄小的脸庞。

她诧异。

他初看上去并不漂亮，他甚至不如那个卡莱尔。他有一种来自阴暗之地、让人不舒服甚至生寒的感觉，如同顽荒败穴里的夜行动物。

“犬子承蒙照料。”她说。

“艾尔文无需别人照料。”他说。一时安静，然后他补充一句，“您多虑了。”

“别看他年轻，利威尔已经是兵团中的主要战斗力。”艾尔文说，拍了拍利威尔的肩膀。

“年轻有为，想必前途无限。”她说。

“谢谢。”利威尔说。

“母亲，父亲呢？”

“他在棋牌室和议员们喝酒。”

艾尔文点点头，和利威尔交换一个眼神。

“母亲，我们过会儿再找你。”

伯爵夫人看着他们离开，两人之间的距离若有若无，艾尔文的手有意无意地擦过利威尔的。

他还没有得到他，她看得出。

不知这是好事还是坏事。

利威尔，不像任何她见过的人。他不是来自他们世界的人。

卡莱尔轻狂而邪媚，骨子里没有正气，她从来都不喜欢他。但她知道艾尔文一向喜欢与众不同的人，他很容易对无聊的人感到厌烦。而眼前这个人，显然深深吸引着他。

她不理解艾尔文为利威尔着迷的原因，正如她当初不理解他为何要加入调查兵团，为何要放弃舒适的家、放弃高贵的身份和一群粗鄙轻慢之徒为伴。也许他骨子里就是有一股与生俱来的叛逆，喜欢危险和征服吧，她只能这样理解。

然而，这一切值得吗？

作为一个母亲，伯爵夫人总是希望儿子能得到最好的伴侣，她以为以艾尔文的目光，会看上风采卓然、温雅尊贵、才识俱佳之人，在她看来，利威尔显然配不上优秀的艾尔文。

而且他太冷太锋利，而她希望的，是一个能够照顾艾尔文，给他以温暖和支持的人。夫人想起了艾尔文的父亲，他跟利威尔倒是有相似之处。她的丈夫也很冷，曾经她用她的热度温暖了那个严谨肃穆的男人，而他也为她展露了别人都看不到的温暖。如今，难道她的儿子也要重走她的轨迹吗？

她想问他，这个人真的值得吗？

她很漂亮，利威尔想，跟他想象中的母亲的形象相差很远。利威尔概念里的母亲，是克莉丝那样的，不漂亮，皮肤有点粗糙，头发因为操劳而松弛，笑容很温暖，拥抱的时候像要将你化在她心口上一样。

然而艾尔文的母亲，有着艾尔文一样的漂亮金发，湛蓝眸子，高贵，如果不是冷淡的话，打量他的眼神仔细、接近于审视，如果不是挑剔和敌意的话。

“艾尔文。”一个身着绛紫长裙的年轻女子朝他们轻轻呼叫，身边是一位长得不高、相貌平平但眉目有神的年轻男子。

“安吉拉。”艾尔文笑着迎了上去。

安吉拉给了他一个拥抱，而不是吻手礼。

她也很漂亮，如果利威尔要形容的话，就像一颗无需雕琢的珍珠。她看着艾尔文的眼神抑制不住浓浓的欣喜，尽管出于礼数她并不应如此。从她身边男子的略为不快的神色便可以看出。

“这是我的未婚夫，纳尔逊。”

艾尔文跟他握了握手，“恭喜。”然后他转过身来，“这是利威尔，我的部下。”

“哦！”安吉拉忍不住惊呼了一声。

利威尔吻了吻她的手。

安吉拉一直微笑着看着他，“艾尔文在信上提起过你，今天终于能见到了。”

利威尔看了艾尔文一眼。

“听安吉拉说，你们经常通信？真是难得的友谊啊，毕竟你们曾经……”纳尔逊说。

“对，没有成为夫妇，反而变成了朋友，我觉得这也是一种难得的缘分。”艾尔文说。

“选择加入调查兵团，将自己的热血抛洒在可怕的墙外，而不是娶妻生子富贵一生，我真的是很佩服你的勇气，艾尔文。”

“谢谢。因此你才是有幸能娶到安吉拉的那个。”

“勇气还是疯狂，有时候还真是说不清啊，艾尔文。”

“这一点我同意。听说你如此年轻便在王都商会坐上二把手的位置，想必更不简单。”

“不简单，无论在哪里，要做出成绩，成为人上之人，都不简单。不过比你要幸运的是，我能做出成绩又同时享有娇妻，说起来你是不是会羡慕我啊，哈哈，开个玩笑。”

“商会现在是不容小觑的新兴力量，我想调查兵团也会有需要你们鼎力相助的一天。”

“相助不能说，互利才对。我们比不上为人类献上心脏的无私士兵啊，我们商人，只是靠一点蝇头小利艰苦生存的一支而已。”

“嗯。想必你还没见过我父亲吧，来，我给你引见。”

艾尔文带着纳尔逊走远了。

贵族和商人的联姻吗，利威尔大概能猜出个囫囵。看纳尔逊裁剪上佳的燕尾服，眉眼间市侩而精明，放着谦卑的姿态却处处流露自负，再看一眼羞怯而善良的安吉拉，利威尔再也想不出更迥异的组合了。

安吉拉第一眼看到利威尔的时候，老实说，有点小小的失望，在艾尔文的形容中，他是强悍的、锋利的，然而内里又有柔软的一面。安吉拉曾经想象，他会有灰色的眼睛、浅棕色的头发，高大、健壮而精悍，虽然不苟言笑，但谦和有礼。

然而眼前的利威尔只有单调的黑发黑瞳，矮小、眼神寡淡而慵懒。

他瞥了一眼安吉拉，后者随即露出一个紧张不安的笑容。

“人类的希望，同时也是我的希望。”

艾尔文说。

她实在好奇，能被艾尔文如此喜欢的，到底是个怎样的人物？

“利威尔，听说……你是地下街出身的，啊、如果这样说没有冒犯的话……”

“不会。”利威尔看了看安吉拉，善良、敏感，出身尊贵、自小锦衣玉食，知书识礼、纯洁无暇，简直是和自己完全相反的存在。“地下街出身的人不会这么容易被冒犯，而且，我们的存在本身就是对这个世界最大的冒犯。”

安吉拉眨了眨眼。

“那么，地下街出身的人，对我们这个极尽奢华的圣诞宴会有什么看法呢？”

“如果有可能的话，将这里的人全部控制住，金银首饰衣裤鞋袜通通扒下来，食物餐盘吊饰装潢能卷走的卷走，敲得下来的、扛得动的用马车拉走，带不走的能砸多少是多少，最后一把火烧了。”

安吉拉深吸了一口气，用了几秒钟消化他的回答，然后她摇摇头，像是要驱散头脑里的什么情绪。

“呃……不过，”她突然抬起头来，“不会有人被杀？和……强奸？”她吞咽了一下。

利威尔看了她好一会儿，“很难说。所有人都会害怕宪兵，地下街的人也不例外，这是他们最大的忌惮。一般小偷小摸都不会做到我刚才说的地步。因为一旦出了这么严重的事情，再腐败烂透了的宪兵也会有所动作，而且很可能不分青红皂白，能抓的都抓上好交差。所以一般人不敢盯上有权有势的大户人家，而且地下街的帮派和约定俗成的一些规矩也会对什么能偷什么不能偷有一条界限，这关系到宪兵和地下街一些暗地交易。”

安吉拉像是听着天荒夜谈一般。

“但是，地下街的规矩和正常人的理智不保证不会有一些疯子，刚从牢里放出来的，在外地来的，莫名其妙疯掉的或是有完全正当理由疯掉的，都可能干出一些完全出乎意料的事情。所以，像我刚才讲的，这很难说。”

“嗯。谢谢你的告知。”安吉拉又花了几秒钟让自己平静下来。“换个话题。”随后她说，“你对商会、商人，或者……我的未婚夫怎么看呢？”

“干了点有用的事情，半个强盗半个慈善家。”

安吉拉歪了歪头，“那调查兵团呢？”

利威尔沉默了很久，最后他说，“可能在做一件拯救全人类的事情，也可能在做一件完全无意义的事情。”

“那你，甘心为这件事献上生命吗？”

他看了看安吉拉的眼睛，她的目光澄净而好奇。

“有很多甘心为这件事献上生命的人，我只是……甘心为这些人献上生命。”

她看着他，说不出话来。

“包括……艾尔文吗？”

“包括艾尔文。”利威尔说，然后他顿了顿，“如果不是别人的话，正是艾尔文。”

“你对艾尔文……”安吉拉咬了咬嘴唇，沉思了片刻，“是怎么样的感情呢？”

利威尔看着她，然后看着远处的某一点，缓缓开口道，“他改变了我。”他变得迟疑。

过了很久，他浅浅道，“我大概……很感激他。”

安吉拉眯起眼睛。

他知道吗？

“你觉得他是个怎样的人呢？”

“他……很好。很完美。他很……温暖。”

他的眼神，很温暖。

他的唇，很温暖。

他的吻……

他紧紧地压在他身上的时候……

利威尔摇了摇头。

好一会儿，他看向安吉拉，“你是个好奇的贵族姑娘。”

安吉拉笑了笑。

他很好。虽然跟她的想象很不一样。他头发的颜色，眼睛的颜色，就应该是这样的。黑色，平实的、不华美的，没有杂质的，深沉但干净的黑色。

她现在明白了。艾尔文说的话。

她明白他的感觉了。

在她从小长大的世界里，在她见过的各色人物里，他跟他们都不一样。

他就像是金银珠玉中的黑曜石，花云艳色里的黑玫瑰。

他说话很直接，不会拐弯抹角，更不会察言观色，他怎么想就会怎么说。这些话不多，但往往切中要点，简洁有力。他对事情有一种快速、直观、直逼当下的判断，他没有复杂的思想，也不会考虑过多、过于长远，对比起艾尔文的算无遗策，他仅会运用天生敏锐的直觉捣击要处。安吉拉能想象，他行动起来一定是雷厉风行、一往无前。

而在那冷峻的外表之下，又有不会轻易流露的感性。不是为了人类，而是为了战友而甘愿牺牲性命。即使手段是理性的，但目标却是感性的。如果说艾尔文是指引前进方向的第一领导者，那利威尔则更像团结部下的第二领导者。她能想象他们的合作，定会互补长短、相携前行。

“你又是怎么看艾尔文的呢？”利威尔问。

“他……在不同的人面前表现出不同的自己，他知道别人在想什么，他知道他们想要什么，他会变换自己的外貌。所以，我也不知道他是怎么样的人，他太复杂了。对于我……他是温暖的。”安吉拉说。

“你和他？”

“对外的说法是，他决定加入调查兵团，因而被我们家拒绝，解除了婚约。但实际上是……对我来说，是他并没有爱上我。但……我爱他。”

利威尔看着她，“你应该告诉他。”

安吉拉摇了摇头，“不，我觉得他是知道的。而且……这没有意义。因为……”安吉拉看着利威尔，“他心里已经有了一个人。”

“……谁？”

“我也不知道。”安吉拉说，“信里，他只在最后一句说……‘我想，我堕入爱河了’。”

“我还以为你已经忘记有这么一个家了。”伯爵说。

“不，我怎么会忘记。正相反，如果不是这个家，我很可能不会有今天的力量。”艾尔文说。

“你是说在那个没有任何人瞧得上眼的疯子集团里担任要职吗？艾尔文，这就是你所谓的力量？”

“任何人吗，父亲？你是说你的牌友吗？还是每天跟着你打猎游玩的阿谀奉承之辈？”

“你！……艾尔文，你看清楚你到底和谁在说话！”

“啊，父亲，我看得很清楚，你不用一而再地提醒我……”

“我！……艾尔文，我不知道，我真的不知道，到底是什么导致你走到了今天这一步，变成这么一个目无尊卑、出口轻狂之辈。我不知道，到底是什么样的病症，令你卷入这么一股癫狂之中。我不知道。你忘记了我告诉过你的所有东西，你背叛了你自己从小到大的信念，你……这到底是、天哪、艾尔文……”

“我的信念吗？父亲，你要告诉我什么是我的信念吗？我简直不敢相信，我在一年前，为求得你的理解，一次又一次跟你阐述我的想法，我跟你……”

“啊，对啊，那些愚蠢之极的……我跟你说，它们是怪物、是天谴，你不去招惹它、有一条线，艾尔文。是你不能僭越的！这条线就是墙，就是人类的界限所划定之处。你难道看不到吗？你的愚蠢至极的行为除了送死以外还有什么可能的结果吗？”

“可能的结果就是人类可以重新在那片蓝天之下生活，我们可以拥有无尽的土地和食物而不用在墙内自相残杀，可能的结果就是不知哪天巨人破墙而入的时候，我们有信心和能力去和它们对抗！”

“噢，天哪……”

“父亲，我知道这一切不一定会成功，不一定会有结果，我知道，我们可能会失败得一败涂地，我知道我们牺牲了多少生命，耗费了多少金钱，你说的一切顾虑我都清楚，但我仍然认为这是值得的。我觉得，我们会成功，或者说，在哪怕尝试之前就彻底放弃而龟缩在墙内……”

“不，艾尔文，我想我明白，我知道你为什么会变成这个样子。是报复，对吧？就因为我阻止你和那个堕落腐烂的男人来往，就因为我阻止你堕落和腐烂，我让你和公爵女儿结婚，去娶一个你不爱的人，对吧？因为我要求你执行宪兵团的命令，因为你太懦弱以致于不能履行你的职责去守卫我们世界的秩序，所以你要报复我对吧？你看到了吗，艾尔文？你的懦弱和幼稚？”

“不，父亲，不是所有事情都是因为你，不是所有人都绕着你转的。这不是懦弱，不是幼稚，你不能将你不认可的所有行为都视作懦弱和幼稚，都一味地贬低。在我看来，你……你们，冷漠高傲而看不到普通百姓的苦难，自私自利而只能抱守自己的利益，愚蠢短视而看不到人类的未来。”

“不，我在也听不下去你的轻狂之语了。”伯爵打开了书房的门，“艾尔文，你好自为之。”

“不，父亲。我还有一件事情。”艾尔文说，轻轻靠在身后的书桌上。

伯爵站在门前。

“我需要你在议员和商会面前公开表明你支持调查兵团。”

“你说什么？”

“只是表明一个立场，父亲，很容易的，就现在，在我们的棋牌室里，我会带起话题，你表示附和就可以。”

“嗬，是什么让你觉得我会这么做？”

“父亲，你知道汉克的腿怎么样了吗？”

伯爵回头。

“有一个留着女仆的低贱血液的私生子，还参加了对抗封地领主的叛逆行动，最后被自己在宪兵团的亲生儿子、他哥哥所枪击，以致于残废终生。如果这件事传出去，你觉得会怎么样呢，父亲？”

“你！”

“所以，这是一个很划算的交易。你表面上表示支持我的行动，我替你保守秘密。”

伯爵的肩膀气得抖动起来，“你敢。”

“我也不想走到这一步，父亲，如果我能获得你的尊重和理解的话。记得你教过我什么吗？不择手段去贯彻自己信念的勇气。”

伯爵陷入长久的沉默。

“如果我说不，你要怎样做？走到宴厅里将这一家丑张扬宣告于众吗？”

“这里有一封信。是艾琳娜托笔写给你，请求你支付更多的钱来治疗汉克的伤势以及他下半辈子的生活的，如果你不支付，她就会将此事抖搂出去。”

“不，那女人不会做这样的事，她不会有这个胆量……等……”伯爵眯起双眼，“你、你？你伪造了这么一封信？”

“我可能会不小心地将信遗落在小茶厅的某个角落，相信宴会上那些喜欢圈内八卦的贵妇人们会对这件事情很有兴趣的。”

“呵……艾尔文，你是真的要走到这个地步吗？”

他需要父亲的支持，尽管只是一个姿态而远非钱财上的帮助，但父亲的势力足以左右一批利益相关人士的态度。最近议会里的风向对调查兵团十分不利，艾尔文所受的质询就是一个很明显的信号。在这个关键的时刻，获得父亲的表态支持，是改变这个风向，或至少是稳住这个风向以防止它愈演愈烈的可能办法。而且，也可以顺势拉拢一些中立的议员。

而要获得父亲钱财上的帮助，则会将这个男人逼得太甚，很有可能会取得相反的效果。因此，目前来说，姿态就足够了。

“艾尔文，你可有想过，作为父子，作为同一家族，我们可是一荣俱荣一损俱损？如果你将家丑外扬，声誉损失是整个家族蒙难，你也不能置身其外。”

“可是，父亲，我从这个家族中已经没获得任何好处了。损失于我也会有影响，但恐怕已经不值得我去上心了。”

又是一阵过于长久的沉默。

但他不急，他有的是时间等待。既然下了决心要走到这一步，就不差这么一点时间。

名声，对这个男人来说很重要。他看准了这一点。

最后，伯爵对他说，“信给我。”

“不用，父亲，如果你答应，我现在就可以烧掉。如果你以后反悔，我也可以再写一封出来，这都很简单。”

伯爵点了点头。

艾尔文用炉火将手里的信点燃。

伯爵头也不回地走了出去。

艾尔文看着信在火堆中燃成灰烬，然而，这一开始也只是一个空信封而已。

随着几个身份最为尊贵的重要人物抵达府邸，宴会也渐渐进入高潮。

艾尔文看着父亲在宴厅入口处接待这些人物，心里盘点着哪些可以在待会儿和父亲的“合作”中收入囊中。然后他缓缓扫视一眼人群，找到了利威尔的身影，正在和安吉拉聊着什么，这让他感到稍稍诧异。

“艾尔文！”一把熟悉的声音从身后传来。

“是你啊。”

“我刚才就看见你了，才想打招呼，你就消失了。”卡莱尔驾轻就熟地勾住艾尔文的脖子，“所以，我看见你带了个小可爱来啊，艾尔文。”卡莱尔的眼神往利威尔的方向一扫。

“我没想到你的口味变得这么快啊，卡莱尔，不知道你也会对这一种有兴趣？”艾尔文说，眯起双眼。

“啊，我偷听到他和安吉拉的一些谈话了。地下街？艾尔文，我不知道你对驯兽也颇有研究。”

“死心吧，他不是我们圈子的人。”

“你怎么知道？”

“这有什么难的？难道你不能判断一个人是不是我们中的一员吗？”

“嗯……不过直觉告诉我，这一个有点难说。”

“乖巧香软的小男孩才是你的领域，这一个，你碰不得，小心把命根子也给丢了。”

“啊，艾尔文，别说你没有对这个起过欲望。我敢说，地下街的黑猫爪子利着吧，刚开始的时候没把你划出几道血痕、撕掉几块皮什么的？看上去倒是沉稳从容、冰若冰霜的样子，不知道脱净了衣服，在床上喊叫的时候，会释放出怎样的原始兽性呢？啧啧，想想都兴奋。”

艾尔文看了一眼远处的利威尔，安吉拉被另一位绅士邀请到了舞池之中，剩下百无聊赖的利威尔，从座中起来，在宴厅里溜达着。

“我可是警告过你了，卡莱尔。”说着，他便向父亲走去，和那几位军政要人握了握手、交谈起来，一群人朝棋牌室走去。

利威尔见艾尔文在棋牌室里和几个眉目倨傲、脑门油亮的头领人物围坐一圈玩着扑克，谈笑风生，便想起安吉拉形容艾尔文的话。

想必在这个圈子里混也不简单，整天带着人皮面具，穿梭在利益、地位不同的各色人物中，要想混出头，出身、头脑、表演和野心缺一不可。艾尔文看上去虽不享受其中，但无疑游刃有余。

溜达着便来到一处楼梯，利威尔正犹豫着是否要上去探索一番。

“我能叫你利威尔吗？”一个棕发紫瞳、眉目柔美的男子朝他走来。

“难道还有别的叫法吗？”利威尔说。

“嗯……视场合而定，可能是亲爱的、小宝贝或者小妖精？”

“对不起，我不是你要找的人。”利威尔扭头就走。

“唉，好伤心……你对艾尔文也是这么冷淡吗？”

利威尔停下脚步，回头看了他一眼。

“艾尔文和我……可是老相识了。我叫卡莱尔，可惜艾尔文没有给我们相互引见。”

“不奇怪。”

“此话怎讲？”

“他只给我引见了他认为重要的人。”

“这小嘴可真毒啊……”卡莱尔往前走了一步，“艾尔文养着了一只小刺猬呢……”他有意无意地缩小着两人之间的距离，声线绵软，视线若有若无地逡巡过利威尔的双目、薄唇、脖颈和胸膛，然后哼出一声欢愉的鼻音。

利威尔用眼神发出警告。

“不用这么戒备啊，我又不会对你做什么……”

利威尔的鼻翼捕捉到一股暗淡却曼妙的香气，从卡莱尔身上散发出来，触动了某处的记忆。

“你给艾尔文寄来过琴谱和……他的诗。”

“你看过？”

“只看到题目。”

“嗯……题目，好题目，不是？当你……”卡莱尔伸出手，却在触碰到利威尔之前被一股力道钳制在空中。

“动口不动手。”

“口……是吗？嗯，你想听听艾尔文的诗吗？那可是上好佳作。”

利威尔放开了他的手。

“当你湿了，双眼莹泪，娇喘连连，在我的胯下振颤……”

利威尔稍稍怔住。

“含住这颗小花苞……”卡莱尔的舌头像是带着魔力一般，吐出一个个淫靡的词语，舌尖在齿间开阖、卷绕、滑动、轻弹，发出微小但清晰的声响，如同吹拂过耳际的温热吐息、挑动神经的奇妙节奏。

利威尔虽预料到诗的内容与情欲相关，却没有想到如此露骨，想到是艾尔文亲笔写下的一字一句，加之卡莱尔似乎驾轻就熟的调情技巧，微妙的距离、挑逗的眼神、富有暗示性的肢体动作，在利威尔意识到之前，他的心脏已加速跳动起来，胸膛微微起伏，腰腹间一股温热蠢蠢欲动。

“……灼热的进攻下，你无助颤动……近乎窒息……”

他的嘴唇按捺不住地张开了一条小缝，被空气中的暗香撩惹，睫毛轻轻颤动起来。

在地下街，性从来都是简单粗暴的，原始而直接，这种贵族子弟在闲情纵乐之时反复搓研的情欲之术，利威尔哪里经历过。那冰冷的戒备于不知不觉间放下，在卡莱尔再次伸出手轻轻撩拨他眉间的发梢时，他只微微地侧了侧头，并没有反抗。

艾尔文逐渐将话题引入兵团事项，伯爵在一旁略略地附和了，席间众人稍稍诧异，艾尔文趁热打铁地提起有争议性的题目，席间便颇为热闹地讨论了起来。

正说得口舌干燥，艾尔文道了歉，离席正要找点酒水，却听到走廊拐角处传来熟悉的声音，便往那头走了两步，却看到利威尔靠在墙上，卡莱尔用指尖轻轻抚过他的发梢。

艾尔文的心跳像是漏了一拍。

他花了几秒钟确认眼前的情景。

怎么可能？

利威尔竟然让别人触碰他？

困惑过后，便是愤怒。

艾尔文觉得胸腔要炸开来一般。

几步走上前，两人听到脚步声不约而同地看向这一边。

艾尔文扫了利威尔一眼，将卡莱尔的手臂狠狠拽住，拉着他走到走廊深处的卫生间，推了进去，将门关上。

“疯了？艾尔文？”卡莱尔整了整被弄皱的衣衫，不可置信地看着他。

“你别碰他。”

“他比想象中要容易呢。”

“我说。”艾尔文拽住他的衣领，冲着他的脸，一字一顿道，“你、别、碰、他。”

“嗬。”卡莱尔先是眯起眼，看着艾尔文，片刻后摇了摇头，笑了，“你想要他。”

艾尔文将他放开，仍然冷冷地看着他。

“他知道吗？”卡莱尔问。

“知道什么？”

“你喜欢男人。”

“他不知道。”

“你在害怕？”卡莱尔审视着他，“你……在乎他？”

“他不是我们圈子里的人！你要我说多少次？我是他的上司，他敬重我！你以为我要告诉他我喜欢男人，喜欢鸡巴吗？”

“但我不是他的上司呀。”卡莱尔说，“既然是你不要的东西……”

“他不是供你玩乐的东西。”

“他是成年人了——应该是吧？——他自己能做决定，如果他决定来些从未尝试过的乐子，这有什么问题呢？你要做缩头乌龟不代表我就不能努力一下啊。”

“外面有那么多男孩任你玩，你就偏偏看上了我的部下吗？”

“他不一样。”

艾尔文看着他，“别碰他一根手指头，卡莱尔。否则，我会杀了你。”

“艾尔文，没想到你也会有这样的一天。看你这紧张的样子。”卡莱尔感慨。

“我说到做到。”

“看来，他真的是很特别啊。”

艾尔文最后看了他一眼，转身走了出去。

然后他停住了。

卡莱尔很可能不会把他的威胁当真的，他清楚这一点，他会继续我行我素。还有利威尔，他到底？

他调整了一下自己的呼吸，然后走了出去。

利威尔仍然站在那里。

“利威尔……”艾尔文看着他，“他，那个人……卡莱尔他，他就是这个样子，你不要管他就是了。”

“他是你的朋友？”利威尔问。

“他是。我们……父母有来往。”

“你生气了？”

“我……如果他对你有什么不轨……”

“艾尔文，我没有被冒犯。这么一点无礼，你忘记我是哪里出身了吗？”

“我，知道……但我看见他似乎对你……”艾尔文摇了摇头，“你……”

“我没事。”利威尔的目光躲开他的。

“艾尔文！”有人在喊他，“你跑哪里去？这一局都还没完，大家都在等着。”

艾尔文朝那人打了声招呼，然后转回来，“利威尔，”他说，他看着他沉静的黑眸，他的心突然变得软软的。他只想将利威尔抱入怀中，不让任何人触碰他。

然而他不能。

他再看了他一眼。然后大步走开了。

艾尔文，他到底？

利威尔摇了摇头，难道他对他？

还是仅仅是出于朋友被无礼对待的缘故？

他不知道。分析微妙情感从来不是他的长处。

也许他应该问清楚，但这不是一件轻易问得出口的事情。

“利威尔，”卡莱尔从走廊深处走出来，“想看看艾尔文的房间吗？”

利威尔怔了怔。

艾尔文的房间？

两人来到二楼，卡莱尔拿起放在走廊的烛台，轻车熟路地走进一个宽敞的房间，点燃了几根蜡烛。

房间中央是一张铺陈着雪白被铺、缀着璎珞轻帘的大床，右边是两排木书架，跟艾尔文在调查兵团处的房间一样，书籍、信件和各种杂物堆满了小书桌、繁多但有序，对着大床是大理石贴面的壁炉和上方卷草纹饰装饰的大镜子，再走过去是连通浴室的小门，门边是挂着淡茶色绸帘的大窗户。

利威尔在壁炉旁停了下来，稍稍突出的壁炉台上放了一个铜制老爷钟、一些利威尔叫不出名字的精致小物件，还有一些照片。他拿起一个小相框，里头的小男孩静坐在钢琴前，坐姿端正、神情淡然地看着镜头，年龄稍大的另一张照片，则是站在山林里、肩扛猎枪，站在一头躺着的梅花鹿旁，目光看着镜头外的某处、似乎出了神，再大一点、相貌和现在相差无几的另一张照片上，是身穿训练兵团军装的集体照，艾尔文和几个士兵笑得灿烂，相互搂着肩膀。

“看什么呢？”卡莱尔凑到利威尔身旁。

利威尔将相框放回原处，转身四顾，最后坐在宽阔的大床上，然后有点不可思议地按了按柔软的床铺。

“想躺着试试看吗？”卡莱尔说，坐在利威尔身旁，轻轻地在他耳边说到，唇片有意无意地碰触着他的耳垂，温热的吐息喷在他的脖子上。

利威尔像是没有听到他的话，仍然好奇地打量着房间各处的华美装饰，军靴咚咚地磕碰着流水纹理的大理石地面，想象着生活在这么一个地方的情景。

“他不会介意我们借用他的房间的……”卡莱尔在利威尔脖颈处轻轻嗅闻着，五指若即若离地在他的腰上逡巡着。

“小时候的艾尔文是个怎样的人？”利威尔问。

“我那时候还没认识他。”

“那你认识他是什么时候？”

“在他青涩诱人、又如狼似虎的年纪……”卡莱尔说着，便将利威尔的腰轻轻搂过，同时一口将他的耳垂含在嘴里。

利威尔一掌将他推开，“别碰我。”

卡莱尔倒在了床上，他半撑起身子，“你也是，没有尝过极致滋味的雏儿呢……生硬得很。”

“我对男人没兴趣。”

“可是你刚才不像没兴趣的样子啊？”

利威尔没有说话。

“瞧这冰冷的眼神，打破这层坚冰以后，不知是怎样的火热撩人呢？”

“你对艾尔文也会这么放肆吗？”

“艾尔文？艾尔文很受用呢。”

“他？”

“对了，我忘记你还不知道了……简单来说就是，我们都是这辈子会下地狱的只爱干男人的男人。”

“艾尔文是……同性恋？”

“嗯……对呢，兵团里如果也有这么多可口的部下的话，我也会参军的。”

那天晚上的艾尔文，并没有把他当做别人，利威尔想，带着一丝奇妙的愉悦和受欺骗的矛盾感觉。

“怎么，要不要跟我们一起下地狱？和艾尔文一起三个人，我们可以有一个销魂荡魄的晚上呢。”

艾尔文从棋牌室里出来，带着胜利初尝的喜悦，来到小茶厅，却刚好撞上一个端着托盘的男仆。

“啊，十分对不起，艾尔文少爷！”

“没事，是我撞的你。”艾尔文看着湿透的衣衫，皱了皱眉，然后转身朝二楼、自己的房间走去。

一边解开兵团的毛绒外套军装，一边打开门，却见房间烛光摇曳，有人正坐在他的床上。

利威尔转过头来。

“利威尔？你怎么在这里？”

“我……觉得累了，想躺一下。”

赶走了烦人的卡莱尔以后，利威尔坐在这里想怎么向艾尔文开口，问他那天晚上到底是怎么一回事，是对自己有意还是仅仅是酒精下的一时意兴。

到底他和他之间各种奇怪的纠缠进退是要如何解决？

“行。冷吗？我让人添点煤炭来。”

“不用了。你不在的时候这个房间也会一直烧着煤吗？真是奢侈啊。”

“不，只是我今天要回来，大概是母亲让人准备的。”

“住在大宅子里，被佣人们伺候的滋味，很不错吧，艾尔文？比在调查兵团那个冻得尿不出来的鬼地方好多了。”

左右言着其他，利威尔第一次发现自己也有如此婆妈的一面，本来这种事情，痛痛快快当面质询是最好了。然而这是他人生里头一次、他害怕被人拒绝。刚才独自一人坐在这个温暖舒适得不可思议的大房间里，他似乎能感觉到自己被艾尔文的气息所包围。如此温暖，似乎心都要融化了。

这是从那一个吻开始，就在他身体深处升腾起来的渴望。

那样的温暖，自从克莉丝死后，他就再也没有期待过。如今，这既像是近在咫尺的东西，又像是会随时噗的一下变成烟雾从手中消逝，就像是河边焚烧尸体、带走亲人的黑烟。究竟是何者，都会在一个清晰明了的问题后得到答案。

如此简单。

这大概也没什么，一个人总不能失去还未获得的东西。无论如何，他都没有损失。

至于希望破灭？这是他早已习惯的东西。

看上去也没什么大不了。

“被人伺候的滋味吗？”艾尔文浅浅一笑，“请问您要怎么样的服务呢，利威尔少爷？”

“嗬？”利威尔看着艾尔文，“嗯……我要躺下来休息一下，你会怎么做呢？”

到底他是否真的渴望着我呢？

“让我替您脱掉靴子吧，利威尔少爷。”艾尔文单膝跪在利威尔跟前，一手握住他膝盖后一点的大腿，一手握住靴后跟，伴随着皮革摩擦裤子的细碎声响，军靴被整个脱了下来。

如果不用问出口，而是用行动来探测呢？

看着艾尔文将另一只靴子也脱了下来，利威尔身手将衣服拉链拉下，然后把外套脱了。

艾尔文站了起来，“您可以休息了。”

利威尔看着他，一边用手将白衬衣的纽扣一颗一颗解开。

“好热。”他说。

艾尔文似乎有那么一瞬怔在原地。

然后他转身走到另一边自己的衣柜前，“你躺一下吧，我也要把这身脏衣服换掉。”

利威尔停下了手中的动作。他看了艾尔文的背影好一会儿，然后把头转了回来，呆呆地看着烛光下轻轻流动似的大理石地面。

答案是否吗。

也许。

“艾尔文……”他说，“你想要我吗？”

烛光凝固。

艾尔文换衣服的窸窣声响停下了。

利威尔安静地等待着。

窗外暗风从缝隙钻入，晃了晃。

“想要？”艾尔文说，没有回头，“想要你什么？”

利威尔的心脏静止了下来。

“没事。”他说。

然后他将靴子穿上，拿起床上的外套，向门口走去。

艾尔文转过头来。

门轻轻关上了。


	16. Chapter 16

艾尔文看着房门关上。

他呆呆地站立在原地。

片刻前。

“您可以休息了。”艾尔文说。

利威尔一手撑在床上，身子稍稍往后倾，漆黑如灯的眸子从斜下方注视着他。

脖颈处裸露在空气中的肌肤被烛光晕染，喉结轻轻滚动，艾尔文似乎看到自己用手背顺着那阴影勾勒的线条，缓缓滑下，直到，领口处，视线无法进入的隐秘地带。

利威尔将手伸到第一颗纽扣处，伴随着嗵的微小声响、扣子轻轻弹在肌肤上。

不。

利威尔。

为什么你要这样对我？

为什么你的一举一动，都在引诱我？

是我的问题吗？

第二颗，解开。

第三颗。

紧绷在衬衫下的胸膛将衣物撑开一条缝隙。

艾尔文觉得自己无法呼吸。

一定是我的问题。

欲望，从一点点窥见开始。

一点点不为意的身体接触开始。

什么时候，我只看到了你呢？

我看到你用手指弹了弹过紧的皮带，我看到你挠动金属扣刮擦处的皮肤，你揉着瞌睡的眼睛，你张开小嘴，你舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，你尝试去够书架高处时紧绷的腰腹，你俯身看着低处时浑圆的臀部……

“好热。”利威尔说，声音沙哑。

最纤细的神经被挑动。他吞咽。

无时无刻不看到你。

想象着你。

幻想着品尝你。

一定是我的问题。

不然为什么我总觉得你在诱惑我？

将我推向理智的边缘？

让我暴露出你深深鄙视的本色？

“你躺一下吧，我也要把这身脏衣服换掉。”

艾尔文艰难地移开视线，他走到衣柜前，挑出一件干净的衣服。

试图将头脑中利威尔的画面清去。

“艾尔文……”利威尔说，“你想要我吗？”

炉火燃烧。

什么。

这是什么？

你在说什么？

不可能。

一定有什么搞错了。

一定有别的意思。

一定不是我想的那个意思。

冷静。

“想要？”他问，没有回头，“想要你什么？”

“没事。”利威尔说。

什么声响。

他无由来地感到一阵恐惧。

房门轻启的声音。

他转过头来。

门关上了。

艾尔文怔在原地。

他的头脑先是一片空白，然后高速地运转起来。

他听到了。

他的确听到利威尔的话了。

不是幻觉。

等等。

等等。

艾尔文迅速穿上衣服，手控制不住地颤抖起来。

然后他冲了出去。

走廊，没有。

一楼，没有。

小茶厅，没有。

主宴厅。艾尔文拨开人群。

哪里，你在哪里？

贵妇人们浅浅地酌着葡萄酒。

乐队换了另一首乐曲。更加轻快的、让人不由自主地摆动起腰肢的。

没有。

在身旁略为诧异的目光中，艾尔文从接待厅冲了出去，微凉的空气在银粉般点缀的星空下发着光。

艾尔文在喷泉旁四顾。

在哪？

前方是修剪成树墙的迷宫般的花园。

艾尔文踏过青绿的草地，投身进入树墙中，小时候，无数次游玩过的迷宫。

空气干燥、不冷，有如春夜的空气。枝叶在艾尔文的奔跑、停顿、四顾中轻轻摇晃，发出细碎的声响。

在哪里？

那个人，到底在哪里？

迷宫在一个偏远的小花圃处结束，两棵紧挨着的参天大树似乎要触碰天空。

然后。

在树下的石凳上，利威尔坐着，背对着他，看着浅黄色小花的花圃，似乎在发呆。

艾尔文跑了过去。

利威尔转过头来，诧异。

“艾尔文……”他看着他。

“我要。”艾尔文站在那里，喘息，吞咽。

利威尔的双眼睁大了。

“我要你……”他弯下身，一把搂过利威尔，贪婪地吻住了他的唇。

“嗯……”利威尔发出窒闷的声音。

他们分开，对视了一眼。

然后再度吻了上去。

这一次，失控地、窒息地、放肆，带着原始的掠夺本能。艾尔文伸出舌头，从舌根开始、舔过利威尔张开的唇片，一直到舌尖的最后一点，然后用那一点钻进了温热潮湿的小嘴中，吮吸、再张开，呼吸，伸入、再吮吸。

不够。

还是不够。

再深一点。

将你吞下去。

“嗯……”利威尔的下巴被艾尔文的指头掰得更开，艾尔文滑腻的舌头舔过微微起伏的上腭、刮擦过莹润的腔壁、舌尖勾起利威尔的小舌、一抹、插入绕回，缠绵吞吐，最后狠狠一吮，将那甜腻酥软的小舌、美酒般温醇迷醉的黏液，连同利威尔的呼吸一起夺走、吞吃殆尽。

最后两人分开，利威尔剧烈地喘息着，嘴角挂着一挑银丝、冰凉的脸颊此刻发热透红、漆黑的瞳孔莹亮而迷醉、染上难以形容的色彩。

“利威尔……”艾尔文感到喉咙发烫，他将利威尔嘴角的银丝轻轻舔去，然后顺着他仰起的脖子一路吻舐，来到被衣物紧紧包裹的锁骨处，将外套拉链呲地一声拉下，手指着急而笨拙地解开衬衫上的纽扣，然后一把扯开，月光下，利威尔肌理分明的胸膛、腰腹暴露出柔韧而曼妙的弧度，随着呼吸一起一伏，两颗小突起似乎在邀人品尝。

艾尔文的心脏震颤着，一口将利威尔的乳头含入口中，噬咬起来。

利威尔受痛皱起眉头，然后在艾尔文的一个吮吸中溢出一声难以自抑的呻吟。

“哈——”

艾尔文突然感到胯间坚挺灼热。

“利威尔……利威尔……利威尔……”艾尔文呢喃着，将他推倒在石凳上，顺手就将他的腰带解开、拉开裤链。

“艾尔文……”利威尔看着几乎陷入狂乱的男人，眼神饥饿、喘息粗重，他用手将他顺整的金发胡乱揉搓一气，感到腰间被一股力道狠狠一扯，臀部触感冰凉，裤子几下被艾尔文扒下，扔在了花圃中。  
浅黄色的小花微微抖动。

利威尔白皙的双腿在月光下勾勒出圆润的线条、立体机动装置的皮带痕透着诱人的暗红色泽，腿间的隐秘处、茎身颤巍巍地挺立着。

艾尔文被这从未见过的光景刺激，“噢，利威尔……利威尔，你实在是……”掰开利威尔的大腿，艾尔文将头埋入两腿之间，一路吮吻着未被任何人触碰过的肌肤，一边呢喃出含糊不清的惊叹。

“操、艾尔文……你这家伙……别、别舔那里……”

艾尔文灼热绵密的吻一点一点靠近大腿根部，利威尔浑身酥软而微微震颤着。

“利威尔……腿再张开一点……”艾尔文说着，一边将利威尔的双腿分开到不可思议的角度，柔软的毛丛中、欲望坚挺，艾尔文伸出舌尖，轻轻一舔。

“嗯……你、别舔那里……啊、”

在突然拔高的一声呻吟中，艾尔文将利威尔的性器整个含入了口中。

手指轻轻捏住根部，濡湿粘滑的唇吮过青筋突起的坚硬茎身，在软滑的龟头处用舌尖灵活地刮擦过边缘，然后贪婪地紧紧一吸。

“啊哈、”

利威尔的腰背猛地拱起，又重重地喘息着跌了回去。

艾尔文技巧纯熟地吮吸吞吐着。

利威尔的嘴角溢出忽而拔尖忽而窒闷的呻吟，最后在艾尔文几个加速的含吮中攀到顶点、浑身微微痉挛的同时、一柱浓稠的黏液喷射在艾尔文的口中。

他张嘴，将黏液吐抹在手指上。

利威尔的胸膛仍然剧烈起伏着，艾尔文的脸出现在他的上方。

“利威尔……怎么样，舒服吗？”

“操、好棒……”他双眼迷醉、睫毛轻颤，然后看进艾尔文眼里。

“利威尔……”艾尔文低下头吻了吻他的眼睛、鼻子、唇，然后是脸颊、耳朵、脖子，怜爱地。

“你这家伙，是憋了多久的欲火？”利威尔问。

“唔、”艾尔文继续吻着，“我想要你好久了……”

“所以，你一直都？……”利威尔蹙眉，回想着什么。

艾尔文停止动作，抬起头看着利威尔，用手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，“那个晚上，我醉了，但是没足够醉。”

利威尔眨了眨眼。

“你怎么不告诉我？”

“你……不像是会喜欢男人的样子。”

“我是不喜欢男人。”

艾尔文嘴角勾起一抹狡猾而得意的微笑，“但是喜欢我？”

利威尔的脸红了红，视线转移开去，“我也没这么说……”

艾尔文看着利威尔。

“啧，别笑得那么恶心。”

利威尔说着，胸腔却升起一股痒痒的暖意。

“艾尔文……”他伸出手，捧住了艾尔文的脸颊，大拇指在他的须根上浅浅磨蹭着。然后手顺着脖子滑了下来，揪住他的衣领拉下来、吻住。

舌尖与舌尖轻轻碰触、弹开、又缩了回去，利威尔轻轻喘息，然后舌尖窜入艾尔文嘴中，挑逗着，艾尔文迅速地捕获、用牙齿稍稍咬住、放开、然后逆袭了回去，攻池掠地。黏腻的液体在口腔中纠缠。  
呼吸再次变得急促。

艾尔文一边吻着，一边感受着指间尚未凝结的利威尔的精液，将手探向他两腿之间。

碰触到那个小小穴口的时候，利威尔的身体瞬间僵住，艾尔文的手指轻轻捅了进去一指节。

“等等……”

“利威尔……我一直还硬着呢……”

手指在紧致的甬道中艰难挺进。

熟悉的异物入侵感。

不要……

他被狠狠地压制在桌子边缘，耳边传来男人欢愉的轻笑声，双腿被野蛮地掰开，然后坚硬的利器插入他身体最脆弱而最无法抵挡之处。

浑身撕裂开来的痛。

利威尔睁开眼，心脏发出几不可闻的恐惧跳动声。

不要……

艾尔文转而含着他的耳垂，想让他放松下来，一边插入了第二根手指。

木桌子砰砰的碰击声……

插入、抽出，穴口撕裂、鲜血渗出，如同凌迟。

利威尔的瞳孔在回忆边缘、瞬间收缩。

“不！”他猛地推开艾尔文，艾尔文摔在地上，诧异地看着利威尔。

利威尔侧躺在石凳上浑身发抖、双眼失去焦距，惊恐地看着他、睫毛不住颤动。

艾尔文喊着他的名字，想要接近他的时候，利威尔害怕地喊了起来，从石凳上跌落了下来，然后蜷缩成一团。艾尔文一把将他拉到怀中，捧住他的脸颊想要看看他，但利威尔拳脚交加地朝他身上招呼，艾尔文只好松开了手。

利威尔挣脱开来以后，迅速挪开，再次蜷缩成一团，簌簌发抖。

“利威尔？利威尔，我是艾尔文……你到底怎么了？”

看着完全变了个样的利威尔，头脑中飞速闪过了一个念头，艾尔文怔在原地。

“利威尔，难道你被……”

宪兵团的治安工作中，艾尔文会接触到一些刚遭受侵害的妇女，眼神、举动跟眼前的利威尔是如此相似。

联想到利威尔的出身，他瞬间明白了过来。他咬了咬嘴唇，闭上双眼，愤怒在他的胸腔涤荡。

“是谁？……是哪个混蛋对你做了那种事情？！”艾尔文呢喃着，睁开双眼，看着渐渐冷静下来，呆坐在地上的利威尔。

谁对我的利威尔？

我捧在手心上的利威尔？

他深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。然后小心翼翼地接近他。

“利威尔？”

利威尔动了动，从环抱着自己的手臂中探出头来，看着艾尔文。

“是我，艾尔文。我是艾尔文……”

“艾尔文？”他轻轻地问，想起了什么。

“利威尔。是我……”

“艾尔文……”利威尔似乎清醒了过来，能够辨认，然后朝艾尔文伸出了手。

艾尔文立刻上前，将他抱在怀里。

利威尔环抱着他。

然后他将艾尔文衬衣的扣子一个个解了、掀开衣物，再次用双臂揽着他，这一次，他的肌肤紧紧地贴着艾尔文的，感受着他的体温，脸颊贴在他的胸膛上，耳朵能够听到他的心跳，一下一下，那么安心。

他们就那样静静地呆了一会儿。

树枝摇曳。

利威尔还没有穿裤子，过了一会儿，脚丫便冷了，艾尔文说，“我们回去吧。”

利威尔点了点头，松开了他。

艾尔文起身将裤子递给利威尔穿上，然后将他散乱的黑发用手梳了梳，“我来。”替他将衬衫扣子扣上。

利威尔则替艾尔文扣上他的。

穿上外套后，两人对视了一眼，朝宅子走去。

宴会已经开始散场了，在接待室里，卡莱尔正在穿上他的外套，便看见艾尔文和利威尔从外面回来。

“你们跑哪里去了？”他问，看到两人稍稍凌乱的头发、皱起的衣领，眉目间、动作里的有意无意的亲昵，便猜到了几分。

“不送了。”艾尔文说，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“野战要防着感冒哟。”

回到房间的时候，仆人来告诉艾尔文，利威尔的客房已经准备好了。

“不用了，他睡这里。”艾尔文说。

仆人先是一愣，瞄了一眼利威尔，再看一眼艾尔文，突然明白过来，连忙低头退了出去。

利威尔先洗完了澡。

他钻进被窝里。

想着这个晚上发生的一切，觉得有点不可思议。

听见浴室里哗哗的水流声，看着头顶纹饰秀美的帐帘，手上的被铺暖和而柔软，鼻翼捕捉到一股无处不在的淡淡香气，就在刚才，他在花园里抱着艾尔文的时候闻到的那样。枕头里、被铺上，现在穿着的艾尔文给他的睡衣上，都能闻到。

这个半天前还只是一个他敬重的长官的男人，刚才却在他身上留下了无数灼热的吻痕，将头埋在他的两腿间喘息，渴望他身体上的每一寸肌肤，那双情欲喷张的眸子像是属于另外一个人。

此刻，利威尔被一股奇异的暖意包围，片刻前惊扰了他的回忆慢慢退却。

很快，他便沉入了朦胧的睡意中。

艾尔文用浴巾擦干了头发，坐到床边。

看着利威尔在枕边浅浅睡着了，黑发散落几缕在眼睑上，包裹在自己过大的睡衣里，胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏着。

艾尔文的心底一股悸动，几乎不敢相信此刻的光景。

他用指腹抚过利威尔柔软的脸颊，然后弯下腰，吻住了那张小嘴。

利威尔感到嘴唇被轻轻舔弄，“嗯……”鼻子里哼出舒服的声响，伸出双手搂住艾尔文的脖子，手指在他裸露的结实背肌上刮娑着。

艾尔文感到胯间变得坚挺，掀开利威尔身上的被子，压在他身上。

从脖子一路吻下来，艾尔文伸手解开利威尔睡衣上的扣子，“利威尔……”他轻轻呢喃着，舔舐着利威尔散发着独特体息的肌肤，“嗯，你真好闻……”

“艾尔文……”

艾尔文的双手在利威尔紧绷的胸肌、腰腹上不住揉搓着，用牙齿轻轻噬咬着，“嗯、利威尔……你好性感……”

胸膛上有艾尔文的牙齿刮擦过的微妙酥痒，偶尔控制不了力道而稍稍疼痛、利威尔皱起眉头，呢喃着抱怨。

直到在他身上留下一个个润湿而玫红的印痕。

“你怎么可以……啊、这么性感呢……”

艾尔文张嘴不住喘息着，用自己的脸颊磨蹭着利威尔裸露的小腹，吻着、按压、揉搓，用下巴磨蹭。

“艾尔文……”下腹在艾尔文逐渐粗暴而快速的按压下燃烧起来，利威尔猛地揪住艾尔文的头发，将他扯到自己唇边，仰起脖子吻了上去。

呼吸骤然滚烫，吮吸、碾磨然后啃咬、近乎野蛮。

利威尔用脚勾起艾尔文的大腿，一个突然的翻身，将他压在自己身下，然后在他的脖颈处撕咬起来。

“唔、你这发情的小猫……”

利威尔的呼吸紊乱、双眼迷醉而狂热，“小猫……是吗？……”他用舌头舔过艾尔文的乳头，乳头在粗糙的磨砺过后挺立起来，一口咬在嘴里。

艾尔文发出受痛的呻吟，利威尔却越发放肆地一路向下啃食着，最后将艾尔文盎然挺立的性器含在了口中。

艾尔文触电般颤抖、脊骨窜过酥麻的快意。

利威尔抓住茎根，张开嘴，试图一口含到根部，却过于急切、难以呼吸，一下呛住。只得吐了出来，轻轻咳嗽起来。

艾尔文忍不住笑了出来，“别急、慢慢来……”用手揉搓着利威尔柔软的黑发。

“操。你这混蛋的家伙那么大，看着就想咬掉一半。”

“那我用什么满足你这只发情小猫呢？”艾尔文说着，伸手窜入利威尔的睡裤下，摸到了他股间的穴口处，指骨抵住、轻轻刮擦起来。

利威尔浑身一软、差点趴在艾尔文身上。

艾尔文顺势将他搂在怀里，一个翻身，将他扔在床上，扒掉裤子。

“这次我会慢慢来的……”艾尔文用舌头舔了舔利威尔的脸颊。

“不用婆婆妈妈的，这次我准备好了，你快点进来。”利威尔说，那几个混蛋人都死了，难道还能继续折磨自己吗，他尚未脆弱至此，“何况，我刚才洗澡的时候，也……自己清洗了一下……”他说，脸颊红了红。

“你，自己……”艾尔文问，“扩张过了？”

“啧，还要说几次，你没长耳朵？”说着，利威尔便抓起艾尔文的手指，将它插进了自己的双腿间。

艾尔文嘴角勾起一抹笑意，感觉到甬道的确松弛不少，很快便伸进了第二根手指。

“你这家伙，别笑那么恶心……”

“利威尔……原来你也那么想要我吗。”

“费什么话，快点来……啊、”

艾尔文的手指寻到洞穴里某点的大致位置，然后有技巧地来回按压起来。

“你！……这、”利威尔突然触电般弓起了腰、然后溢出了呻吟。

“哈啊、”

艾尔文熟练地挑弄着那一点，看着利威尔闭起双眼、皱起眉头，忽而咬着嘴唇、忽而张嘴轻呼出声。

不住张合的小嘴，舌尖轻轻窜动、勾起蜿蜒粘稠的银丝，极致诱人。

“利威尔……我的小黑猫……”艾尔文像是极度饥饿的捕食者，张开嘴、伸出舌头，从利威尔的下巴尖一路舔了上去，碾过唇片、舌尖，划过脸颊、眼睑，感觉到利威尔的睫毛在他舌叶下轻轻颤动。

“脏死了、別舔……”

“就是要把你弄脏。”

不顾他的抗议，艾尔文舔过利威尔的整个脸庞、然后是耳际、脖子，用唾液弄得他湿透。

利威尔感到一阵奇怪的酥痒，鼻子里哼出轻笑、条件反射地缩起脖子，向一旁躲开。

“艾尔文、你是狗吗？”

艾尔文哼出一声狡猾的笑意，追逐着躲闪的利威尔，最后含住他的耳垂，将舌头伸进他的耳道里。

“你、哈、好痒……哈哈、混蛋、别、”

利威尔企图将艾尔文推开，后者在腿间洞穴里稍一用力，便整个人酥软了下来。

艾尔文伸进第三根手指，缓缓地抽插起来，同时拇指在利威尔柔软的囊袋处来回刮擦着。

“嗯、快进来……”利威尔说，搂过艾尔文的脖子，腰臀难耐地微微摇晃起来。

“先说你想要我。”艾尔文在他的耳边呢喃道。

“嗯哈……别啰嗦、你也快忍不住了吧？”

“看谁先忍不住呢？”

“操！”利威尔感到下腹燥热异常，艾尔文的缓慢律动越发让他干渴难耐，臀部忍不住来回扭动起来、摩擦过艾尔文手指的甬道传来阵阵快感。

“啊……”

“快说呀。”

“混蛋、艾尔文！……我要你还不行、快点……啊、插进我里面……”

艾尔文笑着在利威尔额头上吻了一口，手从洞穴抽出，一手抬起利威尔的腰，拿来一个枕头垫在下面，将他的腿再分开了一点，龟头抵在穴口，挖一大抹透明软膏抹在茎身上。

然后，挺进。

一手握住自己的性器，一手握住利威尔的腰，一点一点埋进他两腿之间。

“利威尔，腰再抬高一点、腿张开……”

缓慢地、茎身没入了灼热的体内。

利威尔感到整个身体被艾尔文填得满满的，他伸出手、在男人渗出细密汗珠的额头上轻轻一抹。

艾尔文将利威尔的双腿扛在肩上，两手握住他的肩头，缓缓抽插起来。

奇妙的酥麻感从身体深处一波一波地溢出，“嗯……”利威尔微微弓起腰背、五指陷入柔软的枕头里、脸颊磨蹭着它，潮热的呼吸和鼻子里哼出的呻吟窒闷、缠绵。

艾尔文渐渐加大了力道。

像是浪涛中的小舟、从轻轻摇晃逐渐变为剧烈震荡。

利威尔的呼吸不再受自己控制，随着艾尔文律动的节奏由喘息变成呻吟，心脏如暴雨鼓点般狂跳起来，艾尔文的每一个插入都将他顶到云端、缓缓跌落、又再度抛向云中。

艾尔文一下一下地撞击着利威尔的臀部，听见他随着每一下进攻失控地喊叫出声，看见他无助而近乎窒息的神情、晕染出曼妙动情光泽的黑瞳、受刺激泌出了泪水的眼角、潮红的脸颊、随着喘息不断张合的小嘴，下身的性器感受到他灼热肠壁的吮吸，销魂的快感肆意荡漾开来。

最后，利威尔浑身失去控制般颤抖起来，一柱浊白的粘液喷射而出，溅湿了他的小腹，和艾尔文头上滴落的汗珠混合在一起，在满布薄红吻痕的肌肤上映出莹润光泽。

艾尔文的呼吸骤紧，随即也攀到了顶点、射在了利威尔里面。

喘息着，低头，与利威尔额心相抵，两人余热未褪的吐息交缠在咫尺的距离中。

远处的烛台上、一滴温热的烛液滴落，汇入浅盘中。

床上，两具交叠的人体像是融化在一起。

偌大的空间只有喘息回荡。

许久。

艾尔文从利威尔身上起来，将茎身缓缓拔出，粘稠的精液从利威尔的两腿间流出，床单濡湿出一片暧昧的形状。

“去洗洗吧。”艾尔文说，满足地摸着利威尔的大腿，俯身，看着他合眼似睡的面容。

“嗯……”有气无力地哼了一声，利威尔伸出双手揽住艾尔文，“再躺一会……”


	17. Chapter 17

利威尔醒来的时候，房间仍然是一片黑暗，除了壁炉里发出的微光。

他能看见床边垂下来的璎珞和帐帘，半透明的、轻软的，透过它，还能看见大理石和壁板缀饰的墙壁，纤细缱绻的卷草纹样循着空隙，攀走着。

他想起这之前的无数个夜晚，他想起孤儿院里充满尿骚味、不时有婴儿啼哭的、难以安眠的夜，他想起童子巷里，奇怪的喊叫声和富有节奏的床铺摇晃声或各种撞击透过墙壁传来，他想起采矿场永远冰冷而寒风夹杂的夜，浑身的酸痛让他一次一次地醒来、又带着不可抵抗的疲惫睡了过去，然而在睡梦中、疼痛仍然继续着，他总梦见自己手脚酸累地不断奔跑着，去哪里呢？他想，逃去哪里呢？

然后是地下街，你能听见老鼠从墙壁里、天花上、窗台和床底急窜而过，老猫候在隐秘处，厚厚的肉垫贴着地面，安静地狩猎，间或有老鼠濒死凄厉异常的尖叫，随即沉入了无穷无尽、夜复一夜的静寂中。

那些夜里，他独自躺在床上，头脑一片空白，很快，睡意就会降临。有时候，他会想起克莉丝，想起她夜里的触摸，她叫着利威尔这个名字，她的体息是他在这世界上唯一能够辨认出的体息。然而那是怎么样的味道呢？他已经忘了，寒冷渐渐将他包裹，以致于他很长时间里对温度的感知已经麻木了，无论如何，他都能睡着。

然而此刻，有什么将他从睡梦中唤醒。

是什么呢？

他模模糊糊地摸了摸自己的脸颊，发烧一般。

是在兵团里吗？陌生的夜，他一时不能在记忆中搜索得到。

太暖了，他发现，这个房间里，连空气都是暖的。现在是冬天吗？

还是……

身后有什么动了动，一个温热的躯体靠在他背上，头枕在他后脑上的发根处、浅浅的呼吸吹过他的脖子，同时，一条结实的手臂环在了他的腰上。

利威尔在黑暗中眨了眨眼，然后记忆在一瞬间涌向了他。

艾尔文。

太暖和，以致于有点热。

被紧紧环抱着，利威尔动了动，然后，腰上的手也动了动，随即伸进了睡衣下，在小腹上轻轻摩挲着。

“嗯……”

身体变得敏感起来。

更加热了。

利威尔掀开被子，稍微凉快了点。他低头看着腰间的手臂，轻轻抚摸。

渐渐地，睡意又将他带走了。

一会儿，被子又被盖上了。

利威尔不耐烦地将被子蹬走。

又被盖上了。

他又动了动，大腿磨蹭过身后的躯体，脚丫触碰到了哪里的腿肚子。然后，臀部，被什么灼热的硬物抵住了。

睡衣下的手不安分地移动起来，最后抓住了他胸前的小突起，用指腹轻轻揉动起来。

“嗯……”鼻子溢出喘息，胸膛随着急促的呼吸微微起伏。

臀部上的硬物更加坚挺了，还来回磨蹭着他。伸进来的膝盖分开他的双腿，从缝隙中顶了进来，在他的两腿间刮擦起来，还带了点向上的力气，来回顶撞着胯间的某物。

“啊哈、”

在一个难以抑制的呻吟后，利威尔感到两腿间的欲望挺立了起来。

身上那手的动作也越发急促、在他胸部粗暴地揉搓，有什么湿滑的东西在他后颈舔舐起来，很快地，蔓延到了脖颈、耳垂，最后，上方的黑影倾轧下来，将他压在身下，舌头灵活地钻进了口中。

“嗯……”

“利威尔……”

“哈啊、”

“利威尔……”

睡衣和睡裤很快被脱掉了。大腿根部上一连串灼热而湿润的吻以后，性器被温热致密的口腔含住了。

“啊、”

然后，后穴被抹上了微凉而粘滑的东西，两根手指插了进去、捣弄了一会儿。随即，利威尔便被整个人翻了过来，臀部朝上，双腿大张地跪在床上，瞬间，他有点恐惧地回想起了这个姿势给他带来的羞辱和折磨。

但是还没等他有机会抗议，艾尔文粗大的性器便带着腻滑的触感挺了进来，他两手握住利威尔的腰，抽插了起来。

肠壁被粗暴地碾磨、龟头在利威尔的体内奋力顶到最深处、臀部被有节奏地一下一下撞击、发出清脆而快速的声响，还没等他的恐怖回忆被勾起，汹涌而来的快感便将他淹没了。

口中发出像是随时要窒息的呻吟、脸颊朝下在被动的来回震荡中摩擦着柔软的床单，泪水在巨大的刺激下不受控地溢出眼眶、唾液从嘴角流出、濡湿了一片。

“利威尔、你好棒……你、啊……”

心脏跳动得近乎难受、几乎要从胸腔崩裂出来，利威尔感到难以呼吸，“等、啊——艾、等……啊！”

好辛苦。

每一刻都是高潮、浑身像是炸开了一般，既神魂颠荡又承受不住、像是心脏病发一般难受的矛盾感觉，既想让艾尔文停下，又留恋这销魂极致的快感。

停下。

不、不要停。

利威尔发现，除了近乎狂乱地喊叫以外自己什么也做不了。

整个世界都震荡着颠来覆去。

最后，利威尔一个拔高的叫唤、同时腿间洞穴猛然紧缩，两人几近同时攀到顶点、射了出来。

噗通一声，利威尔软软地趴倒在床上，一动不能动，浑身的力气像被艾尔文彻底抽走、无助地喘息。

艾尔文也仰倒在床上，久久地，等待呼吸平缓、等待理智和思绪再度回到他一片空白的脑中。

黑暗中，微光浮动。

良久，心脏安然地回到胸腔。

艾尔文侧过身子，在利威尔的小腹上摸了摸，“我的小黑猫，”附身亲了亲他的额头，勾起一抹歪笑，“被我干是不是很棒？”

肚子上遭到一手肘重击。

“看在我出色地完成了义务劳动的份上，就不能颁个奖？”

“啊，是吗？艾尔文分队长，这是你被兵团分派到的任务？在床上干翻部下？”

“这是我这辈子接到过的最棒的任务了。”

“操你，明天还要坐一天马车回兵团。”利威尔坐起来，扭了扭酸疼的腰，同时，艾尔文的精液在他两腿间缓缓流出，他皱起眉头。

“亲爱的，看见你这个样子，我又要硬起来了。”

胸膛上遭到飞起的一记脚踢，艾尔文将袭击者光裸的脚丫反抓在手上，轻轻啃了啃上面的脚趾头。

“别那么恶心，艾尔文……”利威尔想要挣脱，股间甬道却微微胀痛起来，似乎还能感觉到艾尔文在他体内抽动着。

想起片刻前自己羞耻的姿势和情不自禁的喊叫，脸红了红，推开艾尔文就要下床。

艾尔文看到利威尔稍稍别扭的神情，伸出手指在他的嘴角轻轻一擦，“这里还有……”在利威尔的注视下，将粘有一抹他唾液的拇指放到口中、意犹未尽地吮吸了一下。

“真恶心……”利威尔说着，向浴室走去。

“利威尔，我总觉得你这次叫得比上一次还要厉害……”

“谁让你跟进来……”

“叫得特别厉害的时候，你里面会突然收缩一下、那可是爽到了极致……”

“给我滚出去。”

“我觉得这是我这辈子最棒的一次了，你说呢？”

“你别自说自话好吗。”

“利威尔少爷，让小人服侍你沐浴如何？”

“你的手放到什么地方去了？”

“别说话，利威尔……”

“喂、唔……”

回到调查兵团旧部，艾尔文便立刻被一个任务派了出去，需要到市镇上几天。

利威尔一回来就跟他分开了，然后开始准备半个月后壁外调查的训练。一天的训练过后，大伙吃了晚饭、洗过澡，在宿舍里聊着天。

利威尔升上班长以后并没有变更宿舍，他觉得没必要，即使他没有在住宿等级上显示出上级威严，也似乎不太要紧。这点在宿舍自动自觉地变得干净起来上面完美体现了出来。

今天也没有任何新奇的，利威尔跟大伙聊了一会天，便如常地开始打扫起来。

整理床铺的时候，一个小东西掉了下来。是艾尔文给他的指甲钳。

他捡起来，放在掌中，小小的，很精致。

他又想起艾尔文给他修指甲的情景。还有剪头发，还有涂润唇膏。他想起他的体温，在做这些事情的时候，他温暖的手，轻轻地抚过他的肌肤。

在那段时间里，他以为那只是艾尔文大少爷挑剔的强迫症发作，现在他回想，那是……

怜爱。

就像是克莉丝对待自己的时候。母亲的爱是什么呢？点点滴滴情不自禁的呵护，毕竟，在克莉丝看来，他是在她肚子里呆了十个月，曾经和她连为一体的孩子。虽然那是个谎言。

一个利威尔害怕被揭穿的谎言。

但最终还是发生了。将他的希望一同剥离，迫使他第一次真正从心智上踏入残酷的世界，长大成人。

那么，艾尔文又是什么呢？仅仅是睡了一晚的情人吗？他和他的身体，曾经紧紧相连，那一晚上，多次地，从睡梦中醒来，被对方的身体吸引，做爱，然后在疲惫中睡去，然后再度醒来。

一直到第二天中午，他们才离开了床。

很长时间以来，利威尔没有和任何人如此肌肤相连过。即使在沉睡的间隙，他也感到艾尔文抱着他，温热的呼吸、低沉的心跳，似乎变成了他自己的。

他有点诧异。

没想到这么一个人会出现在他生命中，离他如此之近。

这是一种近乎陌生的东西。

现在，夜里，他独自躺在床上，开始怀疑这一切是不是真实发生过。他已经几天没有见过他了。他想，会不会和克莉丝一样，他又突然从自己眼前消失掉了，又或者，过几天他回来，说他已经不记得发生了什么，就像那个醉酒的晚上一样，就像克莉丝最终识破了一样，告诉他，这只是一个谎言。他喜欢男人，他和他睡了一晚，就这样。别想多了。

然后他又要一个人回到那些冰冷的夜里。他又重新变成了那个没有人关心，没有人在意的利威尔。

尽管利威尔不愿意承认，但他的确渴望艾尔文的温暖，也许比他自己能够意识到的、比他自己真正承认的还要多。

所以，几天后的一个晚上，他忍不住来到他的房间。

门上了锁，但这不是一个问题。

他奇怪地发现自己独自在这里，失落地站着。

他开始翻看起艾尔文的东西，他的字迹、他翻开的书，用过的钢笔，淡淡香气的墨水。

艾尔文对所有东西都一种敏感的、精细的感觉和品位。偶尔卡莱尔或一些友人给他寄来一些点心、蜜饯、肉脯之类的食物作为礼品，他总是分给部下，剩下一些给利威尔和自己。利威尔吃起东西来嚼两口便吞下去，饱腹感——而非口舌间精妙的味触——是他追求的。艾尔文总是热情地让他尝尝这个那个，看着他吃下去，但是问起来味道怎么样，哪个好吃一点时，利威尔就只是一脸茫然地皱起眉头，甚至想不起他被喂了什么。然而艾尔文总是乐此不疲地干这种事情，似乎看着他吃下去了就会莫名其妙地感到满足。

还有钢笔、墨水、衣服、香水诸如此类，尽管他并不会挑剔，但他总能评点一二，说个好坏。

他的感官，也远比利威尔精细得多。他能感觉到温度微小的变化，经常担心利威尔穿得是不是太少了，有时候他被他的手冰到，然后抓在自己的手心里一边呵着气，一边揉搓起来。但其实利威尔自己并不觉得有多冷。他出生的地方远比这里要野蛮多了，而他也适应了它，他变得和它一般粗糙磨人。

现在利威尔回想，自己真正是迟钝得不得了。他不知道这些事情是不会在正常的男人友谊间发生的，不过，也许艾尔文也忘记了这一点。

但谁又能怪他呢？毕竟他这辈子究竟有过什么正常的生活和正常的友情？他是一个无知小孩，是一个纯净无暇的处子，在这方面的事情上。

但是，渐渐地，不一样了。他也变了。在艾尔文的呵护下，从一个欲感淡薄、极度简洁、对所有生活的不适有着惊人忍耐力的地下街的利威尔，开始多少变得精细、敏感起来。

在他意识到之前，他已经完全习惯了艾尔文的存在，习惯了他对他所做的一切事情。

所以，在他仍然憎恶同性接触、不接受与男人亲近的时候——现在他也依旧是——那个醉酒的晚上，他没有拒绝艾尔文。他混乱、他最终推开了他，但当他静下心来回想的时候，有些已经改变的东西和感觉呈现在他眼前，从潜意识的角落里浮了上来，被他迟钝的感知所接收。

所以，如果现在来告诉他这一切不过是一个谎言，如果他突然消失在他的生命中，比如，如果他在下一次壁外调查中死去了呢？他突然害怕起来。他真的不知道自己会变成什么样子。

这几天，他第一次觉得，如果他们不是调查兵团的士兵，他们只是普通人，又或者这是一个没有巨人的世界，他们不用为之拼杀，而是平平淡淡地生活在哪一个小角落里，那该多好。

当然，如果艾尔文也愿意的话。

壁炉没有烧柴火，屋子里冰冻异常。天气已经从圣诞夜的异常暖和，又下降到了冬天的最低温里。

这也太蠢了，他想，应该回去他那个温暖而有人气的宿舍，而不是傻呆在这里，等一个不知道什么时候才会回来的人。

然后，门开了。

利威尔转过头。

艾尔文身上堆满了雪花，胡渣上冻着一点一点的小冰晶，他看见利威尔，诧异地睁大了眼。

利威尔稍稍一愣，两步走到他跟前，揪住他的衣领将他扯到自己唇边，狠狠地吻了上去。

然后一切顺理成章地到了床上。

利威尔喘息着，倒在被铺上。艾尔文拿起毛巾擦了擦满头大汗，一边看着利威尔脖子上的吻痕，用手指轻轻划过。

“这些，会让别人看见吧。”

“蚊子咬。”

“这只蚊子可真够大的……”艾尔文低下头，欣赏着利威尔胸膛上的玫红斑纹，“这几天辛苦你了。”他在他耳边呢喃道。

“嗯？”

“等得很辛苦？”

“谁等你。”

“嗯，所以……你在这里是因为大晚上的米凯叫你来这里拿份文件。”

“啊。”

“然后这份文件是放在我的卧室里的。”

“然后我的长官需要我脱掉衣服才能进卧室……”

“嗯……要检查一下身上有没有暗杀的武器……听上去是个尽责的好长官。”

“唔……那检查完了吗？”

“嗯……携带有一支口径不大的小手枪……”

“那长官身上这支稍微大一点点是吗……”

“这是冲锋枪，再坚固的……防线都会不攻自破……”

“它还经常擦枪走火……”

“因为连日以来一弹未发……”

“嗯……快生锈了……”

“永不生锈……看，又上膛了……”

这几天以来，新兵们都没见自家班长回宿舍睡觉，只是每天早晨看见他扛着一卷床单去井边清洗，眼底黑了一圈，训练的时候像扭了腰一样不自然。

“你说利威尔班长是有什么秘密任务吗？”迪安问。

“哼哼，有是有，不知是去哪个女长官的房间里进行的呢？”杰瑞说。

“为什么是长官？”

“傻子，只有长官才有独立房间啊。”

然后两人开始摊开手指数了起来有哪些女长官。

本来这件事情也只是利威尔宿舍的人才知道，因为忌惮利威尔的缘故，显然谁也不会说出去。艾尔文也尽量小心地将此事隐瞒下来，一来长官与部下的恋情虽说并不明令禁止，但总有损长官客观公正的作风和军纪等级威严，二来虽然他清楚兵团里同性相恋不在少数，但始终为了避人口嫌都没有公开。

然而利威尔在艾尔文房间过了一夜的第二天早上，两人已穿整好衣服，进入了公事状态，正在讨论新兵的状况，米凯走了进来，他的鼻子动了动，看着他们。

“你们睡了。”他说。

利威尔没有任何困扰，只是淡淡地“啊”了一声。

艾尔文则注意到那甚至不是一个问句，所以，他只是用眼神告诉米凯他知道怎么做的。

好在米凯也不是一个喜欢八卦的人。

但是有人的好奇心总是比较旺盛。

又是一个晨训后一起吃早餐的时刻。

“利威尔班长，你最近晚上都去哪了？”杰瑞问。

利威尔喝汤的勺子停住了。

迪安一动不动地看着他，一边敬佩杰瑞的勇气，一边做好跑路的准备。

“艾尔文那。”利威尔说，继续喝汤。

难道真有秘密任务？杰瑞皱起眉头。

“去干什么？”迪安问。

“睡。”

两人对视了一眼。

第二天早餐，谁都没有再问什么。

然后，韩吉出现了。

她远远看见利威尔他们，便高兴地从饭堂另一头喊了起来。

“利威尔！——听说你和艾尔文在一起了？！”

因此，所有人都知道了。

这些天，只要利威尔来艾尔文这里睡的晚上，两人就都睡不了。

只有剧烈性爱过后的疲惫才能将艾尔文带入睡梦中，在梦里，仍然是利威尔的声音、利威尔的唇、利威尔的身体。

利威尔的身体。

他幻想了无数遍的身体，清醒时、睡梦中，然而无论他幻想了多少次，都未及他亲眼看见时的震撼，他像一个虔诚的教徒，初睹圣体，惊叹、跪倒、膜拜，又像一只陷入狂乱的兽，舔舐、品尝、啃咬、吞吃。

艾尔文有过很多露水情人，有软玉温香的年轻男孩，也有成熟健美的俊美男人，但没有谁有他那样的躯体，那是时刻在生死线上战斗的男人的躯体，久经锤炼、没有一丝赘肉，扩张、收缩的时候，仿佛能透过那层皮肤看到紧绷而柔韧的每一簇肌肉，邀人品尝，那富有弹性而结实满足的口感。满布伤疤，每一次舔舐，似乎都能感觉到那上面散发出的浴血恶战的热度，危险的、燃烧着原始破坏欲的极致躯体。

而你难以想象，和这样的男人做爱，会是怎样的享受。

利威尔的身体能够在别人难以想象的部位、以别人难以想象的程度张开、弯曲、支撑，而且他轻易不会酸累，体能绝佳，能够维持足够久的战斗力，至死方休。

但当他真正筋疲力尽倒在艾尔文怀里的时候，又是那么无助而可爱，特别是睡着的时候，纤小、精瘦，艾尔文一只手臂就能完全环抱住。

有时候他枕在艾尔文的胸膛上，就是想听听他的心跳。或者在夜里醒来的时候，抱着他。你好暖，他总是说，然后用他冰冷的脚丫蹭着艾尔文的腿肚子。

利威尔是易睡易醒的体质，早上只要到了点，他就会自动起床，而艾尔文总是喜欢赖会儿床，抱着他耍一下流氓。利威尔先是自己洗刷干净，再去把他拖下床。不像艾尔文从小就被呵护的有点娇贵、精致的身体感知，利威尔很少抱怨生活中各种小不适，艾尔文想，那是被生活过早磨砺后的钝感。当所有事情都不对劲、过了很不顺爽的一天时，他也不会有什么脾气，有一种经历过多因而不再反抗的淡然。当然，除了他的洁癖和尊严以外，只要不触碰这条底线，他是个很好相处的人。

只有在艾尔文的触碰下，他才会变得异常敏感。

和艾尔文在一起时，他总觉得自己在发烧。太热了，他说，大概是你把我融化了。

利威尔身上有一股独特的体息，艾尔文在他们第一次相遇的时候就闻到过的体息。这股味道在利威尔陷入兴奋、激动或愤怒时会异常浓烈。做爱的时候，艾尔文就像被催情一般，在这股气味中将自己燃烧殆尽。

睡着的时候，这体息会淡下来，仅仅附在利威尔的皮肤上。艾尔文总是贪婪地嗅闻着，用鼻子蹭在他的脖颈上。你是小狗吗，利威尔总是这么说他。

艾尔文说他有股味道，利威尔说他从没有闻到过，让他形容一下。但是他从未闻过类似的味道。

克莉丝也这么说过，利威尔突然想起来。克莉丝是谁？艾尔文警觉地眯起眼睛。那是对于他来说，曾经接近于母亲的人，但当艾尔文进一步再问的时候，利威尔就不想说了。他不太喜欢谈论他的过去。  
那个晦暗不明的过去。艾尔文有时候会陷入莫名其妙的嫉妒，利威尔越不肯说，他就越喜欢想象，到底有过怎样的人出现在他的生命中，曾近和他亲近过。

所以，艾尔文想，如此在乎一个人到了几近折磨的程度，到底是幸还是不幸。

所以，他知道，他是多么想彻底地占有他。特别地，他想他一辈子也不会厌倦，利威尔的身体。

那身体总是轻易就能挑起艾尔文的情欲。那些不为意的窥见、最细微的碰触，那些部位、那些阴影处，唇、脖子、领口、腰线、臀、胯、大腿，这些在他得到他以前挑起想象的一切，如今，在他真正见识过、品尝过，早已领略过那销魂的滋味以后，越发具体、丰饶而撩人。

这几天，刚刚梦幻般地得到了他以后，艾尔文觉得自己近乎病态地渴求着他。这一刻满足，下一刻随即饥渴起来。而利威尔，好在，利威尔也同样地渴求着他，如果不是比他更甚的话。

以致于他突然恐惧，万一有一天利威尔终于厌倦了自己怎么办？万一他对这一切都失去了兴趣，对他失去了兴趣，那时自己该怎么办？

接下来的一两天，果真如艾尔文恐惧的那样，利威尔不来他这里睡了。

累死了，利威尔说，我都觉得我那里给你操得不能正常拉屎了。

是该歇一歇了，艾尔文说着，在他额上轻轻一吻，犹豫不决想再在唇上来一个的时候，利威尔将他推开了。

他打了个哈欠，走了。

艾尔文看着他离开的背影，觉得自己也许要失去他了。

结果，艾尔文被迫过了清心寡欲的两天，在这段时间里，他也终于从一头热的状态中出来，仔细地想了想他和利威尔的关系。另外，他也开始能听到兵团里大家关于他们两人的看法了，而在前几天，在这些闲言碎语前，他似乎变成了个聋子。

在众人面前，他们俩的表现并没有任何变化，艾尔文将公和私分得清楚，也不会有任何亲昵的举动。当然，不满、鄙视和质疑的声音也很多，但是渐渐，他们俩一起出现的形象似乎让大家开始习惯和接受了。

比起艾尔文和霍莉这种一看上去就是天作之合的众人自动脑补的搭配，艾尔文和利威尔却以强烈的对比，给人一种意料之外的新鲜感，光明与黑暗、智慧与力量这样的形容也出现了，无疑，两人的优秀都是大家所不得不承认的。至于相爱，总是一件很奇妙的事情，旁人也难以窥得一二，放宽了心成全一对眷侣，不是更好吗。

两天后，利威尔又回来艾尔文这里睡了。但是做爱的次数明显减少了，也能睡个好觉了。至少对于利威尔来说是如此。

艾尔文，则贪婪地吮吸着久违的利威尔的体息，在胯间反复的坚挺和冷却之间断断续续地睡着。

但是，渐渐地，艾尔文发现，利威尔的情欲以一种与自己完全不同的方式出现和波动着。与其说被动地由身体间的窥见和碰触引燃，利威尔的欲望更多是一种主动的、突如其来的渴望，如同女人的情绪一般，来去不定、行踪诡秘。

有时候，利威尔会突然踹开他房间的门，对他说，“艾尔文，跟我做。”

有时候，安静地盯着艾尔文工作，他会突然坐到书桌上，将艾尔文粗暴地揪起、来一个火热的吻，然后开始解开自己衣服上的扣子。

每一次，艾尔文都从专注的沉思中被野蛮地打断，但在利威尔灼热撩人的煽引、有时候近乎挑衅下，他从来都拒绝不了。

作为两人间的受方，一开始的利威尔并不能完全放开，只有与女人亲近的经验，加之男人的自尊尚不能完全放下，虽然被艾尔文进入的巨大快感最初让他震惊，但也让他有种处于下方，律动和姿势、开始和结束都由他人控制的被动感。但是慢慢地，他开始把握诀窍、了解自己的敏感点，主动地引导起了艾尔文。

不对，不是那里，再深一点。他会说。

动作再快点，你没吃饭吗艾尔文。

不行，没感觉，换个姿势。

等等，让我把腿再张开一点。

麻烦塞个枕头。

有时候，他甚至不等温柔爱抚的前戏结束，就粗暴地抓住艾尔文的性器，说，快点插进来，你要让我等到什么时候。

快感来的时候，他的喊叫也越来越放得开。甚至艾尔文会怀疑，是不是整个兵团都听见了。

对于利威尔来说，艾尔文总是温柔有礼的，这一点他很爱，但有时看他总是翩翩正人君子的模样就会莫名其妙很不爽，特别是他认真工作、埋头文件的时候，利威尔总是想象他因为自己变得迷醉狂乱的样子，然后兴奋起来。

艾尔文总是很敏锐地感知到利威尔的情绪、喜好。他从来不会勉强他，就像他们第一次接吻，他会让利威尔自己选择做与不做。更多地，他是以技巧而不是蛮力取胜。他会观察利威尔的状态而作出判断，他会不断探索和熟悉利威尔的每一个敏感点，然后巧妙地挑起他的欲望。有时候，成功挑起了，而另一些时候，他会得到很明确的答复，比如胯下的一个重击、胸前的一个脚印又或是脸上的一巴掌。虽败犹荣、再接再厉，他想。

但利威尔不得不承认的是，艾尔文对这件事越来越上手了。

然后，相拥而眠。

也许，这是两人更为期待的部分。

转眼已临近春天。

下一次壁外调查的时间将近，兵团里的气氛也变得紧张起来，有些时候，甚至能看见兴奋或是不安的情绪盘踞在人们头上。

冬雪开始融化，利威尔从窗户看出去，远处清冷莹亮的树丛轻轻摇曳着，白雾飘渺。

“从前我在地下街的时候，总是不知道自己能不能活过明天。”利威尔说，“现在我加入兵团了，我能肯定的一件事情就是，在下一次壁外调查之前我都活着。”

“不，”艾尔文说，眼底一抹温柔，“你还知道了一件事情。”

利威尔转头看着他。

“那就是我爱你。”

END


End file.
